Burghölzli
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: This was Roderich Edelstein's first day studding psychiatry at this new place in Zurich, and he was an Austrian, the worst thing to be at the current year. The Second World War started a while ago and he and his family have been forced to leave his native town, Vienna. What is going to happen when he will meet Vash Zwingli?
1. Chapter 1

_©Hidekaz Himaruya_

 **Burghölzli**

Roderich Edelstein stopped in front the imposing building of the University of Zurich, looked up to the dome and sighed, slouching his shoulders and dropping his head in defeat.

This was his first day studding psychiatry at this new place. He was an Austrian, the worst thing to be at the current year.

The Second World War started a while ago and he and his family have been forced to leave his native town, Vienna.

To be honest, Roderich hated the University, Zurich, and all of the neutral and beautiful country of Switzerland. Everything reminded him that his home was far away, maybe forever... but he listened about the professor C. G. Jung, and only for this reason he accepted to start that career. This reason and the fact that his father thought that it was more useful to be a psychiatry, instead of being a musician, as he really ever wanted.

Vash Zwingli entered the hall completely fascinated with being there. He had been preparing for the last five years to be enter the school, and even if his father insisted that these war times would probably would be faced with a more war focused mindset... In the end, medicine was not precisely something that was not handy during war. Of course, it was not in his plans to tell his father that his real intention was to focus on psychiatry. That did not matter at the time, he was a fresh new student, and he was absolutely thrilled to be here.

The brown haired thin bespectacled boy stayed a little longer in the middle of the door, taking his time to walk inside and be definitely lost in the corridors of the labyrinthine and unknown construction when the blond haired Swiss boy got close to him with fast and nervous steps.

"Excuse me..."

"What?" he turned around when he heard.

"Excuse me, it is my first day here, do you know how to get to the auditorium?"

"No, but maybe we can be lost together. It's my first day too" Roderich said, smiling a little.

"Oh..." Vash blushed a bit with the declaration, the brown haired boy was obviously as fresh new as himself. He offered his hand. "Vash Zwingli."

Roderich saw the hand, and didn't take it, he only looked to the boy's eyes.

"I never heard before of the Zwingli surname. Where were you born?"

"Well... I was born in Grindelwald. Where are YOU from? It is quite a common surname here Switzerland."

"I'm Roderich Edelstein, and it doesn't matters where I'm from" He answered, being a little bit nervous, because he knew that was better if no one knew that he was an Austrian.

"Roderich. Or do you prefer me to call you Edelstein?"

"As your wish, Zwingli."

"Well, if you are calling me Zwingli... Come on, I don't want to be late."

"But where are we going? You don't have any idea of where should we go" Roderich stopped to Vash, a little bit worried.

"We can ask someone else."

"Well, ask someone else then "Roderich ordered crossing his arms."

Vash blinked in confusion not moving for a second, then turned around and went to ask someone else. After a little research, he returned to Roderich.

"They have explained me now, we have to go to the stairs, then trough one aisle to the left, walk past trough two big doors..." He started to explain Roderich, who raised his arm and did a movement with his hand signaling Vash to lead the way.

Vash frowned a bit with the movement, stopping his explanation on how to get there.

"Hmm... You are bossy, aren't you?"

"Why do you say that?" Roderich raised his eyebrows.

Vash blushed a bit. He did not have a lot of friends and was not able to socialize easily, probably because he was always too bunt and direct with his comments... Or just simply socially awkward. And this was his first friend at college! He had been lucky enough with finding someone who also was new here!

"Never mind... Come on" Vash decided to let go the subject and even try to change it. "Ehm... Why are you studying medicine?"

"Because the heaviest thing I want to lift is a scalpel" Roderich said shrugging, starting to walk next to Vash.

"You certainly do not seem to be someone who lifts heavy things... However I'd say that you need a better reason to spend the next years studying dead people" Vash pointed ou.t

"That's the reason why I'm not really interested in the dead people" Roderich smiled

"So, you are not interested in surgery... Even with the scalpels."

"It was metaphoric..."

"You are interested in people that is still alive" Vash smiled an imperceptible one

"Yes, what about you?"

"I... I always wanted to be a doctor. Probably a surgeon as my father wants me to be. My mother is a trained nurse."

"A nurse..."

"Yes. What about your parents?"

"I... can't explain you, I'm sorry. You only need to know that they are rich" or... "Maybe they were rich" he think inside.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I can't tell you that neither."

"Hmm..." He frowned again. "Are they spies?"

"What? No!" He stepped back.

"Well, you are surrounded by secrets" The Swiss looked at the dark haired boy thinking of something. He frowned deeply.

"Exactly" The Austrian looked away the green eyes, and saw the auditorium that they were searching.

"Hmm... There is only one option for that."

"Nobody is a spy, don't insist" He said and walked to take sit in some place.

"I was not thinking that now, to be honest..." he still looked at him intently.

"What are you thinking, then?"

"Nothing. Come on... Let's search the auditorium"

"Ok, go to look for the auditorium" Roderich laughed a little bit.

"W-What?" Vash looked him in the eye, startled. Why was he laughing?

He sat in one of the auditorium's armchairs and crossed his legs. Vash realized then that he was talking with him so concentrated that he did not realize they had arrived already.

"Ta daá~" Roderich sang when Vash realized

Vash rolled his eyes and sat beside him murmuring under his breath, although, he had to admit that it was nice for a change being able to meet someone who was already smiling at him.

Roderich squinted at him, and after that, looked the other people in the auditorium. The place was half full and a quiet murmur could be heard. Half of the people were sitting alone, clearly not having mingled yet with the rest of the students, the other half were clearly starting to know each other. That made Vash nervous. He had met one student and that was much more than enough, he was not planning to meet anyone else. But Roderich didn't think the same.

Just at that moment a girl, the only one at the auditorium, at least for now, yelled from the front and stood up.

"Gilbeeeeeert! Over hereeeee!"

Roderich raised his eyebrows and turned to look at her when he heard.

"A girl!"

She smiled happily waving both her arms trying to catch the attention of a white haired boy.

"GILBEEEEEEERT!"

Vash look at the girl thinking that it was quite disrespectful to yell that way.

"Well... Yes. The only one I can see."

"What is she doing here?"

"Studying, I guess. Just as the two of us."

"What? A girl studying medicine?"

"Well... Yes. Why not? This is Switzerland, you know? "

Roderich rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"This is Switzerland, yes" Roderich seemed a little unhappy.

"What?"

"Nothing" he answered rolling his eyes.

"You are not Swiss."

He turned his head around to meet the green eyes, in silence.

"You are my first... friend in the university... Do not get mad. I will not say it to anyone? Are you German or... An Österreicher?"

"What?" He raised his eyebrows, especially for the "friends" part.

"There are no other options..."

"Why... not?"

"What else could you be if not Swiss... Only German or Austrian."

"Maybe I could be French."

Vash made a weird sound and a weird face... Probably like a smile.

"Nah... You speak very good German"

"Je parle bien français aussi, ma mère est française"

Vash looks at him suspiciously. Roderich shrugged.

"You'll trust me enough someday... And you'll tell me."

"I'm telling you just now!"

"You actually speak french like a Swiss!"

"And what about my accent."

"Nothing" He decided again just to not get him mad.

"Why you don't trust me, then?"

"I trust you... It is simply that you seem to be a mystery and my mind just wants to solve it."

"Well, a half French. That's the solution."

"Half French... Oh. I was not expecting that"

"Don't I look like a French?" He asked smiling.

"Ehm... no, not really. Although the brown hair... looks more Latin than Saxon."

He frowned, crossed his arms and looked to the stage of the auditorium as a response.

"What?"

"Nothing" He answered, because he knew that was impossible for him to tell what he really thought about the Latin people and the Aryan Race, now, that they are in this horrible and neutral country of Switzerland, and how jealous he was about the perfect blonde hair and the perfect blue eyes of his little brother.

Vash frowned, confused with the reaction.

"It is ok here to look more Latin than Saxon... and it is ok here to be from another country, you know?"

"Whatever" He waved his hand disinterested.

"Hmm..." Vash sighed, thinking that this was weird. The guy did not seem to be a "normal" student as his school mates back at home, he had secrets and seemed irritable. He decided to just simply cross his arms and listen to the first conference of the year.

Soon, Roderich started talking someone else next to him. Vash noticed it and sighed, thinking that well... it was not really something uncommon. He would just try one more time to regain his new "friend"'s attention before quitting, so he touched his arm trying.

"Ehm... Edelstein?"

"What?" Roderich turned to him, still smiling of something that he had been talking with the other guy.

"Once this is over, would you like to go to see the rest of the school? I'd like to see how to get to the classes and... Well, you know..."

"What? No. See, that boy is..." He turned to the boy, who smiled and offered his hand to Vash, he was a brownhaired boy too with a big smile.

"Feliciano Vargas, Italian" He was presented.

"Oh. Hello. Vash Zwingli" Vash shook the smiley boy's hand.

"Hello... Guash. I was talking to Roderich, do you have a roommate yet or you are going to your house every evening?" Feliciano asked very, very quickly.

"Vash."

"I can be your roommate" Roderich said to Feliciano, and he laughed

"Oh..." Vash looked at Roderich a bit taken aback. I mean he had known both of them for the same amount of time and he already preferred the Italian? "I do not have a roommate."

"Oh, I'm sure you can find someone" Roderich smiled.

"Maybe you, because I'm with my older brother. He is on his second year. I'm sorry" Feliciano apologized to Roderich.

"Oh... Okey, well" Roderich shrugged. Vash sighed and looked at Roderich in the eye.

"I'm clean, and organized. Also I am sure I will not be a bother. I believe I would be a good roommate."

"Sure, it doesn't matter I think."

"Well, I see you later in the bar, guys... I'm gonna meet THE girl" Feliciano winked and stood up, leaving them alone.

"Hm... well... you are stuck with me then" Vash bit his lip a bit uncomfortable and nervous.

"Stuck? How nice way to see it."

"Look, you do not have to share a room with me if you don't want to... I just thought that well... we at least know each other names" Vash shrugged.

"You don't want to share with me?"

"I do want to share with you, of course! I will not meet anyone else and will end up with the worst possible roommate if you don't say yes. "

"How do you know that I'm not the worst roommate?" He asked, smiling a little.

"Well... I don't "he responded hesitantly."

"Exactly"

"But, well... at least I know your name, and I am talking to you".

"I... honestly think that you can't be better or worse than everyone else."

"That is true. But... I talk to you now."

"Aha?"

"That makes you way more interesting than anyone else."

"Why? You can talk to any other."

"I am not great at talking."

"Why not?"

"Well I... I am a bit shy I guess."

"Mmmm... I don't think so."

"Or probably clumsy."

"Why?"

"Well I don't know, ok? I just don't know how to speak with people!"

"Calm down, you're talking to me."

"Well, yes, that is certainly NOT common!"

"I don't know how do you do with the other people."

"I don't do with other people... I would have sat here without talking to anyone... for the next five years."

"Why?"

Vash sighed.

"Probably just because I don't know how to if I don't HAVE to."

"But you don't have to... with me, neither."

"I needed to ask you something, that's why I started talking to you, and then I just flowed..."

"Mmm... well."

"You were able to talk with the other guy..."

"Yes, I was."

"That's... quite impressive."

"You're a little overdramatic."

"What?!"

"Yes. It can't be so bad."

"IT is bad! I am not overdramatic!" Vash yelled, blushing.

"O... Key..." Roderich laughed a little because that escalated quickly. Vash breathed nervously. "You are scaring me."

"Why?!"

"Because you are... a little... weird."

"I am not weird."

"Well, that's your opinion."

Vash frowned, deciding to better shut up than worsening the "you are weird" situation. Roderich bowed his head looking at Vash intensely, thinking that... maybe this boy can be a good patient to do... phsychriatic experiments.

"Well... ehm... want to go to the administrative office then?"

"Yes."

"Come on" He stands up, finally, happy to be on the move again.

Roderich followed him, still thinking… Evil NAZI thoughts? Mmmm yeah, more or less.


	2. Chapter 2

So after going to the administrative offices, both with their respective key on hand that opened their common room... They went to review the room and to select how to arrange things and what did they need. They had only the weekend to move there so they better at least found out what was needed.

Anyways, Roderich spent several weeks moving things.

Which irritated Vash beyond limits. He only needed one trip home to bring everything he needed... But his brown haired roommate seemed to always have an extra thing to move to their shared bedroom.

And took more and more space...

Since Vash was a practical man, he thought initially that it was not a problem to have less space in the room, since he had less things. However, at some point, he was not able to use pretty much any space at the room.

When the things were already moved, and Roderich was then opening boxes, he stopped for a moment and looked Vash, who was sitting on the room's desk, reading.

"I have... a very special question for you."

"Huh?" Vash stopped reading and looked at him, interested.

"How deep is your knowledge of the... Nazi culture?"

"Hmm... my father is quite interested on it, he is always reading the papers and talking about it on the table. I have read a few things myself " Vash explained carefuly after thinking about it. "Why?"

"Mmm..." Roderich did not seem very happy.

"Although..." the blond looked at Roderich in the eyes. "I would like to talk with a Nazi in an unofficial way. You know? I do not trust what I read on the papers."

"Why not?"

"Well.. the press always writes whatever they want or what is convenient, don't you think? I wonder... how well you know the Nazi culture?"

"Well, we are here" Roderich rolled his eyes and kept doing something again in the box.

"What do you mean with "we are here"? And why don't you seem with me knowing stuff about the Nazis?"

"I was only curious"

"Why were you curious?" Vash stood up.

"Because I'm a human?"

Vash blinked because the answer was a bit... harsh.

"Would you teach me about the Nazi culture?"

"No" Roderich said without space to reply. "We need rules here."

"What?" Vash frowned.

"Look at this" the brown haired said, putting his hand in a box, it was a rectangular common leather bag for travel, small and a little bit worn.

"What is it?"

"It's not of your bussiness. And that's the reason because you aren't allowed to touch it. It's forbidden. Do you understand? You can't touch the box, you can't move it and of course, you CAN'T open it."

Vash sighed.

"Ok, I will not touch your box." He declared after thinking about it for a few seconds. He could respect his room mate

"Thank you. If you don't break this rule, this could be fine."

"I won't break it. I believe that the people have Intimacy" He continued getting closer to the bespectacled boy. "However I asked you a question that I already answered... I hoped you could answer me too"

"It's just... something valuable, ok?"

"Should I protect it if its needed? For example... If the building was on fire..."

Roderich looked intensely at the green eyes.

"Would you do it?"

"Well, if you asked it to me, yes... Just as I would expect you to do it if if you had the chance, if I told you that something here is important to me."

"Well... yes, save it from the fire. Save it from everything."

"Alright, I will" He nodded, sitting smiled a little with this.

Vash smiled back just a bit, opening his book again.

"Did you say something about going out to have dinner today?"

"Do you want to it?"

"Well, why not? Something... Not very expensive"

"The University bar is expensive?" It sounded like something big breaking inside Roderich.

"Well, I am not sure. Probably it is not sube we are students. Although this place is much more expensive than home."

"Okey, Okey... anyways, my father pays it all... "It seemed like the problem was minor, because at least, the money came from someone else.

"My father too but we have to take care of the money, especially during these times of war."

"Well... and it's just food" Roderich said, smiling and thinking that his mother and brother could stop talking to him for a month only because of this sentence.

"I'm hungry. I hope the cheese is good here"

"I love the cheese too, but this is Switzerland at least. Maybe it's the only good thing of this country."

"Excuse me?! Switzerland is a GREAT place! I don't know why you hate living here"

"Mmmm... it doesn't matter. Focus on this" he asked, changing the subject, because he had been moving his leather box around the room. "I need a very good place to hide this" because if he could, he would sleep hugging the box.

"A... Place to hide it? Probably the best option is to hide it in plain sight:

Roderich looked to Vash like it was sarcastic.

"Well, it is a normal box, you know? It does not have anything particular... If you place it among your... Shoes, for example" Vash pointed out the area. "No one would even notice it."

"It seems like you aren't noticing the IMPORTANCE of this box. It can't be with the... shoes. No way."

"Why not?"

"Because it's so important and delicate."

"Is it fragile? Can it be broken?"

"Definetely yes."

"Oh... Well I must insist that the floor is the best option. Ehm... If someone would open the box and actually see what is inside, would they want to steal it? It is it just valuable to you?"

"No! It can't be on the floor!" He yelled a little, and after that he sighed. "Yes, I'm sure that someone could steal it. The best place is... your bed, because is soft. You can sleep on the floor."

"I am not going to sleep on the floor if I do not even know what that thing is. Why is it a secret?

Roderich squeezed his eyes shut

"It's... something very big to trust on you the first weeks" he confesed.

"But... Why? I mean, ok, don't tell me what is it just tell me if it's something bad, or illegal or..."

"What would you think if I say that... it's my soul hidden in a box?"

Vash blinked.

"If it were true... I'd let it sleep on my bed."

"Really?"

"It cannot be your soul, though! Your soul is sleeping in your bed! What about the top of the closet?" Vash blushed.

"No, no... you can't understand. It's really my soul, but it's something that has no place here... I don't want the dust to damage it."

"What is it made of?"

"Wood" Roderich sighed, sitting down on his bed. "Come on, I'm going to show you. Close the door and sit here next to me. Anyway, I have to take him out of his box and be sure he is okey after the trip."

Vash looked at him surprised. He honestly did not expect Roderich to tell him, and he was fine with not knowing... However, he was not going to say no if he actually wanted to show him, so he went to the door and close it well with the inside lock, still thinking while he returned and sat behind him that the content of the box was some sort of... nazi stuff.

Roderich waited patiently, but seemed a little excited when Vash finally sat. He smiled for a moment and looked to the box in his knees

Vash noticed Roderich excitement getting a bit nervous himself. He smiled back just a little and waited.

And when the owner of the box finally opened it, his face lit up. He took out his violin.

Vash looked at the violin confused, almost still expecting it to have a swastika or something like that. He blinked several times when he realized it did not.

"I-It's a... Violin"

"Yes..." He answered still smiling and suddenly, he sttoped and looked at Vash's eyes, frowning. "You are the only person in the world who knows that he is here. If something bad happens to him, I will blame you!"

"I will not... I said I would save it from a fire! Do you know how to play it well?"

"Of course" the violin took its exact place in the entire universe, on the shoulder of Roderich, when he closed his eyes to concentrate in the sounds, to fine the tune.

"Oh... That's great. Play" Vash asked, looking at him intently.

"Shhh "Roderich asked for silence. Vash closed his mouth, waiting.

"I'm not sure that it was a good idea" Roderich said, sighing at the end.

"Why?"

"This is a science University, and if someone hear it..."

"We are allowed to hear music. It could be a radio... Come on! No one will imagine that it is someone actually playing!"

"What? Of course they will know!, this sounds completly diferent that an horrible radio!"

"No one will notice that when hearing it through walls... And playing a violin is not like a crime, you know?"

"But then they will want to steal it..." He almost cried, because he needed to play more than nobody can imagine.

"No one will steal it! Come... Mmmm... You know? Pack it"

Roderich looked to Vash so disconsolate.

"Come on, Let's find a place where you can play" Vash stood up and gestured him to put the violin back in the box.

Roderich smiled again and obeyed

"Have you deben the woods behind the parking lot?" Vash asked searching through his things and finding a huge Swiss Army knife.

Roderich saw the knife an blinked

"Ready?"

"Whats that!?"

"This? A knife" He explained calmly, pocketing it.

"To go to the woods? Maybe is better the roof"

"I thought that... But someone could hear us anyway. Oh! I know exactly where to go!"

"Really? Please, somewhere where we don't need that knife."

"Don't you like my knife?" He asked tilting his head, curious.

"It... give me an scary idea of the things we can find"

"I am used to woods, I would protect you for anything we could find but well, do not worry, the place I have in mind will certainly not need a knife. Come on!"

"OK" Roderich huged his box to follow Vash.

"We will have to go to the school again... " Vash started walking to the stairs.

"What?"

"Yes, we will have to sneak in. But I think it will be easy, then... we will go to the... basement."

"And? What does the school have in the basement? A music room?"

"Ehm... not really. Just a place where no one will hear us and where... I believe you will like the accoustics."

"I used to hang out at the music room of my school all the time that I could."

"Well, if you like this place we could go there a lot. I can study while you play the violin... although you will need to study too."

"Maybe you could pass the exams for me if I play for you."

"And you will be a lousy doctor.

"Who cares? I will be a great violinist."

"Well.. yes, but..."

"Aha?"

"You are here to become a doctor."

"Yes, yes, and I'm really interested in some parts of the career, but..."

Vash stopped in front of one of the small back doors of the huge school.

"Which parts?" He asked trying to check if the door was locked or not.

"The... brain basically. All the other parts of body are boring. Just a very delicate carpentry"

"Its open! I guess they need to take the trash out and everything... come on, let's get inside, it's freezing out here" Vash gestured Roderich to invite him in quicky checking that no one could see them.

Roderich followed him listening carefuly to their surroundings.

"So... the brain?" Vash asked again when they were finally at the stairs, going down.

"Well, maybe it's more acurate to say... the personality and intelligence

"Psychiatry."

"Exactly."

"My father thinks that psychiatry is stupid."

"Why?"

"He says that it is like magic or something like that."

"And what will you study? Traumatology?

"I... I would probably should study general surgery like he did... however... well..."

"Carpentry"

"It is not exactly carpentry, come on! And I also like psychiatry, though..."

"The... magic thing."

"Do you agree with your father in everything?"

"Of course not, but he still prefers me over my brother."

"Ehm... I guess that is good. What I meant is that, I do not agree with my father's view of psychiatry."

"And what are you planing to do at last?"

"For now, learning everything I can... there is still a long way until we have to chose exactly our specialty" He stops in front of a door with a clear "morgue" legend.

"Ugh, I don't expect to go to all the classes. It's crazy. Good luck with your nerves!"

"And what do you plan? To skip some lessons and become a psychiatrist anyway? It is not possible!"

"Go only to the interesting classes"

"You still have to pass the rest of the exams" He opened the door of the morgue.

"Nah, I don't think so.

"Of course you have to! You need to pass certain courses to be able to enter the next ones!"

"Anyways I'm only interested in how the music afects the emotions."

"Well... if that is the case, for now I will be your only test subject, since the rest of the people here are... dead"

"Mmm..." He looked around. "Anyways I think I like the place."

Vash smiled a little with this.

"Well.. now, play" He asked, shivering. The place was very cold, more than he thought it would be.

Roderich lifted a finger asking for silence and left the box of the violin on the forence table. Vash waited expectantly.

Then, he sctreched his back and made a strange noise with his voice, testing the loudness of the room. Maybe it's a strange sound, he said. (Not noise)

Vash kept there looking a him thinking that the sound he just made reminded him of his goats.

"Can you move this guard-robe?" He pointed. "It isn't touching the wall and it does some strange reverberations."

"Ah, yes, wait... "he went to do it.

And Roderich smiled, seeing, and doing the sounds again when Vash finished.

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit with this? Just play"

"No. Shut up. Take a chair and move it just here" He pointed again.

"Do not tell me to shut up" Vash protested taking the chair and moving it to the place Roderich requested.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear anything except your breathing and your heart."

"Can you hear my heart?!"

"Yes" He walked to take the violin out of the box.

"Really?" He slapped both hands to his own chest as if he could silence his heart with that.

"It is going faster."

"Whaaaat?"

"Can you feel it?" He smiled.

"It is weird that you can hear my... heart."

He shrugged, finishing the tuning of the violin again.

"Well, what do you want to listen?" He asked, standing in front of the blonde boy.

"Ehm... I... Mozart?" Vash said the first violinist that came to his mind. And that's exactly what Roderich played. Smiling, shuting his eyes.

Vash was left completely out of words because Roderich was not playing the violin... he was like inventing the music and writing it on his heart. He was in love and he still wasn't aware of it.

Noo, he is not in looooooooooove!

You're forgotten that we can HEAR you heart falling.

Noooo

Yes, we can.

No! You can't! He just thinks he plays great.

But Roderich can.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, they spent like an hour in this before the stomach of Vash starts to be really really hungry. And not only hungry but cold. Vash started to shiver after a while and had to interrupt the brown haired boy.

"What is the matter?" he asked, frowning, and stopping to play.

"I'm sorry... I'm just really hungry and it is freezing in here."

Roderich rolled his eyes, placing the violin inside the box

"We can come here tomorrow" Vash proposed rubbing his hands together rapidly to gain heat.

"If you're freezing it's not so helpful"

"I can bring something warmer."

"OK that can be a solution"

"I know. Aren't you hungry?

"I forget all these things when I'm playing the violin."

"You seem happier when you play.

He blushed a little, because that was true.

"You are not usually that happy" Vash shrugged walking to the door. "We will have to find a good place to place that violin in our room."

"We were talking about your bed..."

"Why not your bed?

"Ok, I can sleep in your bed."

"What? Do you want us both to sleep in my bed?" Vash blushed.

"Mmm... yes, why not?

"Oh... we... we will see then" Vash responded nervously.

"You seem a little unsure"

"I guess sleeping on the same bed... could keep me warm."

"What?"

"I am always cold. I used to sleep with my dog back home."

"Please, anyways, don't say it that way."

"What?"

"It sounds like... something sexual."

"What?!" the level of hysteria is noticable this time. "S-S-Sexual?"

"I know you aren't saying in that way, but... you know... warm... in a bed..." He blushed a little, because he was a teen too. And that topics...

"I... I... but... I was referring to be warm, no... hot."

"I know, and it isn't like I am a girl, but...have you ever been with a girl?"

Vash blushed deeply with that question.

"B-Been with... a... Have YOU been with a girl?!"

"Mmm... no, not really."

"S-So... you are... you don't... I mean... sex... you know."

"What a indiscreet question! I asked you first!"

Vash blushed even more with the accusation.

"I... I have not. I told you I am very clumsy with people."

"Even for a kiss?"

"N-No. Have you kissed a girl?"

"Yes."

"Who?!"

"A girl, in my high school, in Vi... in my home."

"Vi..."

"My home."

Vash hesitates, wanting to know, but also trying to respect him.

"So who was the.. girl?"

"Vi...chyssoise. A little Village in the north of the border with Germany.

"Of Switzerland?"

"No, of France. I told you I'm french."

"The girl, let's go back to the girl"

"She was only a girl of my school."

"And you had the courage to kiss her"

"Mmm... no. She did it."

"SHE kissed you!?"

"Yes, it was a very messy situation. In our last day of school."

"Why did she kiss you? Did she say anything"

"Well, she said that she likes me."

"You have a ridiculously easy life!"

"Why do you think that?" Roderich asked when they are in the room again, placing carefuly the violin in his bed, hiding it inside the sheets and covers.

"Girls even kiss you like that, that is having a simple life."

"No, if you don't like that girl."

"You did not like the girl?"

"No, she is a je... hum... ugly."

"Ugly?" Vash rolled his eyes. "Of course, you are THAT kind of guy."

"What?"

"You expect a super model as a wife, I presume?"

"No! But... if any girl in the world kisses you, would you be happy? No matter who she is?"

"I..." He thinks about it for the first time, imagining... a random kissing him. He blushes. "I... well.. I... I guess not but was she really that... bad?"

"Yes."

"Well... unless she was really dirty...

"What?"

"Well if she had dirty teeth or something like that."

"Dirty teeth? Is that what is worring you?

"Well, I think it's nice knowing that someone likes you... if she was not dirty or anything really gross... It would not be THAT bad."

Roderich rolled his eyes

"It's not like you had to have sex with her or something, it was only a... Kiss..."

"A Kiss never is just a kiss!"

"Oh... isn't it? Why?" He looked at him curious.

"It's something important!"

"I... I... well, I guess so" He admitted defeated.

"Then?"

"I haven't thought about it..."

"Why not?"

"I have not been even a little close to kissing a girl."

"Anyway, some day in your life you could think of... for example, your wedding day."

"M-My... wedding day. Do... Do you think of that often?"

"No, but sometimes."

"And what do you imagine? A beutiful girl, I guess"

"Of course"

"I would prefer a smart one... a nurse, like my mother."

"You said that you never thought in it."

"I am thinking about it now."

"Why do you prefer someone smart?

"Well... if I am spending mywhole life with one person, that person should be smart, and helpful."

"Why? If you can't talk with her anyways" Roderich laughed at his own joke. Vash frowned.

"Well... I will be able to talk to her."

"Yes? How would you?"

"Well... I don't know. When I meet the correct person I'm sure I will be able to talk with her without problem!"

"So romantic" He mocked. Vash crossed his arms and blushed even more.

"At least I am not ridiculous enough to mind if she is beautiful or not"

"The good thing of it is that is easier to talk with an ugly girl."

"Is it? I do not see the difference, to be honest"

"The normal people... or maybe the normal boys are nervous when they should or need to talk with a pretty girl" He said meanwhile he hid the violin on the Vash bed.

"Are you saying I'm not normal."

"Mmmm. Well, yes... more less.

"What? As if you were so god damn normal!"

"What do you think it's not normal in me?"

"You are hiding a violin in my bed... You align everything obsessively, you don't like Switzerland"

"All of it it's perfectly regular."

"For you. I think it is completely insane and obsessive"

"Why?"

"A violin could be hidden with your shoes. I'm organized and like order but your case is compulsive and Switzerland is a paradise nowadays"

Roderich rolled his eyes.

"Also you are pathologically unable to accept that you do certain weird things... You think that your way is your only way... Shall I continue?"

"Yes, please"

"You are obnoxious... And get lost all the time even when you've been there a number of times."

"Like music for my ears."

"See? You aren't normal either."

"Why not?" He laughed a little.

"Because all those things together don't make you normal... They make you... Roderich."

"It sounds better than you would, I think."

"How would I sound?"

"Like an insult, maybe.

"An insult?"

"You are trying to annoy me, aren't you?

"Me?! No! YOU are trying to annoy ME"

"That's better, because I'm being succesfull, but you aren't"

"What... But... Ugh! You are an idiot" Vash protested... Annoyed. Roderich smiled feeling that he won.

"I hate that smug smile!"

"I'm not an idiot, I'm right

"I'm right too!"

"No, you aren't."

"How come?"

"Because you are wrong.

"I'm not wrong! You DO get lost and you are obsessive, I'm not inventing that!"

He laughed again.

"You're just making fun of me!"

"Yes."

"Well that isn't nice!"

"No? Oh!"

"Don't act as if you don't know!"

He laughed again. Vash childisly stuck his tongue out at Roderich.

Roderich raised his eyebrows and walked to the door

"Where are you going?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes, very..." He remembers suddenly going to the closet to get a warmer coat

Roderich waited for him.

Once he was done also taking a scarf and a pair of gloves, Vash went out of the room along with him

And they went to the bar of the University


	4. Chapter 4

Bar that was waaay too packed for Vash's taste.

"Well... and what about you?"

"What about what?" Vash asked, nervous. "Ehm... we could just buy something and eat it on our way back."

"What? Do you want to eat in the room?"

"I..." the problem was that so many people just made him nervous. Roderich glanced at him. "I just think the place is too noisy and... full of people... and smoke."

"And what's the matter of it?"

"It makes me nervous" He approached the counter really pretending to order and then go.

"Why?"

"Back at home... well, I only have mountains and, well, probably the church is the most crowded place where I've been, and it is ordered and quiet."

"And do you prefer to be with the sheeps and goats?"

"I... well, they are easier to understand, and they don't smoke... at least I do not feel trapped with them."

"What's the problem with smoke?"

"Well... don't you feel as if you were choking? It's like having a dense fog around us"

"No. I don't like it because is expensive to be something that will burn in the end, but it doesn't annoy me."

"It does not usually annoy me but here the smoke is DENSE." He protested. To be honest the principal problem was the people in there, not the smoke.

It took only one minute to Roderich to go to someone and ask him for a cigarette. Then he came back with Vash, smoking. Vash stared the whole movement not believing it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Smoking" and he did it once, slowly. Vash blushed a bit.

"So I tell you that I do not like something and you go ahead and do it?"

"Maybe."

He frowned and looked away.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Something with cheese" Roderich offered the cigarrette to Vash.

"No, thanks, I do not smoke" He responded, although the frown disappeared with the mention of cheese.

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No" He only do hardcore drugs, like LSD.

"You need try it to know if you don't like it"

"I... Ehm... ok, I... could try it."

"Let's go to our room."

Vash smiled a bit, appreciating the idea of leaving this place. He waited for a couple of minutes to the guy who was preparing their cheese breads and received the bag with them. He paid, making mental note that his room mate owed him one dinner and gestured Roderich to go to the door.

Roderich followed him.

"So...would you teach me how to smoke?" Asked Vash still smiling a bit.

"Yes. It is a social convention for men. I think you need to know how to do it if you don't want to be a weird man."

"I..." Vash sighed because he... had never had an issue with being a bit weird, however he was now living in a... society, and probably Roderich was right and he needed to learn some things that were conventional. "Alright."

Roderich smiled.

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to think for a moment that the cigarette is... a straw. The initial idea is not to breath with your lungs, but with your mouth. Once the smoke is in your mouth you breathe in to your lungs."

"A... straw" Vash frowned in concentration breathing imagining he had a... straw.

"Yes, try it" He offered again. Vash reached for the cigarette touching Roderich hand and taking it a bit clumsily.

Roderich smiled, sitting on the bed. And then... Vash put the smoke on his mouth... and proceeded to breath it into his lungs... aaaaaand... he coughed his guts out...

Roderich expected exactly this and laughed a little, slaping the Vash back.

"Ugh... it's... awful" He protested between coughs.

"No, no, try again, look at me" Roderich did it again.

Vash observed him intently, paying special attention to his lips and mouth.

He tried to do it as slow as possible. Vash opened his mouth thinking, without even knowing it, that his lips were beautiful. (rolls eyes at Vash)

After that, Roderich offered again the cigarette to Vash, who blushed again, this time even more, thinking for the first time that the cigarette had already been in Roderich lips... and now he was going to do the same movement. It was almost like a... kiss.

He coughed with the thought, not even getting the cigarette to his lips.

"Are you ok?"

"S-Sure, sure... I was only... I... only... "

"I can go to search some doctor... I suspect that I could find one here."

Vash smiled again a bit, still blushed.

"No... I'm fine, I'm fine. Let's try... a-again."

Roderich waited, smiling. Vash closed his eyes when placing the cigarette in his lips, concentrating, then he inhaled as Roderich told him to do... aaand he managed to hold his breath a bit before coughing again.

"That's was better!"

"Ugh... It still tastes bad!"

"The people don't do it for the taste.

"They do it because it is... Conventional? Only?"

"No... After a while it makes you feel relaxed."

Vash looked impressed at the cigarette, raising an eyebrow.

"Does it? "he tries it again almost immediately.

"You know" he shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind being able to feel relaxed here" He explained after coughing again.

"Why not?"

"Well... I feel tense... All the time"

"There are better things than a cigarette for that"

"Like what?"

"Some medicines"

"My father doesn't believe in those kind of medicines, I've never been able to try them" Vash responded thoughtfully. "I would try them if I had the chance."

"Maybe we can get some."

"That could help!" Vash smiled again and Roderich smiled too.

"I knew... a guy."

"Did you? How? When?!"

"Well... not me exactly. The italian boys, do you know which ones? They said... well, they are always talking. But not long ago, they told us about a guy who was studying forensic medicine..."

"Oh, and this guy knows where they sell those drugs? I... I'd need to find a job before buying anything."

"Isn't your father sending you money?

"Yes, he is sending me enough money to cover my expenses and to pay the school... I am not requesting extra money for being relaxed. He will say no, anyway..." Vash shrugged. "But I'm a good worker, And I was thinking about working a few hours a day anyway..."

"I will ask for more money" Roderich shrugged.

"Your father is rich, isn't he?"

"Yes, and doesn't usually ask questions."

"You have an extremely easy life" Vash smiled returning him what's left of the cigarette.

"Not really" He took it back. "But I'm dad's favorite"

"Are you? What about your mother?"

"She prefers my little brother"

"You don't talk much about him"

"Well... I prefer my father too."

"Why?"

"Because..." He leaned back a little in the bed when the cigarette finally ended. "My father, in some things, thinks quite like me."

"And your mother doesn't think that way?" Vash asked changing clothes for his pajamas.

"Mmmm... not exactly. For example, my mother loves the idea of me being a musician. Thing that my father doesn't approve, but my mother is extremly imaginative and disordered. My father is more realistic, like me."

"So you have a bit of both. And what about your brother?"

Roderich rolled his eyes.

"He is really really similar to my mother."

"Oh...disorganized and imaginative. No one in my family is disorganized or imaginative..."

"No? How are your parents?"

"Both are very... rational and practical. Their whole life goes around medicine and helping people."

"Sounds good."

"They are both good simple people, completely selfless... My sister and I help them all the time, and now that I am not there they have to work harder to do my part."

"Wait! You always had a sister? It's the first time I hear of her"

"Lili, my little sister" Vash smiled and pointed at the desk. "She is the one who writes me all the time, not my mother."

"Really?"

"Yes. She is the family's favorite, and with reason. She is sweet, and perfect."

"And... you are the black sheep?"

"Well... no. I would not say that. I wlil be if I become a psychiatrist."

"That's a little weird... again. What she wants to do?"

"What's weird? She will for sure become a nurse."

"It's not so bad to be a psychriatrist"

"My father will not agree. It is not practical to become a psychiatrist. You cannot save wounded, for instance..."

"But you can save another kind of wounded."

"You do not have to convince ME, you know?" Vash smiled. Roderich smiled too and shrugged.

"And... how old is your sister?"

"She's sixteen... Though I always see her as a ten year old."

"Mmmm... sixteen... she isn't so young. Do you have a photo?" Roderich smiled thinking of her like a... girl.

"Yes, I do have a picture of her" He went to his bedside table.

"Is she pretty?"

"She is beautiful!"

"Let me see" Roderich smiled more. Vash looked at his face... and frowned.

"Wait..."

"What?"

"She is just a little girl!"

"Come on..."

"Well keep that in mind, ok?"

"Of course..." he lied. Vash showed him a small frame. Roderich took it to see, and smiled, bowing his head.

"What?"

"Yes, she is pretty. She looks like you, but in feminine."

"L-Like me?" Vash babbled.

"Yes" the brown-haired looked the photo and then to Vash. The swiss blushed. "Do you mind if I courtship her?"

"If you WHAT?"

"Courtship her."

"Y-You? My... sister?"

"Why not?"

"She is just a little girl!"

"She is only three years old less than me."

"She is small and innocent!"

"Oh, come on"

"No, you cannot courtship her!"

"Why not?"

"Because she is my little sister!"

"And?"

"What do you mean "and?" That's more than enough. You go and find another person!"

"Why? Don't you want to be part of my family?"

"Why would I?" Its a sincere question.

"Because we are friends and you like me?"

"I do not like you!"

"No? Why are we friends then?"

"I... I... I mean..." Vash looked at him in the eye suddenly distracted of his previous idea. "Are you really my friend?"

"Aren't you?"

"I am. Of course I am!"

"Then?"

Vash seemed relieved.

"Are you Ok?"

"You are really a friend of mine!"

"What?"

"I have never had a friend like you before."

"How are your old friends?"

"They are... not really my friends."

"Why not? They cheated you or something?"

"No, we were not that close"

"Is for your social disability again?"

"It is not a disability!"

"No?"

"Well.. it is but..."

"Aja?"

"But well, do not say it that way!"

"Then?"

"OK, you win. Yes, it is because my... thing"

"And?"

"And what?!"

"What is the diference with me?"

"I don't know, I have to talk to you, probably"

"You have?"

"And also well... I don't know. I like you"

"Do you?"

"Yes, I like having a friend"

Roderich smiled and Vash smiled a bit too.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, let's eat and sleep."

Roderich saw the food. Vash unwrapped his bread and started eating it.

"I love cheese... and miss my mother's" he confesses.

"Why don't you ask to your sister for some?"

"I should... Although I don't want to worry them"

"Probably I could ask her"

"You are not coming any closer to her!"

He laughed a little anyways.

"I don't understand the problem"

"The problem is that my little sister is not for you to marry"

"Why not?"

"Because... no! She needs a... different man!"

"What kind of man?"

"A perfect one."

"You won't find one."

"I will!"

"No, because that man doesn't exist."

"I hope he does."

"Why you think that I'm not perfect?"

"N-No... You are not perfect... For her"

"Why not?"

"I told you all the things you don't do right before."

Roderich rolled his eyes.

"Although there is one thing that you do well"

"What?"

"You are my friend."

"Jum... that's no so much."

"And you play the violin."

"Nothing more?"

"You are organized and clean"

He smiled a little.

"And easy to talk to sometimes... And very clever."

"OK, maybe she isn't beautiful enough then."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"If I'm not perfect enough, she isn't beautiful enough" Roderich shrugged.

"I was telling you you were goddamn clever!"

"Yes, you said it" He smiled a little again.

"Well that's more than enough! Shut up you stupid man and let's go to sleep!"

"But you still thinking that I'm not the right for your little sister" Roderich moved a little in the bed to leave space for Vash. "And that maybe makes me lose my interest on her, because she isn't really so perfect."

"But she is, how can you say that without knowing her"

"Because anyways I don't have a chance, so why?"

"Well, she is a person!"

"But you forbiden her to me."

"Yes, because she is a small girl, but... But!"

"What?" he smiled.

"I don't know, ok? Don't be a pervert with her."

"You want me to be interested on her, but you don't like the idea."

"I don't like you but you cannot say she is not perfect. You have to want her but never have it" he approached the bed to the side Roderich left him.

"Don't you see? That's cruel"

"It is not cruel, don't exaggerate!"

"Of course it is. What happen if I fall in love with her?"

"Ugh, you can't fall in love with her!"

"Do you see?"

"Shut up!" He blushed because he was being irrational and he knew it. Roderich laughed a little. "Don't laugh, it's just... ugh!"

"Yes, you are ugh"

"Me?"

"Yes" He looked at him in the eyes

"Why?

"Your way of thinking"

"You think it's... ugh?"

"Yes"

"B-But... well. I'm just trying to protect her, I don't mind if you find myself ugh or not."

"You don't care about anything of anyone, that's why you don't have friends" The austrian boy gived the back to Vash in the bed.

"What? I do care..."

"What do you care?"

"I mean... what do you mean that I don't care? Because I told you that you were not perfect for her?"

"What about my feelings?"

"If I care about your... feelings?

"No, I say that you don't do it."

"But that is not true, I... I didn't mean to offend you." Vash sighed looking at the back of his room mate.

"No, but that's not the important part."

"What's the important part?

"You said it without thinking if it is offensive or not"

"I..." Vash hesitated for a second. "Yes, probably I did, though I believe we all do that, all the time. You also have said awful things without thinking if I would be offended or not."

"Like what?" Roderich turned again to look at him.

"You keep saying that I am weird."

"Because you need to hear it."

"Why? I mean, I could think that you also need to hear that you... ok, can we please leave away the issue with my little sister? You don't have a little sister, you don't get the issue."

"You migth stop worrying about her"

"I get it, ok? Probably the things that I find awful for you to say are true and a few things that I need to hear. I'm weird and I have a disability to function around other people. And I also have a soft spot with my sister and I don't want anyone around her, and I was just being mean to you so you didn't get close to her. "

"Aha?"

"However I have said also a few things that you probably need to hear, like... well, it is ALSO weird to be displaced form my bed so your violin can sleep on it."

Roderich bowed his head and smiled a little.

"Or the thing of getting lost everywhere, we have to do something about that, is worrying. I mean, I don't mean it bad, I do not want to hurt your feelings or anything, I just, well... I probably I am weird, but you should not make fun of me for that because you are weird too."

"I'm not making fun of you. I sincerely thank you for let my violin sleep on your bed" He answered, raising a hand and putting his hair behind his ear.

Vash blushed smiling a little and letting him touch him. No one usually touched him, not even his mother. He closed his eyes even enjoying the movement a bit.

"I sincerely thank you for being my friend."

Roderich smiled a little, letting his hand on Vash's check. Vash relaxed completely, not thinking of anything.

When he noticed, stroked his cheek a little with his thumb. Vash moved his head following the caress.

Roderich raised his eyebrows and made a long stroke and then another one.

The blond just relaxed even more, getting goosebumps in the cheek but not even noticing. It was a nice feeling, even if an unknown one.

"Do you like to be touched?" Roderich didn't stop.

"Not usually..." Vash whispered. Although he had to admit this was absolutely... Fantastic. He liked that Roderich touched him. Very, VERY much.

"You don't seem like that kind of person."

"I am not. My mother is not... Not even my sister."

"I used to do this to my little brother when he was criying or afraid..."

"It's nice"

Roderich smiled, and continued doing in silence.

"If you keep doing this, I'll end falling asleep" Vash confessed before... Falling asleep.

"Mmmm..." Roderich answered, falling asleep too, with the hand.

Not even fifteen minutes later Vash got closer to the brown haired boy... Following the warmth of his body.


	6. Chapter 6

Early next morning, Vash's infamous clock was who, like every morning, had the disgusting work of ringing to wake up all the people in the University, and in all the country according to the opinion of Roderich.

It was really strange for Vash to be awakened by his clock, he usually woke up at least five minutes before it rang. It was actually so weird, and Vash relied in his internal alarm that he hide himself a bit in Roderich trying to ignore the alarm.

Roderich tried to roll over and stretch his arm to take the clock and make it such bad things I prefer to avoid to describe them.

Vash protested under his breath and went after the brown-haired-alarm-clock-assassin. Weird enough it was when Roderich finally managed to turn of the alarm clock that he opened his eyes just a bit, not knowing where he was.

By that moment, Roderich hugged him a little to sleep again.

Vash, who was experiencing that kind of physical touch (and by that I mean a close hug) for the first time in his life got closer to him feeling something... different. He was hot. And even if he was quite rapidly waking up he still felt the need of being... closer to Roderich. In particular that part between his legs... he actually had an urge of rubbing that part against Roderich, whatever the reason...

So, slowly... as he woke up and started being more conscious, he rubbed himself just a little against him. There were just a few long and satisfactory seconds, when he drifted between being asleep to being totally awake... and realized exactly what he was doing.

"Nnnn" Roderich protested because that was a little bit unconfortable, thinking that Vash wanted to wake him up and he didn't want to open his eyes.

Vash PETRIFIED. Because he... well... he just realized that he was not just "hot"... he was aware of what sexual arousal was... and well, every man had an erection in the mornings... however what he was having right now was not a normal body reaction. He was hugging. A man. And he was rubbing himself against it. And to be honest, he wanted more than anything in the world to keep going.

So... he ended up jumping out of bed in just a second, completely embarrassed and scared.

Roderich was disoriented for a second when he stood up, opening his eyes. Only a moment later, he moved to the center of the bed and closed his eyes again, more pleased about this than what it is polite.

Vash looked at Roderich in complete panic, shaking with his hands over his overjoyed... manhood. The look of him sleeping in his bed did NOT help him in any way to be less excited. He looked handsome... Vash realized seconds later that he was REALLY thinking that, and he did not know why. It was a crazy... mistake. There had to be something WRONG with his head, but he... ugh. He needed to get out of there. NOW.

"What are you doing?" Roderich asked with his bass voice of being asleep, because he could hear Vash doing... things. And of course, he could also hear his terribly accelerated heart, whose beat could wake him up again only if he would pay attention to it.

"I-I-I..." Even his voice failed him when trying to say who knows what... he walked backwards a couple of steps until he crashed against the table they (he) used as a studying desk. He needed to think. Without saying another word he turned around and went to put his clothes on, still excited and still shaking... if someone realized what had just happened... and how on earth was he going to look at Roderich again?

Roderich just opened one eye to look at him, even too asleep to notice the real problem.

Vash was also acting ridiculosuly clumsy, focused in panicking... he dropped his keys to the floor when trying to open the door once he was dressed.

"Are you leaving? What time our first class is?" He was still with the eyes closed.

"I... I... I... I'm not going to go to class today" He whispered.

"Why not?" Roderich yawned, and sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes, with all his hair disheveled.

"I... I..." Vash looked at him, and blushed, terribly uncomfortable and nervous... he thought again that he looked great, even with the hair. Why? Since when?

"It's saturday and you forgot to turn off the evil alarm again, isn't it?" He dropped back to the bed.

"No. It's... Friday."

"Then? Are you sick? Your heart sounds accelerated."

"Stop hearing my heart!"

Roderich raised his eyebrows and looked for his glasses. Vash tried to open the door but... AGAIN, dropped his keys to the floor, NERVOUS.

"OK, you win, I will wake up."

"No. No. Go... back to sleep. I... fuck! Please don't..." Vash looked at him blushed and nervous.

"What?" Roderich bowed his head and finally rose from the bed.

"I... I... R-Roderich..."

He approached to him, staring to his eyes. Vash tried to merge with the door or at least cross it without opening, defying physics. But Roderich didn't stop himself, being really close to Vash, like he was going to kiss him or something.

Vash whole body trembled, looking at Roderich with eyes wide open. He could not believe what was happening. He probably was a weird person but... Roderich certainly was not... was he?

Roderich raised his hand and placed in his cheek. Vash swallowed... and with Roderich touch his... ehm... problem... did not get better.

Roderich reviewed his eyes with the eye of a doctor, opening one of them with his thumb.

"Dilated pupils, brigth eyes, accelerated heart, abundant blush" He enumerated the symptoms. (Austria stop being Sherlock Holmes, you are making everyone nervous, not only Vash)

Vash blushed even more trying not to hide his manly area in an obvious way... because there was only THAT symptom missing to be able to conclude EXACTLY what was happening to him.

"Are you sweating too? Maybe you have fever, it seems you are very hot" He placed his forehead in Vash's foreheads to take his temperature.

"R-Rode-Roderich... p-please do-don't t-touch me"

"What?" He separated again to look into his eyes.

"I-I... I... maybe I am contagious... I... I have to go."

"It doesn't matter, we are doctors! And, anyways... it isn't a good idea to leave if you are sick. Do you have some other symptoms?"

"B-But... I... I..." He wanted to DIE. Other symptoms? Yes! He had ONE and was NOT going to admit it. Not even if Roderich killed him.

"Mmm... OK, well, to start come to bed again" He tried to take his hand, looking down.

"Noo!" Just when he thought that his humiliation was not complete. He moved his hips and turned around to face the door. Roderich blinked, a little confused.

"Where do you have to go?" He asked, and anyways placed his hands on his shoulders.

"I... I..." Well at least his problem was not pointing at him anymore... Vash relaxed just a little allowing the brunette to take him to the bed. "I... Need to think."

"What do you need to think? It's about THAT class again?"

"C-Class?"

"Yes, you have been ashamed about it for all the week, since we knew we were going to take part in it."

Vash was too embarrassed right now to be able to think on whatever Roderich was talking about.

"E-Exactly?"

"In Physiology. Do you remember? About the human sexual arousal. Don't make me think that you are ok about that, when you have been blushing every time that someone talks about it."

Vash stopped moving and covered his face with his hands. Of course... The stupid sexual arousal. And this was the worst time possible to be reminded about it.

"Oh god..."

"Come on, don't be a crybaby. Just let me wash myself and dress myself and we could go" Roderich started to take off his pajamas.

Vash sat on the bed just to hide his... Thing. The problem was that, watching Roderich undress was certainly NOT helping his cause. Roderich didn't pay attention and went calmly to the bathroom whistling like a happy bird in the very first day of spring and letting Vash to think about his pervert recent discoveries in peace at last.

Vash breathed deeply, finally being able to think. He was sexually aroused. Just as described in Physiology. He tried to figure out if he was, for example, probably dreaming about a girl. Blushing again, after a few seconds of thought, he had to admit that... no. It certainly had been Roderich the one that... Ehm... Well.

But... Roderich was a man. That was anti natural and weird. And he was perfectly convinced that he needed to stop, at once.

Meanwhile, of the bathroom came out the Ravel's Bolero that Roderich was whistling. Stupid song with a stupid perfect rhythm. Yes.

Vash trembled again, thinking of Roderich naked and worrying about it immediately. Why was this happening?! What could he do about it?

He is going to come out of the bathroom in that way in the next seconds, Vash.

Ugh! Why?!

Because his clothes are... out.

This ridiculous thing had to stop! What was he going to do... They will continue be living together and sharing a bathroom... And probably a bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Of course Vash almost had a heart attack when he saw Roderich getting out... Naked. Forgetting about everything else in his

With a towel!

It doesn't matter!

Anyways, he walked to the closet to take out his clothes.

Vash eyes followed him in silence, wiiiide open.

"Do you feel better?"

"I-I... N-No"

"No?" He asked and looked at him.

"Please put on some clothes!?"

"But... what is happening to you exactly?" Roderich closed the closet and approached to Vash.

"I don't know, But you cannot help me"

"Why not?" He frowed.

"Because you... I... I... You..."

"You what?" He folded his arms.

"You are... I don't understand what is happening. I swear"

"What happens is that you are ashamed of the class."

"It maybe has something to do with the class" He admits.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have a question for you..."

"Which one?"

"Have you had any..." Vash hesitates because the question could lead Roderich to guess what his problem is and he does not want that "... problems with that physiology... Thing?"

"Do you mean... with the sexual arousal?" He asked, blushing a little anyways, because it's an unconfortable topic for him too. "Well, I don't have any problem to study about it, I think is an interesing and fundamental part of the human behavior."

"I was not referring to that." Vash cleared his throat.

"And what are you referring to? Do you have some problems with that?" He automatically looked in the conflict zone.

Vash covered again with his hands and blushed.

"Oh! Don't be embarassed, let me see" Roderich said.

"WHAT?! No! No no no no!"

"Vaaaash... come on, I'm not going to laugh and of course I won't tell anyone."

"W-What? What? You want to... See?!"

"Of course. Trust me, I'm a doctor" He smiled and placed a hand over Vash's.

"B-But what do you want to... S-See?

"Well, what's exactly the problem, of course."

"I don't think you... I don't believe you... You don't... I mean... You have one... Have you... Do-do you... E-ever..."

"What?"

"You have one"

"Yes, I do. If you mean a penis..."

"Oh my god!" He blushed and covered his head with the bed covers.

"Vash, Vash, calm down, it can't be that bad."

"It is even worse" And the idea of Roderich touching him there is not helping.

"Why? What is happening?" Roderich placed his hand on Vash shoulder and rubbed a little his arm to comfort him.

"I am not sure" Vash shuddered with Roderich touch.

"Just relax" He sighed. "We are going to calm down and assist to the class, and this night I will see what is happening, ok?"

Vash nodded thinking that at least this way he would have the entire day to figure out what was going on, instead of having Roderich looking at his... Excited manhood.

"Perfect!" He smiled. "It's better that way, I will feel more confident to examine you if we take the class before, and you won't have to go to see a professional doctor and be ashamed for nothing if I could touch you."

Vash blushed again with the smile. Roderich was a good friend, and it was very nice of him to worry about his problems that much. He liked him... As a friend. Maybe his body was confusing the affection he had for Roderich with something... Sexual.

Roderich was perfectly calm about this, so he rose from the bed to get dressed. Vash rubbed his nose still half hidden in the bed covers, watching intently as Roderich dressed trying to organize his thoughts and feelings.

"This migth be easier if you describe to me what are you exactly feeling."

"Ugh..."

"What? How long you have this kind of... pain? Do you feel pain?"

"No..."

"No? Some... discomfort?"

"It is uncomfortable, yes..."

"Why? It's about the arousal. Does it happen with no stimulation or it doesn't happen although you stimulate?"

"Oh god..." He hid again after that question.

"What? It happened just a few minutes ago, didn't it? That's why you don't want to go to class. So I imagine that it was the first deduction."

"Ugggh!" Vash protested, again, as a response.

"What? No?"

"Roderiiiich"

"What?

"I don't want to answer."

"Why not? I'm trying to diagnose you."

"I don't think we will like the diagnose" He mumbled.

"Why not?"

"What if I'm reacting to something... Wrong"

"Don't be so dramatical, maybe you just were... dreaming of a girl. Which girl in the university do you like the most?"

Vash covered his face with both hands. He was supposed to like a girl, however, right now the obvious answer to that question was "you" and he didn't know why or since when... this was a disaster.

"I... I... I-I like... One... Girl..."

"Nice! Who is she?"

"You don't know her."

"Mmm... I think you should go to see her. And know if it will happen again."

"What if it happens again? I mean... That would mean that I really like her... Ehm... That way?"

"Yes... and that means that you are perfectly healthy."

Vash groaned feeling anything but healthy. Was this something that was only going to happen with Roderich? Will he have this issue with other men? It was not right to like a man, much less men in general. He didn't like any woman... He didn't remember to have liked one in his life, but he was not really keen on men either. Until today. Until Roderich.

"But... well. Now it's better if you stand up. The teacher will blame me if you are late"

Maybe... Maybe that was the reason why he had such a hard time finding friends. Maybe everyone knew, or could feel that he was different. Was he condemned to be alone for the rest of his life?

Roderich smiled and, for some reason, blinked to Vash, and he blushed again closing his eyes.

"I'm not going to go to class. I can't."

"Oh! Not again!" Roderich protested and went to lay in the bed with him again. "Do you know? If you don't go, me neither. We will rest all the day in the bed doing coochie coochie things" He wasn't thinking because that's the way his mother says "do nothing" or "lose the time" according his father opinion.

"W-What?"

"Of course, I suppose that you don't pretend that I take notes at class while you are here, laying on holiday. And then, afterwards, you will criticize my letter and my way to study like every time. But think that if I don't go to class I can't help you and you will have to talk with a professional and pay for it."

"Pay for it. Ugh. Ok. Let's go" Vash decided thinking that stay in here in bed with Roderich was even worse than going to class with him.

Roderich smiled because he pressed the right buttons... and he knew it.

However, Vash was sure that he was not able to look at Roderich in the eye without blushing. So he stood up with the head down looking at his feet and Roderich took his bag, giving it to Vash to carry it, and later took his hand to be sure that he won't get lost.

This was torture...

Why? That's usual.

Yes, but today it was torture. Vash felt like EVERYONE just... Knew. Yesterday no one knew, not even him, but today it was completely OBVIOUS. He liked him, he allowed him to take his hand, because he liked him. He carried his bag because he liked him. And Roderich was the only one who didn't know. If he knew... If he realized, he would never talk to him again.

Someone greeted them on the corridor. He was... Arthur, the forense medicine student and the lord of the drugs, why not?

Vash just tried to run away with Roderich and ignore him. Roderich was waving his hand when Vash pulled him.

"We are late."

"Oh, come on" Roderich rolled his eyes, but followed him anyways.

"And if we talk to him, he will know. We can't talk to anyone"

"What? What he will know?"

"That I'm sick."

"How he will know? Are you still excited?"

"No, but that is not the problem."

"What's the problem?"

"I can't tell you. And we are late, come on!"

Roderich ran behind him to the class, and they arrived just in time. Vash still refused to look into Roderich's eyes, sitting next to him in class and the professor was asking for silence.

Roderich got closer to Vash to whisper on his ear.

"I can ask for you if you are embarrassed, just let me know..." It isn't strange he being so sweet, he is just... like Chibi!Austria. They are that way... Now is Rod's "innocence" or unawareness what protects him.

"T-Thank you..." Vash whispered back... Blushing anyway. Not for the reasons Roderich thought.

"So, don't forget to tell me, I want to know too the details of your problem" Roderich smiled.

Vash looked at him for just a second and regretted it, thinking that instead of making things less... A problem throughout the day, to hang out with Roderich was making things worse.

"Maybe you could tell me your dreams of that girl. The professor Freud said that we can found the real essence of our problems in the unconsciousness." He whispered again, because for some reason, today Roderich decided that he needs to talk with Vash all the time like he never could do it again.

"I didn't dream of her..."

"Why I don't believe you?" Roderich smirked.

"I don't know!"

"Maybe because I know you." He laughed a little.

"You don't know me. If you knew me you wouldn't talk to me anymore."

"Eh? Why not?"

"Shh... Pay attention to the class"

"Herr Zwingli" the teacher yelled.

"I beg your pardon, herr..."

"It seems like you don't need to pay attention to the lesson, maybe you could tell to your colleagues the symptoms of the sexual arousal."

"W-What?" Vash wonders if he is actually British.

"Or maybe you could came here to be our example for today's lesson."

Everybody in the class raised his eyebrows with that. An example... to talk about this subject. Nobody was envying Vash's bad luck. Vash wanted to DIE while he stood up.

"We aren't prepared to see that little thing!" someone yelled... with the Gilbert's voice.

"I... I rather... I..." Vash frowned and blushed even more but he was brave, and he was going to prove that he wouldn't be stop by a teacher and a bully student.

"Thank you, Herr Beildschmidt. Maybe you could came here too" the teacher asked.

"Ehm... no, but thank you" Gilbert answered. Vash walked to the front of the class

"You have a point less on your exam, Herr Beildschmidt" the theacher replied. "Someone could help Herr Zwingli?"

The silence in the classroom could be cut with a knife.

"What do you plan to do, sir?" Vash asked in a mumble.

"Herr Edelstein?" the teacher asked, ignoring Vash. Roderich jumped a little in his chair with his back so straigh.

"No... Please..." Vash begged.

"Please, could you stand up?" the teacher did a movement with the hand. Roderich watched to Vash eyes, and obeyed. Vash blushed AT ONCE.


	8. Chapter 8

"Please, answer the question to your colleague. Herr Zwingli, please, write on the blackboard."

"Excuse me Sir, which question?" Roderich asked. Vash went to the blackboard. It was good to have something to do instead of just staying there.

"The symptoms of the sexual arousal. Pay attention and write it down, Herr Zwingli."

"Oh... Ok" Vash blushed even more writing "Sexual arousal" with the chalk.

Roderich hestiated a little bit, but... come on, he thinked, you just saw the symptoms in Vash a few minutes ago, just... enumerate.

"H-He was... blushed" Roderich started to describe. "And his heart sounded like in a holding pattern of the sixty-fourth note."

Vash turned around to watch Roderich not believing the way he was describing things.

"He was...?!"

"Sorry, Herr Edelstein, A holding pattern of was?"

"I mean... the tempo, it was like allegro" He explained the best that he can.

Vash resumed in the blackboard:

-Blushing.

-Increased heart rate.

"Curiousily described, Herr Edelstein, you could follow."

"He had... a sparkling eyes..."

"Woohoo! Who was he?" someone yelled with that way of describing. And Roderich blinked because he was too nervous to think in which way he was explaining things.

"Curiousily described, Herr Edelstein. Go on"

"No one!" yelled Vash. "He i-is just trying to... T-to... Describe the symptoms. Stop interrupting!"

The raised eyebrows of all the audience.

"I'm talking about the subject of the book where I read it" Roderich said relaxed, crossing his arms. "He had a beautiful sparkling green eyes" he reapeated for some reason, smirking. "And he sweated a little like he had fever."

Vash wanted to kill Roderich dead... as usual.

"Sweat" wrote Vash on the board.

"Anything else?" the teacher asked, but Roderich shook his head, avoiding the obvious one. "OK, thank you you two, you can take sit again."

Vash, SUPER nervous and presenting almost all of those symptoms went back to his seat. Roderich was smirking a little again when he arrived while the teacher added the rest (and the most important one.)

"I hate you"

"Eh? Why?" nobody believes your false inocence, Roderich.

"You were saying "he was..." And you talked about my green eyes."

"Nobody knows that I was talking about you."

"I know but..."

"Until you yelled like crazy."

"I yelled because I was there and you... You!"

"Me what? Don't yell again or maybe the teacher asks us to do worse things."

Vash blushed AGAIN thinking on worse things.

"For a moment I thinked that he would make you undress and... well."

"I would've died if he made me undress."

"I can imagine, and more if he had examined you in front of all the class... or excited you!"

Vash was paralyzed with the idea of be excited by a man in front of the class. He hid himself a bit in his shoulders and hands... Maybe that was his future. To be examined in front of classes as the man who got excited with another men

"He said that he would like you to be an example... It was rather scaring, because an example of the physiology of the sexual arousal would make the people think in... Someone being excited, but we would think that he shouldn't do something like that to a student"

"It is AWFUL... I hate this class, I hate it!"

"I'm sure you would die if he did that"

"Of course I would…" he closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands.

"Maybe he should do it to Gilbert anyways... " Roderich, the teacher is going to scold you again if you don't shut up.

"To whom?"

"The guy who yelled to you."

"I don't like him" You don't like anyone, my darling.

"I know, me neither."

"If the professor had asked you to come forward... And take off your clothes."

"Aha?"

"What would you do."

"I wouldn't take off my clothes and I would go direct to the headmaster's office to report about a pedophile and homosexual teacher."

"H-Homosexual" Vash almost had a heart attack with that word.

"Of course, because I'm a man too. I can't bear the homosexuals, it is too pervert to my understanding. It's like a... physical repulsion, I couldn't even talk with one. Maybe just be in the same room make me feel sick."

Vash felt himself shrinking and almost disappearing. Roderich smiled and took Vash's hand under the table like a friendship gesture, because we love the irony.

Vash felt as if he had a whole piano squeezing inside his chest and not letting him breathe. Roderich did a caress with his thumb and let Vash's hand off.

Vash took his own hand with the other one and close his eyes, frowning. He had to stop whatever his body was doing... And he would stop it, no matter how hard it was.

"What do you think about it?"

"A-About ho-homosexuality?"

Roderich nodded and Vash took a deep breath. He had never thought much about it, he didn't know, or at least he was not aware of, any homosexual and that made it difficult for him to have an opinion.

"I think it is not natural. Why do you find it repulsive?"

"Because it isn't natural. It's something pervert, like sex with animals."

"Like sex with animals?! No you can't compare that."

"Why not?"

"Even if it's wrong, humans are humans."

"And a male is a male."

"But have sex with an animal..."

"And what about have sex with another man?"

"Well, for a start the man can decide by himself. An animal cannot decide and would not have sex unless incited."

"But it's repugnant. Can you imagine you and me having sex, for example? It would be insane."

Vash tried not to blush... And blushed anyway.

"Just try to imagine... a kiss."

Imagining having sex with Roderich and then of course... A kiss.

"Your lips and mine... like... if we loved each other..." Roderich shaked his head to say no.

Vash was imagining things and, to his horror, he was not thinking it was so bad. At all. To be honest, Roderich should admite that a kiss doesn't seem bad enough.

"Or... well, maybe not a kiss, because a lips are a lips, but imagine someone putting his... pennis on your anus."

"Roderich!"

"What? That's exactly what happens and it's disgusting, you could see."

"I-I'm not... Ugh. Ok. Only thing I'll say is that it is not that different to do it with a girl"

"How you could say that?"

"What I say is... It is a hole. An intimate one. You will put your thing there."

"But it's not the same! How you could be excited by a man?"

Vash looked at him in silence.

"I... Don't know. I guess you would not decide"

"Like an animal" he smiled.

"No! I guess you could... Like it. I mean, I'm not saying that it would be good, or right, but imagine that you liked it. The kiss with another man."

"It means that you are a sick pervert."

"I-I... Guess. You seem to have thought about this a lot."

"What? What do you mean?" He frowned.

"I have never... Seen a homosexual in my life. I've not thought about them. I don't really have an opinion."

"Well... It doesn't matter."

"But you seem to have the ideas very clear on them... Let's say... What would you react if you knew that someone you know has that kind of reactions... For example, you always talk about your friends at home."

"They aren't that way" he smiled like that was ridiculous, thinking in Ludwig.

"Well... Maybe they would never tell you."

"They think like me, we talked about it sometimes."

"Why? I mean... It is a weird subject."

"That's why they think like me, it's weird."

"What do your parents say?

"My father says the same."

"Really? And your mum?"

"She... she isn't important."

"What?"

"She doesn't matter, she is wrong."

"Why? What does she say?"

"Things about the acceptation and the tolerance and the harmony of the universe."

Vash considered that he liked Roderich's mother line of thought.

"Please, never talk with her."

"What? Why?" Vash blinked confused.

"Because..." Roderich glanced askance at him. "I know what's going to happen if you do."

"What's going to happen?"

"She is..." He sighed. "Forget it."

"Come on... Tell me."

"You... are going to fall in love with her."

"Whaaat?!"

Roderich glanced Vash again, and smiled.

"She is sweet, and fun, and very very beautiful. When someone talks to her feels like she was the only person who can really understand who are you in the whole world."

"Oh... Well..." Vash swallowed thinking that... Falling in love with a girl wouldn't be that bad even if she was Roderich's mother. Actually falling in love with her... To get excited by her. A GIRL. That would be a complete relief.

"What?"

"S-so people usually fall in love with her?"

"Yes... it's very annoying."

"Are you jealous of your mother?" Vash asked relaxing a bit for the first time in the day at least they were talking about something else.

"Eh? Of course not, it's my mother..."

"What does your father say about people falling in love with her?"

"He doesn't know anything about it."

"Ohhh... And does your mother..."

"What?"

"No, sorry... I was going to ask something wrong."

"Yes, she always, ALWAYS notice when it happens, sometimes before you can know it."

"Ohhh... Only with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"She always knows when she likes someone... But does she know when you like... Someone else?"

"Oh, yes. Even easier."

"Oh..." Vash closed his eyes thinking that maybe it would be better NOT to meet her for now.

"Specially with my brother and me, it's like she has a radar, my brother has one too but his radar is wrong."

"His is wrong? Why?"

"Because he always says that kind of things of my very close friends" he rolled his eyes. "It won't be strange if he says something about you."

"Which kind of things?!"

"Well, he always says that my best friend likes me."

"Even if he is a man?!"

"He is a man. Ludwig is his name, but I know that he is in love of my mother."

"Oh... How do you know he is not in love with you?"

"Because he is a man and we are very close friends!"

"So what? I mean it is not that I want him to be in love with you, but he could be... And what would you do?"

"He couldn't! How do you know that you aren't in love with me? It's the same!"

Love?! OMG! Vash blushed. Maybe he was actually in love with him... Maybe it was not only physical. He could not be in love with Roderich, right? He was only... His friend. And he cared for him deeply, and he was excited by him and wanted to kiss him and... Waaaaah! He wanted to die.

"It doesn't matter, don't pay attention. They are always doing that stories about everybody, they love the dramatic issues in the life of the others." Added Roderich.

Vash nodded, distracted by the idea of being in love with Roderich and dreading the possibility of meeting his mother.


	9. Chapter 9

"Maybe you should go somewhere else when they come... but I want you by my side" Roderich, stop saiying this things if you are going to be the homofobic nazi.

"I-I will be by your... Side. Yes" Vash assured, completely confused. Roderich smiled pleased "But... Well... They do not have any plans to come, right?"

"Well... maybe tomorrow."

"What?!"

"My mother wrote this week. Maybe they will come tomorrow."

"Whaaaat?! No!"

"Eh? Why not?"

"B-Because... I'm sick"

"Oh... that. Do you think it could happen again when you see my mother? It could be embarrassing."

"It would be a relief..." he mumbled.

"A relief?" asked the boy whose ears can hear your heart without a stethoscope. His heart started beating faster by the way.

"A-A... I mean... F-Forget it."

"Don't worry, anyways I suppose I could hug you and hide any problem you have" or maybe do it worst.

"Hu-Hug me..." his heart is not going any slower with only the idea.

"Like yesterday at night."

"W-We hugged?"

"When we were in the bed."

"You... No-Noticed it?"

"Well I noticed this morning. And during the night, because I couldn't move very well"

"D-Did I... Hug you... All night?" Do you want to sound SO... Guilty

"All night long..." He smiled. Are you accusing him of something? If Vash was blushed... Now he was triple blushed.

"I... I... That was unintentional" Vash mumbled feeling accused. Don't you realize, dear, that he does not seem uncomfortable...

"Was it?"

"I... I... Was asleep. You don't control wh-what you do while sleeping" He whispered.

"And you sleep all night without wake up"

"I-I don't usually sleep that well" but your hugs seem to make the trick...

"Why not?"

"I mean, I sleep normally... Yesterday, I was probably vey tired or something"

"Ah, maybe" He shrugged. Vash could not look at him into the eye... again. Completely nervous... again.

They stay in silence taking notes for the rest of the class. The professor says FINALLY which seems like a miracle.

Roderich smiled and dropped his pen.

Well, the profesor Wales hates you!

Why?

The noise "Shhhh!" He thought Roderich was dropping his pen to make noise

Roderich raised his eyebrows because it's very unusual that someone made him shut up. The professor looked at him intently and continued with whatever he was saying.

"Do you have anything to share with the class, Mr. Edelstein?"

"Was?"

"You seem to be particularly interested in interrupting me today. Please enlighten us with whatever is more important than my class."

"Well..." he glanced Vash askance. "Today's subject was very interesting."

"Was it? I'm not sure you have listened anything else but what we said while Mr. Zwingli was here..."

"Au contraire" He said in french, like an expresion of his mother. "I have a very close friend who has medicals problems with this and I'm determinated to help him to solve it" Roderich explain, crossing his arms and without hear what he is saying in apparence. I don't want to talk about where are the eyebrows of the Italian guy, Feliciano.

"Medical problems with the physiology of the arousal response? Hmm..." the professor looked at Roderich thinking that this probably was like those times when people talk about something personal saying that "they have a friend"... "And you think you can help this friend of yours?"

"Well, maybe not today, but I hope, in the future I will certainly do. Maybe that essay that we should do could be about him, I'm evaluating the idea."

"Wh-What?! "Vash whispers.

"You could add his case to the essay, for sure."

Roderich smiled with his chin up

"I want SPECIFIC information since you are reviewing a practical case, ok?"

"Oh, it will be very easy..." He said glancing at Vash again.

"Ihateyou..." Vash whispers.

"Ehm..." He hestiated with this. "I will send a letter to my friend this evening"

"Good. Well... class dismissed."

Roderich smiled to Vash, who sighed and stood up to leave and the austrian followed him.

"What do you think?"

"Now you will do an essay!"

"He said that everybody have to do one. But now, my essay will talk about you."

"YES! You will do an essay of ME!

"Do you... disagree?"

"Ugh!"

"I could say that I don't have permission"

"Just don't say its me"

"Of course I won't say its you"

"You... should let ME do the investigation and everything. Really, don't worry."

"What?"

"You don't need to worry"

"But... you can't do it because is about you."

Vash blushed.

"I'm just trying to... make your life easier."

"But that is to healt yourself."

"There's nothing I can tell you to avoid you doing that essay, right?" Vash surrendered.

"Come on, relaaaax, it's just me."

Vash sighed and nodded... yesterday that would have been a relief and certainly a reason to relax. Today it was something that made him panic, to be honest. Pat pat on his shoulder.

"Why don't we go to eat, and then I have to... study"

"Yes, let's go."

So they went, again holding hands, and Vash carrying Roderich's bag.

"Hey!" Feliciano stopped Vash and Roderich, staring his holding hands.

"What? "Vash frowned not wanting to stop, really.

"Are you going to eat?" Feliciano asked.

"N-No" answered Vash.

"Yes, do you want to come with us?" asked Roderich at the same time.

"Whaat?" Vash complained.

"Oh, no, I prefer not annoy a perfect couple date." Feliciano smiled.

"A whaaat?"

"Eh? "Roderich didn't understand and Feliciano laughed. Vash blinked thinking... maybe he'd heard wrong.

"You look very good together." said the latin guy.

"Why do you say that?" Roderich asked. Vash looked at them both in shock

"It doesn't matter. It's a little bit strange but it's OK."

"Strange why?" Roderich isn't thinking in that kind of couple.

Vash looked at Roderich as if he had three eyes... what?! "Strange why?" he first had told him that homosexuals were the worst possible perverts in the world, and now he said it was not strange?!

"Well... for nothing "Feliciano smiled every time more conviced.

"We are going. Now" decided Vash, in panic, completely convinced that Feliciano had discovered him.

"But he can come with us "Roderich answered. Vash looked at Feliciano, quite scared to be honest.

"B-But... Roderich... why do you want him to come?" He whispered.

"It isn't like we are goiNg to do the... private thing while we are eating."

Vash blinked... and blinked again looking askance at Feliciano, who did the same.

"B-But..." Vash mumbled... startled.

"Eh... don't worry, Roderich, another day I will come, really."

"Well... we'll see you soon" Roderich smiled to Feliciano. Vash pulled Roderich's hand.

"What are you doing?" Vash scolded him after pulling his hand to take him out of there.

"What?" Roderich followed him again

"Why... what... the... why did you say him that?"

"Because he can't imagine the truth anyways, so... it doesn't matter."

"I-I believe he can actually imagine a lot of things!" not that you are making it any difficult to him.

"No, it's imposible, how would he know?"

"I don't know... he seemed to know..."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well... I... I..." He babbled... again. Although he thought that maybe he was being paranoid. "I'm probably wrong."

"Yes, you are, trust me... He can't know nothing about what we do or not" Roderich said, thinking about playing the violin.

Vash looked at him really impressed thinking, of course, about sleeping together and being excited with Roderich...

"It's a secret between you and me, no one else knows anything. And they would let us do it if they knew how pleasant is."

"Oh my god..." Vash whispered again.

"What?"

"I'm hungry "he changed the subject.

"Let's go to eat something"

"Yes, thank you!"

Roderich laughed with that nervios answer just to receive an "angry" look from Vash.

"You shouldn't frown that way, it doesn't looks pretty."

Look... Vash blushed then, and stopped frowning at once and Roderich laughed again.

"Ugh... You are confusing me!"

"Why?"

Vash closed his eyes thinking of Roderich saying "pretty green eyes"... And blushed again. Roderich bowed his head slightly.

"What are you going to eat?" asked Vash.

"Don't try to make me think that I didn't make a question."

"Because you say... Things!"

"What things?"

"Confusing ones" Vash made a soft caress in Roderich's hand with his thumb.

"Like... what ones?" Roderich did one in return without thinking on it.

"L-Like..." Vash shivered.

"Aha?"

"I... I... I'm probably just being paranoid."

Roderich sighed and decided to focus on the meal. So, finally, Vash had a few minutes of peace. Yeah while Roderick was chosing. Two minutes of peace, then, maybe less.

"Wh-What's the plan, then, with your mother?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Do you want to come with us during the visit?"

Vash hesitated... He was afraid of Roderich's mother and the possibility of her finding out that he liked Roderich... However, if he fell in love with her... All his problems would be solved.

"Hmm... I would like to meet your family, yes"

Roderich smiled.

"It's just my mother and my brother."

"They are your family, aren't they?"

"Yes, but my father won't come."

"Why not?"

"He is working" on his super secret cool nazi things.

"Does he work on the weekends?"

"Sometimes, he usually travels for a few days, so he is out for the weekend." That's why my mother could have a lot of lovers, like the teaches of physiology, for example... someone added on the Roderich's mind.

"My father does not travel that much... however I don't think he would come and see me... Neither him nor my mother."

"Why not?"

"It is a waste of time and money."

"What? How could you say that?"

"Well... they would say that too, not just me."

"But... Don't you feel... alone?

"Yes... I miss home terribly."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"No!" He looks at him seriously... thinking that thanks to Roderich he didn't want to return home almost daily. "Although... I... Think you help on that department."

"But... why you don't come back to home for some days?"

"I... Well... It's expensive"

"How much could a train cost if you will feel better?"

"It does not matter, it is stupid to feel homesick" but you still feel homesick.

"Well... maybe you should invite me to know your home and your family" Of course, Roderich, why not? He is only saying that going alone is expensive...

"I-Invite you? Ehm... Well... Maybe in Christmas."

"Ehm... obviously, no" He sighed

"No? Why?

"Because my family will want me at home for Christmas."

"Maybe for my birthday... I could ask that as a present" Vash sighed.

"Oh that would be nice! But... it's scary too. What if your parents don't like me?"

"Nah, they will like you. Everyone likes you."

Roderich smiled.

"You too?"

Vash bluuuushes.

"Anyway, I was talking about medicine, because you are better doctor than me."

"I-I... ohh! Well... do you think so? You are not good because you do not study enough. You could take your violin there, I am sure father would like to hear you play."

"Really?" sparkling eyes here.

"My mother does not care, but my father... I think he likes music, yes."

"It could be easy to get on well with my future father-in-law."

"Y-Your future... what?!" Vash blushed even more.

"Maybe it's too early to say it" he smiled, blushing a little too.

Vash opened his mouth in awe... was Roderich saying that they were... going to. But what about what he said about homosexuals? And well... he still needed to THINK. Carefully. About all this. Anyway, he felt butterflies in his belly with the idea.

"Do you think it's better if I say my intentions directly or maybe I should be cautious?"

"Y-Your... intentions? What intentions?"

"Well... sooner or later they should know."

Vash bluuuushed again.

"What do you think?" asked Roderich.

"B-But you... you said..."

"Yes, yes, I know... but it doesn't matter, I say a lot of things in a day."

"B-But your opinions were strong... and... well... what would the rest of the world say... and..."

"In the end, I can change my opinion."

"Oh... change your... oh... and you are ok with this? I mean, are you... did you realize since the beginning? Do you feel, ehm, things too?" Vash asked blushing eeeeven more.

"Feel things? How I could feel nothing if I don't know her?"

"Her?" Vash frowned, confused.

"Well... your sister. I know that you said that I'm not enough good for her and I said that she would not like me... but... I can change my opinion."

Vash still stared him in confusion for a few seconds, while his brain processed the quite cruel reality.

"My... sister" Vash mumbled... OF COURSE he was talking about his sister. Probably Roderich would meet Lili... and both would fell in love with each other. It would actually be a good thing for her if he was completely honest. Roderich was a nice and decent man, and even if he had, indeed, said in the past that he was not good enough for her… since they both had that conversation, he had had the opportunity to know him better and now he knew that he was quite a good catch for her. However... today... today he did not want to share Roderich, not even with his beloved sister.

"Please, don't be mad again."

He was being silly, and stupid. Silly and stupid and completely irrational. He was fantasizing with Roderich. They were both men... and friends. He was misinterpreting every single part of their conversation, just because his head was... acting crazy. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like a ridiculous girl, getting nervous around his best (and only) friend and... sexually aroused with him this morning. Everything was weird today. Again... he was panicking.

"Vash, Vash, please" Roderich asked when he saw his face.

"I... I... just" he mumbled softly looking at his own hands. He felt like crawling into a hole and dying. Why was he so, SO incredibly stupid. He even had felt stupid butterflies in his stupid belly.

"It's OK, really, I'm not going to be bad or something with her."

"I know..." and she will not be bad with you. But you are my... Roderich. The one who uses my bed to hide his violin and let me sleep on his bed. Even if you are a man... you are the one who depends on me... and the one who holds my hand. And if you meet her... you will think that she is the one with the pretty green eyes.

Roderich smiled a little with this.

"Why do you look so sad, then?"

He needed to fix this. He was a pervert, a sinner. An outlier. He was totally SICK, just to think about all those things. And if he continued being this way the world would find out about him and his perversions, and then he would lose his family and Roderich.

"I'm fine" he assured Roderich without looking at him.

"Well... we'll talk about this in other moment" Roderich decied thinking that Vash was not happy again for this, feeling that he was a little overprotective in his opinion, but well...

"I will go to our room once we finish. I need to... ehm... study."

"Don't you want to come to the morgue with me?"

"I... I..." no, he did not want to come to the morgue. But... if he did not come, Roderich would get lost. At least if they went to the morgue he would have some time to think without Roderich talking. It will not work, you know, he will be playing the violin, which is even more distracting than hearing him talk...

"Ok. We can go to the morgue."

"Please, I promise that you will like it." Roderich smiled again, because it was easy.

"Is not that I will not like it, I just wanted to go to the library..." Vash explained, still not being able to look at him. Even if he knew he was smiling.

"I love the way I could easily convice you to go to hell if I want."

"That's not true!"

"Yes, and you are so sweet because of that." Roderich laughed.

"No! No, it's not true! I do what I want and I'm not influenced by you! "yeah, right, you are questioning yourself if you love him or not, even if your only sin was to wake up aroused.

"Yes, but normally you are very very helpful and you usually want to please me because you are extremely kind."

"You are my friend."

"Yes, but... I think you could also be kind, even with someone who isn't, and you are always so... rude, and angry because you think that the people must prove that they are really in need instead of taking profit."

"People take advantage."

"Yes, I know."

"And I don't realize that until... It's too late."

"Yes... thats why a lot of us become cynical."

"Exac... Wait."

"What?"

"Are you taking advantage of me?"

"Sometimes, but you take advantage of me too. So... it's a normal friendship."

"Do I take advantage?" He asked curious.

"Of course you do."

"How? I mean, I believe you... I'm just curious."

"Well, I help you to talk with everybody, I know that it make you feel nervous. And you can hear very good music every time you want and I keep you company."

"Ah... But no, no... What other people do is just take advantage and do bad things once they do that. You will not do anything bad, right?"

He shook his head and Vash smiled a little. Roderich smiled too, looking Vash in the eyes.

Vash thought that his violet eyes were beautiful. *rolls eyes* Roderich thought that Vash seemed to feel better now, and that's good.


	10. Chapter 10

"Vash" someone interrumped the visual contact trying to get the attention of the blonde.

"Huh?"

"Oh... ehm... sorry" Arthur, who interrupted, looked at the two faces a little bit uncomfortable. "Can I talk to you?"

"To... what? Me? Ehm..." Vash looked at Arthur, then back to Roderich. "Can you give me one minute?"

"Please" Roderich did a pompous gesture inviting him to go.

Vash nodded softly and stood up. Arthur looked curiously at Roderich while he waited for Vash.

Vash placed his chair neatly in his place under the table and turned to Arthur expecting him lead the way. Arthur guided Vash to another table far enough to avoid the Roderich ears.

"What's going on?" asked Vash once they were seated.

"Are you... are you OK? Some people is talking about... strange things."

"Strange things?"

"Yes, about the physiology class today."

"Oh... that. Well, the professor was mad because we were talking, and asked me to go to the front to write a few things. It was... well... it was not good, specially because the class was about..."

"Mmm... nobody mentioned the professor"

Vash blushed with that.

"Oh... n-no? What did they say?"

"It's true that you and Roderich...?"

"That m-me and Ro-Roderich... what?" He asked... quite afraid of the answer.

"Well they say that you... have slept together"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

"Yes... it's all very confusing, but they say that he described the arousal of a man with green eyes, and he proposed a essay about the homosexuality..."

"Oh... oh... my god" Vash covered his face with his hands. "No. Nononono... no!"

"No? I mean... it's an interesting subject to study and... a disease like anyone other."

"What I am saying is that we did not... sleep t-to... together" Vash... you are REALLY bad at lying.

"Eh? Why are you so nervous?"

"W-What? You are accusing us!"

"What? Me?"

"Well you said we have slept... together."

"Yes..."

"How... O-Or... Why? Why would you imagine such thing? We are two boys!"

"Well... yes, but they say that you... that he describes you in class"

"Me?!" Vash almost screamed, in panic. "No! No. It's not me, it's a friend of him!"

"They said... something about... Green eyes"

"Not... Mine!" he covered his eyes. "We are men!"

"Well, I told them that it couldn't be. But they insist, I wasn't in class..."

"You have to help me stop this, Arthur... Please. If Roderich finds out..."

"But why do they think it?"

"I-I..." Vash blushed, nervous. "I don't know."

"Mmmm... It's strange, they were very sure."

"He was not talking about me, really! I know he said weird things... But..."

"And now... when I interruped, you were... staring into your eyes so deeply, weren't you?"

Vash blushed again thinking that today... It was a nightmare.

"We were just... Looking at each other" he mumbled, guilty.

"Well..." Arthur sighed.

"What would you say if we really... Had slept together?"

"What? Really?"

"We did not! I'm only asking because Roderich and I had a talk about homosexuals and... Well, his views against them are stronger than mine."

"I will say it to them."

"Thank you" He looked at him in the eye. Arthur smiled a little. "Do you think that homosexuals are similar than sleeping with an animal?"

"Ehm... to be honest, I have never thought of it."

"Thank you, that's exactly what I thought!" Vash smiled forgetting his problems.

"But... how it could have happened?"

"No. I'm not saying that it could happen... But imagine that your bed had a... Problem"

"Eh?" Arthur hestiated because he isn't thinking that it really happened.

"What would you do? Sleep on the floor? Or just..."

"What? What are you saying?"

"I just asked what would you think of an homosexual."

"I don't know..."

"Well just... Think about it and you can tell me next time."

"Well... O-Ok... but, maybe it's..."

"Think it thoroughly"

Arthur pursed his lips thinking.

"You can tell me next time I see you... Tomorrow we will be out with Roderich and his mother and brother... Maybe you could help me a bit there."

"How?"

"I can tell you where we are going and you could... Go there, maybe?"

"Oh... but... did you sleep together or not?

"We... No. We are friends. Good friends" Vash didn't look at him.

"Ok, I will go" he smiled. Vash smiled back, thankful.

"I have to return to my table."

"Do you want some drugs? I think I have some aphrodisiacs..."

"A-Aphro... Whaaaat?"

"Well... I mean... I..."

"Why would I need..." wrong question, Vash. "Why would I want to... I... We are just friends! Really!"

"I... I... I just say it because... I have it, it doesn't mean anything."

"I don't need an aphrodisiac!"

"Ok, ok... ehm... I will see you...eh... goodbye."

Vash, once again, wanted to die and Arthur... ran away.

(To Francis loving arms

Nooo!)

Vash returned to Roderich's table lookin worried again.

"Heil"

"Ehm... Hallo. Should we leave?"

"Yes" he closed the sketchbook where he had been writing.

"Arthur told me that...

"What?"

"They know you were talking about them."

"When?"

"About me, about me. Sorry. I have my head somewhere else. They know you were talking about me in class."

Roderich raised his eyebrows.

"That's what Arhur said to me..."

"How did they know?"

"They said you talked about my eyes..."

Roderich frowned and Vash blushed.

"Let's go. I told him it was not me"

"Well, anyway..." Roderich started.

"What?"

"It could be a joke."

"I..." Vash hesitated. "Yes, probably"

"No?"

"No, no. Yes. It must be a joke."

Roderich smiled and Vash tried to smile too but it was not easy.

"I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I had been thinking in a plan for the essay."

"Oh... What plan?"

"Well, I think we need a calendar. The empirical method."

"A... Calendar?"

"Yes, to see exactly the days."

"D-Days. Oh... God."

"What?"

"Do you want to check if I wake up excited... ?"

"Ehm... yes... that too."

"Too? What else do you want?"

"Well, the empirical method talks about doing some experiments changing some controlled circumstances to compare the results.

"E-Experiments?! Do you want me to change the variables an see the results?"

"Exactly."

"Wh-What experiments do you have in mind?"

"Well... you can imagine if the arousal is the topic." Welcome to the hell, Switzerland.

"Wh-What?!"

"We will talk about it now, with the calendar."

"What if you don't like what you discover."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, what's the worst disease I can have."

"Whatever it is, you will become healthy."

"What if I don't? What if we cannot cure me."

"Then, we'll find some medication which will help you."

Vash looked at him, worried, because that was his plan. Read about homosexuality and try to cure himself. The problem was that he did not want Roderich to know his problem.

"We should start with easy variables" Roderich took his violint and the calendar from their room "Like which ones?"

"L-Like... Just..." sleeping alone, Vash prayed.

"Aha"

"I don't know. Maybe just a... A... Do you touch yourself?"

"Me?"

"Y-Yes..."

"It doesn't matter" He looked away.

"It matters... Probably if I... Did it..."

"Aha?"

"Does that mean that you do it?"

"I don't understand the relation between it and this."

"I just wanted do feel less pervert when proposing such thing" Vash confessed.

"OK... I do it... sometimes" he admited, without looking him, a little blushed.

"Really? Have you done it while I'm here?"

"Of course not!"

Vash blushed with the idea.

"Enough?"

"Sorry"

Roderich smiled again and Vash opened the door to the morgue.

"Maybe the option would be..."

"Aha?"

"Waking up and take a cold shower."

"Mmm... it doesn't work for my essay."

"You actually want me to get aroused!

"Well... with medical and scientifical purposes."

"Its a bit mean."

"Why? It's a study about your illness

Vash sighed because Roderich was really nice but did not seem to realize how awful the situation was.

"Ok..."

"Good... I will explain you the plan."

Vash nodded... Yes. Welcome to hell.

Roderich left the violin on a table and pulled out the calendar. Vash went closer to him, curious.

"My idea it's to test it on different situations to see the results. For example in diferent times of the day and with diferents circumstances and kinds of stimulation."

"S-Stimulation?

"Yes. I think I should take notes at the beginning, middle and in the end of every test."

"N-Notes? Roderich... That's going to be EMBARRASSING."

"Ehm... well, yes, I know it could be, but... It's me, I'm your friend and another man. I think that I'm not going to see nothing that I haven't seen before. I know that it's just something medical... you must see it in the same way."

"Just medical" Vash sighed again.

"Maybe I could thank you for help me..."

"How?"

"I don't kbow, as your wish"

"I'll have to think about it" Vash smiled just bit.

"That's Ok" Roderich blinked taking the violin.

Vash blushed still smiling, sitting on the floor and opening a book to "study". He actually didn't pretend to study, he just wanted to think. Roderich closed his eyes, concentrated, and started to play.

That's your moment to think, Vash.

Vash relaxed, leaned against the wall and raised his head looking at Roderich thinking briefly of today's morning, hugging him. Or all the times he had held his hand... And the soft caresses with his thumb. The smiles. It was nice having him around. It was familiar, and a warm feeling to take care of each other.

(Vash, you're not thinking what you're supposed to be thinking!)

If he could... He'd stay like this forever. He didn't need anything else. He'd only change a few things, like, well, Roderich investigating his problem, or he actually having this problem. But if they both could just ignore that, he wouldn't mind sleeping next to Roderich and hugging him, or holding hands while going to class... He didn't even mind Roderich teasing him sometimes with his inadequacy to speak with other people or his weirdness.

So, in short, what changed everything was (Austria eating your brains, yes...) his stupid body reacting as if were an homosexual.

Roderich played everything he wants so relaxed, like the time was stopped. He really felt like a fish in the water.

Maybe if he just found a way to... Stop reacting. At all. Arthur told him that he had aphrodisiacs. Maybe he also had drugs that did the exact opposite. It isn't a good idea, but well... It's the only idea he had. He would probably make a brief research tomorrow morning, and he would then ask Arthur to help him get whatever it was that could help him.

Suddenly, Roderich stopped playing to discover Vash looking at him with a dreamer look.

"Someone is here..." he said, tucking the violin on its box.

"What?" Vash turned his head, standing up and blushing because he was looking at Roderich.

"I heard someone entering."

"Oh... We have to go. If they find us here we probably wouldn't be able to return."

The austrian nodded. Vash checked if Roderich violin was already packed and took his hand.

"You have to tell me where you hear them so we can run to the other side"

Roderich nodded again, pressing his hand.

"I heard that on the left" He pointed.

"We enter from there. We will have to find a different open exit" Vash pulled Roderich and started walking. Roderich followed him, hugging his violin.

The problem was that... Even if this was a big building, the morgue was located in the basement, therefore there were not hundreds of exits from the basement. They ended up in a dead end corridor.

"I know who is it!"

"What?"

"It's Gilbert Beilsmidtch, it's his voice."

"No! What's he doing here? Is he alone?"

"I don't think so."

"Give me your violin. We have to hide it. Actually we should. Hide. Both of us. If he sees us here..." He will say what everyone is saying, that we are sleeping together.

"He can neither be here."

"The problem is not just to be here, is what we are doing here."

"How they could imagine what we are doing? Do you think that they listened the violin?"

"No. Not the bloody violin. Come on, we have to hide!"

Roderich nodded, a little scared. Vash searched on his surroundings and of course... There's this cabinet... The helpful austrian, only sobbed a little, hearing carefuly.

Vash entered the cabinet besides him, squeezing himself against his friend because the space was really too small.

"Calm down... We will be fine. If they discover us I will protect you."

Roderich hugged Vash instantly, putting his face on his neck. Of course that led to Vash having goosebumps and again butterflies on his belly.

"They... they say that there is a ghost."

"A ghost?" Vash looked at him in awe.

"Yes... one corpse who plays the violin." Rodich smiled a little, whispering.

"Ah..." Vash understood then that... It was a joke. He smiled.

"They really heard me, but they believe that was a ghost."

"Oh... Well it's better if they imagine that you are a ghost that if they find us here."

"Do you think that I can play something short... here?"

"H-Here? I... Maybe if I move below."

Roderich moved a little, hugging him.

"Oh my..." whispered Vash realizing that...the proximity, hugs and specially Roderich lips around him were... Not helping him.

"Go down, I need the shoulders."

Great, he needed then to... Hug hum and rub him against at him. Experiment one on Vash's arousal.

Roderich didn't pay attention to him while took the violin again to play.

The violin didn't help Vash AT ALL. He was nervous and sweaty and was even shaking a bit.

Roderich played a little, unconfortable until he hearded how Gilbert and Elizabetha run away. Vash was surely about to kill Roderich as a python.

Vash stood there wig his eyes closed and a happy... Part of the anatomy.


	11. Chapter 11

When Roderich noticed stop to play

¡¿He noticed that?! *Vash infarction*

His happy part of the anatomy.

Vash thought that probably because of his position... Vash trying to find excuses.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm... I... Are they gone?" Vash asked without knowing he had already realized of his problem.

"Yes..."

"S-So we can... Ehm... Get out?"

"Can you really get out?"

"Wh-what? Why?"

"It seems like if you wanted... To start my essay just now."

"Your..." He hesitated for a second... And then realized. "Oh... Oh!"

"Sh... shhh... calm down, calm down."

"Don't look!"

"This morning... do you...? Well, you know."

"W-Whaaaat?" He has really no idea.

"Did you... finish?"

"Finish?!"

"Yes. Finish. I mean... if you solve the arousal."

"No..." He whispers really REALLY wanting to roll into a ball and die.

"Well... that's why it happened again, but it's OK, maybe we can use it."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry... it's a little... uncomfortable, but I know it's just an illness. Come on to our room, let's study it."

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't talk to me."

"Eh? Why not?"

"This awful things happen to me. I'm going to do something to make it better."

"We are going to do something."

Vash nodded and he was not crying because he was tough, but he was red as a cherry and completely ashamed of his stupid body.

"I'm sorry... I don't want you to hate me"

"Shhh... I don't hate you... it's just... well..." Roderich hugged him again.

"You are disgusted."

"No, no... just uncomfortable."

"If it is uncomfortable to you..."

"That's why you should keep calm and go out of here with me"

Vash nodded. Now Roderich seemed to know that he was that way with HIM. And he was not that disgusted... Roderich was quite confusing.

Roderich pushed the door to open it and let Vash go out first. Who went out in an instant, trying to hide his problem, that now was not that bad just because he was quite scared and ashamed.

The brown-haired boy went out in second place, putting the violin on the box again. Then he took Vash's hand.

Vash let him do it as a little lamb. Roderich pulled Vash with decision until they arrived to the room.

Vash was just a little more relaxed by then, although he knew that being alone with Roderich would not solve his problem.

"Usually cold water helps..."

"Maybe latter. For now... undress yourself. I must take notes."

"U-Undress...?" Yes, this is hell.

"Just the pants, for the moment, if you want."

"Y-You realize that I..."

"What?" He searched a notebook and a pencil.

"You want me to undress and I... I'm..."

"It's the only way to see and touch it" He searched a measuring tape and a thermometer.

"Touch!?"

"What do you expect?"

"Are you going to TOUCH me?" Ok, if he wasn't excited anymore now he is.

"Well, I must mesure you" He took the sthetoscope, the blood pressure montor, and a glass jar for samples, why not? And a good pair of gloves because... well, he is Austria.

OMG with Roderich and his jar. Vash didn't do a thing, super nervous.

"R-Roderich... I'm not sure if this is a good idea" Vash walked backwards.

Finally took the notebook and started to write.

"Vash it won't last forever, I hope" He stared on the green eyes above his glasses.

"B-But... Roderich..."

"Then, hurry up or it will just be worse" He took the jar. "And don't forget to make me know when you are going to eyaculate."

"Roderich! I'm not going to touch myself with you here!" Vash hates you.

"Of course you are going to do it. Do you want it will happen again tomorrow morning? And I want some samples to study on the microscope" He showed the jar.

"B-But... R-Roderich... What if..." Blush "You do it too?"

"What?" He stopped to write and starred to Vash again.

"It would be less embarrassing if we both..."

"Don't be ridiculous. I can't take notes, measure you and masturbate myself at the same time" He looked again his notebook, blushing a little.

"But I have never masturbated with someone else here... Have you? Could you?"

"Well maybe I can try to masturbate you this time if you think it could help" He did some pompous gesture to show that it didn't matter.

"Whaaaaaaat?! You want to... Touch... ME?!"

"It doesn't matter because today it's just to take the initial notes. But I think it must be a variable circunstance in the future for the experiments. Sometimes you will do, sometimes me... or someone else. And we measure the time reaction. Could you describe your feelings?"

"Roderiiiiich!" He protested with a screechy voice.

"Vash, you are thinking in this in a more personal way than it actually is"

Vash blushed again. Roderich was right, he was being sentimental.

"Oh..."

"Then... hurry up."

It was awful. Awful. Having to masturbate in front of Roderich... But his body was happier than him.

Roderich was still writing while he waited. The name of the suspect, which was just "V" for the moment, and some other points like age, hair color, eye color, place of birth, family who is still alive...

With trembling hands Vash unbuckled his belt, and felt the urge to turn around and give him his back once he was only in his underwear.

Roderich glanced at him did it and blushed a little looking his notes again. Vash was really going to do it! It was so unbelievable. A certain part of his mind was still thinking that it wasn't going to happen, that it was impossible and now... when he saw that it was really happening is when he noticed that... maybe he wasn't enough preparated to deal with this, maybe he didn't have the necessary cold blood and professional skills. He licked his lips and swallowed nervous. Without looking to Vash anyway.

Vash leaned against the wall. He was aroused only because of Roderich. His lips on his neck, his arms around him... His smell.

Although Roderich treated all that as a disease (a sweet disease, he had to admit... It was somehow nice being sick this way... Cruel, but it was incredible the way Roderich could make his heart go faster, and his belly feel funny...)

He felt very, very stupid. Reacting this way knowing that if only Roderich knew, he would totally despise him.

A man, a real man of his same age trusted on him enough to share such an embarrassing problem, thinked Roderich. He should make him feel comfortable and don't show he was nervous.

Now if Roderich was going to touch himself, (he hadn't yet, he still was not brave enough to touch anything), it was going to be thinking precisely on the man that was sitting there and trying to help him, unaware of the real nature of his problem.

"A-Are you... ready?"

"I-I'm trying" Vash stuttered with a hoarse voice. It was certainly NOT easy, but if Roderich was trying to help him, maybe he could really try and be a good patient.

"Do you... D-Do you need... help?" He hestiated, and then thinked that this actitud won't really work. He should show confidence and act like all of this is perfectly normal and undercontrol.

Vash swallowed confused. Help? He dared turning around just a bit to face him.

"What?"

Roderich frowned with determination and got close to him.

"Help" He took the gloves and put them.

Vash still looked at him perplexed. The idea of Roderich actually touching him that way was... confusing. Although his happy... manhood, still inside his underwear, wasn't confused at all

"Hands up" Roderich ordered with that nazi voice.

Vash's hands went up almost without his consent. He was sweating, and shaking a bit.

Roderich got closer and took the edge of the underwear with determination and, without hestiation, put them down. Then looked up to face directly with... his patient's disease.

Vash shivered and blushed even more, closing his eyes, embarrassed. He was completely erected... and it was thanks to Roderich. He hated him a bit for doing this to him. Not only making him react like this, but also for putting him on the spot.

Roderich stood up again and put his hands on Vash's hips, pushing a little to make him turn around.

Vash resisted for a second finally giving up and turning around, hiding his face in his own hands.

"I'm sorry" He whispered again.

"Ok... calm down. Let's see what we have." Roderich put his hands on Vash's shoulders, trying to comfort him

And Vash knew exactly what they had... A pervert, filthy, wicked boy who was aroused by another man.

"I... I'm going to touch you, o-ok?" He hestiated a little again, waiting for him to consent. "Just nood with the head. I'm going to start with... your nipples."

"Nipples? "Vash heard himself asking, too nervous to really process the meaning of the word.

"Yes, to prove if they are rigid... so, come on, relax, I know it is strange... but try to think like if I was that pretty girl you don't want to talk." Roderich put his hands on the Vash stomach went up and find the nipples, slowly.

Vash even lowered his hands to look at Roderich. Think of the girl? That meant that he still didn't know... he still hadn't realized that it was hi...

"Ahh!" Roderich hands interrupted any other organized thought on Vash's head, and made him produce an unexpected and loud moan.

"I swear I'm going to do it with love and maybe some lust if it makes you feel better" He joked, jut to try to relax, because that moan made him feel strange.

Vash tried to suffocate himself and covered his mouth with his hand, taken by surprise by his own moan. Roderich caresed Vash's nipples with his thumbs.

Love and lust. If only that was true. If Roderich could actually feel love and lust for him... He would at least enjoy this. They could be perverts, freaks and weirdos together.

And then, Roderich removed the hands because he was a little nervous and wanted to end fast.

As Vash moaned again he also got scared with that thought. He could NOT allow himself to fantasize with the idea of Roderich feeling love and lust for him.

Roderich turned around to look for his notebook and a some breath too.

And while Vash was still scolding himself with the idea of Roderich corresponding his affection, he felt his hands leaving him. He wanted him to return, and touch him more, with love and lust. And he also wanted to touch him back, and kiss him, and make HIM react and feel and moan. And that was such a powerful and dangerous idea... As Roderich turned around he put his underwear in place and ran to the bathroom.

"Everything is normal, I think..." He started to talk, writting in the notebook when he noticed the movement of the swiss guy. "Vash! "he protested

Vash closed the door and leaned on it. It was a complete disaster... But Roderich's hands on him, and his smell, and his voice and lips... And he would have touched him down there if he had stayed!

"Vash, come on..." Roderich knocked the door.

He felt the urge of touch himself. And tried not to, but failed miserably. Just the idea of hearing him saying that "Vash, come one" to his ear, of pushing himself inside Roderich (who cared if it was inside his anus!), of Roderich... coming. Vash lost the battle against his (and Roderich's) will, finishing in his hand instead of the jar.

"Vash! I can hear what you are doing!

And on top of that... Roderich could hear him coming. He also had ruined the experiment. He hadn't been strong enough and ruined it.

"Vash!" He protested when he heard it. "That's not what we decided! And the jar is still here!"

It took a little while to Vash to breathe normally again.

"I'm sorry" He whispered opening the door. "Give me your jar."

"And this way it's so disgusting" Roderich didn't shut up for some reason, going to lay on the bed with his notebook. Vash stopped completely with the word disgusting. "No, it doesn't work if I don't have the appropriated notes. We will try again tomorrow."

Vash stood there, blushed and still a little out of breath. Still with his gooey thing in his hand. Much more hurt with the word disgusting than he would admit. He turned around to wash himself. He was indeed filthy, pervert, wicked and sick. He WAS much more disgusting than what Roderich thought.

"Well... to punish you, I decided to submit you to a hard and embarrasing interview."

Vash also was tired and scared and even felt sad having disappointed Roderi...

"What?"

"It's part of the essay and I were thinking to not do it, because it could be uncomfortable to you but now..." He smirked. "You deserve it."

"Don't you think this was embarrassing and uncomfortable enough?" Vash asked feeling so exhausted and emotionally drained that he didn't even felt embarrassed at the moment. He started to change for his pajamas.

"No."

"I'm going to fall asleep in two seconds..." He warned Roderich realizing that... Well... He didn't seem THAT mad (or disgusted). Roderich was a confusing man.

"Maybe then I will touch you again meanwhile."

"Whaaat?" He got closer to the bed, hesitant. Should he sleep here? Or on the other bed?

Roderich laughed, because it was a joke. Vash looked at him impressed and sat on the bed.

Roderich moved a little to give him space. Vash hesitated just one more second before sitting beside him. He was really tired and Roderich seemed relaxed even after the incident.

"So... What about these questions?"

"Well, we need an accurate clinical history. And a detailed description of the disease."

"I don't mind giving you my complete medical history... Tomorrow" Vash yawned.

"Tomorrow we are going to spend the day with my family."

"Okay, okay... Today."

Roderich smiled again.

"Are you really Ok? I think you suffer this a lot."

"I..." Vash sighed. "Wouldn't you? It's embarrassing and I feel I have a lot at stake to lose."

"Why?"

"You cannot ask me why that way, you know!"

"What do you have at stake to lose?"

"You"

"Me? Why?"

"You touched me..." He whispered realizing it.

"To be really precise about it... I didn't really do it."

"What?"

"You ran away before I could do it."

"I wasn't strong enough."

"Why not? Ok... well, I know it's difficult but..."

"It was very, VERY difficult Roderich."

"How we can do it easier?"

"I should cut my private parts."

"Don't be so radical!" He laughed and layed his head on his shoulder.

Vash looked at him askance, and only because he was so tired, he raised his hand and brushed a strand of hair from his face and stroked his cheek. Roderich smiled a little, closing his eyes.

"You are good..."

"Eh?"

"You are good to me, thanks." Vash whispered before falling asleep. One second after falling asleep... He hugged him.!

Roderich raised his eyebrows and then... sighed, turned off the lights and settled on this hug to fall asleep too. Thinking for a moment in this... and how strange it was. Maybe tomorrow he should talk about this with his mother.

Vash, who was sure he wasn't going to sleep at all, slept all night.


	12. Chapter 12

Well... in the next morning Vash was still hugging him... And thank god did not wake up aroused. Roderich is the one today, but... he is still asleep.

Vash checked HIS parts first relaxing when he realized he was not aroused. Then he discovered that, well... Roderich was not relaxed at all and he got closer to Vash unconsciously every time he move.

How did Roderich manage to make Vash uncomfortable even when he is the one aroused is one of the greatest mysteries ever. Rod's superpowers. The annoying uncomfortableitor.

Vash moved trying to get away but he hugged him tight.

Vash blushed not knowing what to do when Roderich searched his neck with his lips...

(He blame Francis of this. What the hell did you do with him when you sleep together, Francis?)

(Exactly that... And worse things)

(In your dreams, says Spain)

(Spain doesn't even appear in this story... So shut up!)

The goosebumps on Vash's neck. He made a soft sound.

"Mmmmm" whispered Roderich so pleased.

"Roderich?" Vash whispers, and he opened his mouth on his neck. "Oh my... God..."

And put on it his thorbbing and wet tongue. Again... The weird uncontrollable sound from the blonde one.

"I... I love you..." great Vash, great! A fantastic thing to say.

"Mmmm?" He answered, closed eyes.

"A-Are you awake?"

"Nnn?"

"Nothing is happening... Shhh" He caressed his hair. Roderich sighed and smiled. "Are you... Who do you think I am?"

"W-What?" He yawed a little more waken up. Vash caressed his hair again, nervous.

"Good morning..." Vash mumbled.

"Nnnn" He protested again because he was really REALLY bad fighting with mornings.

"Are you ok?"

Roderich nodded, without raising his head of the Vash's neck

"I-I think you..."

He didn't move, with his legs open, entangled with Vash's legs. The thing is... This felt extremely intimate... And natural.

"Ehm... Are you feeling well?"

Roderich pretended to fall asleep again, and didn't answer. Vash waited without moving and after a few seconds he stroked his hair a little... And he followed the hand unconsciously. It was really tempting... To do it again.

I have to say... that won't help to wake up him. A couple of minutes later, Vash tried to separate again but Roderich was asleep again, and he moved his hips against him like an answer to it. Vash hated him again. Or half hated him, really.

"Roderich please..."

"Mmmm..." He protested.

He placed one hand on Roderich's hips, but the hip resisted because he wanted friction, not to be separated.

"You don't want to do this... Do you?" Vash whispered softly, starting to react himself.

That... kiss/lick on his neck again. Maybe you are tasty, like chocolate.

"Ahhh..." the moan. Roderich was kissing him on the neck.

The moan did the trick, and waked up Roderich a little again. Vash moved his head wanting Roderich to kiss him more, but Roderich separated a little, to see Vash's face, with half closed eyes.

Vash blushed face AGAIN. The blond noticed the movement and stopped.

"Ugh..." He let his face fall again when he noticed that... He was Vash. It was OK.

"I... You were just... And I..."

"Mhm..." He didn't really pay attention.

"A-And I didn't do anything, really."

"Nnnn..." He protested again.

"You should wake up because you have a problem and its not my fault."

Some random sound that really didn't mean nothing.

"What were you dreaming?" He needed to ask, curious

"You..." He answered for some reason, and moved his hips again.

Vash froze once again and felt the now common butterflies in his belly sensation and Roderich sighed pleased again.

"Y-You are... You..." Vash stuttered and then... felt a fantastically pleasing sensation just on his private parts. "You shouldn't."

"Mmm?"

Vash tried again to separate his hips and ended up giving Roderich the wanted friction. Only for a second.

"Sorry… Sorry..."

"Augh!" Half moan, half pain.

"S-sorry... Sorry. Did I hurt you?" Hand to the area... He stopped before touching him, blushing even more but Roderich, of course, put his hands in his... manhood, protecting his vital regions and letting Vash go.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes!"

Vash just blushed knowing his problem and waiting for him to accuse him for being contagious.

"Could you... could you just give me some privacy, please?" He protested.

"I'm sorry" He whispered blushing even more and letting Roderich go, because he was still half hugging him. He rolled over to the other side of the bed.

Roderich looked at him, waiting. Vash stood up, knowing the importance of having some privacy (he would have paid all his money to have some privacy yesterday morning...), and went to the bathroom.

Roderich cursed himself mentally and tried to decide if... solve the problem or let it be.

Let it be! *Vash recommends just to give him a spoon of his own medicine*

He thinked on solve it, but maybe Vash could hear him and it was really disgusting. But not doing it... the problem is Vash. He needed some moments of privacy, but now they spent aaaall the day together

Vash, on the other hand, started to wash himself. Thinking seriously of something important. If he was sick because he had woken up aroused with Roderich... Was Roderich sick too?

He decided to solve it, because anyways, Vash was on the bathroom and didn't want that he saw him in this way again.

And Vash had... Roderich had requested some privacy, but yesterday he had touched and even got mad because Vash couldn't take any longer and ran to the bathroom.

But it wasn't the same... because Vash was ill.

Vash kept overthinking about this, making as much noise as possible to avoid listening to Roderich.

But he could do it very silent. In sure Roderich can do it very silently, but Vash was trying to do whatever he would have liked Roderich to do yesterday. Noise instead of listening through the door. (See how Roderich is irritant anyway, even when he is chibi)

It took an infinity to complete, according the Roderich opinion, but eventualy happened in a casual Vash moment of silence because I'm mean sometimes and just a few seconds after it happened...

"Roderich?"

"Ugh... Vash..." he whispered without breath.

Vash opened his mouth with that, blushing even more. Was Roderich thinking of... Him. He felt a nice and pleasant sensation in his heart. Maybe Roderich didn't know that he also had feelings for him, and that he didn't mind that much if they both were sick, maybe Rode...

"Yes, come in and let me go to the bathroom" he said, because only said his name because he heard him.

Vash interrupted his line of thought realizing that he was imagining stupid, idiotic things. It was very, VERY dangerous to start imagining such things. It would only lead him to be disappointed and, in a worse note, reckless. He opened the door.

Roderich stood up from the bed and went directly to the bathroom without knowing all the worries of his friend.

"O-Of course, sorry I was just washing myself and..." Vash looked directly to his own feet, wrapped up on his towel.

Roderich closed the door without answering because he was nervous and uncomfortable again. That didn't bother Vash, it was better not to see him after... he did that... and being naked.

So, a few minutes after... Roderich came out at last to find Vash already dressed up and "studying"

"Are we going to the station to receive your mother?" nice, neutral subject, thought Vash.

"Yes, that's exactly what I was going to say."

"Great minds think alike..." Vash smiled just a little. Roderich smiled and look at him askance. "We can wait for them at the cafeteria on the station"

"Perfect" He nodded.

"Tell me more about them... Is there something I shouldn't say? I want them to like me"

"Mmm... I don't know, you just... let them be, they are a little strange. And don't believe anything they say."

"How can I not believe anything that they say, Roderich?"

"Why aren't you going to do it?"

"That's what I am saying, why wouldn't I believe them?"

"Because I said it to you."

"Well... yes. I know you are saying that I should not believe them, I'm just asking why! Are they going to tell me lies of you?"

"Maybe, but it's easier that they invent fake things and stories that they believe are true."

"That sounds... weird."

"Exactly."

"So they invent... stuff. You know... you do not say lots of good things about them. The idea I have of them both is that they invent a lot of things, your brother bothers you with things that are not true, and your mother is beautiful and can read people very well, she always knows the things related to the heart of the people, but whatever she says is not true."

"Not whatever but... they live a lot in fairytails, they can explain you how she was the princess of Aust..." He stopped himself when he noticed what he was going to say.

"Princess?"

"Of course, she isn't, but she says that kind of things because she belive in it, and doesn't matter if it's real, she do it just because it's beautiful to think it.

"Well.. I am sure your mother is very happy, even if she sometimes live in a fairy tale world."

"Yes, but it isn't always so fun."

"I can imagine. I mean, I don't know if I actually can imagine that, my parents are completely the opposite."

"Lucky you."

"But sometimes, especially when you are a kid, I think it is nice if your mother makes you think nice things instead of the reality."

"Yes, but when you grow up a realize that all you always thinked was false..."

"It would be better to have a... intermediate point, right? Neither total rationality nor fairly tales all the time. But Well, we cannot choose our family... Me... I'm sure they all do whatever they think it's best for us. I am still curious and nervous to meet them.

"Why?"

"Because I like you, and..." who is not interested in meeting and be nice with his mother in law, he thought... And then blushed because he should not be thinking that!

"You like me?" He smirked.

"Well what I say is that... I, kinda, think you are... nice. You are my friend."

"Don't say it with them."

"That you are my friend?"

"That you like me."

Vash blushes.

"You are making me even more nervous, you know?" Vash sipped from his hot chocolate.

"Nein."

"Well, now you know. I will not say anything about your violin either.

"Ah, no, with my mother it's OK, she can know it."

"Ok..." Vash looked at him thinking that if she knew they slept together and then knew that he liked Roderich... It will be a disaster.

When someone announced that the train was in the station.

"They are here!" Vash stood up almost jumping while Roderich finished his coffee without hurry.

"Yes" He smiled, still sit.

"Come on... hurry!" Vash walked to the door of the coffee shop and back, visibly anxious.

"Shhh, calm down."

"Well the train is here! Trains are always on time! Come one!"

"Yes, but they... no. Simply not. We have time."

"We don't, I don't want to be late Roderich..." Vash looked at his watch.

"We aren't going to be late..."

"Well we only have one minute..."

"Relax, they have to put down the baggage."

"Shouldn't we help your mother?" Awww... she and Francis already have a line of people wanting to be elected to help them.

"They will sure apreciate your gesture."

"Well come on!"

"Ok, ok... let's go" He stood up.

"Thanks" Vash took his hand, and pulled him a bit to go to the train tracks and he followed him.

Of course, Vash went to check the second class part of the train, because no one on his family would travel first thinking that it would be a waste of money.

"Where are you going?"

"To search your family."

"But... these are the cheap wagons."

"Who would pay an expensive ticket to do the same tri... oh..."

"Someone who wants a good trip."

"It is a waste of money."

"No, isn't it."

"My parents would think so... I mean, you travel comfortable in second..."

"Not enough. Come on."

Vash rolled his eyes and followed Roderich without letting his hand go. But... that woman and that boy, the princes of France and Austria and everything they want... were the lasts to come down from the train.

"Do you see them?"

"Yes..." He sighed when the woman waved her hand to them with a big and clear smile. Vash stood on his toes and the woman ran (on hills) straigh to Roderich, hugging him.

"Oh..." the thing was that... the woman had some sort of... aura. Probably it was her perfume, or her dress, or her hair.. Vash didn't know what, but she was impressive.

"Mutti!" Roderich protested, anyways letting her to do it and hugging her back.

Vash waited patiently balancing himself on his feet... until another person, a blond boy with quite long hair and a huge smile approached them and hugged Roderich and his mother.

"Roddie!"

"Ugh! Francis..." He tried to move a little to scape of the two huggs.

"Mon dieu, don't be surly... we know you have missed us too" Francis laughed kissing his brother's cheek. (France says that it is weird to be speaking English)

"Roro! How are you?" Asked his mother kissing his other cheek. Vash couldn't decide which one was more handsome...

"I'm Ok, I'm ok... I miss you too, but... please" Roderich asked for space, but it's very difficult to have it with them.

""Ok"... only "OK". Maman, they do not treat him well... look how pale he looks!"

"Are you eating enough?" Asked the woman noding at the idea of his younger son.

Francis combed his brother's hair and gave him another kiss. Meanwhile his mother grabbed him from the shoulders and tried to check his eyes.

"Enough!" yelled Roderich with his nazi voice, putting his hands on their faces to keep them out.

Vash was impressed. He thought he took care of Roderich, but this seemed to be a bit extreme... Then raised his eyebrows with the yell.

"I want you to meet someone..." said Roderich glancing one and then the other. Francis looked at his brother with a lopsided grin.

"Oh la la... are you in love?"

"What?" His mother finally let him have some space interested in that.

"No" Roderich glowered to Francis. "He is my best friend here, in the University."

Vash opened his mouth in shock with what the blond said, and blushed a bit anyway with the conclusion.

"Oh... a "he"" Francis smiled even more.

"And... maybe it's a little early, honey?" Asked his mother with complicity.

"No!" Roderich protested.

"Well, who is he?" Asked Francis expecting a tall and handsome boy... like Ludwig, his nazi friend. (Germany blushes)

"Is him" Roderich pointed to Vash. "Vash... these are... My mother and my brother, Francis. He is Vash."

Vash blushed, and tried to clear his throat.

"Ohh..." Was Francis' only comment, smiling and analyzing the swiss.

"Oh" said Mrs Edelstein too, letting go Roderich a little more, looking the blonde guy and thinking that... Ludwig was more handsome. And Roderich looked to Vash too... knowing exactly what they are thinking.

"Ehm... N-Nice to... nice to meet you Mrs. E-Edelstein" babbled Vash in the most stupid possible way... in his opinion, raising his hand to take hers as if she were a man.

She smiled automatically, and let her hand in the position that he only could kiss it. Vash hesitated not knowing what to do and Francis smiled even more considering the boy quite charming and cute.

To be honest, Vash had never kissed a hand that were not form the bishop on his church... but thank to that he was able to do it quite properly... kissing the ring instead of the actual hand of Mrs. Edelstein.

She laughed a little with this because it's sweet. And Roderich rolled his eyes behind her.

Francis waited until Vash let go his mother's hand, and approached him kissing him on each cheek.

Vash had absolutely no idea of what was going on... he had never been kissed by a guy that he had just met... (only Roddie could kiss him!) And it seemed as if... it was done precisely now that he was having all those questions on his sexuality... like a test. Being kissed by a handsome man, see if you react or not. And how. So... he blushed.

"Aww, so cute" said Mrs. Edelstein when she noticed. Francis hugged him with one arm and turned to his big brother, smiling.

Roderich was looking at them with a... disinterested attitude.

"I certainly like him more than Ludwig" concluded Francis. "Don't you maman?"

"He is different, Ludwig was... really really different. Oh, he send regards and a letter for you, Roro" said she, searching on his bag.

"Oh! Really?" Roderich smiled sincerely for first time since they arrived.

Vash looked at Roderich feeling again a bit stupid... he was still blushed and had not said anything interesting... he had only stuttered while talking with Roderich's mother. And why did his brother said he liked him more than Roderich's friend? He had not yet crossed one single word with him.

"Yes, really. He misses you a lot, and says you don't write him enough... and also that the meetings are not the same without you" Francis rolled his eyes, still huggint Vash with his arm.

Roderich smirked with that waiting for the letter that his mother gave to him.

"I really don't know if he meant that the meetings were now less scary..." Francis added turning to Vash. "Tell me everything about you and my brother."

"Francis! We don't talk about the meetings!" Roderich scolded his brother, opening the letter and deciding that it had some more swasticas than it should.

"I talk about whatever I want" Francis stated, shrugging. "What do you think Vash?"

"I-I don't know what are you talking about..." Vash confessed.

"Thank you, mutti, I will read it later" Roderich said to his mother, putting away the letter on his pocket.

"Some veeeeery boring and awful meetings that he loves and I hate" Francis explained, smiling. Vash tried to escape from his hug to no avail.

"Where are you going to take us, Roro?" asked Mrs. Edelstein.

"Yes, Roddie... somewhere nice... have you located a good restaurant here?"

"Well, we always eat in the school, but maybe we can do an exception for today. Can't we, Vash?"

"I... yes. I mean... ehm... yes" Vash nodded thinking that this woman would like a fancy restaurant... a fancy expensive restaurant, for sure. Roderich and his mother smiled in exactly the same way.

"W-What else would you like to do?" Vash asked in a small voice.

"I want to see all the campus and your classrooms, and your bedroom and your colleagues and your teachers."

"So basically you want to see everything, mutti" answered Roderich putting his glasses on the right place.

"Maman is very interested in your life, Roddie."


	13. Chapter 13

"And what about you? What are you doing now?" Roderich asked to his brother.

"This and that... I met a girl" Francis smiled and looked at Vash" She is the most perfect girl in the world! She's pretty and sophisticated..."

"Really?" The skeptical and usual answer of Roderich to the usual story of Francis.

"Yes, really... Although I'm currently dating someone else" Francis smiled even more. Mrs. Edelstein used this change on the conversation to get closer to Vash without he even noticing... and took him by the arm, naturally.

"No, only two at the same time? Are you losing your touch?"

"You certainly don't want me to talk about the third, mon frere"

Roderich laughed and Vash blushed and instantly got nervous.

"What about you, huh? A fishy story again?" Francis kept going.

"So... Vash, you want to be a doctor too, don't you?" Mrs Edelstein asked.

"Fishy? Nothing fishy."

"I do, yes" Vash nodded relaxing a bit. This was a simple conversation.

"Why? Do you want to understand the ways that people think, like Roro?"

"With you eeeeverything is very, very fishy. I have Ludwig as a witness..." joked Francis.

"There was nothing fishy was between Ludwig and me except for your crazy stories."

"My father is a doctor. My mother a nurse... And I'm good at this, I've been helping father since I can remember..." explained Vash.

"Oh! So, it's vocational then... I think... that Roro explain us some of this on his letters..."

"Everything was fishy, love, especially your meetings. But ok, tell me, are you dating... Someone?" Francis asked.

"No, I'm here studying... but we have a girl as a classmate. Maybe you want to meet her." Roderich proposed, knowing his brother.

"I would also like to specialize in psychiatry, but I'll have to see what my father says about it." Vash answered.

"A girl! Is she pretty?" Francis raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, how could your father be against of that?" Mrs. Edelstein asked.

"She... is noisy." Roderich described her.

"He is more into practical medicine... I don't agree with him, but he is my father... And he's kindly paying my studies."

"Noisy... How charming. Can you tell me anything else about her? Would you marry her?"

"But this is your life! My husband thinks in a similar way and it's a bit sad"

"No, I'm still thinking that a girl studying medicine is a natural abomination" How cute, Roderich...

"Roderich has told me a few things about him. Although I'm not sure of what he does..."

"An abomination..." Francis repeated rolling his eyes. "Let me guess, Vash is a better companion"

"It's because is difficult to him to explain. My husband is a military, honey."

"He actually is" Nodded Roderich.

"A military... Difficult career in this times. Aren't you afraid..."

"Every single day" She sighed.

"And don't look at me that way" Roderich added without looking at his brother. "It doesn't mean anything. He has a sister and I promised to go to meet her and his parents on summer holidays."

"Can I go?" Francis smiled. "Someone will have to pay attention to her and comfort her once you break her little heart."

"Are you forgetting that you are the heartbreaker?"

"Roderich tells me he works abroad and travels a lot... Is he stationed on the border with Germany? I have read that the area is risky lately" Vash asked trying to think that Roderich's father is indeed a FRENCH soldier... Right? Mrs. Edelstein looked at Vash with a worried expression.

"To be honest, I prefer not to know."

"You may actually be right this time, you don't even get to know the girls that much to break her hearts, however... I'm sure Ludwig will not agree with you o the idea of me being the heartbreaker. He looks quite sad." Francis answered.

"So funny, Francis" Roderich rolled his eyes.

"I'm not joking, Roddie, really" Francis took his brother's hand. "Papa looks bored and worried lately when he is at home, I think he misses talking to you... But Ludwig just talks about you, ALL the time."

"Well, I miss them and what they do much more than they miss me."

"I guess that's the sad part of having a military husband" Vash nodded not knowing what to say but weirdly enough, wanting to comfort her.

"Thank you, dear." She smiled.

"Do you REALLY miss what they do? I mean... You are safer here and it's nice and I'm sure no one is yelling all the time and you can really do whatever you want!"

"I can really do whatever I want at home, not here."

"You only say it because here you cannot plan to conquer the world and say that you are better than everyone" Francis smiled. "What does Vash say about that?"

"Nothing because nobody knows anything of this here." He scolded.

"Not even your best friend?" Francis looked at him astounded.

"Ehm... I'm sorry... I-I don't know what e-else to say, I'm very bad with people" Vash stuttered, nervously.

"Nobody, Francis. So... enough."

"Why don't you tell me about the life here in the university? How do you see my kid?" Mrs Edelstein asked.

"Aren't you worried that he might be a bit... scared and maybe disgusted if he knows that your ideas are so... radical?" Francis whispered.

"Y-Your... kid. He... he is nice." Babbled Vash again.

"My ideas aren't so radical" Roderich glared at him.

"Yes? Are you a good friends?" Mrs Edelstein smiled.

"Compared to whom? Hitler?" Francis rolled his eyes and decided to change the subject. "Have you been practicing violin?"

"He is my best friend... Ever. Yes." answered Vash.

"Yes, everybody thinks that a ghost corpse plays in the morgue." Roderich smiled a little.

"The morgue? Lovely... Does Vash know about that or it is a secret?"

"The morgue was his idea."

"So you got creepy friends too! I knew you would!"

"Your best friend ever? Did you knew him before coming here? He never talked of you." She explained.

"No, I met him here... Actually thanks to him we have other friends."

"Really? What about you friends of the school?"

"I'm bad with people..."

"But... if you are so sweet, how could that be possible?" Mrs. Edelstein asked.

"Which creepy friends, Francis?" Roderich rolled eyes.

"I'm not sweet, I... I'm just not good with people." answered Vash.

"Ludwig IS creepy, Roddie, and makes YOU creepy" Francis said, looking him on the eye.

"Of course you are sweet, you seem it to me"

Vash blushed.

"Aww, and very cute."

"Just because he doesn't like to be stalked by you, it doesn't make him creepy."

"His ideas and his actions are creepy... He likes to hunt birds and do weird things to them just to see what happens! And talks weird stuff about inferior people... That's weird!"

"The things with the birds are just cientifical research."

"I'm not cute... If my father hears you say that I'm cute he would probably never talk to me again"

"Well, that will be a secret between us" Mrs. Edelstein winked. Vash blushed even more and looked at his feet instead.

"Science research my ass, he wants to see the birds bleed and cry to death. We all know that."

"Why don't you talk with Vater about that, then?"

"I talk with papa about enough things... I just wonder... is Vash really different?"

"I don't know and neither do you" that sounded more like an threat than a fact. Francis looked askance at his brother.

"I'm sure we will all know by tomorrow..." that also sounded like a threat.

Roderich glared Francis, and, as usually, went straight to talk with his mother. She looked at her son and took him by the arm.

Vash blushed even more with the presence of Roderich.

"Heil" Roderich smiled to Vash, and he smiled just a bit to Roderich

"Hey..."

"Then... mutti, this is our university."

"My father studied here" said Vash.

"Oooh! It's bigger than I imagined" exclamed Mrs. Edelstein so impressed. "Francis, do you see this?"

"Its smaller than anything we have at home" said hers young son.

"Yes, exactly for that reason I imagined something smaller" she said.

"Your home in..." started Vash still suspicious about the precedence of the family.

"Would you like to see the inside? "asked Roderich ignoring that Vash's question and she nodded, srtanting to walk

"I would like to see the morgue, where all the interesting action happens..." added Francis taking a cigarette and offering one to the rest.

"The things that really interest you, Francis, happen in our bedroom" said Roderich without pay attention.

Francis smiled and glanced his mother, who raised his eyebrows looking at him too with specially attention to Vash reaction.

Vash opened his mouth and blushed completely. Their... bedroom? Was he... telling them about them both sleeping together and... all that?

"Good point, honey" Mrs. Edelstein kissed his sons' cheek.

"Vash, I have to admit this is progress..." said Francis smiling. Roderich rolled his eyes because that was sarcastic.

"Well, straight to the bedrooms then" said Mrs. Edelstein.

Vash thought that... well, their bedroom was as organized as always, none one book was out of place. Roderich's violin was on his bed... but that didn't mean they needed to know that they slept TOGETHER.

"And tell me... What are you studiying now?"

"N-Now? Ehm..." hestiated Vash.

"Yesterday we had such an interesting class on physiology"

"R-Roderich..."

Roderich looked at Vash

"I don't think your mother and brother would like to hear about our boring classes..."

"Don't worry, darling, I asked" said Mrs. Edelstein.

Vash blushed more because... he didn't want Roderich to say they were studying him being aroused.

"It's about the human sexual arousal... I won't give you more details if you wouldn't like to hear about our boring classes."

"You have classes on human sexual arousal?" Francis laughed a bit.

"Of course, Francis, don't be immature. It's an important part of the human physiology." scolded Roderich

"Of course it is an important part of the human physiology... I guess now you will say that you are doing experiments... with Vash on the bedroom, just for the scientific value of the knowledge."

Roderich rolled the eyes. Vash ooooopened his eyes looking at Francis completely impressed... and guilty.

"We are not doing experiments!"

"Actually I'm studying with a real case" answered Roderich ignoring Vash.

"Are you?" asked Mrs. Edelstein looking at Vash with surprise.

"No! I'm not!"

"Yes. And Vash is helping me with that. We are studying a case of satiriasis."

"What's that?" asked Francis, Vash seemed lost.

"You is that, my dearest brother."

"You are studying... me?"

"Yes. And our teacher would like to meet you at last."

"But... what's satiriasis, honey? "asked his mother.

"Like nymphomania, but for men."

"For sure is a pervert condition or whatever Roddie claims I have... See?"

"You are a diagnosed case, Francis."

"Am I? You are also a diagnosed case of jealousy..."

He roooolled his eyes again and looked askance to Vash, who looked at him with a thankful look. At least now they were not thinking that it was him the case to review.

Roderich smiled a little to him again and then, looked his mother.

"That door is our bedroom."

Vash... blushed again with the idea of it being "our bedroom"... Vash you pervert.

Mrs. Edelstein smiled and opened to go inside the first, followed closely by Francis.

"Thank you..." whispered Vash to Roderich before holding the door to let him enter and he tried to wink Vash secretly.

Vash blushed but smiled... you wanted to look even more guilty? Galia thinks that he is so cuteeee .

"Ohh... it is... quite different than your room... and I do not see anything posted on the wall" your beloved swastika, for example.

"No, it's because we need to focus." answered Roderich.

"Of course, who could focus... or sleep with such an awful thing in your wall..."

"What thing? "asked Vash

"Drawings of naked men" responded Francis smiling.

"We don't need to study so much anatomy." Roderich shruggered.

"Wh-What?!" vash blinked.

"Don't lie, you prefer to study with real models, not drawings" Francis went to one of the beds (Roderich's...) and lied down occupying it all.

"I'm not like you." the brown-haired crossed his arms.

"No, you are like you. And we love you."

"Some more than others" answered him looking for his violin.

"How very overdramatic... I'm sure Vash is among the ones that love you the most."

"You hide your violin here? "asked her mother when noticed.

Vash closed his eyes hating the whole family... what the hell was that of him loving Roderich the most?!

"Of course he is" answered Roderich and nodded to his mother.

"Oh, dear... "Vash whispered because Roderich wasn't helping, and he looked because obviously, he heard it.

Vash tried to become canadian... meaning, he tried to become invisible.

"What?" asked him anyways.

"N-Nothing.. I just... play the violin, that's a great idea"

"Now? No, anyone could listen it."

"So what?" asked Francis.

"They could hear and accuse me"

"Accuse you of what? This is not home, is not that anyone could ACCUSE you of things!"

"Of having a forbidden thing!"

"Is Music a forbidden thing? "asked Mrs. Edelstein.

"No, but someone could hear it, like a teacher, and then write home, to Vater. And then yes. It's forbidden."

"Well that's a good point" admits Francis nodding, knowing his father.

And just like a present to be nice... Someone knocked the door then. Vash jumped out of the chair where he was sitting, glad to have an activity to do.

"It's Arthur, I think "said Roderich before Vash opened the door. Vash smiled to Arthur, relieved.

"Ehm... hi!"

"Hi! Come on in..."

"Are you... I mean, yesterday you said..." he whispered.

"I know, they are here."

"And is everything ok?"

"Yes... Well... They are stressful"

"And do you want me to stay with you?"

"Why don't you meet them and then you can decide if you want to stay or not."

"I mean... I could say that we need you in... some other place."

"It's everything Ok, boys?" Mrs. Edelstein got closer to the door and come in the conversation.

"No, no... I want to stay, I just probably need some c..." Vash stopped hearing his mother in la... Stop thinking of her like that!

Arhur opened his mouth as if he wanted to park airplanes on his tongue.

"Why don't you introduce us your friend, Vash?"

"O-Of course, yes. Come one in, Arthur... Mrs. Edelstein, this is Arthur, a friend of us... Arthur, this is Roderich's mother."

Ok, Vash, that's the correct way to be ridiculous around Mrs. Edelstein, because, according to Arthur, if you are looking her like your mother in law, you could look to him as if you wanted him to be your father in law. He hestiated and made such a different and strange noise like if he tried to say something or maybe to regurgitate a hair ball, nobody could be sure.

"Arthur?"

He did a sound like answer. A human sound, I'm sure. Like a 80... 70% sure. But he didn't stop to stare Mrs. Edelstein like an idiot.

"Arthur?"

"He is our friend Arthur... he study pharmacology or something like that" Roderich had no idea. "Everybody knows him as the Lord of the drugs."

Vash looked at Roderich and Francis sat up to see this lord of the drugs.

"No! It's forensic medicine!" Arthur felt the need to yell, because it was more impressive than pharmacology and he wanted to impress Mrs. Edelstein. (And that's the problem, Francis... go ahead)

"Whatever..." whispered Roderich rolling his eyes without interest.

"Oh, forensic medicine it's about... death people? "asked Mrs. Edelstein a little leary but, anyway putting her hand to get her kiss.

Arthur took the hand with the naturality that she wanted, feeling himself like an expert lover, and gave her a kiss, blushing.

"That means that... if someone kills you, you could be relax because... I mean, it doesn't mean that someone wants really kill you, it's an hypothetical case..." he was more and more nervous with every single word that he said. "W-what I'm trying to say is that you don't have anything to worry if you die... well, of course, you would be relaxed because you would be death and the death people don't feel relaxed... or worried, or something... the point here is..." Could someone stop him, please?

Francis laughed and Arthur blinked twice.

"Ehm... Well..." Vash hesitated on what to do.

"It's ok, sweety, I won't be worried" assured Mrs. Edelstein, smiling.

Arthur looked Mrs. Edelstein, and then, looked to Francis, because he just notice that someone more is here.

Francis smiled a bit with a mocking smile, winked and then lies down again with his arms behind his head.

"Ehm... well, the point it's I would be here to solve the crime like a true detective" finished the english one.

"It's reassuring to see that if someone kills our maman we will have someone to blush on her corpse... "mocked Francis.

"W-What? "he turned arround to the french boy because he don't believe that someone could really notice his blush. He wasn't blushed anyways!

The french boy still smiled, although he closed his eyes.

"W-What?" he imitated Arthur, who hestiated like if he were going to say something, but closed his mouth in the last moment, frowning. And scanned Francis from his feet to his face, crossing his arms.

Francis smiled, being able to feel his eyes over him... he always knew. Even if Francis shoes were used, they seemed to be new (even the shoe sole was even an quite clean, which was a bit odd). He was wearing slacks, a dress shirt, a tie and a vest with a visible small golden chain indicating clearly that he was wearing a pocket watch (even if he usually forgot to wind it, so the watch was useless... but fancy). He also had a stubble that gave the general impression of being unkempt... although it was perfectly cut. The hair was long(-ish) blond and wavy which was certainly not common at all. Since his arms were behind his head, he looked thinner, and taller than he was.

"What about you, poor french farmer?" he asked, lifting his nose, Arthur obviously couldn't know this with only one sight, but he was sure that he was so proud of his elegance like a rich boy.. however but he remembered to read the archive of Roderich, stolen from the headmaster's office, just because they (Vash and Roderich) were buying him drugs and preferred to be sure with his customers.

"Farmer... that's certainly a new one."

"It's obvious although you try to hide it."

"Farmer as in... a worker of the land?" Francis' smiled lopsided.

"Are you so ignorant?"

"Are you SO confused?"

"I'm not confused."

"You seem to be confusing me with one of your farmer friends... unless farming for you is a different thing."

"I don't have any farmer friend, just a good sense of the smell."

"Do I smell like a farmer?"

"More like a pig!"

"Excuse me?" Francis finally opened his eyes with that, surprised, raising his eyebrows. Arthur turned around, smiling, without answering. "What are you? A Nazi?"

"What are you? A jew?"

"What if I am a jew?" Francis frowned, clearly forgetting at all that his mother, and particularly his brother were there.

"What if I am a nazi?" Arthur looked at him again.

"If you are a nazi..." Francis started, sitting up on the bed again, still frowning. Roderich stared Francis intensity. "Then I'm a filthy little farmer... from a filthy and disgusting french family" Francis stood up, ignoring his brother and looking Arthur intently.

"Or just a rude boy."

"If you think I'm just "rude", and I am not rude... you are then not a Nazi" Francis got closer to him, and kissed him in the cheek.

"You are rude!" he protested giving a step back. Francis smiled and winked.

Arthur blinked without understanding what was happening.

"I'm Francis, lord of the drugs... do you have a cigarette?"

"Y-Yes "he scanned again., stopping himself of asking "What the hell?"

"Merci" Francis waited and looked around re-discovering the rest of the people in the room.

"I'm not saying that I'm going to give you one!" Arthur tried to make eye contact again.

"Mjm?" Francis didn't pay much attention for the next seconds, however he looked at him again and smiled, raising his hand to obviously, get the cigarette.

Arthur hit the hand and went straight to Vash. Francis raised his eyebrows again, and followed Arthur with the eyes... Smiling again and thinking that he is... different.

Arthur looked at Vash thinking that Francis was such an IDIOT and he didn't standed him.

Francis smiled thinking that at least he was not going to get bored during his trip, taking out a cigarette himself.

Roderich rolled his eyes knowing what Francis was doing... Mrs. Edelstein smiled for the same reason. Vash looked at Arthur quote worried because, well, Arthur was his friend and Francis was a weird fellow doing weird things

"I think I'm not going to deal with this" whispered Arthur to Vash.

"What do you want to see now, mutti?" asked Roderich to his mother.

"I'm sorry, I... I know, you don't have to deal with this, go... "Vash nodded

"But I understand you need some moral support" Arthur glanced to Mrs. Edelstein.

"Maybe we could see the classroom, couldn't we? "asked she to his son.

Vash sighed because he indeed needed all possible support.

"Yes, please, I want to see the classrooms" commented Francis clearly sarcastically.

"We can visit the morgue before" answered Roderich

"Ah, well the morgue is indeed a good idea. Let's go, then..." Francis nodded smiling again

Arthur looked askance at Francis "freak" he whispered. So ironical if we think in the fact that Arthur wants to be a forensic.

Francis smiled and roles his eyes, paying Arthur more attention than to anyone else, going directly to the door.

Roderich got closer to Vash while they went out, and Vash blushed again.

"Are you OK?"

"Y-Yes... Well..."

"You seem a little nervous."

"A little only?"

"What do you think of my family?" Roderich smiled.

"They are..." he struggled finding a word that described them other than "completely crazy".

"I know, don't put yourself into trouble. Do you think you will survive?"

"Well... SURVIVE yes, but... do you hear what they say? And... do you realize that they... KNOW."

"They think that they know. They don't really know anything."

"Well for thinking that they know, they guess pretty accurately... They knew about you making experiments with me... and he was lying in our bed as if we... and you told him that things happened here and..."

"Yes, because it's easier on that way, I hope that doesn't mind to you."

"Easier? I... I think they know... they think that we are... are... are..."

"No, no, don't worry, it was the same with Ludwig."

"Was it?" Vash looked at Roderich in the eye... And frowned. "Tell me about him."

"He is my best friend of the school and... my brother has fun making jokes about us being closer than friends only because he is... extremly open minded to be dencent. In the begining it annoyed me, but now I learned that paying attention to it is worse than making some jokes to shut up him."

"And... well... is he like me? I mean, Ludwig... did he take your hand to go to class and those things?"

"Mmm... yes, he did it."

"Oh..." Vash frowned even more, thinking. "And how is this Ludwig? You don't talk about him a lot... what was Francis saying about him?"

"He is my friend, I write him once a week."

"Hmmm... And you like him more than you like me?"

"What?"

"I don't know... if you had to chose between him and me..."

"You are my friend too."

The thing is... Vash had never been jealous in his life. Never... and the feeling hit him like a running horse.

Roderich looked at him without understanding exactly, but... feeling something was wrong.

"And your family told you all the time that you were more than friends with him..." the swiss wishpered.

"Yes... but don't pay attention."

"A-And.. here is where... we take the teorical lessons" explained Arthur to Mrs. Edelstein, nervous

"But... did you make an experiment with him?"

"Yes, a lot."

Vash looked at him just one more second, then he crossed his arms, feeling weird and angry, even if he was not sure of why.

"Why?" asked Roderich. Vash shrugged, suddenly in a very bad mood.

"It doesn't matter. Go with your mother."

"Why are you upset?"

"Because... because!" Vash crossed his arms even tighter. Roderich raised an eyebrow. "It's... you are... I hate you."

"What?"

"You... You are an idiot."

Roderich frowned. Vash looked at him sideways, and blushed.

"You are... you.. I... Why do you do this, huh?" the blonde asked again.

"Do what?"

"This... Tell me all that about Ludwig, your best friend."

"You asked me..."

"I know! But you... You! Why is he taking your hand?! That's my job!"

"Because I didn't know you when I was a kid..."

"But... But!" he knew he was being irrational, but he was scared and jealous. "What did he say in your letter?"

"This is nothing that concerns you."

"Why?" Vash frowned even more.

"Because it's about me and my friend, and you have to respect it."

Vash looked at him angry... but the anger turned to sadness after a few seconds.

"Ok."

"I didn't ask you about the letters you write to home."

"I... know..." why couldn't Roderich see the stupid problem?

"So?"

"So nothing, do whatever you want."

"Why are you angry?"

"I... I... I don't know!" he confessed. "But I'm VERY angry with you"

"Are you... jealous?"

"Je-Jealous?"

"You seem jealous."

"I have never been... Jealous "he hesitated realizing that, indeed, this was something weird and new. He blushed.

"No? But you have a sister."

"And?"

"Do have you never been jealous of her? When your mother buys her a present or your father smiles to her and not to you because he prefers her... or something like this."

"No, we all love Lily very much and I'm glad she gets presents... Although we don't get many presents besides Christmas and our birthdays and father doesn't smile that much now that I think about it."

"But... when your mother was pregnant... didn't you think that your parents could prefer your sister and not you? And maybe not love you any more."

"I-I... No, I... I don't remember. I was worried about my mother when Lily was born, but she was fine afterwards and I just needed to help her and take care of her... And we got a new baby goat for her that I had to take care for" He smiled a bit

Roderich raised an eyebrow because all of this was strange.

"What?"

"Sounds strange..."

"Maybe I have been before but... This is different" Vash blushed because his sister and Roderich played very different roles in his life.

"Well, anyways, Ludwig is not here."

Vash sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile, Mrs. Edelstein was paying more attention to them than the speech of the british guy about the classrooms... (Sorry England...)

Francis was trying to do the same and failing miserably... The English got his attention even if he "didn't want it" And that's why, at last, he was paying more attention to the french that to his own speech.

"I can bet you, Mrs. Edelstein, you never saw a library like this one."

"Of course she's seen one library like this one, ours for example."

"A simple house of a farmer can't have a library like the Zurich's University library. NEVER."

"If papa heard this..." Francis whispered, amused.

"It's a library of one University! Don't be ridiculous."

"Well... yes, I know" Of course he is exaggerating with their library but, they still had a good one. A great one. It was one of the things he really liked it more from his home than from his grandfather's.

"Unless you have a four floors palace only for the library..."

"This library is not that big!" Francis laughed

"Of course it is!"

"You are really interested in the size of things... Thus you must think size matters." Francis laughed and rolled eyes.

"Of course it matters!"

"So you prefer big... things?"

"For libraries, yes."

"But you prefer that other... things are small."

"Yes, I prefer other things small "he rolled his eyes without understanding the double sense.

"Like in sex I guess... you think having a small penis is better than having a big one."

"No, I'm talking about the gentle fingers of my Urologist." Arthur stared Francis in the eyes.

Francis blinked, confused for a second, having expected him to be scandalized and not... well, not make a joke. After just one second he laughed and Arthur smiled a little without noticing, unconsciensly plesead of making him laugh.

"Aren't you too young to have dates with an urologist?"

"The hypochondria comes with the career."

"Does it? What else comes with the career? Drug availability?"

"No, that's only for clever boys." He answered and again, Francis laughed.

"Tell me, Arthur... do you sell stuff to my dear brother?"

"That's confidential."

"Even drug dealers have an ethical code? Come on... what if you sell me whatever you sold him last time?"

"Do you mean some lemmon drops?"

"I know my brother... he will not buy anything from an englishman just for the flavor..." Francis smiled mockingly.

"What?"

"He is not an idiot to buy you lemon drops that would probably kill his taste buds"

"How do you know that I'm british?"

"I know the accent of the enemy and i also know the hate of the enemy."

"ENEMY!" yelled Arthur a bit shocked. Francis laughed even more.

"Well of course you are an enemy of any frenchman. Although we all appreciate your support during the great war" He winked.

"How could you talk about enemies... of course you don't have any idea of the world history."

"Excuse me? Now you are going to tell me that our enemies are not the british?"

"I'm not going to give you a history masterclass. For sure you can find a book in your extense library."

"I've read a few... about the multiple wars..."

"Maybe you should try with a newspaper then."

"If I read a newspaper, you and I will end up being lovers"

"W-What?"

"Well yes. I'm french, and you are english, and trust me, we are not enemies now..." He smiled although...

Arthur stared him with a "What the hell?" Face thinking that he must be joking.

"But don't you think it will be that easy" Francis winked, and turned to his mother and then Arthur raised his biggery big eyebrows. "What do you think, maman?" he asked in his most farmerish french.

"He seems absolutely shocked, darling."

"Well that's exactly what I wanted... What about your other son and his lover?" Francis laughed.

"They are so cute, I think that Roro likes him more than Ludwig."

"Really? Oh my, don't tell that to Ludwig or he will DIE."

Mrs. Edelstein laughed.

"I think he is cute... Vash, not Roddie" Francis looked sideways to Arthur again... "I'm sorry for him, my brother will never really satisfy him."

"Ah! Don't be cruel!" asked his mother.

"Me? Tell him, he will always do what he did with Ludwig... smile him and tell him homosexuals are disgusting, and flirt with him the next second..."

"He will realize sooner or later what will make him really happy."

Francis looked at his mother not convinced at all.

"Or he will deny it forever and be... Roddie."

"And you will find your perfect couple someday too." she daydreamed. Francis sighed looking at her mother.

"I don't know... I'm not sure I want to find a perfect couple, you know? I like being... free" a lieeee.

"You will like more being really in love."

"That's what you always say" He looked again to Arthur.

"I promise you" She kissed him on the cheek. Francis smiled.

"Do you miss papa?"

"Oui" she smiled. "I miss him always he isn't besides me."

"It was nicer when we were kids and he took vacations with us..." and he wasn't a crazy nazi...

"I know... but he keeps loving you."

"Does he?" Francis the dramatic.

"Of course!"

"He hates it when I'm... me" drama drama.

"Oh, that's not true, mon chou" she hugged him again.

"It is, but I have you and you love me more."

"I do it and I will do forever and ever. No matter what happens."

"I know. And I love you too" sooooo sickky-sweet. She kissed him on the lips

Arthur... you probably want to react to that kiss.

Arthur, who was stalking them for some reason while pretended to talk with Roderich and Vash, raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth...

"Roderich, Roderich!" he yelled a little making the austrian look at them.

Roderich looked at them, a little annoyed for this, without knowing what to see. Vash looked at them too, but missed the kiss for an instant.

"What's happening, Arthur?"

"She kissed him! In his lips!"

"What?" Asked Vash raising his eyebrows.

"Yes... and?" Asked Roderich.

"She is... is your mother... isn't she?"

"I don't understand..." Vash always trying to think that the problem is his lack of understanding, not that the people are doing weird things

"Yes, she is my mother."

"My mother never... never, NEVER EVER would kiss me on the lips." Arthur ashured... and wait till you see Francis kissing Roderich on the lips

"Mine wouldn't either... At all" added Vash.

"Why not? It's just a kiss."

"Just a kiss?"

"Yes, like this" Roderich... kissed Vash on the lips to show it.

Omg

Arthur though the same. Vash probably pissed himself a bit.

Ugh. So lovely.

Just an expression, no. Vash stood there opening his eyes and BLUSHING.

Arthur looked them too with the mouth opened.

The butterflies on Vash stomach... He was sure even Roderich could hear them.

"Do you see?" asked Roderich like he just shook his hand.

Vash trembled, his heart racing madly

"Ehm..." Arthur looked to Vash still thinking it was weird... Look at the colour of his face!

Vash took a trembling hand to his lips, because... Roderich had just kissed him!

"Y-You..."

"Well, it's just... we don't do something like this on my home." Arthur said.

"So..." Roderich shruged, zero worried, putting his glasses on the correct place.

Sorry but, Vash is not able to articulate a word. He swallowed. No, sorry, I'm not able to make him speak. S. H. O. C. K.

"What do you think? Did you feel it strange?" asked Roderich to Vash.

Strange? Fabulous counted as "strange"?

"Ehm... pff... ehh... mmm... pff..." Vash blushed even more.

"What's happening, Honey?" asked his mother with her good sense for the things.

The swiss looked at her thankfully, at least feeling that he was not on the spot anymore.

"Nothing. Did you like the library?" answered Roderich changing the topic.

Vash didn't look at Arthur, retreating a bit from the group and grinning idiotically.

"Are you OK?" Arthur let them talking, going straigh to ask Vash.

The smile froze on Vash's face.

"Wh-What?"

"Well, I don't know. You look like..." he passed a hand on his hair.

"I-I don't look like anything, really" whispered Vash placing a hand in his mouth to cover it. He cleared his throat. "W-What do you... think of them?"

"I don't understand them, specially Francis. He said weird things."

"F-Francis? Well, Roderich... What did Francis say?"

"Ehm..." he hestiated because "something about being lovers" sounds even worse.

"Aja?"

"Bullshit."

"Bullshit?" Vash asked confused. "But what? Come on, that could not be worse than what just happened to me."

"He said that we are enemies because I'm british and he is french."

"Oh... well... it is not that bad, is it?"

"Well... but he mocked at me. You just meet someone and you mock him! What the hell? It's so rude"

"It is, but..."

"And he talked about a bunch of inappropriate things, he asked me if I prefer a big o a small penis for sex! It's like... what? I have friends who I know for ages to whom I never asked something similar... Not only about the penis sizes, but also about the whole sex topic! And he asked me on the first talk! "Arthur continued protesting as if Francis were the only annoying (and interesting) thing on the entire universe. You got him, Francis, well done. "And when I try to talk with Mrs. Edelstein, he interposes in our dialogue with the most idiotic bullshit, like "We have a library like this at home". Come on, are you kidding me? We are talking about the bloody library of the bloody University of Zurich! Where do you live? In the bloody Sorbonne? And what about those airs he has? "Yes, I'm a farmer, but the bloody king of all the bloody dirty farmers" he is a farmer, isn't it? Roderich said something about that, didn't he? Well it doesn't matter, because anyways he is a smug and I can't bear him... And what about that? "If I read a newspaper, you and I will end up being lovers" it's like... what? You are a man! Who in the hell jokes about something like this? And anyways, you don't have to specify that it couldn't be so easy like I was praying for it! Why in the hell I'm going to pray to be be the lover of a bloody smug and idiot man, who doesn't know anything about something so easy like the history of his own country and someone for whom, anyways, I feel such a deep and unadulterated loathing?"

Vash listened to all he had to say, impressed and blush with the penis part... and mumbled about the other thing from the conversation that left him startled.

"L-Lovers?"

"It is was he said! Not me!"

"A-And... W-will you be his... Lover?"

"Of course not! Although I should say yes just to scare him."

"Scare him..." He repeated thinking that he is not sure he will be scared. "Don't tell Roderich"

"Why not?"

"He has this huge problem with homosexuals" the guy who just kissed you, Vash...

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. He says they are disgusting and that he couldn't stand to even be on the same room than any of them."

"But he kissed you."

"B-But..." the smile...

"It's about that thing of... yesterday?"

"W-What thing?

"That one of the physiology lesson."

"That was not... That..." Vash looked at him quite scared. "That had nothing to do with him"

"No?"

"W-What exactly are you saying?"

"Well... everybody talked about you two and now he kisses you..."

Vash blushed even more

"I-Is not what you think and if he finds out of what you say he... "Vash swallowed

"He what?"

"He won't talk to me anymore"

"Why not?"

"It's the easiest way to... you know... shut up everyone"

"Nah, that's super guilty."

Vash looked at him... Super guilty.

"Re-Really? But if he hates homosexual with passion, he wouldn't want to be associated with someone that... Well... Makes him seem gay."

"No, if you want to hide it you would act like this." I'm actually amazed that Arthur doesn't already know, Vash.

"Oh... A-And how do you think... What do... Do... I mean, maybe he would despise me anyway and would continue acting like we are friends, just so the people would think it is guilty."

"If I were him..." Arthur thought on it. "Maybe he said that he hated the homosexual to avoid the idea of him being one... but I still think that it's so guilty do it."

"If you were him..."

"What if you were him? Or if you were really gay?" He 's mouth opened AGAIN... and he AGAIN blushed

"I'm not gay."

"Are you..?" Arthur blinked twice

"What?! No!"

He raised his eyebrows because THAT sound very very guilty.

"Ehm... the worst part is... that now we have to fight with his dumb brother!"

"Fight?

"Yes! I mean... put up with him and his bullshit"

Vash looked at him confused and still scared. I mean, why on earth was the brother important at all!

"I can bet you that he will be all the day bothering us and that kind of uncomfortable things."

"I-I don't care about the brother... Arthur... this is not what you think."

"Of course I think that he will spoil everything! If we only could make him get back to his home..."

"Why don't you try?" and get away from me just a bit so I can process whatever I've told you now.

"Try? Try what?"

"To make him go back home "

"Mmm..." Arthur glanced Francis. "W-What if..."

"Mjm?"

"D-Do you think that... I mean he... he said that of... well, I was so disgusted, but... what if he kissese me becauseof what he said of the lovers?" He whispered.

I would feel so much better if he kissed you, thought Vash.

"Well... if Roderich kissed me just because... if Francis said something about being lovers I am sure he will do to you more than kiss you."

"I will punch him on the face if he tries to... WHAAAAAT?"

"Well they kiss... Just like that..." Vash explained his line of thought. "If he was telling you something about being lovers I just..."

"I'M NOT GOING YO BE HIS LOVER!" So lovely, Arthur, you couldn't choose to yell a worst sentence than that one, could you?

Of course... Francis laughed and Arthur blushed like if he had to stop the cars on the road, putting his hands on his mouth.

Roderich and Mrs. Edelstein stared at him in silence too. Francis had the nerve to... look at Arthur and wink, why not. Then he turned to his mother and Roderich, smiling.

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT YOU!" yelled Arthur with this... even more guilty if it has possible. Francis threw back his head and cackled loudly. "STOP LAUGHING!"

"Why?" Francis asked... laughing.

"Because you are misunderstanding!"

"I recommend you to shut up until we are alone..." another wink.

"I'm not going to take your advices!"

"So passionate..."

"There's nothing passionate on this!"

"By the way, you are yelling..."

"Because you don't care that you are misunderstanding!"

"Maybe you are misunderstanding too..." Francis shrugged.

"I don't misunderstand anything!"

"Are you sure? For what I'm hearing you might be misunderstanding a few things" another wink and a smile. "Now shush... Roddie was explaining us things."

"What the hell I am misunderstanding according to you, huh?"

"Shush! I will talk to you later" insisted Francis "ignoring" him.

"What? What the hell is Roderich telling us? we are in the bloody morgue! It's me who is the local player here!"

"And can you tell us something useful about here?"

"I can tell you EVERYTHING about here!"

"Do you know anything about the ghost?

"I know everything about the ghost!"

"Oh, really?" Francis crossed his arms. "Tell me about it."

"What? "the problem was that he wasn't paying real attention to the words.

"Tell me about the ghost, come on!"

"Here we have a lot of ghost. We could do a phantasmagoric tea party if we wanted, but that would be deathly boring" he laughed on his own blinked frowning a bit, still smiling.

"Mon dieu, that was a terrible joke" he laughed.

"Why are you laughing, then? "he laughed too, anyways.

"Because it was so bad it was good."

"So, at last it was good."

"No, it was awful! "Francis moved his hair, flirtingly. "You are lucky I laughed."

Arthur stopped to smile, rolling his laughed again and lifted a hand, brushing lightly Arthurt's cheek. Arthur froze with that.

Francis smiled less mischievously and more sweetly this time, and put his hands in his pockets.

"What are you... what... you..."

"We'll talk about this later"

"About... what?"

Francis had the nerve to... look at Arthur and wink, why not. Then he turned to his mother and Roderich, smiling.

"Stop trying to distract me, Arthur..."

"I'm not trying anything!"

"Well you come here and say nice things just to get my attention."

"W-What?"

Francis smiled self confident.

"Which nice things?"

"If you want my undivided attention you should ask for it. However... I will probably say no."

"I don't want it!" He frowned.

Francis smiled again, and turned to his mother and Roderich. Arthur frowned even more considering that rude, and moved quicky again into Francis' line of sight so he couldn't ignore him.

Francis smiled pleased and looked at him sideways.

"What if I say that you are the one who is desesperately trying to catch my attention?"

"Why would I want to get your attention, darling?"

"How could I know it?

"Well, If I were so desperate to catch your attention... I would have already succeeded"

"No!"

Francis smiled again, and again attempted to ignore him and instead to attend his mother and brother and he moved quickly again. Francis smiled even more.

"What?"

"Stop of doing this! We are talking!"

"You said you didn't want my attention..."

"I don't want it!"

"But we were talking. Actually it was quite rude to say that you didn't want my attention, to be honest."

"More rude is to turn around when we were talking!"

"So you want my undivided attention, huh?"

"No!"

"Please, decide what you want" he laughed.

"I... want to end the dialogue."

"Why?"

"Because it's the natural conseqüence of the things."

"Well, Let's make this a long dialogue then, if that's what you want.

"I don't want it long!"

"Are you the center of the universe?"

"No... Neither are you."

"You seem to think that ONLY what you want is important"

"It is!"

"That's stupid" Francis declared and rolled eyes.

"No!"

"Of course it is stupid, my will is also important!"

"Who really cares?"

"Then you don't want a dialogue, you are just a spoiled boy."

"What? No! Do you know? Better forget everything, get away and don't talk to me again."

"So as soon as you lose the argument you go away..." He laughed again.

"I didn't lose the argument."

"You did and you are boring."

"Obviously I didn't, I just was bored of talking with you."

"You sore loser."

"And you live in a clouds castle."

"My castle is better" Francis smiled again.

"What? No! How could be better? Better than what? Talk to you have no sense!"

"Why are you so angry?" Francis asked curious.

"Because of you!"

"Me? Me what? I'm just teasing you because it's fun and you say funny things."

"Because you are a pain in the arse. And I despise you!" He pointed an accusing finger to his chest.

"Well, despise is so much better than indifference" Francis pushed his chest against the Englishman finger's.

"What do you mean? I'm not indifferent to you... "he stopped himself of asking "am I?"

"Would that be bad? Do you want to be important to me?" He smiled.

"What? No!" He blushed a little, but he was not lying, it was just... that it was out of balance if one hated the other didn't care.

"You are definitely not important." He winked "... Yet"

"Ok... I hope this remainds that way" He frowned.

"It seems that we will never agree on anything... I hope exactly the opposite."

"That is because you are enterely irrational!"

"And you find that irresistible "Francis approached him, laughing

"What? No! I find that irrintant!"

"And you blush."

"No!" he did it.

Francis got even closer. Arthur blinked, but didn't move.

"You are totally and completely blushed... Don't you feel shame, Arthur? I'm a man" He whispered.

"W-What?" He blushed even more with this accusation and then realized that maybe Francis was a little too close.

The french raised his hand again and brushed his skin, just as he did before, getting cloooooser. Arthur swallowed and took a little step back.

Francis wet his lips and again got closer. He put his hands on his chest to stop him. He smiled, and stopped.

"What... what are you doing?"

"Knitting baskets" he declared stealing the phrase from his brother... And then he thought... "Oh dear, my brother!" and turned around to search the others.

But... chan chan chaaaan they are gone!

We knew Roderich wouldn't be patient enough... Francis smiled even more because the morgue, and alone...

"Obviously you aren't!"

And then it came... The COMPLETE invasion of Arthur's personal space, pushing him lightly against the wall. He was so close that Arthur could probably feel his breath and smell his perfume.

"Waaaaah..." he whispered, with his hands on on Francis' chest.

Francis smiled ale leaned over him brushing his lips against Arthur's cheek.

Arthur turned his head slighty

Away?

Eeeh... we still have not decided. I think he went away and... then drew a circle to get back to him, closing his eyes.

When he saw the eyes closing Francis knew he had won this battle. He kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth.

Arthur opened his mouth a little.

Francis closed his eyes and softly rubbed his lips against Arthur's Who have no idea about how to do this, but thanks to good, he wasn't using his brain.

Aaaand Francis kissed him(Kissed him as Vash would have liked Roderich to kiss him)

Arthur opened his mouth and kissed him back although he had never kissed anyone before.

It was really a hot mess, a bit awkward and probably with too much tongue, but Francis enjoyed it more than he would like to admit it.

Maybe Francis liked more the way the ended hugging him of the neck. And the intensity to respond the kiss!

When Arthur notices what's happening, he will panic. Well for now Francis pressed him against whatever is behind him and just enjoyed life. Oh... Youth!


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile, with a lovely little sign like one of the Aceite's. Well, Vash followed Roderich and his mother still wondering what the hell was coming on with Francis and.. Arthur. I mean, they were discussing and close and... it was weird but he had problems more serious right now. He looked at Roderich and swallowed.

He noticed the Vash look, and went straight to him

"Hey..."

"How are you?"

"I'm... Well... Fine" he blushed.

"Do you feel better now?"

"I feel... Weird."

"Why?"

"Everything today has been weird".

"I told you. My family..."

"Your family... I like it, they are nice" not a single trace of love for his mother.

"Are they?"

"Yes, specially your mother."

"Oh, yes... I know" He rolled his eyes.

"Nah, I mean... She is sweet and I think she should meet my mother, she needs that kind of friend" soooo relaxed. "My father would like her too."

"Of course, maybe we could go together to your home."

"You could, my parents would like you and your mother" He nodded, thinking again of her as his mother in law.

"It was sarcastic."

"Oh... What, why?"

"Of course, my mother has actually a family.

"Well i just... I mean... I just thought it would be nice if your patents met mine

"Nein, it isn't a good idea.

"Why?"

"Because my father... it's hard to explain."

"I'm more than willing to hear your explanation."

"I know" that's all what you are going to get.

"But?"

"Nothing. Without buts."

"You still haven't explained"

"Really? Oh, my fault."

"Yes! Explain!"

"Mmmm... Nein, but thank you for the interest."

"Don't you trust me?"

"It isn't about the trust."

"Then?"

"It is about him."

"What?"

"Forget it."

"Hmmm... Why?"

"Vash... enough."

"B-But... Ok, ok... Sorry."

Roderich smiled. Vash sighed because Ludwig surely knew his father...

"And because for sure your father will fall in love for my mother like you."

"Like... Me?" He looked at him. "She is your mother."

"Yes, I know. Usually it doesn't matter. Don't try to fool me."

"Fool you with what?"

"Saying you don't see her that way because is my mother."

"Well... I understand what your father saw in her."

"Aha?"

"But i don't get it. I mean, she is married and your mother and well... She would be a great mother in law."

"Oh! Really?" He raised his eyebrows not 100% convinced.

"Well, yes... I don't know, I feel like a small kid around her, my mother usually makes me feel like a complete adult."

Roderich blinked twice.

"You are the first person who describes her in that way. "

"Eh?"

"I'm used to hear the... men, saying other things."

"Which other things?

"Well like... she makes them feel calm and secure, because she is pretty and smart and is obviously flirting, so they think that maybe my father isn't enough for her. Maybe he doesn't know how really satisfy her and that's why maybe they think that they really have a chance."

"With your mother?!"

"Ja."

"But isn't she happy with him?"

"Nein, nein, that's what the men usually deduce but obviously they are wrong. My mother loves my father, if she wanted another man, anyone, she would have him with a ridiculous ease."

"So They think your mother is unhappy."

"Nein, they think that she could be happier with them."

"Oh... But how could she be happier with a boy like... Is. Is your father that bad?"

"Nein, but it doesn't matter."

"It must be weird for you... I mean, yes, she's obviously handsome but I don't think she's pretty."

"What?"

"Is not that I'm thinking "she is pretty, she will like me". She is a mother. Like Lili is a sister or my mother is my mother." andwered Vash not thinking clearly.

"And which girl is a girl and not a friend?"

"What? It wasn't a yes or none question."

"How would you find a wife, then?"

"I-I..." He blushes. "When I find it I'll know."

"How? The girls always are going to be... "The sister of my friend", "the girl who works on the bar" and things like this."

"Bu-But you... You are... No! Not you! Nothing with you!"

"Me? Yes that's a good example, what happened with me?

"W-Whaaaaat?!

"How could this be possible?" Roderich pointed on him and then on himself again.

"T-This?!"

"Yes, between you and me."

"You mean you and I being... A-A couple?"

"Are we a couple according to you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that!" Panic.

"You asked."

"I thought you were saying hypothetically."

"I'm talking about friendship."

"O-Of course."

"So, why you talk about a couple?"

"I just got lost, we were talking about couples" Vash looked at him, VERY nervous. Things were easier when the two of them were alone.

"Well..."

"What do you... Meant then? How can we be friends?"

"Yes, how it happened. I started like your classmate, and now we are friends."

"Because you are nice... Although I remember you didn't want to share a room with me."

"That's the same with my mother."

"She is nice... But I prefer to share a room with you."

For some reason, Roderich smiled a little with this

"I mean, everything with your mother would be weird, she is a girl, and I feel I can talk with you more freely because, obviously, I know you better, and sorry but you are my friend and not her, and..." he shrugged smiling back.

"Some boys would think that they can be friends with her, know better her and have sex with her too."

"Sex with her?!" He even sounded a bit scandalized. "But... She is a mum!"

"Yes, and a pretty woman."

"I guess." He nodded.

"It's because of that." Roderich shrugged

"Can I ask you something?"

"Something more, you mean."

Vash smiled slightly with that feeling more normal now.

"What do you think Francis and Arthur are doing?"

The austrian sighed with this.

"Francis... I guess he would like... well I don't like to talk about it."

"Is he really...?"

"What?"

"Y-You know..." Vash didn't dare using the H word.

"I don't"

"Oh. We'll probably it's better not knowing.. If you knew..."

"I don't... I know, but I prefer not to know."

Vash nodded thinking that obviously same logic applied with him. It was WAY better if Roderich didn't know anything about him thinking stupid sick things... However it was weird, he having all this issues and discovering that probably he liked Roderich, and his brother appearing having what seemed to be ZERO issues on that subject.

"You are really different."

"Different from him?"

"Yes, you would never be like that with another man... Right?"

"I think he only is that way to make angry my father and me."

"Oh..." Vash raised his eyebrows. "So you... Don't think he reaaaally likes Arthur?"

"No. He is just playing. It's my mother fault, she should be less permisive."

"What can she do?"

"Scold him!"

"But what if he does like him."

"Who?"

"Arthur!"

"Well, then he will break his heart."

"As you will break mine, and you will not even realize", though Vash in his ten minutes of drama.

"Will you be disgusted by Arthur and no longer be his friend?" he asked softly, worried.

"Eh?"

"If he likes your brother that way, even if your brother doesn't like him back... Will you be disgusted because your brother is a boy?"

"No, but... I will make sure of not being naked in front of him" He answered, nervous, because he think that obviously he will NEVER talk again with him but sounds exageratedly nazi and guilty.

"Oh..." Vash smiled in relief. "I'm glad you think that way."

"Why? What are going to do you?"

"Nothing different."

"Maybe you should stop of buying him drugs."

"Why?"

"Because maybe... well I prefer if you won't do it again."

Vash frowned feelling the ICE coming from Roderich aiming to FREEZE their relationship with Arthur. And in a way, he felt clearly as if it was directed towards him. (Vash being franciatico today)

"B-But he is... He is the lord of drugs, and he works on our morgue, and he will notice clearly if I don't buy him anything... And he is the only one I think of as my friend other than you. He will get mad at me if I stop."

"Everything about this is going to change."

"Why?"

"You don't need to be worried" He smirked, because yes, he was thinking to denunce Arthur to the scholar council as a public disorder for his perversions.

"Well I do worry, Arthur is our friend, I invited him with us."

"Don't blame it on you, it is Francis' fault."

"But maybe Arthur is not really an homosexual, maybe it is only with Francis!"

"Only... with Francis?"

"Well maybe he is not that way, he liked girls and everything but has this problem with your brother... I mean, I don't deny it is a problem and a disease, but probably... It could happen to anyone! Imagine... Imagine that you woke up one day liking... Me." Vash regretted it the instant he stopped talking.

"What? "Roderich stared him over his glasses.

"I-I mean..." He couldn't even invent what he really meant. "Just imagine that happened to you. What would you do?"

"Vash" Roderich took him from the chin to stare him directly on the eye. Vash swallowed trying to look at him in the eye and... Blushed. Why was he touching him? Everything was harder when he touched him. "I don't want you thinking those things only because this morning..."

Vash was now able to look at him in the eye. His heart speeded up.

"I shouldn't have kissed you before. I'm sorry. It doesn't mean anything, I really don't see you in that way."

It was not possible to hear it more clearly and direct. Vash nodded softly, quite heartbroken. Of course. OF COURSE Roderich didn't see him that way, and of course Roderich would despise him if he knew that he saw him that way.

"I-I know" He managed to whisper.

"I'm really sorry, I don't want to confuse you. I love you."

Vash opened his eyes, totally confused. He loved him too, very very much.

"I don't mind if you kiss me. To be honest I wouldn't mind if you looked at me that way" He declared, surprising himself.

"No?"

"You are you, and I would stand by your side no matter what" Oh my... Kiss him o the feet already.

Roderich smiled a little. Vash blushed, thinking anyway that it was a little sad anyways that Roderich wouldn't do the same thing for him.

"You don't need to worry, really."

"Good" He nodded, worried

Roderich took his hand and caressed him. Vash hate him a bit, because he was sweet and nice and... He loved him.

Then... Roderich looked around, smiled a little, and caressed him on the cheek, tucking a lock of hair behind Vash's ear before getting closer. Vash looked at him and waited.

"I promise you that my interest on your sexual arousal it's strictly medical" He whispered to Vash's ear.

The whisper gave Vash goosebumps.

"I-I promise..." He whispered back. Roderich looked at him. "I will get better and you will not hate me."

"I don't hate you for your disease."

"I don't feel good." Vash sighed, and leaned on him, closing his eyes. Roderich hugged him instantly. "I feel completely lost and... scared "he confessed.

"Why?"

"I have never been this sick, ever, and I feel bad and guilty and..."

"You shouldn't feel bad and guilty, it isn't your fault. I will protect you and nobody will know."

"Thank you" He hugged him back feeling safe. Dear god with these two.

Mrs. Edelstein noticed that Francis stayed in the morgue and Roderich needed some space, so she decided to go and explore alone. Without permission, she opened a door and came in to a classroom.

It was a big classroom and had only one person there, still dressed formally, writing staff on the blackboard even if the room was empty. He was talking alone.

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

Wallace, the professor, turned around, because he didn't expect anyone to be there.

"Oh!"

"I'm sorry" she smiled.

"Are you a student?"

"Me? Non, non."

"Oh... Then?"

"I'm... Gala Edelstein. Maybe you know my son, who is a student."

"Oh! Of course, Roderich Edelstein."

"Exactly!" she laughed a little. "I'm here visting him with my other son, but... I think I'm lost.

Wallace got closer to her, and raised his eyebrows when he was able to look at her properly. He froze completely, just looking at her.

She smiled again and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Blimey..." he whispered shocked.

"Are you a teacher of him, then?"

"Y-yes, yes... W-Wallace Hughes, to your service"

She smiled even more and got closer kissing him on the cheeks. Fantastic, you keep paralyzing my characters.

Wallace smiled idiotically and even laughed a bit.

"I-It's a real pleasure to have you here"

"It's nice to meet you."

Wallace smiled and laughed again softly.

"Do you want to sit? Something to drink? A private lesson?"

She hestiated a little and finally smiled with a yes

"Well I-I... I only have water here because it is a classroom..."

"That's ok."

"I do not have mothers here regularly, sorry, I should have something nicer to offer you. And a better place for you to sit, this is a place for students..."

"No? Why not? Am I a overprotective mother?"

"No... Well I do not know if you are, it's nice to have you here, I do not mind at all."

She smiled again. He got closer again and offered her the glass of water, blushing deeply because she was completely SPECTACULAR.

"Thank you" She winked, sitting and waiting for him to take a sit too. "What can you tell me about my son... Is he good or not? Which subject do you teach?"

"I-I-I... I teach physiology" profesor Hughes smiled nervously with the wink. "You know, the science of the body function, although I usually like to think of it as an art."

"Oh, I love art!"

"You clearly seem to be that kind of sophisticated woman who loves art... Actually just sitting there, Mrs. Edelstein, makes you a beautiful piece of art, from the physiology perspective" what the hell are you saying Wallace? Blablabla

She giggled, and he cleared his throat.

"Ehm... So you said you are here with another of your sons?" He asked drinking a sip of water and thinking how could he impress her.

"Yes, Roderich is the oldest and his brother and me came to visit him."

He nodded

"And what do you think of our glorious university? Did you travel much to get here?"

"Oh, well, it's really huge, I'm very impressed. I never saw something so big before" are you still talking of the university? Professor Hughes' blush didn't get any better.

"It is huge, y-yes... Are you from a small town?"

"Oh, my god, is it so obvious? I'm a country girl."

Wallace looked at her intently thinking that she seemed like a rich girl. Her outfit was perfect and clearly expensive... Not at all a country girl unless she was part of the royalty or something like that.

"My father has some vineyards on bourgogne and I was living there until my wedding."

"You look... Perfect. I-I mean.. Perfect to be a... Queen" good. That's not embarrassing at all. "A-and who did you married? (The prince of... Somewhere, he thought) I-I mean, where do you live now?"

She giggled again gracefully with his hand on her mouth.

"They are lucky to have such a beautiful and smart girl there, as your husband is truly truly lucky" smart? I mean, I'm not saying she is not but you have only heard like ten words from her...

"Such a flatterer, Mr. Hughes" she smiled.

Wallace blushed again and smiled. "How about your wife?"

"My... Oh! No, I don't have a wife" he admitted looking at his hands because Ireland says that Galia represents the whole lot of Wallace's luck. If not with her with anyone.

"Oh! Oh... a... hu... ehm..."

"I still haven't found a good girl who wants to spend the rest of her life with me" He added (just in case)

"Oh. Oh, that's sad "she took his hand. He looked her hand, then into her eyes.

"I-It is not that bad... I have my students... And sometimes I have beautiful mothers who come here" what?

She raised his eyebrows thinking in that like a... proposal?

It was not a proposal, to be honest. It was a clumsy way to tell her that she had made his day better... He smiled a little, which was not precisely a way to look less guilty.

"Well..." she felt a little uncomfortable.

"Did your son show you the library?" always, these boys trying to conquer the girls through books...

"Yes, well, I think it was idea of Arthur."

"Oh... well, then I cannot show it to you. Hmm... the gardens?"

"No, the gardens not, well the little that we saw when we arrived."

"Could I walk with you there and see if we find your family?"

"Mais oui. So... physiology, then. I think that my son told me about you."

"Did he?" he had forgotten to tell her anything about her son, he blushed standing up and offering his arm for her to take, gallantly. "He is a good student, although he continuously talk during the class."

"Yes" she took his arm naturally. "Something about one essay of the sexual arousal of his brother." (France hates you, maman)

"Oh..." Wallace raised his eyebrows realizing that his essay was going to be about his brother. "He told me he would be able to do an essay with an actual subject, to be honest I thought that he was going to be the subject, but he was too embarrassed to say it."

"No, he said that is about his brother because he has... satiristic? Like nymphomaniac I think"

"Oh... hypersexuality..." he whispered blushing again and looking at her sideways... was she really talking about her youngest boy and his sexual cravings as if she were talking about him having a cold?

"But I think that Roderich is just overworrying about his little brother... Francis is just like me."

Wallace almost choked, swallowing.

"L-Like... you."

"I mean... we are very very sexual people and enjoy the sex more than some others, like Roderich or my husband, but I don't think we are sick."

"Ehh... hm... oh... I-I..." Professor Hughes babbled. Thank you, Mrs. Edelstein, for a beautiful mental image of yourself enjoying sex... Wallace is going to enjoy it very very much in the lonely nights.

"What do you think?"

"I-It would depend on... I'm sorry, please don't get offended, this is only from my professional perspective... I believe I need more information to let you know if a case like this represents a disease or not."

"Oh, sorry... I was asking as a patient, I understand maybe you are not interested, you are not my doctor"

"No, no... I am very interested in this kind of subjects, trust me... You can rely on me as a doctor, however, I would probably need to ask you a few questions... like how often..."

"How often?"

"Is the sexual... Need."

"Oh... ehm... well... usually twice."

"Twice... a week?"

"A day."

"Ohhh... a-and your husband is not..." Galia, dear, what do you expect guys to think if you tell them THAT!

"Well.. sometimes he has to travel for weeks."

"Ohhh..." she MUST have a lover, Wallace thought. "And even so the need is there?"

"Yes, this isn't about him... Ok, yes, he makes me feeel in that way but... oh, this is so embarasing. I admire how you could talk about this so naturally."

"I-I-I'm not talking about this naturally.. I-I... I'm just a doctor" Wallace was sweating. Galia, trust me, if someone is a natural about this is you, not him.

"And you teach this to that boys... It's wonderful."

"I-I do my best... And I reallly would like to help you" Waaaallaaaaaaaaaaaace

"Thank you"she squeezed his arm.

"I-I know that it is not easy to talk about these things, with anyone, not even your friends... or your regular doctor. I could act as an objective third party..." you ARE a pervert Wales!

"Well, then... what I mean is that my husband... I'm pleased with him when he is there, but when he isn't..."

"Wh-What happens then?" Wallace asked, wondering if that was a proposal.

"Well I need some other... techniques to be please myself."

Wallace dropped to the floor a book that he was carrying.

"What? I'm sorry!" she blushed.

"No, so-sorry... that w-was clumsy... I... I think... it... i-it is perfectly no-normal... I think..."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't talk to you about this, but..."

"No, no, it's fine. I am a doctor, I am used to... personal information" He cleared his throat. "Have.. you talked about this with your husband?"

"No! Well, he knows about my desire and he never has complained, but he doesn't know that still happens when he isn't there."

"If this happened to my wife, my principal worry would be if she decided one day that please herself is not enough" Wallace looked at her sideways again.

"Are you talking about cheating him?"

"Well..." He cleared his throat again. "Yes."

"Oh... Well, yes. He is worried about it constantly." will you blame him?

"I have to admit I cannot blame him... you are very, very beautiful" and probably you could cheat on him with me... for example. I wouldn't mind.

"Exactly." And that was the most dangerous about her... that she knew PERFECT that she is.

"B-But I guess he is a fine man... although it is worrying that he is not able to... ehm... please you and be there for you as much as you need."

She sighed.

"If you talk with him, probably he could organize his schedule" and decide to stop plotting on how to burn jews and go back home to make you happy... ha-ha. "Or maybe... well, have you ever thought of leave him" you just met her Wallace! (Ireland provides the live comment)

"L-Leave him?"

"Well... if you are not completely happy with him, I am sure you... someone would be willing to do anything to make you happy.

"But we are talking about if this that happens to me is a illness, aren't we?"

"Oh... well... I don't think you are sick. I think you have needs and your husband has other things to do..."

"Thank you" she answered not so happy

"Ehm..." He turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Did you expect me to tell you you were sick?"

"No, not really" she smiled again. He smiled back, pleased. Oh wallace, she stopped liking you! *Ireland laughs*

So Wallace will bore her with blablabla until they find Roderich. Wallace, you don't have an opportunity this time, she doesn't even like you!


	16. Chapter 16

Well... then, in this exactly point in the history, the universe, the time and the everything is when Arthur Kirkland realizes that he is kissing someone for very first time... and this person is a boy.

Welcome to your nightmares, Arthur.

The first thing he did was to move away softly and slowly, with his eyes still closed.

Francis followed him initially but he was out of breath, so he smiled and separated, just a bit

Arthur breathed deeply and his heart started to beat faster and faster.

"Allo..." whispered Francis caressing Arthur's cheek with his nose.

"W-W..." it's the only thing he could pronunce... and think because all the sentations and thoughts are coming to his mind at the same time like somebody dropped a bucket of icy water on his head.

Francis laughed softly and hugged him tightly with a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Are you ok?" he asked... quite sure that this was his first kiss with another boy.

Arthur panicked more and more as the most important reaction to this, trying to push Francis away.

"Calm down, calm down... you are ok here..."

"No!"

Francis had kissed enough boys in his life to know when one was becoming hysterical with it... he sighed.

"What do you... why you... w-what..."

"It's just a kiss... is not that we are getting married" He still didn't let go, only raised one hand and placed on Arthur's cheek .

"Don't kiss me! I hate you!"

Francis raised his eyebrows... because this was the first time that the response was that. He licked his own lips and looked at him into his eyes. Arthur held his gaze.

"You will come after me for more" declared Francis, smiling, and then he let him go completely, taking a step back.

"No, I won't" Arthur said, so confident.

"Why not? Aren't you brave enough to like a boy?"

"Because I hate you!"

"Hate, love... there is almost no difference between those to."

"There is a whole world of difference!"

"Exactly, I'm here, you are there, and you feel a lot of hate... enough to go all around the globe, until you reach me again. But in the end, loving me is easier... I'm just beside you. You will see" He winked.

"I won't reach you again!"

"It was a metaphor."

"I don't care!"

"Could you please calm down?"

"Only if you could please don't kiss me again!"

"Don't you like my kisses?" Francis smirked.

"Of course not!" he frowned.

Francis looked him from top to bottom... stopping in his... vital regions... Arthur took a step back and looked down too to discover the ugly truth.

Francis smiled mischievously and Arthur hid his problem with his hand.

"Well... I can help you release, or I can leave you here so you can do it by yourself... what do you prefer?

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Shh... God, they will hear you if you yell like that!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"What's wrong with you? Dieu, what do you want?"

"Get lost! Leave me alone!"

Francis sighed, clearly not expecting this reaction.

"What if I don't want to leave."

Arthur snorted trhough the nose, glaring him.

"Well, what if I liked the kiss and wanted another, huh?"

"THEN GO FOR SOMEONE ELSE!"

"I'm just curious to know why are you in such a panic? I mean... it was just a kiss and it is normal to be aroused."

"Ugh!" he went straigh to the door without answering. Francis hesitated wanting to follow him. Because, of course, no one usually left HIM that way... and to make this worse... after a kiss!

Arthur left the room.

Francis smiled anyway... intrigued.

The british leaned back to the wall next to the door taking some air and trying to put some order on his thoughts and feelings about what just happened.

Francis moved his hair, thinking on how was he going to see him again... he decided after a few seconds to go and search his mother... Of course, he ran into Arthur

When he heard Francis coming out of the room, he blushed like a prawn on boiling water. He stopped moving the hand without removing it from that guilty place inside his underwear.

"Oh..." Francis didn't expect to find him here, much less with his hand in there. He smirked. "Anxious huh? Do you want to play swords?"

Arthur opened his eyes like plates and push Francis against the wall with violence. Restraining Francis with a hand on his neck looking at him with a furious look and clenched teeth with rage

Certainly this was not the first time someone confronted Francis.., back home on this stupid group that his brother loved, they used to teach them how to attack and defend. Both were awful at anything that implied physical contact... And Francis usually got quite scared. So he paled and didn't move or tried to defend.

"Wh-What are you doing?" He whispered, choking.

"I loathe all about you, don't kiss me" he hissed, and then... kissed him again.

The kid took him by surprise, making Francis heart run faster... And his body react more than with anyone before. The mixture of fear and aggression... And passion. He kissed him back anxiously, losing control for the first time... ever. Yes, Francis. You've found your match and then, with the same unexpected violence, Arthur left him and ran away. Taking, without realizing, half of Francis heart in his pocket.

Well, then Mrs. Edelstein came again, but Roderich didn't let Vash go. So, she smiled.

"How are you?" she asked.

Vash jumped a bit but didn't separate from Roderich who didn't pay attention to te jump. Vash remained silent, hidden in Roderich's chest.

"Fine, are you hungry?"

"I'm starving" whispered Vash

"Yes, I'm hungry" answered Mrs. Edelstein.

"Then, come on to look for some place to lunch. Vash knew she needed to let Roderich go... But it was so good in here.

Roderich just moved a little to hug Vash from the shoulders while they walked

"Vash was telling me that he wants to meet Ludwig."

"Do I want to?"

"Don't you?"

"I... Well, yes, I'm intrigued."

"Maybe you could write him and invite him to come, Roro, I'm sure he will feel happy to do it."

"What if he doesn't like me?" asked Vash thinking that was the most probable thing to happen.

"Why wouldn't he like you?"

"Because Ludwig likes you, Honey, and Vash too. Maybe he will feel a little jelaous."

"I don't like him!" protested Vash, blushing.

"They don't like me in that way, mutti."

Vash looked at his mother in law... (it is not your mother in law! Stop thinking of her that way!) She winked to Vash, who blushed a bit, not because of the wink, but because of the reason of the he needed to talk to her and explain...

"Don't worry, you are much cuter than Ludwig."

Roderich rolled his eyes.

"Being cute is like... being... soft and sweet..."

"Yes" she nodded.

"I'm not soft and sweet... or cute."

"Yes, you are, that's why Roro is hugging you."

"He's the one who is hugging me, he is the soft one."

"What?" protested Roderich.

"Do you think I'm soft?"

"Well... after the first impression..."

"Which first impression?"

"That one that makes you seem like a very serious and hard person."

"I am a very serious and hard person!"

"Just at the first sight

"No, not only at first sight! I'm not soft!"

Roderich smirked and looked to his mother, who laughed a little.

"What?!" Vash completely taken aback. "I'm tough and serious, and... I could kill you with one push"

"Could you?"

"Of course! I'm way stronger than you."

"I'm not talking about strength."

"What are you talking about, then?"

"He think's that you can't do it because you appreciate him too much to really do it." explained Mrs. Edelstein.

"I... well I do appreciate you, and you also appreciate ME, so it is not that I'm softer, I am just a decent man."

Roderich laughed

"Don't laugh... you wouldn't kill me either."

"In one word: poisson."

"What?! You're telling me that... what?!" Vash again... waaay to impressed. Roderich laughed again. "You would not poison me! I am... you care about me... don't you?"

"Do I?"

"Roderich!" Vash protested again and he laughed again while his mother looked to them with heart shaped eyes.

"I don't believe you! You like me, no matter what you say."

He was still laughing because he seemed really worried and that's so cute. Vash crossed his arms and... blushed.

"You said you love me!"

"And you believed me, of course... "so cruel, Roderich. Vash looked at him and gasped, feeling a hole in his stomach.

"Rorooo!" his mother scolded him a little, smiling and he laughed more.

"Well I don't care! I'm... going to... go! I will ask for a new room! Maybe you could share with Ludwig!" do you need to be really transparent?

"Awww" said Mrs. Edelstein.

"What?!"

"That would be really great" answered Roderich.

Vash looked at him... because just a few minutes ago he had told him that he was going to take care of him and look after him and no one will know about his disease, and now he wanted to leave his room. He frowned.

"Fine" he mumbled without looking at him.

"Vaaaash" protested Mrs. Edelstein still smiling a little.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Edelstein" don't ask me WHY is he saying he is sorry.

"Don't get offended, he is joking."

"He is NOT joking, he is an idiot!"

"Of course he is joking."

Vash looked at Roderich, who smiled and winked. The swiss frowned.

"What do you think?"

"That you are stupid!"

"No, I'm annoying."

"YES!"

He smiled so proud.

"Stop smiling that way!"

"What if... I don't do it?"

"Well I... I will... I..."

The smile became broader.

"No, stop smiling!"

Roderich laughed a little.

"And laughing!"

That make him laugh even more.

"Roderich!"

He couldn't stop.

"You are laughing of me!"

He shook his head

"Oh, stooop! "he smiled just a bit because Roderich's laugh... has powers, but he shook it again

Vash raised a hand and covered Roderich's mouth but it didn't work.

What do you want? A kiss, Roddie?

That's exactly what Mrs. Edelstein thinked but no, that was what Roderich did on the Vash's hand.

Vash pretrified and had to remove the hand from there, super blushed and he smiled as the winner.

"You.. YOU did... that!"

"What?"

"Something with..." the voice gets slower "your tongue."

"Lick you?"

"Yes!"

"And?" he raised his chin, without feeling guilty.

"Stop smiling that way!" Of course, Vash blushed again because he was tall, and irritating, and fun, and soooooo bloody handsome.

And yes, he had licked his hand and that was awful because it gave him ideas of other parts he would like him to li... Noooooo!

Oh, yes.

Ugh. Where's his bucket when he needs it?

I think that Austria is sitting on it.

"And... You don't... You shouldn't lick... My hand" you can lick my lips instead...

"Why not?"

Triple blush with the thought of him licking his lips.

"B-Because..."

"Aha?"

"You are only doing it to irritate me!" what would it be a good reason then? To seduce you?

"Yes."

"Ugh! Why are you being mean?"

"I'm just playing with you."

Vash tightened his lips and looked at him because well, it was nice to play with someone, right? It made him normal and funny.

"I don't like him! "protested Vash, blushing. Roderich smiled to him. "Well, just because you are you..."

"Will you forgive me everything?"

"No, not everything, but I can play with you."

"How?"

"We are playing, aren't we?"

"Yes."

"Well... Just because you are you... We can play."

Roderich looked at his mother, who smiled

"Ok..."

The Professor Hughes joined the group again smiling to Mrs. Edelstein.

"Thank you for waiting me after you so kindy invited me to join you for lunch, I really needed tho talk with Dr. Meier."

"Professor Hughes! "exclaimed Roderich because this was unexpected.

"Mr. Zwingli, Mr. Edelstein..." Wallace blushed a bit and smiled them turning to speak to Roderich. "I was talking with your mother and as I saying she kindly invited me to join you... I hope you agree with her."

"Ehm... well... y-yes, of course." He looked askance to his mother, not really sure about it and she shakes his head dismissively

"She also said that your brother was here, it would be very interesting to know him."

"Ah, he is... in the morgue with Arthur Kirkland I guess" He answered, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe we should wait for them, before to start to eat" said Mrs. Edelstein a little worried.

"Why don't we go and search them?" asked Vash looking at Roderich, who raised his eyebrows because he wasn't sure to want to know what were they doing.

"N-No?"

"Ok... well..."

Probably Mrs. Edelstein could see Francis roaming through the other side of the hall.

"Oh! Wait, sweety, your brother is there" she stood up and waved his hand to him.

It took Francis just a couple of seconds to locate his mother, then he ran to her with dreamy and happy eyes, smiling.

"Allo..." he grinned goofily. She smiled and hugged him tight. "He kissed me..." Francis whispered to her. "And it was incredible."

"Really?"

"Yes..." He laughed softly. "I kissed him first."

"Yes?" she giggled. He nodded wanting to give her more detail but weirdly, this time he didn't want Roderich to hear.

"Oh, ehm... why don't you start without us? We will return in a second" his mother asked to the others.

Vash hesitated nervously, because he didn't want to spend a minute alone with Roderich... And the professor.

"Ok..." Roderich glanced Mr. Hughes, not very happy.

"Ehm... Which restaurant are you going?" asked Mr. Hughes. "I can wait your mother and brother and escort them there"

"Oh, don't worry, darling, we will find you."

The professor blushed with the "darling"

"Come on, maman..." Francis pulled his mother away from them, too excited and happy to lose his time with the rest. "Please order something good, Roddie, we will be there in a minute."

Roderich rolled his eyes, and Mrs. Edelstein took Francis by the arm, who smiled and blowed a kiss to his older brother, walking besides his mother.

"He... I think he had never kissed a boy before"

"That's so amazing. What did he say?"

"I am confused by that part... he was not very nice, although I think he was very very nervous..."

"Oh, that could happen at the very first time, you know"

"He was nervous and aroused, but... very aggressive. Not the regular nervous, he's different. He said he hated me, then he kissed me with a passion so... different."

She raised her eyebrows

"It was like... kissing a beast. A wild... wolf! And at the same time a sweet bunny that hug me tightly and lovingly during the first kiss."

"That is strange."

"It is... fantastic! It is different than any other person I've kissed. Papa is not that way, right?"

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know... he seems to be quite... boring."

"Nah, but I'm glad for you. Where is he?"

"He is... gone. I don't know where."

"Why?" she seemed a little sad.

"He was very very very veeeeeeery nervous."

"Oh... that sounds hard."

"I know, maman, but... what do you think I should do? It would be nice if he went tonight to sleep with us..."

"Did you invite him?"

"Well... I didn't have time... he ran away."

"You should look for him."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes... but after lunch."

"What did Roddie say?"

"About what?"

"About me... And him. Is he angry? Or just... Ignored us."

"Well, you know him..."

"Good. Two birds with one shot." He smiled mischievously.

"Francis, don't be mean."

"I'm not mean, he is ridiculous and you know it."

"But don't make him angry expressly."

"I'm not making him angry, I'm just making him a better person. Also he is completely homosexual!"

"I know, but you have to let him be."

"He will never be happy this way... Have you seen him with Vash?"

"Yes... yes... I know."

"He is in love with him, and we need to do something, maman... Or he will never be happy."

"Just let him be... He needs to go on own pace or it will be worse.."

"On his own pace, maman, he will be unhappy forever and you know it. He will deny forever his sexuality... What do you think that will happen with Vash?"

"Well, I think we could give them some time and then decide."

"But if we don't help... What do you think that will happen?"

"Maybe he surprises us."

"Do you think so?"

"Maybe... I just think it's still early."

"No, it's not early, it's too late and you are way to soft with him."

"But FranFran... "she stared at him a little sad.

"Don't look at me that way!" He hugged her. She hugged him too. "I know that you are not sure but I want him to be happy."

"Me too, you must focus on you this time. Really."

"But... Arthur is... Well, it's funny and all that but..."

"I feel a good vibration about him."

"Really?!" He asked smiling as if good vibrations were the best possible thing his mother could say.

"Yes, I don't know why..."

"That's great maman... Do you think I could... Find love with him?" He asked happily already thinking of a great love story.

"Maybe... Maybe that one is the ONE at last."

"Noooon! Don't say that that I will believe you!"

"But that would be great." She laughed.

"But But... I don't know if it's possible!"

"I know it is."

"But there are so many things that can come wrong! Papa wouldn't like it"

"Don't worry about that"

"Mayve if Arthur never come home he'd never find out."

"I will talk with him in that case."

Francis smiled.

"Imagine that... Finding love and be happy and... Oh"

"What?"

"I was thinking of... Hmmm" He hesitated, thinking of grandchildren and their last name... And decided to change the subject because it made him nervous. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Mmmm... no, not really."

Francis sighed. He would've liked his mother to share this with him. To be different like him.

"But it doesn't matter."

"If Roddie gets married with a girl... Papa would kill me maman. He would never, ever speak to me again."

"Your father is a very difficult person, but at last he loves you, no matters what happens" she smiled, caressing her son's cheek.

Francis sighed. He always said that he didn't mind and didn't worried but that was not entirely true. He didn't like the idea of his father hating him.

"Well let's not worry about that. If he ends up hating me I have you... And grand papa and grand maman."

"The important thing now is Arthur."

Francis smiled a bit again

"I'll go and find him after dinner... And you? What about that professor you invited?"

"Oh, he teaches Roderich, and he is so cute, so... I invited him to come"

"Is he cute? Really? I think he is really serious... Well, since you like papa, no wonder you like him" Francis hugged her laughing.

"Yes, come... let's go so you can meet him." She hugged in return and then took his hand.

"We should all go to do something fun... Like dancing. Do you think Roddie would like to go?"

"Yes! For sure, he loves music, you know!"

"I do know my brother better than I'd like to." He smiled. "Arthur could come." And get jealous, dear, because you two will not be able to dance together so easily...

"Then, after lunch, when you find him, you invite him to come with us. Maybe you can talk with him... You are always able to relax people"

"I will try"


	17. Chapter 17

Wallace smiled to his two students once they were sitting on the restaurant. He had ordered a whiskey and was feeling rather... relaxed.

"So... my mother invited you?"

"Yes, she is very kind." He nodded. "I hope I will not make you uncomfortable in your family lunch."

"No, it's just unusual."

Vash looked intently at his professor, not saying anything.

"Is it?" He smiled a bit feeling special.

"She usually invites a lot of people to join us, but normally the people refuse."

"Oh... why?"

"I don't know, usually because of my father I guess."

Wallace blushed a bit.

"Well, I am just here eating with you in a very friendly way... I would actually want to know Mr. Edelstein."

"He is Colonel."

"Ehm... excuse me. Colonel Edelstein, then? I am not very familiar with the army."

"Ja."

"Ehm... well, wh-what I mean here is that... I... well, I am here to join you all..." Professor Hughes hesitated not knowing if this was a warning... maybe he was being too evident. But come on, his mother was beautiful and he was just being a gentleman, nothing else.

"Ja, that's exactly what we see."

"What exactly?"

"That you are here to join us."

"Yes, of course... I mean, it is all with the intention of getting to know your family, Roderich."

"Well... that's the unusual point."

"Ehm... and do you like my classes?"

Roderich looked askance to Vash, who blushed thinking that his classes were AWFUL and he hated them, and for sure if it weren't for his classes his life would still be normal and he wouldn't like Roderich THAT way... because he didn't have any problem with Roderich before.

"Ja, they pleased us a lot." Roderich said. You will never know if that was intentionally, Vash...

Vash opened his mouth, impressed.

"Oh, I'm happy to hear it. I was feeling a bit guilty about the last time. I think I was a bit... strict with you two."

"I like the strict people."

"Oh, then you will understand why it irritates me when you talk all class."

"We don't talk all class long, we just comment a few things" mumbled Vash.

"I never said that I didn't understand."

"Okay, okay... calm down" Professor Hughes raised his hands and smiled. "I'm not trying to scold you here, I was just explaining."

"I'm not feeling scolded." He smiled mschevious.

"You do not seem to feel guilty either..." protested the professor smiling too.

"I don't do it."

"Marvelous "protested Wallace sarcastically and Roderich laughed. "Probably next time you will be the one in front of the class instead of Mr. Zwingli who seems quite guilty to me..."

"I'm not guilty!"

"It's not that embarrasing towrite on the blackboard."

"Feeling guility... my bad "responded the professor to Vash, winking, then he smiled to Roderich.

"Your friend doesn't seem to agree with you... right Vash?"

"He is very shy."

"It's better to be shy than to be shameless!" protested Vash.

"Are you saying that I'm shameless?"

"You... are... well... pretty much."

Roderich raised an eyebrow.

"I mean..." He looked sideways to the professor, then look Roderich again. "No. You are not shameless."

The austrian laughed again.

"Don't laugh!" he protested, crossing his arms.

"Why not?"

"Because..." he looked to Wallace again and cleared his throat. He didn't want the professor to think anything bad of Roderich, even if he thought that he was completely shameless. "He is here, be a good boy."

"Am I being naughty?" He whispered only to Vash.

Guess what? Vash blushed.

That's exactly what Roderich expected.

"Shh! "protested Vash. Professor Hughes looked at them in silence, thinking...And Roderich laughed again.

When suddenly, Mrs. Edelstein and Francis arrived surprising both Vash and Professor Hughes, who stood up as a true gentleman, helping Mrs. Edelstein to her seat.

"Thank you, dear" smiled her.

"How did you find us?"

"Eh? I don't know. Maybe because Roderich is with you... and I always know where are my kids."

"That's... a fantastic and... weird sixth sense."

"Why you think it is weird?"

"It's like having a... you know those things used on war... radars?"

"What? Ggadag?"

"No it is... a machine to find things with electromagnetic waves "he stared to Mrs. Edelstein. "Forget it, is just something I read. I never could find someone just following my instinct."

"Oh, well... do you want to meet my little boy?" she smiled, changing the topic.

"Yes, yes, of course" Professor Hughes turned to the boy and marveled of how much he looked like his mother now that he was able to observe him.

Francis smiled innocently, and looked sideways to his older brother. He smiled a little to Francis.

"Isn't he te most handsome man you have ever seen?" asked Mrs. Edelstein so proud.

"He... well, he l-looks just like his mother, yes" Professor Hughes nodded, stuttering.

"Oh! Don't say this, you don't want to make me blush, do you?"

Roderich rolled his eyes with that and Francis too.

"Well I wouldn't mind, to be honest."

"She is so pretty, right?" asked Francis smiling again. "Are you the professor that diagnosed me, according to Roddie?"

"No, I diagnosed you, Francis" said Roderich while Mrs. Edelstein giggled.

"Oh, that... well.. I don't think this is the proper time or place to be talking about diagnoses" Professor Hughes smiled.

"Why not?" asked Mrs. Edelstein.

"Oh, you diagnosed me? But family cannot treat family, right? I mean, it's all about objectivity."

"I'm just goimg to do an essay, I'm not pretending to heal you."

"Well... it can be uncomfortable, right?" asked Wallace, more nervous with the subject than the rest of the Edelsteins.

"You don't know enough... and actually you do not want to know... to make an essay."

"Thank you for your opinion, Francis."

"No, no... don't get offended. Really, I don't mind helping my brother with this, I just wanted to know really what am I supposed to do for your essay and all that" Francis looked at Roderich and then smiled and turned to Wallace.

"You don't have to do nothing."

"Didn't you say you were going to perform exams in the subject?" asked Professor Hughes.

"Yes, but... I planned to do it with natural response. I prefer that the subject doesn't know if he is taking part a study."

Vash felt as if he were shrinking with every single word being said about the investigation.

"And do you pretend to... make this an observational study or will you put the study in certain situations, modifying the variables of the investigation?"

"I think I will modify the variables, maybe with more than one subject of study."

"The thing here is.. do you think it is ethical to study subjects without letting them know that you are studying them?"

"It's scientific research, there is no room for ethics."

"Well that is not completely true..."

"Why not?"

"Patients are persons in the end..." interrupted Vash.

"Yes, and they always have the opportunity to say "No"."

"They cannot say no if you don't tell them."

"They can say no If I ask them to do something that they don't want to do."

"Well if you are going to ask them, I do not have any problem" Wallace nodded.

"So I am currently being part of your investigation, huh? "Francis smiled to his older brother.

"Yes, maybe" he didn't really pay attention to Francis. Vash blushed anyway thinking that he could say no... couldn't he? And his life would be easier... but he was not going to say no to Roderich.

Because you are head over heels, Vash.

He is not!

Yes, you are.

Noooo! I hate him!

You don't fool anyone

Is not about fooling!

Yes, it is.

Is... Just... He is not... He just...!

Ahaaaa?

He's just being nice with a friend!

Of course of course... Someone could think that this is more than nice.

That "someone" is wroooong

Nah.

Mrs. Edelstein glanced Vash and Roderich and smiled a bit.

"Who else are you going to include in your essay?" asked Vash in a whisper. "Ludwig?"

"I'm not really planning to include someone else."

"But you said..."

Wallace smiled and got closer to Mrs. Edelstein.

"Aha?"

"See? That's what they do all class, talk in whispers all the time."

"Yes, they are so cute."

"You said you would!"

"I lied."

"Do you see how you are shameless?" Vash smiled a bit.

"I did it for you."

"I know... Thank you."

Roderich smiled to Vash.

"Anyway, I can't do the experiments with someone else."

"No one else is sick" Vash mumbled thinking... No other man would react with you as I do, for sure...

"No one else lives with me."

"That's true..." Vash smiled again a little.

"What are you saying?" interrupted Francis, curious.

"About what?" Roderich smiled innocent to his brother.

"I don't know, you two are whispering and I am curious."

"We are talkikg of something of our subjects."

"Even you cannot be that boring, Roddie."

"That is what you think."

"By the way, I was talking to maman about tonight. What do you think about going out to dance?"

Roderich stared at him and Francis smiled.

"For sure there is a nice place here with a good band where we can dance..."

"What happened with Arthur?"

"Arthur... well, he will probably come back, I will seek for him to invite him after lunch."

Roderich rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to go to dance? "asked to Vash.

"D-Dance?!"

"Yes, in a night club, I guess. My brother loves to go because is a good way to flirt with GIRLS." He insisted in that particular word scolding Francis.

"Exactly. It's a good girl to filrt, yes... "Francis winked.

"W-Well... I've never been to a nightclub..."

"It isn't the worst thing we could do... mutti, are you going to come?"

"Where, Honey?"

"To a nightclub this night."

"Ah! Sure, Mr. Hughes, do you want to join us?"

Professor Hughes hesitated... was she... inviting him, to a nightclub?!

"B-But... no! A nightclub?" Vash was the one worried the most.

"Why not?"asked Roderich

"I am not going to... dance with... no!"

"With who?"

"Ehm... well... I was going to read a book tonight, I guess I could postpone it" babled Wallace, nervous and blushing. "I could join you, yes, only because I think it might be better for you to have another man to... protect you."

"I never have been touched inapropiatly by a man... without consent. But it's a good reason."

"I never has been" está mal

"I-I am sure that you've been lucky... this place is safe but I am sure you attract all sorts of men."

"Yes, I know."

"Well... surely not everyone has good intentions."

"How could you be so sure?"

"Well... It's nature."

"Are you talking of someone?"

"N-No! I have the best possible intentions, trust me."

She laughed.

"Don't laugh of me." He asked, smiling.

"I don't laugh of you." She laughed anyways.

"Well probably you are laughing with me..."

"That sounds better."

"Although it does not sound particularly truthful" He laughed even more.

"Neither do you."

"Come on! What do you mean?" He blushed, looking guilty. "No, you better don't say."

She laughed again. Wallace looked at her... She was so funny and beautiful...

"Now you are making me blush."

"You are so cute."

"Cute... my god."

"What?"

"You are making me feel more a student than a professor."

"That's because you are young and fun."

"I am not that young, and certainly you are not at all old enough to call me young. I could easily think that you are Roderich's sister." Wallace, those are clichés.

"Sister?"

"Yes, you look so young, you do not seem like his mother."

"How old do you think I am?"

"You are on your... Late thirties"

She laughed again.

"Alright, maybe that's impossible. But you cannot be much older. Forty?"

"Younger..."

"What?!"

"I'm younger"

"You look as if you were twenty... but my medical brain makes me think that... If you have one son that is eighteen... Thirty two?"

She laughed because she was joking.

"You could have him when you were fourteen but... on these days, I believe you were seventeen at least when you got married. Then..." He stopped. "Why are you laughing"

"I was joking just to make you nervous."

"Oh... I was worried. I mean, you really look VERY young! Really! I just told you that you could easily be his sister."

"You are flattering me."

"No, I'm being honest. "

"You didn't sound honest."

"No, no, Mrs. Edelstein, trust me... You are astoundingly beautiful, you look incredibly young... However you have this sparkle in your eyes, that make me realize that you have seen the true face of life to the eye. You don't look as a young and naive girl, you look like a young wise woman, which makes you much more interesting and beautiful."

She raised her eyebrows and blushed a little.

"And the way you talked me about your... problems and difficulties earlier. In such an open and mature way. So naturally. I've never met another woman like you... And I wonder..."

"In fact, I wish to ask you for... some remedy for what I told you." She decided to stop him before it goes worse.

"A-A... remedy? "was that a.. suggestion?

"Yes, something that can... calm my nerves"

Wallace looked at her thinking that what she needed was to calm her need.

"I can prescribe you something for the nerves but I am not sure it will work."

"I'm not talking about nerves, obviously."

Wallace smiled.

"I know... I can... Well, I have to think about possible options for you. I could tell you..." he cleared his throat.

"Aha?"

"Well... Ehm... as I told you I am single, you know..."

"Yes..."

"I'm sure you can imagine that I also have... Needs."

"For sure, like all the men.

"What I'm saying is that... I understand your problem, I believe it is a common one, not only for men, but for women."

"Oh, thank you, that's make me feel less pervert."

"The only difference with you is that you dare to think about it, you dare to admit you like it. And for that, just for that, I think you are different and better than the rest."

"Really? But that is about self-acceptance."

"I've never heard before a married woman with a good position in society, and good reputation, accepting to a man that she has physical needs... Or that her husband is not enough around her..."

"No, no, no... that isn't in that way!"

"I know, it is in a medical way, but you are daring... Daring to think, to worry, to complain. About a difficult subject."

"No, I mean... It's not his fault. My husband is perfectly enough and always delights me and I love him near to the crazyness."

Wallace blushes with that.

"I-I know..." he whispered blushed.

"Sorry, I just want to make it clear because I think it's unfair for him."

"No, no, of course I know that... I mean... what I meant is that he is out working."

"Unfortunatly, yes..."

"That's the only thing that I wanted to... say. I mean, I do not know... wanted to attack your husband."

"Thank you" she smiled.

"However... I cannot help but thinking that he..." he sighed. "I told you this before. If I had a wife, such a beautiful wife, like you.. I would try to find a way to be less involved in the army, before someone else finds a way to ease her needs in my absence."

"But... something should exist, what did you do with the other women with this problem?"

"I'm not sure you want to know..."

"Why not?"

"Well... usually the proper way to solve this is only... solve it."

She sighed.

"What happens when you do not... solve the issue by yourself?"

"By myself?"

"You said that you... did it. Right? On your own."

"Ah, yes."

"What happens if you don't do that?"

"Well I supose that... the anxiety increases."

"And when your husband is back... Isn't it... better?"

"Yes, of course."

"He is so lucky..." whispered Wallace, thinking aloud.

"You are flattering again! "she laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

After the lunch, having talked about meeting altogether int he night, Roderich stared to Vash while they walked back to their room.

"Do you want to go to study for a while?

Vash nodded relaxing only with the idea. He was exhausted... it was as if they drained his energy.

"In the room or in the library?"

"Let's go to our room... I need silence, and privacy" and a time alone with you...

"Let's go then" he nodded. (Let's go to play with you sexual arousal physiology, that is the most interesting thing about you)

(. what?!)

(Ajem)

(he has other interesting things)

Vash squeezed softly Roderich's hand and looked at him sideways.

"Are you ok?"

"I am... I feel better now."

"You seemed a little dizzy or something."

"I am a bit overwhelmed, in general... Let's say I liked my life better last week."

"Are my family so horrible?"

"No, no. Not at all... It's just that last week I wouldn't have minded to sit there and hear all about your essay and that, and now I'm sick and the essay is about me and..."

"But no one knows."

"But I know... and it makes me nervous. And I am making you lie for me saying things about your brother that you shouldn't share just to protect me...

"Don't be worried about that..."

"I try not to worry... really. AS well as I try not to panic when we are surrounded by people."

Roderich laughed

"But right now I feel free and happy to be again alone with you instead of still there."

"That's pretty good" he smiled. Vash smiled back, opening the door of their room and letting Roderich enter first.

"Maybe we could continue with the essay."

Ooooooooook... Vash relaxation just... evaporated. Roderich's superpower.

"How do you feel about it?"

"Ehm... I... N-Now?"

"No? Are you tired?"

"I didn't say no, I just... I am..."

"You don't have to be aroused for this part."

"O-Ok..." He sat on the bed.

"But you must be naked. I want to mesure."

"WHAT?!"

"Of course, while the aroused and... in rest."

"You want to measure my... intimate parts?! Nooo!"

"Vash..." He rolled the eyes.

"Will you let me measure yours?"

"Why? You want to compare?"

"I-I want to be in... I... you are not going to touch me or measure... my... Roderich it is embarrassing" Vash blushed.

"Vash, I will touch you when I will mesure the time you take to be aroused and to ejaculate if someone else estimulated you."

"Ejac... oh dear god" Vash wanted to die... yes.

"Those are not the only scenarios I want to test."

"C-Can w-we just... try... once... I am not sure I can actually stand there and let you measure me several times."

"Try once what?"

"The... naked part. Maybe I can measure myself and tell you."

"Ah, that prove... no, I don't think that is a good idea, you must get used to my touch. And that is a less violent way."

"G-Get used to your..." Vash sighed... not knowing how was he going to get used to his touch... on the contrary... things were going to get worse.

"We can do the interview first if you want."

"No. Let's do this first" Vash decided. "I need to go to the bathroom first."

"Are you planing to masturbate before?"

Vash blushed but frowned and denied with his head.

"No, I just want to pee..." he mumbled walking to the bathroom.

"Then go, and let the door open" He layed on the bed taking his notes. "I prefer to prove if you get aroused now too. Or well, maybe you could let me see how you do it, because I want to take notes."

"I'm not leaving the door open... just give me two minutes alone, please."

"I'm not planing to stand up, just want you to hear me."

"On how do I pee? Ugh! "Vash closed the door and once inside he decided the only possible way not to get excited with Roderich was to feel pain at the same time... problem was how. He sighed, looked to the wall, closed his eyes and hit it HARD with his fist...

Roderich jumped scared with the noise and stood up.

"Are you Ok?

"Shit! Yes... ugh... yes. Yes I am alright."

"It sounded bad, did you fall or something?"

"N-No... I... I'm ok" Vash opened the door, with the hand on his back, and a weird face, and walked again to the bed.

"Mmm..."

A sweaty Vash stood next to Roderich and started undoing his pants with only one hand.

"Hey, hey, wait!"

"W-What?"

"I have to..." He went to search a ruler and paper.

"Well do it, now" He ordered, serious

"Eh?"

"You wanted to measure me, right... Well hurry!"

"Ok, ok..." He obeyed pulling Vash's pants and underwear down, kneeling down in front of him.

Vash blushed... and closed his eyes, shaking a bit. He also closed his hand trying to feel the paaaaaaaain

Roderich sighed and blushed, nervous. Raising a hand and deciding caresse the Vash's leg, before to really touch him to make him more confortable and calm... and this became less violent.

"I-I... I'm sorry..." Vash whispered.

"What?"

"I-I'm trying..." He whispered again touching his shoulder and trembling.

"What are you trying?" Roderich moved the hand to really... touch him. Waiting to avoid the nerves with the conversation.

The jump!

"Shhh, Vash, come on" He took a step to him again and prepared the measuring tape.

The problem was that... His manhood... Wasn't relaxed

Whitout thinking, Roderich caressed... that zone too before mesuring it, only to try to calm him.

"Oh... N-No... Stop. Stop stop!" He blushed and tried to cover himself with the injured hand, having forgotten his problem.

"Vash, it's just a moment" replied Roderich without letting him put his hand.

"You cannot touch me... Don't see!" He panicked for a second flinching in pain with his hand. "Ou! Shit!"

"Shhhh calm down. Nothing is happening" he measured without much accuracy.

"I hate myself!" He yelled, frustrated

"Don't do it. Look, it's pretty big."

"It's not Big! It's SMALL!"

"Shhh" He laughed a bit and caressed him there again to confort him. Then the obvious trend is to get... Bigger.

"Vash..." suddenly, someone knocked the door and then this was oppened to let the Arthur's head came in the room, searching for the blonde guy.

"R-Roderich..." Vash tried to control himself, to prevent his body to react, to move the stupid hand and feel pain, to yell at Roderich and be mean... and he only was able to moan his name.

"Oh... Oh my... I'm sorry! "yelled Arthur after taking a few seconds to understand what was happening, closing the door again.

Vash wanted to DIE. But to die... And die again. I think he ends up under he bed

"Golly, what an inconvenience" protested Roderich letring him go. Really, Roderich? "inconvenience"? Anyway, with all the calm, he wrote the measures he took on his notebook.

Vash whimpered sobbing in silence.

"So... well. Pull your pants up and go to check what he wants."

"Nooo... I'll never go out of here again..." Vash sniffled

"Vash... He was looking for you, don't you think that the guiltiest thing is... precisely to never go out of there again?" Roderich layed on the bed. "You must go and explain him what exactly were were doing or he could report us. It would be the most cynical thing to do, knowing what he has been doing with my brother, but some people are not very clever.

Vash sniffled again, feeling nervous, scared and a bit humiliated.

"Vaaash... come on" Roderich let his hand drop down from the bed so Vash could take it.

It took a few seconds to Vash to notice the hand there, and a few more to reach for it, but he managed to do it, slowly, knowing that Roderich was right and he needed to go out there and explain Arthur.

He was not even thinking on the part where Arthur and Francis' brother were doing something.

Roderich caressed a little Vash's hand with his thumb. Vash closed his eyes and squeezed him in return, feeling a bit better. Thanks to this feeling he gathered the courage to crawl out from under the bed.

"Do you feel better?"

He was not able to look at Roderich to the eyes... His hand was also swollen and hurt him again.

"Yes" He whispered, not looking good. At all.

"Come here..." Roderich pulled Vash towards him. Vash let him pull him, leaning against him. "What happened to your hand?"

"I punched the wall."

"Why?"

"I have to go and talk with Arthur..."

"Yes... Are you OK?"

He shook his head and tried to wipe the tears he shed under the bed as discreet as possible.

"But I'll be ok. L-Let me go and talk with him..."

"Really?" combed his hair a little.

Vash wanted to hug him. And he wanted to cry. Because it was him the naked one, not Roderich. And Roderich didn't understand how bloody difficult was all this. And also Arthur was going to think exactly what he had asked him before. He was going to think that they were a couple. And they were not. Oddly enough that was what hurt Vash the most... he had to go out there and deny something convincingly when he was absolutely guilty as charged.

"I promise I will do my best to make him understand that we were only doing an investigation... and if he doesn't believe me I will confess him that I am sick and that you are trying to help me. He will certainly not think that you are..." like me, he thought. "homo-homosexual, I won't let him."

Roderich sighed.

"I'm sorry... I should have locked the door" to add insult to injury... it was his fault.

"Maybe Arthur won't believe you.

"Then I'll tell you that I am and... that I forced you" it was not complete lie...

"I mean... he is... If he really is one..."

"He?"

"Arthur, if he is really an homosexual."

"Arthur?"

"Yes."

"Ah, you say it because he was... doing that..."

"Yes."

"Oh..." He realized that the drama was not that dramatic...

"Listen... sooner or later, Francis will break up his heart. Then, for sure he will go to search the closer person who accept him to confort himself. Maybe he would want to build a new relationship with you if he believe that you are homosexual and you are... trying to hide it."

"Oh..."

"Do you know what I mean?"

"That if he is really... that way, he will want to... be with me as a... couple? Maybe he doesn't like me."

"It doesn't really matter if he is a pervert and you are only other boy who, according to him, is like him."

"Don't call him a pervert."

"All homosexuals are perverts, but that isn't the point here, Vash. Focus."

"Maybe he doesn't want to be one. Maybe he is sick and scared and wants me to help him."

"Well, then, give him treatment."

"I probably will... If I find out what to give him."

Roderich rolled his eyes.

"Can we discuss this later? He will get even more ideas if we are still here..."

"Maybe you should tell him that I'm you partner if he wants to do something pervert on you."

"Wh-What?" He blushed again, and he was actually quite pale now since he was scared.

"To dodge the bullet... I mean.

"So... you want me to tell him that I am... and you are... and we are... so he won't... think"

"No, it's an emergency answer just in case he wants to do something bad."

"Oh... Well, ok, I will tell him that only if needed."

"That's it."

Vash nodded and well, I have to say he is really disheveled.

Maybe he could go out of breath and with a big smile to convince Arthur that... it... was an experiment and they aren't homosexuals.

Suuuure, and Arthur will believe him. Of course.

Vash looked at Roderich, and sighed.

"W-Well.. I'm going out. Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

Vash nodded and well... went to the door. He cleared his throat and opened it. Roderich went to lie down again, writing on the notebook and... existing.

So... Vash went out of the room expecting to find Arthur. But... I think that Arthur came back to the morgue...

Francis arrived to the morgue just a few seconds before Arthur, he was there when arthur came.

Well. yes! When ARthur came in, Francis in person was there. He was paralized, and after a second... tried to run away.

"Eh! Wait a second! Arthur, come on, I'm here to invite you somewhere!"

"Nooo!"

"Well, ok, fine, I'll stay here in your morgue messing up with your things."

Arthur ran away to be hidden in an office. Francis went to the door and then returned deciding to see if Arthur had anything worth knowing here...

He ought to have secrets, right?

Mmm... here where?

The morgue, no? Francis went to the door and then returned deciding to see if Arthur had anything worth knowing there...

Oh, well

No? Francis HATES Arthur running away.

It's the morgue, it's of all the University... maybe in his room

Francis then got bored after just five minutes there.

He isn't the only student on forensic medicine

Is Arthur going to spy him?

Yes. YES.

Francis reviewed everything around him... And stopped when he found an AWFUL... What the hell was that? A finger? An intestine? A... Dick? What the... It smelled and was DISGUSTING and made him nauseous.

"Puaaaaaaj!"

Francia probably is going to get sick... (Vomit)

"What the hell are you doing?!" Arthur came out, scolding him.

"There... Ugh! There is something..." yes, he was going to get sick, he ran to the nearest possible trash can

"Why did you put it in your face?!" Arthur took it off of his hands

"Puaaaaaj! That's..." well, half of the food to the trash can, yeah...

"You are disgusting! "he protested, keeping the... thing on his place.

"Me? Ugh! Why do you have that?! There!"

"It's a bloody morgue, what the hell do you expect?"

"Dead people! Not pieces inside a drawer!"

"We have pieces of death people too!"

"Thats... uuuuuuugh!" He vomits again. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"So sensitive."

"It SMELLS! And it is disgusting.. and creepy!"

"Why did you put it on your Face?

"I just looked at it, I thought It was a secret!"

"It's obvious you are stupid then."

"I'm not stupid!"

"Yes, you are."

"You are more stupid for running away."

"I'm not vomiting."

"Well that's true, but you ran away and you are stupid..."

"And you smelled a piece of a corpse. So, you win."

"Ugh! Don't say it that way! You KEEP the piece of the corpse! That makes YOU stupid."

"That makes me a forensic doctor!"

"Give me your handkerchief"

He took it out, rolling the eyes again

"At least I made you come back" He smiled, cleaning his face.

"You are an idiot" took out too his drugs case to, serching for something.

"Are you going to insult me all the time?" Francis smiled.

"Yes! You deserve it!" He put a pill on Francis's mouth.

"I wha... What's... What is it?!"

"Swallow, you fool." Said Arthur putting his hand on Francis' mouth to force him to do it. "The first one is for free, but you have to pay for the next ones."

Francis heart rate went up as he swallowed, looking Arthur in the eye and wrapping a hand around the suppressing wrist.

"Good boy" He smiled mischeviously.

He was... Weird. Not precisely handsome, with his crooked teeth and shabby look. He also was completely unpredictable and quite dangerous... He had wanted to strangle him earlier, now this. For what is worth, it didn't make Francis heart go any slower.

Arthur let him go. But Francis didn't, still holding his wrist.

"W-What is it?"

Arthur shrugged, not saying a word.

"Did you drug me to rape me later or something?" Francis smiled nervously "Because I certainly would like to remember what happened tomorrow."

"Whaaat?" He blushed. "I don't have any interest on rape you... or on being raped or... I'm not a rappish! It was a mint droop, idiot!" He confesed. Yes, only for the bad taste on his mouth.

(Why, then, did you make him swallow?)

(Shut up! I perfectly know how that things work!)

(No, you have no idea.)

"A mint..." Francis whispered and thought that certainly, this man was a genius. Since the only thing that prevented him to kiss him was his vomit breath... So he wasted no more time and just EATED him with a kiss.

"MMMPF!" Arthur was absolutely taken by surprise.

How on earth was he taken by surprise, it was completely obvious.

No! It was absolutely out of any context!

Is he kissing him back?

Ehm... nobody knows. I think he is drowning by his own clumsiness trying to do something not really clear. He is trying to kiss him back at the same time he is trying to avoid the kiss.

Wonderful

So, as a result, he is drowning.

Well, don't worry. Vash enters the morgue at precisely this moment.

That's why they are friends.

Yes.

"Oh..."

Francis separated from the kiss but he was still holding Arthur's wrist.

"...the hell!?"

Francis turned his head to see who was there, and relaxed when he saw it was his brother's lover. (His whaaaaat?! You can hear Vash scream).

Arthur pushed him pretty hard, and Francis, then, fell to the floor.

"You bloody bastard!"

Vash hesitated and decided to do exactly what Arthur did a few minutes ago, that was turn around and leave them alone. (Arthur didn't see Vash)

It took Francis a few seconds to react, specially because he hurt his back when he fell to the floor. (What Arthur really hurt was his pride)

"Connard... "whispered Francis from the floor.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Me? What the HELL are YOU doing! You fucking coward!"

"You bloody bastard! Don't kiss me!"

"You kissed me too! You kissed me, you did everything for me to kiss you when and it is completely coward of you to fucking BLAME me once someone sees us! And with him! What do you think he's going to do? Eh?!"

"Whaaat? Someone saw it?"

"Vash! And you have just told my crazy brother that he is fucking right! Because YOU ARE A COWARD!"

"V-Vash?"

Francis looked at him breathing hard

"Oh my god! "Arthur ran to search him.

Francis hates him. He didn't even really listen him! Agh!

He listened him, or he wouldn't knew that Vash what watched them.

Yes but he didn't listen to the important part!

Which important part?

The part where he was mad, and he was a coward!

Bla bla bla

No blablabla! Francis stayed there for a couple fo minutes, and then decided to go with his mother

"Muuuuum Arthur was cruel with meeeeee"

No, is more like "Muuuum, Arthur is not interested..."

"He didn't love meeeeeee and I can't handle the idea of someome who doesn't love meeeeeee"

What really pisses him off is that his stupid brother always win. He is ALWAYS the fool.

"Muuuuuum I'm the fooooool"

Why is Arthur still here, he had run away again, hadn't he?

Yes, yes... But... well, yes... well... shut up! You dumbs!


	19. Chapter 19

"Vaaaaaaaash"

Vash was waiting for Arthur just outside the morgue.

"Vaaaash" He ran looking for him.

"Arthur, I'm here"

"Vash... VASH!" He blushed. Vash blushed too, fidgeting in his place, nervous. "You... ehm..." Arthur have not idea of what say.

"Ehm... You..." countered Vash... So clever, both.

"W-W-What d-did you... ehm..."

"It's a... scientific research"

"Did you really se... what?"

"What?"

"Scientific research?"

"Y-Yes, an e-essay... were you kissing Roderich's brother?"

"A essa... I DON'T KISS NOBODY!" yes, with double negation because he was hysterical.

"But he kissed you."

"NOBODY KISSED NO ONE NEVER AND NOWHERE!"

Vash closed his mouth and looked at him apologetically.

"H-He attacked me! I didn't want it! He is a pervert!"

"Oh..." for a few minutes, Vash had felt that he had found at least one other person that would also be sick and a weirdo like him. But of course, he was wrong, he was the only pervert here... well, and Francis. He blushed a little. "Don't call him a pervert, he is just... sick."

"That was obviously perversion!"

Vash sighed, again in panic. He was also a pervert, and sick, and Roderich was wrong...

"W-Well, nerver mind, I just wanted to let you know that o-obviously what you saw between me and Ro-Roderich is not what you think..."

"You and... Oh my god! You and Roderich!"

"Noo! No, no, really... is not that!"

"Well, that doesn't matter because Francis... oh my God! Francis!"

"Arthur! Please listen to me!"

"I'm listening you" no, he didn't. "But we need to move or Francis will come!"

Vash thought for a second that maybe be... Well maybe he could talk with Francis, he seemed to be the only one to understand him...

"Roderich is doing his essay and I'm helping him"

"Yes, yes, you are in love. I'm sorry, but doesn't really matters now!" he wrapped a hand arround Vash's wrist, and pulled of him.

"What?! WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!"

"Shhhh! He will hear you!"

"I don't care! Stop saying that!"

"Well! You can stay here and distract him while I go!"

"I'm bloody talking to you!" Vash protested, getting angry and frustrated.

"It's great, really, congratulations... but isn't the best moment."

Vash looked at him intently, fuming, while Arthur looked for Francis. Vash wanted to punch him in the face. Yeah... everybody understands.

"You are not bloody listening to me!"

"Vash! Really!" He protested.

"If I hear you, ONCE, talk about this..." He went forward, and took Arthur agressively by his clothes.

"Ah?"

"I'm serious. If you ever say ANYTHING of what you saw, or what you think you saw, or ANYTHING about us being in love. I swear to god I will...I will hurt you!"

"W-What? Why?"

"Because I don't want you talking about that, ok? Now SWEAR that you will not tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"What? What do you mean with "why not"?"

"Well... I know why not to talk with other people"

"If you know, why are you asking me why not?"

"Because that way, It seems that you don't want to talk about it either."

"I-I... I... I..."

"Aha?"

"What do you care?!"

"Well, we are friends... aren't we?"

Vash swallowed still grabbing Arthur's shirt.

"Y-Yes.. Yes" He whispered.

"So?"

"Aren't you going to.. report me or whatever?"

"What? Why?"

"You think we are a couple. We are not, but you think so."

"Aren't you?" Arthur raised an eyebrow, without believing.

"N-No, but..." He sighed thinking... maybe he could tell someone... "If I tell you something very very personal...".

"Like what? He was touching you. Never in my whole life I touched a friend that way."

"It's part of the essay. He is investigating, but I... I... I..." He swallowed again. "I kind of... like... him."

"Ha! I knew it!"

Vash blushed.

"It's not that I am an homosexual or anything, I just... he... he..."

"Oh, come on!"

"I'm not! I just like HIM"

"Everybody knows!"

"T-That I-I like him? Or that I am..." Vash looked at him, worried.

"That you are a couple!"

Maybe that was the reason why no one ever talked to him. Maybe everyone knew that he wa... Arthur stopped vash train of thoughts.

"We are not a couple. If Roderich finds out that I am... what... I... that I like him THAT way, he will report me, and he will never ever talk to me again, he hates homosexuals. Please, PLEASE don't tell him."

"What? Don't be fool, he can't hate the homosexuals and try to arouse you at the same time."

"It is because he has an essay!"

Arthur rolled his eyes

"You don't believe me!

"The problem here is that you believe him."

"W-What?"

"You!"

"Well Of course I believe him, why would he lie?"

"Because he obviously has other intentions with you!"

"O-Other intentions like what?"

"Like Francis! He wants to have sex with you!"

"He-He doesn't!" Vash BLUSHED.

"Yes, he does, but doesn't say to you because he doesn't want you... to be scared or that you think that he is a pervert or who knows!"

"D-Do you think so?"

"Of course! You are a fool if you don't see it, why in the hell he would kiss you if he didn't want... that?" said Arthur, but he was talking with himself, of Francis again.

"He hasn't kissed me as Francis kissed you"

"That's so strange! I didn't kiss him back... well, I kissed him but not in that way! I'm not gay!"

Vash raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe you only like... him"

"He is obviously misunderstanding everything!"

"What?"

"I hate him!"

"D-Do you? I saw you pushing him away..."

"That's why he is misunderstanding!"

"What?"

"I... I want to push him! To a pile of shit!"

"T-To a pile... What?!"

"Of shit!"

"Yes, I understand. But why? Because he is homosexual?"

"No! Because I hate him!"

"Because he is homosexual?"

"No! Because he is an idiot!"

"Is he?"

"Of course!"

I "Why?"

"You listened what he said, didn't you?"

"What did he say?"

"He... He said... all that he said was a bullshit! And that way of doing it" Arthur imitated Francis mockingly.

"Oh... Well... Ehm... I don't think he is that bad..."

"Why not?"

"At least he tells you... And he wants something nice with you."

"No!" he blushed.

"Roderich only..."

"Who?"

"Roderich."

"What about him?"

"What do you mean? I was going to compare him with his brother."

"Aha?"

"He doesn't want to kiss me or anything."

"Of course he wants, he was touching you!"

"But not that way... Unless you are right."

"Vash, It's obvious. Could we come back to the important topic now?"

"What's the important topic?"

"Francis!"

"Oui?" asked Francis.

"WAAAAAAH!" Arthud screamed, jumping. Vash jumped too, specially because of Arthur's scream.

"So you are talking about me, huh?"

"NOO!" He blushed, trying to hide himself behind Vash.

"You said Francis"

"I-I... I was talking of OTHER Francis, you aren't the only one of the world!"

"Ohhh... Which other Francis? Another one?"

"Yes!"

"One that is more handsome than me?"

"Of course!"

Francis laughed, getting closer, and Arthur took a step back, moving away from Francis... and Vash.

"So... Are you going to run away again, coward"

"I'm not running away!"

"You are running away, Of course..., you are a coward."

"You aren't realizing what I'm doing, of course... you are an idiot."

"And you only are able to insult me."

"The same that you."

"I have not insulted you now!"

"You said coward. You are too idiot to listen to yourself, aren't you?"

"You ARE a coward..." Francis smiled, dangerously... He was still very mad, and wanted revenge.

"And you are an IDIOT" Arthur felt as the winner.

"I don't mind if a coward calls me idiot, at least I have a pair of balls to do whatever I want."

"Whatever stupid thing that you want, because you can't think of anything good... that's why I don't mind if you call me... whatever."

"I can think of you... Aren't you good?"

"You... shouldn't do it" He blushed a little anyways.

Vash looked at them as if he were watching a tennis match. Lucky guy, you love tennis :D

"Are you always so... Bitter?"

"Yes, especially with the ones I don't like."

"For not liking me, you kissed me very passionately." Francis rolled his eyes.

"I DIDN'T KISS YOU!"

"Coward"

"Idiot!"

"I am going to stop liking you! You are boring and too difficult!"

"Fine! I don't like you and I don't want you to like me!"

"Well, fine! I'm begging to get tired!"

"Perfect, because I have a lot of better things to do!"

Francis frowned because Vash was here again and he was going to tell his brother. Arthur turned arround to go out, so determined. And he wanted to go out with Arthur... But the idiot...

"What are you doing?" asked Francis not believing it.

"I'm leaving!"

Francis hated him... He was... Rejecting him. And he wasn't sure why.

Just two steps away, Arthur looked Francis sideways just to know if he was following him.

"You... You cannot leave that way" oddly enough Francis took a step towards him. It was unfair and it irritated him, because he had been quite nice and charming and Arthur did like him. He was SURE. And he was very mad at him and wanted to punch him and yell at him and make him say that he DID like him.

"No? Well, who will come to stop me? You?" practically he stopped and waited for him.

Francis hesitated. The problem was Vash... He didn't want him to tell his brother that Arthur had rejected him, or pushed him to the floor. As innocent as cute as he looked, he could imagine him perfectly well saying "Francis was begging him", he felt the anger rise up in his belly again.

"Connard..." he murmured holding his head up and walking to Arthur with a forced smile.

"What are you doing? Who in the hell thinks that french is a good language to insult? Only an idiot" He stopped the door to let him out first.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Never!"

"I'll make you shut up at once."

"No, you didn't!" Arthur think that Francis is talking about the kiss of before. It's a bit... unconscious accusation to himself.

"I do it and I will do it" Francis visibly relaxed as soon as they were alone, although he still was mad at Arthur, no frowning.

"Of course not!" He walked automatically without thinking, only focused on Francis.

"But first... You need to say you are sorry."

"I'm definitly not sorry for anything."

Francis walked without answering a few more steps.

"Where is your room? Can we talk in your room?"

"We are not going to my room!" He yelled, because is exactly where they were going, before Arthur noticed.

"Well we will have to go to another room then, because you and I need to set some rules."

"The only room you need is keep ten meters away from me" He answered without realize that he changed rule for room because he was nervous and is thinking in other dangerous things.

"And he keeps saying this shit... Is incredible" Francis mumbled to himself following Arthur o wherever he was leading them.

"Are those too difficult words for your little inteligence?" He asked, walking again to his room. Francis looked at him again.

"Why do you keep insulting me?"

"Because I loathe all about you!" so passionated. Francis smiled a bit hearing that.

"From loathe to love... There are only three words"

"Letters, idiot, and that's not the point!

"Letters, yes" Francis frowned again a bit. "What's the point then?"

"The point is that it won't change. No way!"

"We'll see" Francis sighed.

"Yes you will see how I'm right" He opened the door of his room.

Francis smiled again and entered first. The room was exactly as Roderich and Vash's one... but it seemed really smaller, because it was full of books... and things, not in the best order, but not untidy really. Ang it had two beds.

Francis looked around realizing the amount of books and trinkets around him.

"Who is your roommate?" (Who is your poor poor roommate)

"He isn't here today... I'm not sure. I don't care" He shrugged.

"So he will not be back, huh?" He asked taking a book from the table and looked it through, not paying much attention to it.

"Who knows?"

"You know nothing then... Is this yours? Or you don't know?" Francis turned around to see him.

"Don't touch!" he snatched it from his hands. "Of course I know what is mine and what's from... that... Matthew or whatever."

"Alright, I am probably going to need to meet this Mathieu boy at some point... for now, please lock the door."

"I will lock when you get out! Why are you here?" Did you realize just now, Arthur?

Francis smiled again and winked to Arthur.

"We need to set some rules... it seem to me that you have never had a thing like this..."

He blushed and took a step back.

"I know it's not... easy. And it is scary if someone sees us kissing, for example, but you cannot push me away or blame ME of being a pervert when we both have been doing it."

"I'm not doing nothing!" double negation again, Arthur, your inconcious is trying to say someting to you.

"You kissed me" Francis looked at him in the eye.

"No! I didn't!"

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Francis frowned.

"W-What?" Do you really think that he seems to have the smallest idea not only about what is he trying, but also about what the hell is going on?

"Yes! You are so charming and smooth when I kiss you, then you are insufferable, then you kiss me my brain out, then you leave... and when I come back you kiss me back, but then you push me... I like you, really, but if you keep acting like a dickhead..."

"W-W-What?" the BLUSH on his said he liked him... didn't he? He did it! Why did he say it? Was he joking him? For sure it was some cruel and mocking joke!

"W-W-Whaaat?" Francis imitated. "You know perfectly well, you've been there! It's coward to blame everything on me. If you don't want to do this or if you are soooo full of prejudices, tell me, and I'll go and find someone else who's not an idiot as my brother."

Arthur opened and closed his mouth like a fish, without being able say a word of agreement or opposition.

Francis smiled a bit and took to steps towards him.

He took another step back... aaaaand feeeeeeell down on the beeeeeed

Only a second later Francis was on the bed too, too close but not touching him yet.

"Waaaaaah!" Arthur tried to run away, crawling back on the bed.

"Oh, come on!" protested Francis again not sure of what to do. He decided to touch Arthur, grabbing his leg and getting closer again.

"You! Stop! You are too close! Get back!"

"Can you please just... relax, for god sake." (Francis, Francis, Francis... always asking Arthur to relax... and failing)

"No!" he put his hands on Francis's shoulders, who sighed.

"Why are you resisting so much? What are you afraid of?"

"Because I. Loathe. You!"

"You love me?" Francis smiled weakly.

"No!" He jumped a little, pushing Francis to... to change their position and then be him the one on top.

Francis wasn't able to stop him. Actually he didn't even try, taken by surprise. Again his heart raced madly thinking hat this crazy man could... Suffocate him with the pillow and kill him, maybe... Or fuck him. He preferred the second option.

"Stop saying that! I'm not like you or your brother!"

"Me and my brother couldn't be more different" Francis whispered.

"Not on this!"

"You are saying you don't like men?"

"Yes!"

"Why did you kiss me then?"

"I didn't kiss you!"

Francis bit his own lip, it was the first time this happened to him.

"Why is it so embarrassing? You have nothing to lose..."

"I'm not embarrased!" He blushed, sitting on Francis's hip.

"You just blushed..." Francis looked at him intently. "You realize is not that easy, right? To kiss another man. By doing it, I'm giving you the power to do exactly what you are doing... Embarrass me, call me a pervert, even... go to the police."

"I won't go to the police, I'm not nazi" Arthur rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Francis laughed and closed his eyes.

"Are you afraid of being homosexual?"

"Whaat? Why are you laughing? It doesn't mean that... I like you or something!"

"I'm laughing because you are not nazi, and you don't want to go to the police... which is odd nowadays."

"It isn't odd! I'm british! And this is a neutral country!"

Francis smiled and opened his eyes, thinking... my father is going to DIE if he knows I have a british man on my bed. He's the enemy.

The british man glanced him sideways... and blushed a little again, avoiding his look, and smiling a little without notice for some strange reason.

"Since you are british and open minded... how do you know you don't like boys, if you don't... kiss me again?"

"W-w-what?"

"Are you deaf? Kiss me"

"No! You are an idiot! I don't want to kiss you!" Arthur hestiated... and finally frowned.

"Then let me go."

He hestiated again... and didn't move, blushing. Francis smiled and closed his eyes again.

"Maybe you could kiss my neck then..."

"I won't kiss you anywhere..."

"Booooooooring."

"It isn't boring!"

"It is completely boring!"

"It isn't!"

"Hmm... what would you like to do then?"

"W-W-What?" He blushed, it was easy to know what he was thinking.

"Mmmm... no, sorry, I'm not a whore... I need kisses to do that."

"W-What? I'm not thinking on a whore!"

"I am. Come on" Francis tried to sit.

Arthur fell a little but remained sitting. Francis got closer again... and tried to kiss him.

He raised his eyebrows and didn't move. Francis only brushed his lips against Arthur's

Arthur closed his eyes and opened the lips a little. So, Francis took advantage of the small window of opportunity and kissed Arthur, a soft and a bit hesitant kiss, just waiting to see if Arthur responded.

This time he responded.

Which finally relaaaaxed a bit the french boy, deepening the kiss.

Arthur let himself relax, doing it a little better than before.

Francis closed his eyes too and noticed, when the englishman finally relaxed, that he was sweeter and quite soft, not only the rough man that had kissed him earlier. His lips were chapped, but soft and delicate, and the bloody energy an need he emanated was... INCREDIBLE.

Arthur didn't notice anything. Except that this was incredible pleasant.

I think they will kiss, just kiss, for the next hour. Just kissing, slowly and passionately, and both will be giving the precise time after that.. I don't know if someone is going to interrupt them.

Really? Isn't a good idea.

Ohhhh, no? I mean obviously it isn't, but francis never gets what he wants, you are always EVIL.

No, because obviously you don't know how fast Arthur is get used to a kiss...

And if he gets used to being kissed for an hour, a less than an hour kiss will be a bad kiss.

Arthur... you are... France says that he loves you.

Nooooo

Yes, he's lovely and if he wants he can lose his virginity during that hour, Francis doesn't have any problem.

No, he isn't! No, that's not going to happen.

No? No sex? So Arthur wants to kiss for ten minutes without sex.

You said one hour!

Yes, and you complained!

And we complained again!

Yes, you said it was not a good idea!

Yes! But you want to steal us fifty minutes of kiss!

We don't, we were happy that way but you complained!

Because... because!

You only complain about things!

But you have to say "Ok, Arthur, don't worry, you aren't going to have less than an hour kisses" not "Ok, ten minutes kiss, then"

Francis said that he loved him.

But! But!

And you say it as if I could control Francis and the amount of time he kisses Arthur. I have to tell you that they have been kissing now for more than an hour...

Francis separated an eternity later, and kissed him in the cheek, breathing heavily.

And here Arthur went again.

He is so... sweet and lovable! Thing is... Francis is young and has hormones, you know... and a big fat... thing between his legs. Well, Arthur too but he didn't noticed.

Francis went directly to touch him and the british jumped like it was fire. The Edelstein brothers doing experiments

"Mmmmm"

"Nooo!" He yelled, protecting his part with the hands.

"W-What?" Francis mumbled, not understanding the problem.

"You! Don't touch me!"

Francis smiled and looked at him with the eyes half closed.

"I'm beginning to understand how you work..."

"What?"

Francis kissed him again, smiling and hugging him and Arthur was defeated like Napoleon on Waterloo (He chose the comparation by himself)

(Jum. Francis fumes)

Francis deepened the kiss, and the problem was that... He was actually an over horny young man. To be honest, with those kisses he didn't need to be particularly over horny... Arthur learned fast and the kisses were extremely pleasant.

Francis did not expect that... and stopped doing kisses and rubbing both of their... manhoods together, looking down and smiling a bit. Arthur blinked a little when the movement stopped.

"I thought you would... wait for me" Francis smiled, looking to Arthur's eyes.

"W-What?"

"Come on... touch me, please" Francis almost begged, going back to kissing him.

"T-That I touch... you?"

"Yes... My penis" direct and clear. Arthur hestiated but raised his hand to it

Francis moaned, smiling even more and closing his eyes, hiding on Arthur's neck. And had a lot of luck because Arthur had to little blood on his brain.

Francis whispered nonsense in French into Arthur's neck. Because of this he had a chill on his back. Francis had more than a chill...

So... Arthur had more than a blush when he noticed.

Welcome to the sex world, Arthur.

What the... ugh!

Francis smiled and hugged Arthur closely, not worrying at all for the mess he just had done. Arthur was still in shock.

So cute.

Nothing cute!

Totally cute. Francis kissed him in the neck, softly. And... for some reason, Arthur hugged Francis as if he wanted to keep... this moment.

Francis smiled even more relaxed, feeling Arthur very, very close. He was also convinced at this moment that Arthur may probably be, REALLY the man of his life (as he usually was every time he kissed someone or had sex with someone)

(Rooooolling eyes)

(Come on!)

(Cruel)

(No, it is not cruel, he will realize this is not like the other times)

Arthur realized just in that moment that his whole life had changed and everything would be diferent after this.

It will be different, I promise, it just takes a little more time to realize how important you are for him.

It's Ok. He is just a crybaby.

No, he is not... you make Francis feel bad because he really really loves him.

Yes, he is, don't worry.

Well... They will stay there for like an hour at least. Francis is not moving.

It's fun that Arthur falls in love and Francis... not so easy.

Francis being the "country of love"

Makes everybody fall in love with him.

I think that's exactly the point.

Yes, that's why it's OK


	20. Chapter 20

Vash just wandered a bit, taking the long road instead of the short one to his bed, thinking about what he just discussed with Arthur.

However, no matter how "long" it was his walk, his short but speedy steps took him to his doorstep faster than he would have liked. Sighing, he opened it still wondering what was he going to say to Roderich.

Vash opened the door softly, blushing

"Roderich?"

He was writting something on his notebook of hell's punishments... We mean, his notebook of physiology's essay.

"He-Hey..." Vash whispered.

He raised his pen to shut him up, and wrote again. Walking on circles. Vash... Closed the door softly behind him

"Mmmm..." Roderich gave another round and sighed. "Did you talk with Arthur?" He asked without looking at him.

"O-Of course I talked with him... I... I.. I don't think you'll like what I told him."

"What did you tell him?" He stared Vash, over the rim of his glasses.

"Come here, sit down with me, please."

He closed the notebook of horrors with a thud and approached him.

"He was sure that we were a couple." Vash whispered.

Roderich raised his eyebrows.

"It was hard to make him think otherwise so I... Told him that... That... Well I didn't want him to think that you are sick, so I..." He swallows. "I told him that it was my fault. That I was sick and I... Liked you."

"And? What did he say?"

"Well he said a few things... About none of his friends or any other man touching him like that and... it seems that he is not going to report us or anything."

"So? Would he want that you... were that man?"

"That man? For him? No. Your brother came."

"No, my brother will break his heart tomorrow."

"They fought, your brother did something and Arthur attacked him."

"That was going to happen eventually. He is mature enough to fight with it."

"They left together, anyway... But well, now Arthur knows... I mean, thinks, that I'm an homosexual."

"But you aren't. He will notice when you are healthy."

Vash covered his face with his hands.

"Your problem is your arousal, not your sexuality..."

Once again, Vash wanted to die.

"Anyway, we can't do anything with Arthur now, we have to wait to the heartbreaking."

"What do you junk it will happen, then?

"It depends on Arthur, the people could be very unpredictable with a rage."

"Which people?"

"He could go for you then to make him feel jealous or he migth fall in the deep drepession on his whole life or take a revenge trying to hurt someone. Everybody reacts different when it happens, I saw it like a hundred of times."

Vash sighed, thinking on what will he do when Roderich breaks his heart.

"A hundred of men have tried to have something with your brother?" He asked, impressed.

"Not only men."

"I don't think he is that... Handsome."

"Well... that's why you aren't homosexual."

"W-What would you do if I were...?"

"... in love with my brother? Try to prevent you."

"No! I meant... I... Forget it."

"Well, don't fall in love with him please. We have enough problems here."

"I won't fall in love with him, trust me" because I'm in love with you.

"I know" he smiled. Vash looked at him sideways.

"Would you do tests like you were doing on me... Measuring my... Well those kind of things... With other people?"

"Mmm... other people?"

"With... Ludwig for example, if he were sick."

"Oh, well, yes... but he isn't."

Vash looked at him directly and frowned. Again thinking that... He didn't want Roderich doing this with other people. And that was a dangerous thought.

"But if he were, you would"

"Well, he is my friend and I want him to be healthy too."

"Of course, of course."

"But... I'm doing the study with you, maybe when it ends if is accurated enough, the others wouldn't have to pass all the tests."

"I don't think I'd like Ludwig very much." Vash nodded.

"Why not?"

Vash sighed, not knowing the real reason.

"I don't know. It's your friend but he is not sick. That's an advantage."

"Advantage in what?"

"In... Well... I'm sure you prefer a healthy friend" Vash dealing with jealousy for the first time.

"Prefer?"

"You prefer him over me, for sure."

"To do what?"

"Be your friend."

"How could your illness avoid us to be friends?"

"I don't know, it's better to have a healthy friend than an ill one."

"For what? Your illness isn't contagious and I'm not thinking on having sex with you."

Vash coughed with that, thinking instantly of course on having sex with him.

"Or neither with Ludwig, although you could hear."

"He-Hear?"

"From Francis or my mother."

"About you having sex with Ludwig?! You want to have sex with him but not me?!"

"I said neither."

"But your brother and mother think that?! Why?"

"Who knows? Just stand by me for five minutes more and they will start thinking the same about you."

"Maybe I should talk with your mother." Vash blinked.

"Do it, if you want."

"What are we going to do tonight? Are we really going to go out?"

"Yes, she wants to go with professor Hughes."

"What would your father say?"

"My father will never know."

"Oh... But if he knew..."

"Well..." he rolled his eyes because he hated those... hobbies of his mother.

"Maybe we should take care of her. What if he wants to take advantage of her?"

"Oh, do you want to go?"

"Not really. Who am I going to dance with?"

"We could find some ladies for sure."

"Ugh. I hate that part. When I'm at home I always dance with my sister."

"Well... she isn't here, unfortunately."

Vash sighed. At least things with Roderich were not weird.

"I will not dance then."

"Even if we find a girl..."

"We won't, I'm sure" the stubborn.

"Why not? It's easy."

"It is not easy. I get nervous."

"Of course it's easy, you just should talk with them like you talk with me... and anyone will like you."

"I cannot talk with anyone like I talk with you" Vash blushes again.

"Why not?"

"Your are different and special."

"Mmmmm..." He stared at him in the eye.

"W-Well you are, for me, I can talk with you, I feel good when I do it."

"Are you sure that the problem is that?"

"Are you thinking on another thing?"

"Yes. Maybe you are ashamed of something."

Vash blushes. He also was ashamed, but not for the same things.

"Hmmm."

"The same happens with Ludwig" He smiled a little mischeviously and put a hand on Vash's chest.

"Wh-What?"his heeeeart

"Exactly the same response." Roderich careeeeeeessed the chest smiling more.

"S-Same response?"

"You, and Ludwig. I think that you shouldn't be really ashamed..." He get closer to Vash's ear. "And confess." He whispered.

"C-Confess?" He whispered, trembling.

"I will know anyway... it's better if you confess now" the hand, again. His heart doubles its speed.

"I-I... I don't think... I... Nooo" He whispers.

"Yeeees" He still whispering too, smiling more and playing. "Hear you heart... everybody will know about your dirty little secret in that way."

"N-No. I don't... I... Please..." He covers his face again

Roderich pushed Vash's chest a little to make him lay on the bed, laying on top.

"I won't tell anyone if you confess now."

Vash looked at him, a bit confused... And feeling again the butterflies on his belly.

"R-Roderich..."

"Come on" He smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips again. "I'm just playing, it's nothing shameful. If you don't know how to dance I could teach you."

Vash looked at his lips, he was dangerously close, and he wanted him to kiss him. He paralyzed with the kiss. He started sweating and open widely his eyes.

"Ahm bu... Ehh..."

Roderich caressed Vash's face. Vash closed his eyes and got close to Roderich with every single intention to give him a small kiss.

He blinked a little because that wasn't the reaction that he wait for.

But didn't move.

Vash's lips just touched Roderich's and Roderich went back because he didn't expect. Vash frozen again and opened his eyes.

"A-Are you kissing me?"

The blond's heart skipped a beat with that question. He jumped, feeling both on the spot and sadly... rejected.

"I'm sorry" He yelled, getting away from Roderich

The problem was that Roderich was... on the top of him, so, Vash pushed him a little to much to get away.

Ugh. Is he ok?

Not so much...

Is he on the floor? Vash was hysterical all over him, asking him if he was ok.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to push you, sorry! I just... Sorry, Roderich! Let me check you."

"Ugh... what are you doing!?" He protested.

"I just panicked, but I didn't want to hurt you" Vash touched his head and his chest, worried.

"You were trying to kiss me and then trying to push me" he was OK, he is a drama queen.

"I wasn't trying to kiss you!" he whined.

"You almost did it!"

"You did it before, you kissed me softly. I was just trying to do he same!" He is completely in panic.

"What? I was just playing!"

Of course he was just playing, or whatever. But he had to ruin everything trying to kiss him. What was he thinking? He embraced himself a little and shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so very sorry" He whispered.

"Why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I didn't want to... I... Sorry! Please, please forgive me!"

"Ugh! Don't do it again, you could hurt me!" yes, he was scolding you for push him, not for the kiss. Vash swallowed with a heavy heart.

"I will not. I'm sorry, it won't happen, ever again" Vash nodded.

He sighed and opened his eyes at last to stare Vash, who was looking at him with sad puppy eyes.

"Don't do it, without a excuse or I'll punish you."

"I won't, I will be very careful." Vash nodded again, scolding himself in silence

"That's what I hope" He glared, and then cleared his throat. "And what with the 'almost a kiss' thing?"

"Wh-What?" Vash looked at him, confused.

"You! What were you trying?

"B-But didn't you say just a... Second ago..."

"What?"

Vash blinked.

"You just scolded me about it..." He whispered.

"No, I scolded you about pushing me without care."

Vash blinked quite a few more times.

"S-So... What am... I... Not..."

"Aha?"

"Ohhh... I'm sorry. I was indeed reckless and you are so skinny, did I hurt you?" He apologized then, for the right thing.

"Yes. You hurt me."

"Oh god... Let me check you. Where does it hurt? I was just very nervous and worried..." Vash placed a soft hand on Roderich's chest. Weren't you promising yourself just a minute ago that you were not going to touch him again?

"For sure I will have a bruise in the arm tomorrow."

"No. You won't. I have a good arnica ointment that will help you with that" He reached to the bedside table. Yes, that's what happens when he realizes what's going on and worries sick about you. You can now talk about the kiss and paralyze him again.

Roderich crossed his arms letting him to found it easily.

"Here it is. Come on, where does it hurt?" I'm afraid, Vash, you are going to regret this.

"Everywhere."

"E-Everywhere?"

"Yes. Are you going to apply cream in all my body?"

"I... well... I could but don't you think that probably you would need it in more specific places?" Vash swallowed.

"What I would need is that you think before to acting."

Vash looked at him. It was very difficult to think properly around him lately, specially if he was lying on bed with him, and he was touching him, and giving him innocent (!) kisses on the lips. But it was true that he would probably need to think more and never, ever, EVER push him or hurt him, no matter what he was doing.

Roderich sighed because Vash seemed very regretful.

"I will never push you again, I promise" He assured solemnly.

"OK" He smiled again. Vash blushed thinking on the kiss then.

"Then... Is it what I said the problem you have?"

Vash was... lost. He did not know what he said, at all. But for sure whatever problem Roderich thought he had was better than his actually "I am in love with you" problem.

"Yes."

"Why did you lie to me, then?"

"I... I..." He hesitated. "I don't know..."

"You are always ashamed of a lot of ridiculous things."

"W-Well..." Vash raised his eyebrows.

"Let me see what you know."

"Wh-What I know?" Again, Vash completely confused.

"Yes, what you know to do. Get close to me."

Lately it was a sweet torture, living around Roderich... Vash got close to Roderich as requested.

Roderich raised his arms to the dance posture. Vash raised his eyebrows to the surprised position.

"Come on."

"Do you... oh... think... ohh!" He blushed but raised his arms

"What? What do you think?"

"No, no, I do not think Just... I... do you want us to dance right now?

"The idea is teaching you."

"Ok, ok. Ehm... well... teach me, then." Vash nodded, thinking that well, he kind of knew how to dance, but dance with Roderich was... nice. So he could say he did not know how to do it. It was brilliant and he felt a little guilty

"First, I want to know how much you can do, you said that you are used to dance with your sister."

"Y-Yes, yes. There are dances in our town, mostly swiss dances..." You will see how much can he jump while dancing once he starts...

He raised his eyebrows, because, of course, he knew how to dance the noble and old Wienner Walz, no... that thing.

"What?"

"I don't have any idea of what are you doing."

"I... Was dancing" He stopped.

"No, you were... jumping and making some strange movements and steps.

"Yes, that's... You don't dance that way?"

"No. That was a dance like the craftsmen do in a little village on the harvest festival or whatever."

Vash blushed with that definition. Roderich never failed to make him feel that his family was so... simple and even poor.

"Are you a goatherd?"

(añsldjfañlkdsfjañldsfkj... says Switzerland) Of course, they had goats. Lots of them. And he loved them very much. When he was a kid he indeed worked as a goatherd to help his family, because sometimes people could not pay for their treatment and their parents still attended them, but they still needed to eat. He had never been ashamed of this, it was a nice little job, to get the goats to the mountain and wait for them while reading one of his father's books... but right now, he felt as if it was an activity that was below Roderich's standards. And he wanted to be liked by him so very much. He hesitated again.

"You must start to learn the waltz if you pretend to be invited to my wedding.

"N-Not re..." He stopped. Great, Roderich was not strong, but he felt that sentence like a blow in the gut. OF COURSE he was thinking of his wedding with someone while showing him how to dance. "Yo-Your wedding, of course. Teach me then."

"The goatherds wont be allowed." He joked, taking him from the waist

"Why? What's wrong with a goatherd?" He asked now thinking that of course, OF COURSE, not even being a woman Roderich would like to be with her. Anything that he was thinking just vanished when he felt Roderich's hand on his waist.

"It will be like a royal wedding."

(Switzerland holds to his wedding ring, and cheers Vash)

"Oh... will it? Working-class is usually invited to royal weddings..." He imagined himself for a second, dressed like a goatherd, watching Roderich being married with a beautiful girl. Not even allowed to get close to them.

"Mmm... not on my wedding, not with sush low social position."

"But... why? Maybe that goatherd will become someone important at some point... maybe you could even like the goatherd, but just because you are narrow minded you would not allow that person to share an important day with you."

"Yes, but the usual is that that doesn't happen."

Roderich always puzzled him with these thoughts. In the end, he, Vash, had a decent position. His father was THE doctor, and even if they were not rich, his father was probably the most important person in his village... he never thought that of an important thing. He never cared, maybe because his parents could not care less. Roderich, on the other hand, was always thinking about positions and class and how people dressed. And for him, that way of thinking was awful with the normal people but usually that doesn't happen.

"Well... then if I am a goatheard you will never know."

"I know just now."

"I also have a dog." Vash looked at him in the eye.

"Do you?"

"Are there no dogs in your house? Or your palace or whatever... You know, I am beginning to think that you are the weird one."

"My grand father have some..."

"I cannot think of a house in this country where there are no dogs and no goats."

"Well, it doesn't matter because my home isn't here."

"Sometimes, when you talk like this I feel as if I were talking with a prince or a lord or something like that."

"Well I have Habsburg blood."

"You have what?! Come on, are you kidding me? I knew you were definitely not french!"

Roderich raised his eyebrows, noticing what he said. Vash smiled, victorious.

"I-I mean... royalty, of course, the house doesn't matter, is for a very very far relatives."

"I knew you had a pompous austrian accent...

"Mais oui."

"Stop pretending, what's wrong with being Austrian? My parents help lots of them coming from the mountains."

"Why are they coming, Vash?"

"Well... My father says they fear of what could happen in Austria. You, for sure, know this better than me, but it seems that the government is less and less tolerant with the people that do not agree with them."

"That's the answer."

"So you say that it is true, that the people are afraid? But come on, what are they going to do? Father says they come here without all their belongings, only with whatever they have on them."

"I said that that was the reason why to be an Austrian is wrong."

"Oh... but... well, is not your fault that the people are coming that way, or that the government is wrong."

Roderich stared Vash into his eyes for a long time with that thought.

"I mean, there are good austrians too."

"Really? Which ones?"

"Well... I don't know, the ones that are

not bad? I am not sure if I actually understand correctly the Austrian situation... Do you?"

"Yes, but I don't pretend to explain you... and you have to promise you will never tell anyone where I was born."

"Why don't you want to explain me?" asked Vash.

"Because I don't want to."

Vash sighed, of course wanting to know why but also wanting to respect him.

"Come on... let's look for my mother."

"No, no, wait. Please tell me how to dance. At least the basics" Vash stopped him holding softly his arm.

"Mmm... you can do your goatherd dance."

"But..." Vash blushed aaaagaaaain.

"What?"

"Are you angry with me?"

"No"

"I don't mind you being an austrian, really. To be honest I want to know everything about you..." OK, just tell him already that you are in love with him!

"Why?" The problem was the austrian felt it a little threatening.

"Well.. because you are my friend, and I like to know what you think and how was your life, and what is in your mind... I think you are great and fascinating, and that I have a connetion with you that I do not have with anyone else, and the more I know about you the more I want to know."

"Well, maybe we should stop talking."

"What?" Vash frowned, taken aback

"Because I don't want you to know."

Vash stared at him blankly not knowing what to answer to that.

"B-but you are my best friend in the world..." He was finally able to retort. "I am supposed to... know you."

"Mmmm... no, I don't think so."

"Oh... Well, let's go and find your mother."

"Let's go." He sighed.

Vash took Roderich's hand anyway and then, that way they went.


	21. Chapter 21

Wallace smiled, getting back from the restroom. After the walk with Gala, the lunch and well... in general, after talking with her for a while he had been able to calm down. Well, at least just a bit. He still felt like a teenager talking with the most beautiful woman in the world, however, he at least was able to do more than just staring at her and say stupid things related to how beautiful she was... showing her the library seemed a very difficult thing and he was impressed to have accomplished it.

"I was fearing that you were not here once I returned..." yes, great, that means for sure you are very "calm". Telling her that you were thinking that she would run to escape from you

She laughed with it, leaving the book she had on her hands back to its place. Wallace blushed and laughed softly, feeling stupid and nervous again.

"Why were you fearing that? Where I migth have gone?"

"No... Well yes. Maybe you would run away from me... Ehm... Well... Ahh... Anything in particular you want me to show you?"

"Why? Should I?"

"No, no, you certainly should't. I couldn't be happier with your presence here, you have brought light to my dark days."

She laughed again

"Maybe you should have been a poet"

Wallace laughed nervously.

"You know, instead of a doctor..."

"I am sorry... I know I seem like a fool saying all those things. I know that you are saying it just to be kind, I am sure you are used to man doing dumb things around you."

"No, no... you should be less cruel with yourself, that was pretty beautiful. My husband never says to me that kind of things."

"Well... it is exactly because you have a husband, and you are the mother of one of my students, is why I should not be making a fool of myself saying those things" Wallace looked at her just a second, then he had to look somewhere else to avoid eye contact.

"But he isn't here and I like the things you say."

"I think it is a waste of beauty to have you around and not tell you poetry." Wallace looked at her again, sideways.

She put her hair behind her ear, without staring him, and then, smiled.

"You should not only inspire a man's lust..."

"Shouldn't I?"

"You know, I said to you that he should cover all your needs. I don't think... those needs are only... physical"

"Oh... uhm... Maybe we can forget for a while that I have a husband,"

Wallace blushed and blinked.. what did that mean?

"Can't we?"

Wallace smiled a bit.

"It is quite simple... but dangerous for me."

"Oh... I understand, I fall in love so easily too."

Wallace blushed even more because she was reading him like an open book.

"I know it hurts... but I think it's better to be get your hopes up and then get hurted than never get... anything."

Wallace thought carefully about this. Was she inviting him to... fall in love with her? Even if it ended up badly, even for one night... he swallowed and caressed her softly on her arm.

"So? What do you think?" she put her hands on his checks.

"I could.. fall in love with you. So easily" he whispered. "Maybe just one afternoon of love could be worth an entire life of hurt."

"That sounds very dramatic."

"Are you really proposing us to fall in love and forget about your husband for the rest of the day? If not, please don't laugh at me." Wallace smiled in defeat.

"That sounds a little guilty" she closed her eyes and hugged him, leaning her forehead on his shoulder.

Wallace swallowed again and blushed even more, with a shiver. She was so close, and so... delicate and beautiful. And she was hugging him. He placed a trembling hand on her waist.

"I'm sorry, Wallace, I like you and I don't want to really hurt you. Just forget what I said."

"I am sorry, my dear, but... whatever happens after this moment does not include "forgetting" anything related to you... If with getting my hopes up you meant exactly this I... I can assure you that I will be dreaming about this moment for the rest of my life."

She raised her head to look him on the eye.

"I have just known you for a few hours... and I already feel dizzy, and stupid..." he looked intently at her lips, "and you are so close..."

"And..." she whispered, closing her eyes, and turning her head a little.

Her lips were like magnets... he could not think anymore, he could only get closer, and closer... and jump from the cliff into the wetness of her lips.

And just when their lips were so close that than only a hair could fit between them, someone yelled his name.

"Mr. Hugges!"

Wallace was going to kill someone. The hell he was! Of course, he jumped, completely guilty.

He is Scott McGonagall. (Minerva smiles and Wallace HATES YOU ALL!)

"WHAT?! "shrieked Wallace nervously

"Hey! I was... wohoo!" he yelled when notice Gala.

"I was not doing ANYTHING!"

"Who is...? hello!" he smiled without pay attention to Wallace

"Allò" she smiled, giving her hand to receive his kiss.

"Scott..."

Scott shook his hand to her, still ignoring Wallace, who crossed his arms, still super blushed.

"Wallace, what are you waiting to introduce ourselves?"

"Ahm... Ehh... Mmm... Well, this is Scott McGonagall, the worst behaved student this university has seen..."

"What? Come on!"

Gala laughed

"Well, Mr. McGonagall, that is true, and you know it."

"Anyway... Is she your wife?"

Wallace almost choked with that question.

"No, no... she is not my wife" he explained without giving any further detail.

"Oui" she said at the same time, because she was almost kissing him. Wallace cleared his throat.

"What do you need Scott" to be honest, he hated him a bit, and at the same time Scott was one of the students he was closer to... He could almost say they were... Ugh... Friends.

"Is she your wife or not? You always said you were single! Is she your girlfriend?"

"There is no need for you to ask me these things, Mr. McGonagall. What do you need?"

"I need to ask because I will invite her if she isn't" he smiled and she laughed again.

"You will certainly not invite her, Scott. Now please, let me know why were you screaming my name in the library." responded Wallace blushing.

"Why not?" he smiled mischeviously.

"Because she is not available, ok?"

"Uuuuuuh..."

"Shut up, Scott. Go away to exasperate someone else" Wallace moved his hand, dismissively. He laughed again.

"Yes, yes... Certaintly I would do it but... the problem is that you are the tutor of my doctoral thesis..."

"Oh, really?" exclamed she, so impressed."That sounds really difficult and important" she added.

"No need to remind me the worst mistake in my life" Wallace assured dramatically, even if, to be honest, that was not true. He bonded with Scott, even if he was truly impossible. "His thesis is not that difficult, he chose a simple subject and he is not making any progress at all."

"For sure it is" smiled Scott, again ignoring Wallace. "A thesis is the most important essay on all the students live, and my thesis is with real patients who are really suffering..."

"Yes, yes... Blah. It is an average thesis, so far, only because he never listens!"

"So, that's why I need your attetion and words of widsom so desesperately. I added new chapters and I need your reviews today."

"Today? Forget it."

"Tomorrow morning, you could pass all night reading and reviewing this... material" he took some random books from the shelves. "While I invite this beautiful girl to have some drinks" he smiled to Gala.

"Scott. You are inventing all this, do not think I am buying it" Wallace placed the books back on their place. "Gala already has plans for today."

"With whom? With you? Such boring plans, mylady, believe it. And he isn't a true doctor, he doesn't know how to make a resuscitation, because he never kissed a real girl before."

Gala raised her eyebrows. Wallace opened his mouth to make a protest, completely blushed, then closed it again and rolled his eyes.

"Have you finished, Mr. McGonagall?" He asked trying to sound soft but failing...

"No" He smiled.

"Well, we have finished here" He was not able to look directly at Gala, he only cleared his throat again. "Shall we?"

"It's obvious you are a very close friends, you are very funny... maybe Scott could come with us and make a trio."

Wallace looked at Gala and it was his turn to raise his eyebrows. Scott opened his mouth, speechless.

"W-What?" Wallace mumbled, because... well, he now imagined a trio. A REAL trio, with this girl and his student and it was ALL WRONG. No question about it.

"Couldn't he? I mean... how do you say it? I'm french and sometimes I forget the words in German... like in a Menage a trois."

"A-A-A..." Scott hestiated stranting to imagine a menage a trois with that... scultural girl and his best friend. The french girls... WOHOO with the frech girls!

"But I... I... wh-wha... what?"

"Well... if you don't want to..."

Wallace looked at (ajem... his brother) his friend, then blinked... because well, he never thought on... actually, having sex, real sex with her. And she was perfect and beautiful and his manhood was already happy just with the idea of having sex with her.

"I-I..."

"NOnonono... No! We want, we definitely want!"

Wallace looked at Scott quite impressed with this affirmation. I mean, he of course wanted too. Actually he wanted even more than Scott and that made him put his hand on her waist.

"Do... we?" he asked hesitantly.

"Ah! Perfect!" she smiled so happy.

Wallace looked at Scott a bit worried, although his private parts didn't seem to be worried at all. Scott is planning the way to... poisson something that Wallace will drink with some drug to make him sleep. Where is that bloody kid of forensic medicine when someone need him?

I am afraid Wallace will also try to get rid of Scott.

Everybody will know if you kill him!

Let's see if they both don't end up vomiting instead of having sex.

xoOXOox

Suddenly, the bloody kid of forensic medicine, Lord of the drugs, opened his eyes and separated his lips from Franci's ones.

Francis smiled softly, looking into Arthur's green eyes.

"Allo" he whispered.

"W-What... What is going on?" He whispered, because he didn't know even if someone else was on the room.

"Nothing is going on..." Francis caressed his cheek.

"Really?" He tried to hide himself.

"Nothing wrong at least" he let him hide, then kissed his forehead. Well. his head in general, the forehead is complicated.

"I think that all the whole universe is going on."

"I like you better when we are kissing, than when you are trying to hit me..." Francis smiled more, and hugged him closer.

"You deserve to be hitted."

"I deserve even more to be kissed."

"No" He hid his face on Francis' chest. Francis gave him another kiss in the hair, smiling.

"Why not? Don't you like my kisses? I have to confess I could certainly get used to them..."

"No!"

"Ok, I am going to have to kiss you more until you change your mind."

He raised his eyebrows... and then deepened his face on Francis chest even more without answering because... it was ok.

"I would not mind... you are like an old wine" it is a great compliment Arthur.

"What?"

"I like your kisses."

"Do you?"

"I cannot lie with this things. Unlike you."

"I'm not liying!"

"Well you kiss me with too much passion... for not liking my kisses." Francis rolled his eyes, smiling.

"I know you! Even with so little time to know you! You are that kind of guy. The one who thinks that is the most popular kid on town. The handsome one, who everybody loves without exception."

Francis smiled, because yes, he was the perfect guy able to get whoever he wanted.

"What's wrong with that?"

"That I have the honor to proudly be the exception... because I still hate you!"

Francis laughed softly.

"Well... As I said... I will have to kiss you and hug you and love you, until you have no other option to love me back."

"Ugh! Why don't you take a no for answer?"

"My grand-papa has taught me that I should never give up." Your father, wherever he is, growls madly because of someone has tried to teach you to be consistent and a hard worker has been him and not your stupid grandfather!

"Your granpapa is dumb."

"He is not dumb! He is very smart and everyone loves him."

"Ha. Ha. Ha... like everybody loves you, don't they?"

"Well, yes. We are both handsome and clever and irresistible"

"Let me laugh about it."

"Laugh as much as you want... That won't change the reality."

"The reality is diferent that your thoughts even now."

Francis laughed.

"Different how? Tell me what's the "reality" according to you.."

"You are a loser and a lot of people really hate you or dislike you, and you are unable to realize."

Francis frowned a bit. That seemed the kind of opinion his brother would have... Or his father. Not the owner of the bed were he was lying after an hour of kisses.

"Why do you think that I am a loser?" He asked.

"It's obvious."

"That is not an answer... It seems to me that you envy me."

"No! I know that some people hate me or dislike me, and that's OK, it's part of the life. I don't care and I don't think on me as a god who has come to earth like you do."

Francis looked at him, because that again sounded... Bad. It were his brother and his father the ones who thought they were gods and the rest of them world was scum. He, on the other hand, was like a gift to the world.

"People don't dislike ME, they do not have any reason to do it. I'm like maman, who doesn't like her?" He frowned more. "Why are you still being mean to me?"

"I'm not mean, I just tell you the ugly truth, maybe I'm the only one brave enough to do it."

"Well even if a few don't love me, that does not mean that I am a loser." Francis looked at him sideways.

"You are, because you don't notice the reality."

"Well you seem to be blind, why would you be here in your bed with me if you REALLY thought that I'm a loser and that you don't like me!"

"Nooo! I'm not here!" he hid his face again.

"You are, and you are with me! It is awful and mean to keep telling me lies!"

"I'm not telling you lies..."

"You only want to attack me with no reason and just found out that calling me a loser is a way to kind of hurt me"

"It isn't with no reason!"

"It seems that you almost only want to hurt me... which is odd considering that the other thing you want to do with me is kiss me..."

"I DON'T WANT TO KISS YOU!" He insisted raising the voice

"Shhh..." He placed a hand on his mouth, smiling. "Look, Look, you don't know me that well, you don't know if I am really that obnoxious and selfcentered in the inside... what I can tell you is that it is not foolish to try everyone to like me since I am quite happy and successful with it. You, on the contrary, seem to be one of those persons who work hard to be hated, even by the people that actually like you"

"W-What?" He blushed a little and took away the face from his hand "I don't want to be hated, you fool"

"You seem to be working on being hated, at least by me... And to be honest I think you are the first person I know that does it. Usually, people tell me nice things, not because I want to be liked, but because they want ME to like them."

"B-but..." he hestiated because to be honest, he wants to be liked by him, but no... it is not the... way or something, maybe is just his nerves or the fact that he had no idea of what he is actually doing.

"The thing is..." Francis hesistated a bit, smiling "well... let's only say that it is not working..."

"No, you git, it doesn't work that way! I don't want to make an effort to be liked by someone because I want to be liked by myself, not because of lies about me!"

"I am not showing lies about myself... I just show the world how perfect I am", and hide the part that is not that perfect, Francis thought for himself.

"Thay's why I loathe you" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"And I am going to make you like me" Francis winked and Arthur blushed.

"NO! I'm not going to like you!"

"Hm... we will see, we will see..." Francis laughed, kissing Arthur's forehead.

"Ugh... just... get out of my room!"

"What? Nooo! Come on!"

"Yes!"

"Arthuuur! You are ridiculously unstable!"

"I'm not unstable!"

"You are totally unstable. One minute you invite me to you room, the next minute you want me to leave!"

"I didn't invite you to anywhere!"

"I invited you to dance, though"

"But I don't want to go!"

"You are boring, then"

"No, you are."

"I am inviting you to a place, that is not boring!"

"You aren't boring for that, but I know what you will do. And boring because of that."

"Ohh... now you have a crystal ball and you know what am I going to do!" Francis smiled, amused. "And what is that, Mr. Magician?"

"Be a jerk."

"Oh... you are lame at foreseeing the future, dear... to be a "jerk" is completely unspecific and non-objective."

"Well you are going to go with me and I will be forgotten in like two minutes, so, you are going to flirt with everyone and I will be bored the rest of the night, so... thank you, but no, thank you."

Francis laughed, although he knew that... well, Arthur was no fool. At all. He knew, and he knew well what was going to happen.

"Do I... know you? Or how on earth do you know me so well?" he asked, a bit impressed and just a little blushed.

"Because you are exactly that kind of... guy or person or whatever. I have been reading about people like you since I was four."

"Hmm... but..." Francis looked at him, and for the first time he was a bit more serious and less flirty. "Ok, ok, you are right. Probably I flirt all the time and that, and probably things would go exactly as you described... but... well, think of this the other way around. We go there, and I flirt with someone else, because that is what I am used to do... why isn't anyone just a bit more interested and instead of just run away because I am not giving you my attention, you just draw my attention and make me forget about the rest of the people?"

Arthur laughed.

"What?"

"Do you want me... to fight for your attention?" He still laughed.

"No, stop laughing, I am talking serious! I... I also would like people to get that being on this side is not that easy, you know? I have to be likable all the time, and if I am not, I completely lose value. You can be here and tell me a hundred of awful things, call me superficial and stupid just because I want people to like me... and you think that is fine. But just because I can go there and relax a bit and not pay you attention, you just believe that I am not even worth the try."

"In my way to think, your absolute lose of value is when you are just trying to be likeable."

"That's stupid. Everyone tries to be likable... thing is I have to do it all the time."

"No, not everybody."

"Well that's just... weird! I can tell you that you do not do that and that's the reason why you are so... weird!"

"I might be weird... but I'm real, not like you."

Francis rolled eyes, trying to hide that this subject made him nervous.

"I am perfectly real, that is not the subject we are discussing!"

"No, that is exactly what we are discussing and the reason why I loathe you."

"But I do not understand... If you say that I am not real, but you are kissing me... you are kissing... "

"I'm not kissimg you!" The blush came again.

"See... that's exactly the problem. You would like me to be... some way. Like the stories you say you read" Francis smiled, thinking that... well, this weird boy was... easy to talk to. He had never talked about this with anyone, but his grandfather.

"W-What?"

"I am handsome, and I admit that I act in a certain way... to please you or whoever it is. But you like me because I am handsome and because you can imagine that I am in a certain way. The moment I am not perfect and as you imagine, you think I am not worth it!"

"That's not true! I don't like you!"

"You kissed me, Arthur!" Francis rolled his eyes.

"NO!"

"Well I kissed you and you enjoyed it!" Francis smiled.

"That's not true!"

"It's absurd to discuss these things, you know. We were both there."

"But you have a... a... wrong idea!"

Francis sighed, still smiling a bit.

"You are just like the rest, but... you only lie about it"

"DON'T SMILE THAT WAY! What?"

"You believe you are special and different, but you just confirmed me that you are not..." he shrugged, still smiling

Arthur frowned, because he didn't know, but he was trying really hard to be special and different.

"You can't say that I'm weird and then... suddenly change your mind."

Francis smiled a bit more, because it seemed that... well, he seemed to be interested in being different. And he was, of course.

"Weird..."

"You said it, not me!"

"You are weird... and cute"

"Well, you are... what?"

"You are cute. And crazy"

"I'm not... I'm not crazy!"

"Oh, you are, crazy and unstable and..." different, yes, definitely, "well... I don't know, I thinK I would need to know you better"

He smiled a little because that sounded better.

"And you seem to be happy about it!" Francis laughed, hugging him again.

"What? No way!" He frowned again and screamed a little with the hug. Francis laughed more and searched his lips for another sudden kiss.

While he is... apparently trying to free himself from the French's arms. From the obnoxious and maquiavelical french's arms.

Well... Francis kisses him anyway.

French, with an F and not an f.

He is not so great to have an F. He is just... you know, a frog.

A Frog.

Rolling eyes. Ok, anyway... we all lost him in the kiss, but he still thinks that is a frog. And he still loathes him.


	22. Chapter 22

After a loooong while, Francis separates himself from the kiss, again satisfied with its intensity and the response he received from Arthur.

Who went back for more after a few seconds.

And who was Francis to deny himself a few of these kisses and adoration. This boy told him awful things but on his kisses he felt the need and passion. And it was oddly satisfying.

Yes, yes... he is a little contradictory, but... you will find his logic.

Francis smiled and let himself go along with the kiss and with the feelings, kissing him back without thinking or acting or trying anything else but to kiss this weird boy.

I don't know where is this going.

It is Arthur's fault.

I know, who you think I'm scolding? It's aaaaaaalaways the same with him.

Francis says it is not that bad! Do not scold him because he is kissing him! You should do it when he hits him!

Yes, but... yes... he is dumb.

Ok, hmm... like one hour later, Francis separated again, smiling.

You should say something or he is going to do it again!

"We should go now" Francis said... in french.

"W-what?"

"Come on... Let's go" Francis sat on the bed and organized his happy manhood before taking Arthur's hand.

Arthur didn't have enough time to even know where they were.

Francis combed his hair ligthly with the other hand, managing somehow to look spectacular without even trying.

Mean while Arthur seemed a fish with a big red lips, and some rush on his face, and his hair like a absolute disaster.

Like he was been driving a cabriolet in a really windy day

Francis did not care for now, he just looked at Arthur sideways and smiled a bit.

"So... where does your professor live?"

"Which one?"

"The one that was entertaining my mother during lunch"

"I think he lives in a coffin on te dungeons of the university"

"Like drácula?" Francis laughed.

"Yes... or maybe he can't pay a rent of something better"

"Oh... that's quite awful. Maman is not going to like a coffin... "

"Good news for you, then."

"Why? She seemed to be having a good time"

"But she is married... isn't she?"

"What do you mean? Of course she is married with papa..."

"If she is married... she isn't going to... go eith another man"

"Well... whe can for sure go to talk with another man, why not?"

"Talk... well, but go to his home..."

"What about that? Where do you want them to go?"

"Well, it's weird, the people could talk about her."

"But no one is going to know, obviously!"

"I'm going to know, for example."

"So you think you are going to talk about my maman... and say what? That she had sex with your teacher? No one is going to believe you"

"If someone else sees her..."

"Oh, come on, people is always soooo interested in making weird stories. Why? She is happily married with my father."

"Because she is doing weird things. People love stories"

"She is not doing weird things, I just asked where does he live"

"We will see"

"You are thinking weird things about my mother!"

"She is doingit! It's not my fault!"

"She is not doing anything... you have a prejudice!"

"No, but... it's obvious what a man and a woman do in... the intimacy"

"Hmm... see? That's a prejudice. Do you think that a man and a woman cannot be alone and do... nothing? Just talk?"

"No when that woman is... your mother" Arthur blushed a little

"She is married!" Francis laughed.

"Anyways!"

"You are saying that my mother is going to cheat on my father... "

"For sure!"

"God... do never talk with my father!"

"He seems to be very jealous."

"Do you know him?"

"No"

"How do you know he seems very jealous?"

"I figure it"

"He... I don't think he is that jealous, to be honest. He is... well, he is kinda scary."

"Scary?"

"Well.. yes, he is very tall, and very... harsh."

"But the fathers are suposed to be tall a harsh."

"Hmm..." Francis looked at him sideways thinking of this father with his military uniform saying... things. Scary things. "Well, let's say he is... not the common father."

"How is a common father?"

"Well... fathers are supposed to love their sons and understand them..."

"Doesn't he love you?" Arthur raised his big eyebrows.

"I... yes, for sure he loves me" Francis shrugged.

"Then?"

"Or that is what my maman says."

"What?"

"He is not very... Well, he is serious and you never know what he is thinking... How about your father?"

"Eh... He is probably nice... I never met him."

"Oh... ugh... well... So it is you and your mother?"

"Yes"

"Ha! I knew you were an only child!"

"W-What? Why?"

"Because you are weird..."

"What the hell!"

"You were happy to be weird!"

"Well, ye, but that doesn't make any sense!"

"It makes sense, all that thing of being yourself and all... you don't have any competition" Francis laughs.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"That's right... if you had a brother like mine."

"I think you don't like yourself, that's why you want to be someone else... and you are right you are such an horrible person."

"I do like myself!"

"So... why aren't you yourself?"

"I am myself!"

"Mmmm" he hestiated not really sure about it.

"You say it like... like if I were really a totally different person, you know? And I am not."

"You are different enough for sure, nobody is so..." he started and stoped himself before say "perfect"

"So...?"

"So... that way. Whatever. Accommodating"

"Accommodating... as in helpful? I like to be helpful, dear"

"Accommodating for yourself"

"I don't get your point..."

"Of course not, because you are dumb"

"What? I am not dumb... you said I am different, I liked that!"

"What?"

"To be different for you, how am I different? Tell me"

"When did I say that you were different?"

"You said it just a minute ago"

"But I mean... wait!"

Francis stops on his tracks, a bit scaried.

"You like it! You said you like it"

"Aha..."

"You like... that I consider you different."

"I... well, yes" Francis smiled a bit. "I think it is nice to be different"

"Are you... brave?"

"Why?"

"To know who you really are."

"Of course I am brave... and of course I know who am I!"

"Let's see it" Arthur drew his pillbox of the pocket of the trousers. Fear it, Francis, fear it like you fear the fire. Oh.. dear.

"What's that?"

"Medicine. Trust me, I'm a doctor. Almost."

"Medicine to do what? I am not sick."

"It isn't for sickness is to relax yourself, and at the same time, to be alert of things you never payed attention before"

"Mmm... isn't it dangerous?"

"Absolutely safe. I will try one with you" he picked a pair of withe pills.

"Mmm... maybe I should ask Roddie about this first."

"OK. I will wait for you."

Francis smiled and took the pill, placing it inside the pocket of his trousers.

"If he thinks it is ok, I will take it with you"

"Ok. Go with him" Arthur stopped his walk.

"Nah, come on... we will take this in our date."

"I will go to antoher place, you can come after and find me"

"What? No! How come will I find you if I do not even know this place. Come on, come with me..."

He shrugged and smiled because, of course he do not plan to wait for you in any case.

"Come oooon... you have to come with me!"

"If you take it now I will go with you."

Francis looked at him and frowned, thinking.

"Will you come to dance with me?"

"Only if you try the drug" because it's the only way that I could imagine that you will be enough lost and a little afraid to don't go with someone else.

Francis shut his eyes closed and... took the pill.

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

Francis opened the eyes

"You..." he could't believe that Francis just... did that.

"Take yours! Wh-What? Come on..." Francis urged him. He said it was safe, right?

Arthur looked at his pill on his hand, swallowed, and looked him on the eye. Francis smiled, nervous and excited. It was like jumping from a cliff to the unknown.

"Wh-What's going to happen next?

"That I think you are the craziest person in the whole world"

"What?!" Francis smiled a bit. Because he... He had spent his whole life trying to be different, and probably a little crazy. And he had just truly impressed this difficult boy with those two things.

"What if it's poisson? I said that I loathe you!"

"You don't really loathe me... You kissed me like with... Passion and need... You cannot kill me after that!" Francis assured him with confidence.

"W-What? No! I didn't"

"Oh, come on!"

"NO!"

"Well.. that's why I took the pill" Francis rolls eyes.

"Why? Because you want to die?"

"No, because you like me and I thought it would be... fun" Francis looked at him a bit frightened because this was, for sure, not the reaction he expected.

"Well, you still being senseless"

"You wanted me to do this! You promised me something!" Francis rolls his eyes again.

"What did I promise you?

"That you will go with me to the dance!"

"You are not going to understand anything about the things that will happen in the next two ahours, more less"

"What?!"

"Exactly"

"What does that mean? You are still going to dance with me... right?"

"That is what you are worried about?"

"Well... yes!"

"Senseless"

"Why?!"

"Because you are drugged!"

"I was not drugged when I took the pill!"

"But you are now!"

"I just took it!" Francis blinks because... he does not feel particularly weird.

"I know, and you are still worried about bullshit"

"What should I be worried about, then?"

"About the drugs!"

"Oh, come on... I am sure it can't be that bad!"

Arthur licked his lips.

"Ehm... is it worse than alcohol?"

"Yes, a lot worse"

"How? You only said it would relax me and make me be myself..."

"Yes!"

"That's not a thing to be worried about!"

"How you could think that? What if you say... something secret?"

"Something secret..." Francis thinks of his father and raises his eyebrows "well I... I... will not"

"What are you thinking?"

"About... my father" oh oh... pills are talking.

"What about him?"

"No, you do not want to know... come on, lets go to dance."

"I want to know everything!"

"No, not this part" Francis took his hand and started walking.

"Why not?"

"Because this is not... mine."

"It's about your father who is part of yout life."

"No, but... no."

"Why not?"

"Because it is a secret and he would be VERY mad, because it is also dangerous."

"Why?"

"Because... he is important."

"But why is itdangerous?"

Francis sighed.

"Well... his job is not normal, maman worries..."

"Why isn't it normal?"

"Because he is in the army... "

"In the army?"

"Yes, he is part of THE BEST ARMY OF THE WORLD. He is... in love this that idea. I hate it." Francis rolls eyes.

"In the british army?"

Francis laughs.

"W-What?"

"Of course he is not with the British Army. He is part of... Die Wehrmacht"

"O-of... what?"

"What?! The army. The German army!

"But... you are french!"

"I was born in France, Roddie no, he was born in Germany. Papa is german, of course, and actually we are all pure blood German if you ask my father"

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"When we are there, we cannot speak French... which is absurd, and we cannot say we are not German."

"W-What?"

"And I have to actually LIKE going to those awful meetings!"

"What meetings?"

"They have these meetings." Francis smiled, feeling himself a bit dizzy and happy, because it felt good to be able to talk ill about the meetings and in general a life that he hated. "Roddie loves them! They are called Hitlerjugend, and are... stupid."

"Oh, my god!"

"I know, and you have not seen the uniforms yet, they are AWFUL!"

Arthur put a hand on Francis' mouth to make him shut up. Francis raised his eyebrows and looked at Arthur who hugged him from the back without movimg his hand.

"You can't say that things!"

"Mmmh?"

"I... I will hide you, but you can't say it, someone could listen!"

Francis took Arthur by the wrist. He looked at him, without oposition. So the french tried to talk and separate the hand from his mouth.

"I told you it was a secret... and you insisted."

"Because I want to know everything about you."

Francis raised his eyebrows again with that.

"W-Why?"

"What?"

"I like that you want to know everything about me... but this part is not.. me. I don't like it."

"It's your father and your family, your family life and you childhood, of course it is you."

"I hate it. I hate that part of my family, I hate Roddie now, his ideas and his way of seeing the world, and I didn't hate him before he started going there! I hate that father doesn't like me because I don't love going there, and I hate everything that has to do with the stupid army!"

"SHHHH! don't mention it that way!"

"Which way?"

"So loud."

"Why?"

"Someone could listen! Is dangerous!"

"And I still have not said the word..."

"Anyways it could be deduced. We need a... secret code."

"A secret code? Like... Arthur's penis?"

"No! Nothing with it!" Arthur's hands went right to cover the area. Francis laughed with his reaction.

"Which one, then?"

"I don't know."

"Wait. You... don't mind?"

"I don't mind... what?"

"My father being... you know... "

"What? No, it's a tragedy!"

"I-Is it?"

"Yes! Because is the enemy!"

"W-Well... he is not the enemy for us... "

"Wait! That means that... you are the enemy too!"

"Come on... I am not the enemy! I am not a nazi!" Yes, he said it!

"A french... nazi" he said as Draco Malfoy says "mudblood"

"I am not nazi!" he insisted!

Arthur did a certain movement of the hand without paying attention to Franci's protests.

"I hate them! All! Including my father... and I hate to hate him! They should all stop!" Francis protested again, a bit anguished.

"Yes, yes... that's exactly the kind of thing that a traitor would say. Are you trying to spy the Greaat Britain intentions?" Arthur looked at him suspiciously.

"Don't call ME a traitor! You are part of the British empire and are in lands closer to Germany! And I am French!"

"Nazi!"

Francis sighed because... well, that was the reason why he NEVER told these things.

"You cannot... you... you! Don't tell anyone!"

"Why not? You should be in prision!"

"WHAT?! No! Come on! I am telling you that I hate them!"

"Nobody will believe you."

"You could also be a traitor! You should also be in prison!"

"I'm a British!"

"So what? You are in continental Europe, you could be spying the Germans!"

"This is Switzerlabd! It isn't Germany!"

"Why is everyone all the time thinking about the stupid war, anyway?"

"Because it's very important and it's happening right now!"

"I know, I know, but if we are here, and we were going to dance, it would be fantastic not to just talk about nazis and british and how stupid is everyone, there are more important things in life!"

"How could you say that? The people are dying!"

"Do you think I don't know?!" Francis protested bceause he... knew. And it was frustrating! "But what the hell can we do about it? Can you do anything?"

"Yes! Be worried about it" Arthur said... instead of being blushed and ashamed about you and me dancing in a room full of people meanwhile everybody are staring at us suspiciusly, thinking that we just passed the last two hours kissing each other in my bed.

"That has absolutely NO USE AT ALL! What we should do is to live, and be happy, and love, and try to be nice to the world, and enjoy life just because we have no idea of when will it end! We do not know if maybe tomorrow a stupid bomb will fall in our heads and we will die!"

"But just ignore it is extremly senseless!"

"It is IMPOSSIBLE TO IGNORE IT when you live in my house!" Francis screamed making gestures with his arms. "I just try to enjoy life whenever I can!"

"Why? Are you one of that... nazi kids? How did they call you?"

"I just told you that my brother is one... but not me!"

"I don't believe you"

"I am telling you the truth about everything!" Francis rolled eyes, crossing his arms.

"You are a frenchman and all of you are a liars."

"What?! No! I am telling you the truth! why would I lie! If I really liked all that nazi stuff... well, I would not be talking with you so easily!"

"But you are on drugs!"

"Well... well, exactly! Didn't you say I would tell you all my secrets?!"

"Well... maybe... maybe not! I'm not absolutely sure!"

"Well I am!"

"OK, OK... Why don't you run away, then?"

"From home? I... well, it is not that easy, I cannot leave my maman... or my papa, or Roddie, I love them"

"Well, take your mother with you."

"It is not that easy... Papa loves her very much and I am sure she does not want to leave him behind. Or Roddie..."

"Well you need to make a choice then."

"I cannot make a choice. I do not like what my father does and I do not like what Roddie does, but I cannot leave my family!"

"Of course you can" said the boy who was usually mad at his mother like twenty seven hours a day.

"No! I can't! We are a family! And family goes above everything else!"

"So, let's create a family you and me. What are you going to do, then?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Wh-What? A-A... family?" Francis smiled with the idea

"Yes, what will you do?

"Well... my father would go CRAZY"

"Jum! Good luck kissing your father" he crosed his arms, so annoyed.

"No! I mean... he would be the one not talking to me anymore!"

"But your are going to leave them!"

"Maybe you... should meet my papa."

"W-what? Do you want me... to meet a crazy french nazi?"

"Oh my god! Do never, EVER call him French! Ever! We are Germans! He is GERMAN!"

"Mmmm... whatever. Are the same."

"No! It is not! I... I... ugh! Why are you being so mean? If you marry me you would need to meet my father, period!"

"WHAAAT? I'm not going to marry you!" He took a step back.

"You said it! Not me!"

"No! That's not true!"

"Yes! You said that I needed to choose!"

"But not a wedding, don't be ridiculous!"

"You said that we were going to be a family!"

"But not that way, we are two men! It's inconceivable!"

Francis looked at him in the eye, took a step towards him and then kissed him. Arthur was completely took by ' specialty.

Of course, Arthur kissed him back. Francis smiled in the kiss, starting to understand that this man would say one thing... and do a completely different one.

He is very lucky to be able to think something. Francis smiled when he separated from Arthur.

"Come on... let's... go to search maman"

"What?" He was still with the eyes half closed.

"We have to go..." Francis smiled, calmer now that he had kissed him back, having planned something like this when he kissed him in the first place.

"Ah, y-yes, yes..."

Francis pulled him from his hand and started walking again, not letting go and Arthur followed him licking his own lips

Skisses were not that bad, huh?

Oooook, and certain shadow of an indelible smile. Francis was smiling the same way without realizing.


	23. Chapter 23

Well... We have to find the others... Where is Gala with the other two?

That's a good question.

For sure they are doing a disappointing activity for both. Like... Drinking some tea.

So lovely! And so british.

Ah... dang. Ok... mmm Galia, you have to help us here, they will do whatever you want to do.

"But I don't know... I'm a guest."

Wallace is sure you want to do something without the idiot of Scott...

Scott is sure that he is capturing all Galia's attention

No, he is not. HE is capturing her attention! Ask Galia

"Mmmmm, no, it's very clear"

"No! She likes him better than you, Scott!"

"Cry all you want... it's obvious she doesn't want me to leave, she wants me here instead of your faliured tries"

"No failure try. It was all perfect until you got here and ruined everything! I know what you are doing."

"What am I doing?" Scott asked while they both went to the bathroom or maybe for some drinks.

"Interrupting what could have been the BEST moments of my life."

"Sooooo dramatic. Anyway, she is married, it isn't a problem for me, but you are such a gentleman for handle with this."

"I... I know things about her that you don't. And I do not care if she is married or not... or well, I do care but if she needs me..."

"That's what you do. Drink and know things. Nothing more."

"You tell me that as if you were some sort of an Adonis capable of seducing the finest girl... well, just so you know, she will come with ME, not you tonight"

"She said that... menage thing."

"That... thing. Ehm... what do you think?" Asked Wallace without looking at him.

"That she could be the most pervert girl on the world."

"Shut up... she... she does not mean it, right?"

"Why not?"

"It would be weird for us, don't you think?"

"I can't imagine something weirder."

"But the girl is... well... you know..."

"What?"

"Súper hot. Admit you would do an exception"

"Obviously, the problem here isn't her..."

"Of course. You are the big problem... but if she wants a ménage..."

"What? Are you really thinking about..."

"I'm telling you that... Ehm... I know that you're seriously thinking about it... "

"Me?"

"Are you not? It would be weird for me... we could not talk about it. Never."

"You are thinking about it!"

"No! Not... precisely!"

"Yes you are! you just said it!"

"I said I understand that you... are thinking about it"

"Don't blame it on me!"

"No, I blame it on her, she is ridiculously handsome. Enough to... think about it."

"Ugh, come on, just take a step back and let me be!"

"Not a chance. She is mine!"

"Don't be ridiculous, you are old... and ugly."

"I'm not old! I am experienced" Wallace protested. "And you are ugly too, red head"

Scott frowned, running a hand through his own hair.

"That's why, you don't need more experience."

"You are young... go and get a woman of your age."

"She is closer of me than of you!"

"She is the mother of one of your friends, she looks fantastic but I believe she is not at all closer to you!"

"Which friend?"

"Well thinking about it, I don't think it is a friend of yours... do you have any other friends than me? She is the mother of Edelstein... one of the young students"

"I'm like the distance to the sun from the freshman year"

"But you are a student, she is the mother of a student here... she is closer to me" Wallace smiled. "I win!"

"No because you are near to death and I'm not."

"You are delusional. Back off..."

"You don't know anything"

"I know hot to treat a woman, I was about to seduce her and actually HAVE her, I saw her first, and YOU were the one who interrupted me"

"You know... what? Let me laugh. The woman you was seducing just invited ANOTHER MAN."

"She has peculiar tastes... that does not mean she wants to ditch me" Wallace sighed because, well... that was true.

"She thinks that obviously you aren't enough."

"I assume you believe you would be able to satisfy her." Wallace frowned

"Of course, she clearly ask me to do it"

"She did not ask you anything!"

"She invited me!"

"With me, not alone!"

"Minutiae"

"No, it is very important! I was initially invited alone."

"And she noticed her mistake."

"No, it was not a mistake!"

Scott laughed.

"Don't laugh!"

He didn't stop.

"Come on! Actually it is... a favor I'm doing you. To even think about... doing it together!"

"A favour?"

"Yes! I could threaten you with... something! And you would have to leave!"

"And lose any chance you could have..."

"It is not that I have any chance because you are here, you arsehole!"

He laughed again.

"What I think is that I am the only option YOU have to have an option with her."

"If you like think that way..."

"You only met her because of me!"

"And you only have a chance because of me "

"Bloody hell... well, maybe, that's the only reason why you are still here!

"Maybe? How could you be so cynical?"

Wallace laughed.

"So... decide. Since this is a thing we are going to do together... are you in or not?"

"You aren't!"

"What? I am not what?"

"In!"

"I am totally in! You know... enough, I'm back with her, you do whatever you want" Wallace decided going to the door

"Wallace, don't be ridiculous!" Scott followed him.

"I am not being ridiculous, I am taking my chances!"

"How do you expect to... do that thing with me? You are a teacher!"

"I am not... ugh" He stopped walking. "I am certainly NOT going to do anything with... you... directly"

"I'm not going to disappear!"

"I'm just going to ignore you... and we are never going to talk about it!"

"OK... I'm going to..." Scott didn't finish the sentence, instead of it, he put his foot to make him trip and fall when they were approaching Gala, and of course, Wallace fell down to Gala's feet. Oh Scott... you are going to fail your exam. You truly are!

Scott smiled to Gala and then acted as an inocent, helping Wallace.

"Bloody hell, you fool! You did this!" Wallace protested to Scott

"Whaat? Did what?"

"Mon dieu! Are you OK?" Asked Gala worried.

"I'm not... it was him! You tripped me!"

"What? Of course not, don't blame it on me if you are clumsy"

Wallace stood up again, completely blushed, not daring to look at Gala.

"I am not clumsy, you... barbarian!" He protested through clenched teeth.

"Mrs. Edelstein, please, apologize the awkwardness of Wallace, he is getting orlder, and his body isn't what it was."

"I'm not getting older, you brat! Is he the one who cannot behave!"

Gala looked at them and smiled.

"Please excuse him... actually, we could leave him here and go to a more... private place" Wallace suggested.

"Ah, perfect" said Scott taking Gala by the arm. "Why don't you go for something to drink? If you are actually able of not spilling it again."

"Let Mrs. Edelstein go, Scott... and you bring us the drinks, unless you are too young to actually buying drinks "

"I'm sorry, I am too young." He smiled, lying.

"Liar. Mrs. Edelstein, could you please tell him that you want him to... I don't know... leave?"

"But I don't want him to leave, you two are very funny together" she answered

Scott smiled and showed Wallace his tounge. Wallace frowned and crossed his arms.

"Bloody hell" he whispered.

"Aaaah, don't be mad at me" she asked, taking him by one of his arms.

"We were having a perfect evening... and then this young boy had to come here! And you only encourage him to be even worse than he usually is..." Wallace explained trying to sound calm again.

Gala gave him a little kiss on the check. That made him blush... and forget completely that he was mad. He looked at her sheepishly, smiling too.

"We are still going to go to dance, right?" Wallace asked softly.

"Oui."

"Without him, right?" Wallace looked at Scott and frowned again.

"Why don't you want him to come? He is your best friend, isn't he?"

"He was... until today" assured Wallace dramatically.

"Ah, why?"

"Don't believe him, he is a drama queen."

"He... well..." again the blush... "He is messing with me"

"And I am not a drama queen!"

"Can you see?" Answered Scott to Gala,who laughed.

"He is just ruining my plans!"

"Be a crybaby don't make you seem younger."

"I'm not a crybaby, Mr. McGonagall. I just insist that you are definitely not acting like a friend!"

"You neither."

"I offered you a solution!"

"Me too."

"But your solution is unacceptable. Ehm Mrs. Edelstein... this fine young man, thinks that it is better if I leave" Wallace took this enormous risk,even paling a bit.

"What?" Asked she looking at Scott "Why?"

"Well... because he wants me to leave" answered Scott.

"But... we are having a good time together, aren't we?" she asked.

"Well yes but the thing you proposed about the... you know" explained Wallace.

"What?" She asked again.

"What you said earlier" Wallace looked at Scott.

"Ah, oui. What? Don't you like it?"

"W-Well I... I was... I'm asking... if you really..." Wallace blushed.

"Really what?"

"Was thinking about... doing it."

"Well.. what's the problem?" She looked at Scott and Wallace.

"W-Well... A-As you know we are friends... we have never... been involved in such... activities together."

"You don't ussually go out , do you?"

"Wh-What?" Wallace blushed even more.

"Eh... I do, but he is a bored old guy"

said Scott.

"I'm not! I go out!"

"Really? Which is the fashion bar actually?"

"Ehh... "

"Do you see? Completely boring?"

"Mrs. Edelstein... as you can imagine I'm a teacher, not a student... So I go out to other... kind of places."

"Like the Bingo."

"No! Like... going to the club."

"To play cards and watch tv shows."

"Watch news about the war! And drink, and yes, play chess and cards."

"Do you see? A perfect plan for an octogenarian."

"I am NOT octogenarian... kid!"

"Almost!"

"No! And be careful, you are calling this fine lady old too."

"She is obviusly younger than you."

"She... definitely looks younger than me, yes."

"Then, I'm not calling old anybody but you"

"Well, you are mistakenly calling me old, you are a kid, almost the age of her kids!"

"Of course not, I'm older than Edelstein. He is in the freshman year and me... well you know for how long have you known me."

"I've known you for a few years, and it is true, you are a headache of a student, but... you are still ridiculously... immature for her. Right, Mrs. Edelstein?"

"What? For me?"

"Well... he is imagining that."

"Well, I'm married, but he is pretty handsome."

Wallace frowned... ignoring the part of she being married and focusing only in the one of Scott being handsome. Scott blushed a lot with this. Wallace sighed, rolling eyes.

"Marvelous..."

"R-really?"

"Do you have a girlfriend, Scott?"

"Of course he does not have and have never had a girlfriend!"

"What? That's not true!"

"Well maybe he had a girlfriend when he was five."

"Six. And she let me eat all the dirt of the park."

"See? Lovely..." Wallace laughed, Gala laughed too.

"You are jelaous because nobody let you eat anything dirty"

Wallace blushed with the double entendre of that phrase and Gala laughed even more.

"Respect me, Scott!"

Scott laughed.

"But Scott... that isn't OK, a boy of your age... you should be surrounded by girls Do you like anyone? A boy maybe, if you aren't interested on girls" Gala proposed.

"W-W-WHAAT?"

"He is inventing tha... oh dear!" Wallace raised his eyebrows impressed.

"I don't know" She continued. "I have the impression that you two could be a great couple... It's sad that you don't have really sexual tension."

"W-What?" Scott looked at Wallace, who was not able to say anything, he just opened his mouth in awe.

"Ah, don't panic... It's just... I like you, boys, that's why I asked you to go out together. I'm sorry, I don't want to create a issue, you never think on this before, it's obvious. Please, it isn't as bad as it seems."

"B-Bu-But..."

"Maybe I could go for the drinks this time" she said, rising from her chair.

"B-Bu-But" Wallace was still too shocked when she stood up to be able to say something coherent.

Scott wasn't brave enough to move. Even more to stop her, so... she left them alone with their thoughts.

Wallace blushed when he looked at Scott For just one instant. Being... homosexual. Go out with HIM. She was.. crazy!

"What?" Scott wishpered when she was gone.

"D-Did you understand the same thing..."

"Bollocks! I hope not!"

"She s-said that you a-and... me..."

"DONT SAY IT!"

"Ugh! I'm not saying anything!" Wallace blushed even more.

"You are... you are thinking on it!" Scott took a step back.

"What?! No! Of course I'm not thinking about it!"

"You said before! You really think on me in the... menage!"

"Not on you, stupid! I was thinking of here!"

"I will go to look for her. Don't follow me!"

"No! She is MINE, Scott!"

"You pervert! For how long have you been thinking that way? I can't imagine you have been able to use her that way!"

"I have never thought of you that fucking way! She is the one with the strange idea!"

"Why does she have that bloody idea? It must be your fault!"

"I was thinking of her! I wanted to take HER to my bloody bedroom! And YOU came here and interrupted me!"

"This is insane, she thinks that you and me..."

"And without her! She told us she is married!"

"You must tell her something!"

"This is your fault!"

"What? I didn't say nothing that makes... anyone think that! You were talking with her without me, who knows which ideas you..."

"I was trying to get her for ME! and you came and interrupted everything!"

"She obviously doesn't think the same!"

"That's what I just... ugh... ok, let me... let me talk to her!" Wallace stood up, nervious... why, WHY did she... think! SUCH THING!

"Oh my god! That's why she wants us for a menage."

"Well I am going to clarify her that I am not an... that I like women... like her!"

"What!? No! I'm going to talk to her."

"No! I will talk to her, you sit here... actually, disappear!"

"NO!" Scott pushed Wallace to run to look for Gala.

"NOOO!" Wallace took his arm not letting him go.

"Yes!" Scott puched him again.

"Stop! Ugh!" Wallace had to ran after Scott, not feeling his arm after the punch. And Gala stopped in front of them with the drinks.

"Oh!" Wallace bumped with Scott who fell to the floor this time. Gala raised an eyebrow looking to Scott at her feet.

"Mrs. Edelstein! He is the weird one! I like women!" assured Wallace looked at Wallace, then.

"WHAAAT?" yelled Scott on the floor

"Like you, Mrs. Edelstein, I have to admit that I am in love" you have known her for like three hours.

"Do me a favour, darling" asked her a put a drink on Wallace's hand "drink this and say no more."

Wallace blushed... and drank.

"That's not true, I..." Scott started to explain, and then without a reason, Gala put the tip of her hill shoe on the Scott lips. I think because his husband like some... sex games.

Germania blushed... and thinking about it he says... hm... yes. Wallace raised his eyebrows. Scott paralized, to be honest.

"W-Wow..."

"You... be a good boy and don't say a word" she asked, without moving her feet.

Wallace was not sure if she was talking with him or not... but he also closed his mouth, just in case.

Scott looked ar her directly on her eyes and lick his own lips, moving a little his face far from the shoe, because he doesn't like so much that kind of situation.

So, she low the foot to the floor again and offered him the other glass with a smile.

Wallace frowned again, a bit stood up again and Gala offered the drink.

"So... do you feel better?"

"I do feel... wait, who? Me?"

"Both."

"I wanted to talk to you in private" said Wallace.

"Me too" asked Scott. Gala looked to one and to the other.

"Me first"

Scott glanced Wallace, who smiled.

"We will be back for you" Gala said to Scott. Wallace offered his arm Gala.

Scott glanced again when she took it and Wallace even placed his hand over Gala's softly.

"So, go first then, at least you will die before me" said Scott rolling his eyes

"I saw her first... and you won't see her again!" Wallace laughed walking away from him.

"Why not?" Asked Gala.

"You... Ehm... will see."

"But I want to come back."

"Let's talk first, please" Wallace looked at her sideways.

"Yes, yes... come on"

Wallace moved away from Scott and smiled at her sheepishly.

"Mrs. E-Edelstein, I... I... think there has been a misunderstanding..."

"Why?"

"You were implying that I... that... well, Ehm... Scott is not THAT kind of friend, I really like beautiful women, like you."

"But you have to admit that you two would make a great couple."

"No! The idea just... makes me shiver. I thought we... you and me... you have me the idea."

"Shiver why?"

"First... the obvious. He is a man!"

"And? He is cute and he likes you and you like him."

"But he is a man! I cannot go out with a man! I thought you... you!"

"Why not?"

"Because couples are a man and a woman! Not two man! That's... that's wrong! Unnatural! Even a crime!"

She blinked.

"And I don't like him... I like... well, as we were talking... I like... Ehm... you"

"You don't know me."

"I... well... I've been talking with you all day, I thought that with all the things you said to me..." he looked at her in the eye.

"But that was before I meet Scott."

"Damn him! Dou you... did you like him more?"

"What? No!"

"You were being nicer with me until you met him... I do not understand why"

"I'm nice with you!"

"You are trying to convince me that I should be with another man just... are you trying that I leave you alone? " Wallace asked trying to understand the reason behind her proposing him to go out with a man!

"No! It's because I think you would be happy, please, don't be mad at me."

"With a... man, Mrs. Edelstein? I can think of several reasons why it wouldn't work... first and most important, I don't like men! And he is thinking that I am a pervert! And do you know how much would he despise me?!"

"I'm sorry, I don't pretend to offend you."

"I don't know if I'm offended, what I am is... surprised" Wallace covered his eyes with one hand. "Why would you think I could like... him? And... do you know how homosexuality actually...works?"

"Yes... and that's why I think in that way."

"Wh-What?!" His absolute surprised face.

"I'm sorry, just forget it."

"No. I... I'm interested. Maybe it is stupid but my scientific mind just makes me... wonder. As you can imagine, having a beautiful woman telling me that she thinks I should be... intimate with a man... is weird to say the least"

"I'm sorry..."

"But I thought we were just... that you and I had something special" you have known her one day!

"You have something more special with him!"

Wallace blinked.

"He is my friend... but half of the time I cannot stand him."

"Why not?"

"He only wants to irritate me!"

"That's how a usual marriage works."

"Marriage!? B-But... we are two... male individuals! With no girl between the two of us!"

"Just forget it" She sighed.

"I... was... we were considering the option of... the ménage" Wallace tried to smile again.

"What?"

"If YOU want to have... to do it with the two of us... that would be different."

"What are you talking about?"

"You proposed the idea of being... intimate. With us. That would not be exactly us being together, you would be there, thus, it would be different"

"I proposed... what?"

Wallace blushed.

"Well, after our talk on regards of your husband not... being enough... Ehm... well, the problems you have... then you proposed us, me and Scott to do a... a... ménage "

She blinked, and blinked again.

"What?"

"I didn't remember doing that, I mean... I'm married!"

"I... I... " Wallace blushed even more, closing the eyes and thinking that... well, it was right, she was married. Suddenly it seemed stupid to even think that she would want to have sex with him. "I... I mean, yes"

"Yes?"

"You... I... w-we for sure didn't understand it correctly"

"But... you are ok with that idea?"

"Which idea?"

"Of having sex with Scott and me"

"W-Well... it would be weird, but I think you... you are worth it"

"Me?"

"You, yes"

"What do you expect for today, Wallace?" She sighed

"I am starting to feel a bit stupid... maybe my expectations for today were influenced by our talk before too" He blushed again and looked at his own took his hands and looked him in the eye, Wallace shrugged.

"I will be happy if you, dance with me... and for a few minutes, let me just wonder how marvelous would my life be if you were with me..." he whispered, blushing.

She raised her eyebrows

"I really don't ask you anything... just let this old teacher have imagination"

She looked him on the eye, and then... kissed him. Taking Wallace completely by surprise, of course.

But well... this, indeed, helped improving his imagination.

But she thought that he needed it.

Oh, of course he needed it, totally! Wallace embraced her, and her kiss. And of course he kissed her back, anxiously, as if it were the last kiss he was going to give in his life.

It migth be.

Shut up, Scott! Wallace is going to keep kissing Gala until she lets go.


	24. Chapter 24

Vash closed the door of their bedroom with his key and checked two times that the door was correctly closed before turning to Roderich again and taking his hand, naturally, to walk along.

He was feeling funny at the moment... nervous with the idea of dancing with someone in this new way Roderich had just kind of taught him, jealous with the idea of seeing Roderich dance with someone else and... well, he still felt butterflies in his belly because they had danced together in their room, and it had felt intimate, special and... good.

It was like, with every little step, they were closer. Closer in the most... dangerous way. The most dangerous and, oh, so satisfactory way.

He squeezed Roderich's hand softly and dared to smile a bit, even if he was nervous, blushing softly.

"Were did you say your mother we would find them?"

"I don't know, in a bar near the University."

"A... bar. We do not go to bars often."

"I know... what about that place... the italian brothers talked about."

"Oh... ugh, really? There is a lot of people there for sure... and noise. Let's see if they are there... hopefully we will not have to stay"

"This issue again..."

"I-It's just... well... ok, I'll try"

"Are you going to dance with some girl?"

Vash sighed. He did not want to... but probably it was what he should do.

"I should, shouldn't I?"

"Yes."

"If there is a girl that is suitable, I... well, I'll... I'll try. What if there are no girls that want to dance with us?"

"Why aren't they going to want to dance with us?"

"I don't know, Roderich. Maybe they will, we will know when we see them. What if I don't like the girl I dance with? What if she is not nice or she doesn't smell good?" As you do.

"You are only supposed to dance, not to marry her."

"M-Marry! Oh... well..." Vash blushed. "You are right, I just... ugh."

"Relax, ok?"

"Ok, ok, I will relax. Nothing can go that wrong. Right?"

"That's correct. What are we going to do if..."

"If what?"

"You know."

"I don't. If what?"

"If you want to take to our room some... lady."

"To... what?! I am not taking anyone to our... wait. YOU might want to take someone to our room?!"

"Maybe."

"But... what kind of lady will you choose for dancing?!" He asked sounding scandalized.

"I don't know... a pretty one?"

"But... Roderich! Would you... be intimate with someone you just met?"

"Maybe just for talking..."

"To OUR room?! You can talk to me!"

"To talk before..."

"Before... being íntimate!"

"That's it."

"Whaaat? Have you... would you do it before getting married? And casually with some... bitch?"

"I'm talking about kisses, maybe!"

"Kisses!" He was ridiculously jealous all of a sudden.

"Well... yes."

"Hum! That's ridiculous!"

"Does kissing a girl is ridiculous?

"It... bah, it is not when you... just met her!"

"I don't understand the problem."

"It is my bedroom... where do you want me to be while you are kissing the... woman."

"Well, that's what I was asking first."

"I am not going to bring a girl here! But you seem to be interested!"

"How could you be so sure?"

Vash thought something like: Because what I want is to talk with you and come back with you and sleep hugging you. Not a stupid girl that I don't know and it is not interested! He blushed. Roderich looked him sideways.

"W-Well... I think... that I am not going to find a girl that I like enough to want to bring her here."

"You seem a bit fussy"

"You seem to be willing to bring here anyone! It could be dangerous!"

"I'm not saying that I will do it, but I could do it, and you too."

"Well if you do it, what do you expect me to do?! Sleep on the morgue?"

"Maybe something less dramatical like... go with a friend."

"You are... ugh! Which friend?! Where would you go?"

"Well, my mother is in town, so... I could go with her."

"Oh... true. Ugh. Well..." he looked at him sideways. "Could you please NOT bring a girl?"

"Mmmm..."

Vash thought again that he was totally screwed. Maybe... maybe it was better if Roderich brought a girl now, it was probably better to see him with someone else. Maybe it was what he needed to stop thinking about him THAT way. He shivered just with the idea of Roderich kissing someone else.

"If you are going to bring someone could you please at least... let me know? Just for me to find somewhere else to sleep"

"I won't know it until it happens"

Vash sighed.

"Well at least when you leave, tell me!"

"Well... if when you arrive to the room you see my cravat on the doorknob..."

"W-What?! How are you going to get here if you get lost every time!"

"Well, maybe know how to get there."

"Ugh... I am not sure, what if you get lost!?"

"Someone will found me, as always."

"I will be worried!"

"Don't worry, I will be fine."

Vash squeezed his hand again not wanting him to dance with anyone or to like anyone.

"Ok, ok..." he whispered, worried.

"So... what kind of girl do you like the most?

"Girls... Ehm... I like..." blush "brunettes"

"Really?"

"You don't?"

"Yes... what else?"

"Well... I-I... don't know. I want someone who's nice and who likes me... "

"Mmmm... it could be easy, because you are handsome"

"W-What?! D-Do you... think so?"

"Well, yes, you do a lot of exercise, so you have a strong, healthy and well fitted body. The girls usually apreciate it in a man."

"Oh... do y-you think so?" He blushed smiling a bit, stupidly.

"I think it's something about the instinct, like a healthy and strong man would be a good protector to her and their children"

"Oh, of course I would protect you. I mean..."

"I think you will have more problems with the... arousal thing."

"What?!"

"Yes, the girls could consider you a pervert if you... you know."

"I am not going to... anything! Roderich! You are the one who is thinking of bringing a girl to our bedroom!"

"Well, but what if it happens to you?"

"It is not going to happen to me... I think. I-I do not think I would... be comfortable with bringing a girl here. My father would kill me."

"Your father won't know it."

"What if.. I get the girl pregnant! Or if I get sick..."

"Are you thinking on sex in the first date?"

"ME?! I You are the one who is thinking of bringing a girl to our room TONIGHT!"

Vash blushed A LOT.

"But not for sex! I'm not crazy."

"Then for what?!" Vash looked at him really confused... weren't they talking about sex since they started talking about this?

"Some kisses and some talk. You can't have sex before the marriage!"

"That's exactly what I have been trying to tell you all this time!" Vash seemed relieved.

"It was obvious!"

"It was not! Or at least to me. That's what I calling the girl a bitch... I was quite disappointed of you."

"Well... now, that it is clear..."

"And I think again that you are not crazy" Vash smiled again, blushing a bit

"So..."

"So... well, in any case I do not think I will be bringing someone here, I do not think someone will like me that much to want to come here, I have told you several times that I am awful with people."

"That's a improvement point in your life."

"What?"

"It's very clear."

"Is... it? I don't see... it"

"How you couldn't see it?"

"See what? An improvement? I still think that I'm lousy with people."

"And you have to improve."

"I am trying!"

"Well, you have to pick a girl to dance tonight."

"Ughhhh but... Roderiiiich. I would prefer just to... talk with you."

"No, I'm not an option. And I want to see how your... manhood responses to that kind of situation."

"M-My manhood?!"

"Your arousal problems."

"B-But... You... le-let us think that I get aroused... I... you are not going to be there to... see."

"Maybe it happens during the dance."

"It cannot happen while I'm dancing! Roderich!"

"Well, it could be a little embarrasing, but..."

"It could be AWFULLY EMBARRASSING!"

"Whatever."

Vash looked at him sideways, wondering if... well, if Roderich really was able to understand how embarrassing was in general this issue. He blushed and looked at his own feet.

"Have... I become just a test subject for you, Roderich?"

"What?"

"Nothing... I was just wondering. At some point you make me think that maybe you would like it to happen... just so you could write your paper"

"No, we are friends, aren't we? I want ypu to go with a girl because... well, it's something good to achieve."

Vash squeezed Roderich's hand softly again, feeling relieved with the reminder that... well, they were still friends. Yes.

"Yes, you are my best friend in the world."

Roderich smiled a little with this, going in to the bar. Vash followed him, thinking that probably he would need a drink... or two, to feel less anxious and more relaxed.

xoOXOox

Well, but, Gala and Wallace and Scott were there... weren't they?

Yes. Hopefully... this is not the moment when Gala is kissing Wallace

No, maybe it's the moment when Scott was alone so Wallace will come back blushed... completelly blushed

And when Roderich saw his mother, went right to her. Followed by a tense Vash that squeezed his hand even more. He protested, for the pain.

"What? Are you ok?"

"You hurt me."

"Me... how?"

"Squeezing my hand!"

"Oh... I'm sorry, I am just... nervous" he looked at his hand. "Did I really hurt you?"

"Yes. Don't do it or I won't let you hold my hand again."

Vash looked at him so disconsolate.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. Roderich didn't pay much more attention looking for his mother again

Again, the swiss felt completely in disadvantage against Roderich. He caressed softly his hand and blushed when he saw Mrs. Edelstein

"Mamman" Roderich smiled a little and she gave him a kiss and a hug like she hadn't see him in a whole year.

Wallace blushed deeply and ran a hand through his hair, trying to look casual, still shaking a bit with the kiss.

Scott went right to him. Wallace smiled smugly for a second. Although he cleared his throat and took a zip from his drink.

"Mamman" Said Roderich suddenly

"We need you for something."

Vash raised his hand to say hello and looked at Roderich wondering what would they need for his mother.

"What do you need, mon chou?"

"Would you mind to dance with Vash?"

"Wh-What?!" The blush on Vash's face could be compared with a red tomato.

"Dance with... of course!"

"B-But... this is your mother..." Vash whispered, thinking that, well, this was a different version of Roderich... not particularly what he needed to forget him.

"Yes... She is perfect, if something... happens, you won't be ashamed"

"How... c-can you... why..." He whispered. "She is your mother! I would be ashamed"

"Nah, she is my mother, nothing bad is going to happen. Anyway, she is my mother... you don't like she... do you?"

Vash thought that... well, it was bad enough to have a weird erection over Roderich... for sure it was awful as well to have one while dancing with his mother that also was beautiful. Although he would feel way more relaxed if he had an erection with HER, instead of HIM.

"Well she is good looking, I should probably like her, but no, not that way!"

Roderich smiled... and his mother crossed her arms, looking at him.

"Are you trying to make Vash unconfortable, Rodie?"

"W-What?"

"I'm sorry, Vash, he likes to play... that way with his friends"

"P-Play which way?"

"Like making you blush, and that kind of things"

Vash blushed.

"Mamman!" Roderich protested.

"S-So he plays..." whispered Vash trying to understand what was going on.

"I will dance with him, if is that what he wants, Roderich, but you know that is not OK be so naugthy."

"He... R-Roderich is..." Vash hesitated."He is nice with me, almost all the time."

"Mamman! He is going to do it anyways, and of course he wants!"

"He is going to do it because he is going to do anything you demand."

"So what?"

"This is even worse if you know it..."

Vash closed his eyes with that final comment of Mrs. Edelstein. It was true, but she was not supposed to know that!

"I-I am still here, please do not talk as if I were not..." Vash whispered again. Roderich rolled his eyes.

"Ok, mamman, the problem is that he is sick with some strange afection and we want to prove how that sickness evolve with a regular social interactions."

OK... officially, Vash wanted to die. He covered his face with his hands.

"What? What is wrong with him" Gala was worried about Vash automatically.

"I can't tell you, I'm his doctor"

"Oh my god..." Vash wanted to cry... or run. Or both. Maybe roll into a ball on his bed and die there.

"Well... play that doctors game if you want, but don't be so bad with him. I know you like him, I hope you will be friends for a long time."

"You are overreacting, mamman"

"I am not that sick... really" Vash kept babbling but nobody cares. "R-Roderich... c-come with me to... buy a drink, come on..." Vash almost begged, just wanting this conversation to stop. Roderich's mother was really dangerous.

Roderich looked at him and nodded. Vash pushed him softly but efficiently, looking sideways at Galia and blushing again. Ugh. He hated her. He "hated" her.

"Why would you tell your mother that I am sick!"

"Because she was scolding me... Like I really was bad with you. I'm not, Am I?"

"You... well... you sometimes make me nervous, yes, but you are also my best friend and I trust you blindly... although I am not sure you can understand how awful is all this situation and how humiliated I feel with this arousal thing..."

"But I'm not really telling anyone"

"Your mother seems to... KNOW things. Things she should not know or realize. She will infer the issue."

"I can asure you that she won't really know your sickness."

Vash sighed.

"Or... what things do you think she knows?"

Vash blushed and prefered to ignore that question.

"B-But we are fine, right? You and me... we are not going to... fight or you are not playing with me and trying to make fun of me or..."

"That was a... misundestanding. Obviously I'm not making fun of you "

Vash nodded, believing him.

"I am sorry for all these inconveniences, if things were just... as one week ago. We would be fine and I wouldn't be..." he stopped. "Well, you know..."

"What she means is... that I like to play with my friends. I usually do it with Ludwig in that way, but is not to mock him"

"Oh... you do... wait. What do you do with Ludwig? Make him... blush she said?"

"Well... yes."

"You mean that... you are with Ludwig as you are with me? You also..." Vash blinked in confusion.

"How am I with you?"

"I don't know... but you are not like that with anyone else here, and you are not like that with your mother or your brother..."

"Mmmm... I don't know what you mean."

"Well... probably you are even more... well, I don't know, Ludwig is also your friend. I guess it is normal."

"Could be" he shrugged. Vash crossed his arms and sighed, feeling jealous again.

"Does Ludwig have a girlfriend?"

"Mmmm... no, until his last letter."

"Hmmm..." Vash was not convinced

"and how do you play with him? Do you play with me the same way?"

"Well... not exactly, but... you know, he likes my mother because... well, she is beautiful and I make him go to ask her anything."

"Oh! He likes your mother..."

"Well, yes. He says that he doesn't but..."

"Well, that's... understandable" and I really don't care. "I don't like her that way..."

"I'm not sure I believe you."

"Well she is very pretty but... she is your mother, she's older, she is married and I'm scared of her."

"Are you scared?"

"I-I-I... mean. I think she... sees trough me."

"Ah, for sure, she does it with don't let that it makes you nervous, it's just instict, nothing really rational"

"But... she might see things... like my problem."

"Mmmm... No, not really, because she is really good with the emotional things, and that is physic."

Vash sighed because he knew this was not only a physical response, this was something harder and much more complex that might had something to do with being in love with Roderich.

"You don't really have anything to worry, it's not like if you were.. falling in love with me or something similar" Roderich smiled because that was obviously a joke.

Vash's face was... a poem. Roderich blinked because that wasn't the expected reaction.

"What?! Of course not! No! No, no! What... why are you saying that?" He was even screaming with a highly pitched voice.

He laughed, being relaxed again. Vash was even shaking, nervous, blabbing and moving his hands.

"It's a joke, it's a joke" he still was laughing.

"Don't... ugh! What... what if I told you "yes, I am", do you know how terrible that would be?"

"Well, that's why I can joke about it."

"You too make me nervous with these jokes!" Vash hated him a bit. And hated himself for... thinking about it.

"That's why I do it."

"I need like... a beer or something! You are... impossible!"

"Mmm... Impossible sounds good"

"It is not supposed to sound good!"

"Don't blame on me if it does"

"Of course I blame it on you, and stop smiling that way!"

He laughed. Vash blushed because, Roderich was so infuriating and insufferable... and bloody handsome and irresistible. He wanted to punch him and kiss him at the same time.

Undesireble is the word you are looking for.

He'll get to it... at some point. Although right now he was more than desirable, to be honest.

It's easier to call him undesirable when you have... already had it. You know. Its quite cynical but...

But right now that seems rather unlikely to have him... so it makes him even more desirable. ok, switzerland, stop!

He can't handle with this.

He can't handle it... no. And he does not know how is he going to fix it... or make it happen.


	25. Chapter 25

Meanwhile... Maybe Francis was finally able to bring Arthur here.

I'm not sure, Arthur belives that they are in a magical mistery tour across de wonderful land of the lollypop.

He is so cute. Probably Francis is laughing and kissing and... enjoying the lollypop. I really hope no one sees them.

Probably Arthur is actually naked or something like this because... well, he is a Brit.

The issue is... the Gauls are lucky and since they are lucky... and Francis is Roderich's brother... by extensión, Arthur cannot put a stain in Roddie's file or family. So if they are naked, they are naked somewhere where no one will see them.

Ok, maybe he has some leopard undies?

Ohh, my god! Francis loves him. But that does not clarify things.

Francis has absolutely no problem with the idea of have sex with Arthur... somewhere.

Nooo.

It will probably be the first time for Francis this time. Yes, Francis and I, we are thinking about it and, well... he is young and it was not that easy back then. So... for sure he had kissed and fooled around but not to that extent.

They can't do it for the first time being on drugs!

Well maybe they won't but they kiss and kiss and kiss... and they will do it at some point in the future.

Maybe they won't notice.

Francis will know... will review himself from head to toe. Well, unless Arthur... Is the one that might be kind of hurt tomorrow...

UUUUUUGH. Don't ask me that things!

(Maybe they will do it on the Roderich's violin's bed)

Vash's bed!

If he likes to think that way...

Francis will hang the tie on the bedroom door.

He is so considerate...

And for sure nothing will happen to the violin unless we are talking about Arthur's... violin. Not that anything harmful will happen to it

Ah, for a moment I thougth that we are talking about the... perfectly curved Arthur's violin.

No, of course we are. But hopefully nothing harmful will happen to the perfectly curved violin.

Besides being very hot and dropping liquid.

Ugh! France! Go to the box!

What? No! It's my turn!

No!

Yes! It's bad enough that I have to be speaking in this weird language... I will not be sent to the box that easily.

So... to continue with the lovely images... maybe Arthur is the multiorgasmic one in that story.

Mon dieu, oui!

Or... maybe Francis and Roderich, who are the grandsons.

ohhhhhhhhhhhh but will... he be the one who tests it?

I don't know. We think that the gauls couldn't be so lucky. It could... make the universe explode or some other reasons that Arthur doesn't have time to invent yet.

Ok, ok... that's too lucky even for the gauls.

Thank you.

Ok, so Arthur it is. Jeez, you are going to enjoy yourself, my love. Francis smiles.

Nooo!

Of course he smiles. Although the first time is not going to be that awesome if it is he first time for both.

He is not going to... ANYTHING!

Probably it will be messy and not that organized...

Ugh

Don't ugh him! He always wants to be his first, right?

But, buuuut! Why are we still talking about it!

It's Arthur's fault.

Nooo.

Yes. But we think Arthur anyway will have a couple or three orgasms.

No!

Ok, four.

What the hell! We hate him! HATE! Forever and ever!

Naaah, of course not. You love him

so much it feels like hate.

Noo!

Yeeeeeeees, and we all know it

NOOOOOOOOOO

If it makes feel Arthur better, Francis loves him back very much (which is more than Vash can say at this moment, by the way)

(That's so cruel)

xoOXOox

Suddenly Gala went for Vash to dance and... Vash paralized, blushing.

Roderich laughed when he saw it and gave him a little and very fast kiss, wishing him a good luck in a wisper.

Vash completely lost all focus on Roderich's mother after the little kiss, looking at Roderich dreamingly, smiling with a blush, and letting Mrs. Edelstein drag him to the dance floor without any complaint.

(Do you see?)

(Well she is not Roderich, yes, but he will focus again in a minute)

(I mean... Roro doesn't hug him, but...)

(Yes! Of course he doesn't. It he is nice with him, and does weird thinks like kissing him. We know, we know, don't take Vash's complains too seriously. And he does one simple thing and has him eating from his hand.)

That's what Gala noticed again.

Vash was still looking towards Roderich's direction when they started to dance... or Gala, Vash did not move that much, stupified.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh!" Vash looked at her apparently surprised to even see her here. "I-I... I... sorry."

"Do you want to dance with Roro?"

"D-Dance with..." he opened his mouth, and then closed it, blushing. "No, of course not, he is a man."

"Yes, I know... but, anyways..."

Vash did not want to look at her in the eye, remembering how dangerous she was.

"I-I'm fine dancing with you."

"I know, but you seem more comfortable with him. You don't have anything to worry, I like you."

"I-I... well... he-he... Is my best friend in the world."

"I know, and I'm glad that you are."

"I-Im glad too" he looked at her in the eye for just a second and felt again that she... KNEW. He shivered.

"I mean, when I sended him here, to the University in another city, another country... far from home and his family... I was very worried, because he is very special and I didn't know if him was going to make some friends, but you are better than anything I expected" she explained thinking in Roderich being gay too, without knowing, not because he was a cold hearted nazi.

"He... he is good at making friends, I think... at least he is better than me at that" Vash blushed. "But I am glad you think I am good for him. I... I try to take care of him, really. I do my best to protect him"

"I'm sure... and sooner or later you will take his heart"

"W-What?" Vash blinked...

She just smiled

"B-But... but..." Vash hesitated... did she mean..? was she implying..? "what... exactly... I-I do... not. I... Do you think I..."

"Mjm?"

"What do you mean with his... heart?" he asked, whispering. He still was not really moving to dance.

"Oh, Vash..."

He blushed even more.

"Mrs. Edelstein... I-I-I'm really not that sick..."

"What?"

"I-I don't understand what you say about his heart, but I... I know that he is... he does not... he... is not sick."

"What do you mean with "sick"?"

"P-Please don't make me tell you, it is not contagious but I think you... well, I do not think you would like it."

"Why not?" she asked so desconsolate.

"B-Because I'm a man, that... is not like the rest of the men. I suspect you have already realized this..."

"I know that you are a man."

"No, but I'm not a normal man..."

"Why do you think that?"

"I have developed.. symptoms" Vash blushed.

"Symptons?"

"Symptoms of... an awful disease that Roderich... well, he is not aware of everything... if he were he would not talk to me either."

"Why?" She raised her eyebrows. Vash blushed and looked away from Mrs. Edelstein.

"I shouldn't be telling you all this, please don't tell Roderich. HE is my friend, above any other thing... and I... I can control this, I really can, it's just that he is sometimes a bit... he does not help me and he does not realize that, but..."

"What do you mean with he is not helping you?"

Vash blushed again thinking that he... actually did not want Roderich to change.

"He helps me... all he can, and I am grateful with him" he whispered and looked at her sideways again. To be honest he wanted to tell her, to tell someone, everything.

"Really?"

"Yes... but there are things that he does not know... and I suspect that you do know, but... you confuse me... why would you say... things about his heart?"

"Because I feel that way."

"But the way you say it, makes me think that it is possible, and I... I know it isn't. He would despise... me. We have a friend... I have another friend. Not like Roderich, but... another sort of a friend"

"Who?"

"A-Arthur. Well, that is not important. Roderich... found out that he is... well... also a different man, and he despised him!"

"Arthur... Is the Francis' one Arthur?"

Vash looked at her worryingly.

"Francis was so incredibly amazed by him."

"B-But... well... i-is Francis...?" Vash looked at her in the eye this time. "A-Are you aware of what we are talking about?"

"I don't know if he is in love, is a little early, but maybe he will be soon"

"B-But... they are both men!" Vash opened his mouth completely impressed.

"That's a minor detail."

"W-What?!" the declaration shocked him.

"Don't you think?"

"I-I-I... never thought someone would... think... that way!? But... that's bad, it's a sin!"

"Why?"

"Because... that's... well, its not natural. It's weird, and its not what should happen to people. I should like girls!"

"Mmmm... why?"

"Because that's how you form a family... and because it is sick to think of a man if you are a man, that's..." Vash paused, and looked at her in the eye.

"You could be a family with another man"

Vash breathed faster with that idea.

"No... No. Don't say that..." He whispered... because this was Roderich's mother. And her thoughts made him think... that it was truly possible. And that gave him hope.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I am trying not to.. But I can't" Vash closed his eyes and tried to hide his face in his hands.

"No... no, keep calm, I'm sorry" She hugged him instantly.

"Do you really not care?"

"Shhh, of course I don't care."

"But why? Even I care, and I am scared, and I don't want him to hate me... and I don't want to be this way, and he tries to help me but I can't... and I think it is because I really don't want to stop, and that scares me even more..."

"But... he is not going to hate you."

"Of course he is... he already thinks that I'm sick..." Vash tried with all his will to not start crying, but he was really scared right now, and she... was sweet and delicate and did not hate him at this moment, even if he had admitted this awful thing.

"He will change his mind at some point"

She was still hugging and caressing him

"Don't tell me that.. I am the one who is supposed to change and be... normal again, I'm trying"

"But... I think you don't have to change"

"D-do you? But... my father... and... my mother. And Roderich... no one likes freaks like me..." Vash cleaned his eyes trying to hide that he was actually crying.

"Maybe not, at the very begining, but... if they love you, they will want you to be happy."

"I would prefer to be... normal. Why can't I like a girl... like Roderich" Vash sobbed silently again.

"Does Roderich like a girl?"

"He's always saying that he will like my sister and that he likes girls... and that he is going to take one today to our room."

Gala looked for him, he was talking with Wallace and he couldn't be less interested on the girls of the bar.

"I don't want him to do any of that... and I can't control it! I believe that if he does it maybe my brain will... be forced to stop liking him."

"I'm not sure that he really does it in the end."

Vash cleaned his eyes again and she caressed his face.

"Are you OK?"

"I don't know... do you think Roderich..."

"Aha?"

"Do you really think it is possible that he..." Vash blushed.

"Yes" she ran a hand through his hair.

"Please do not lie to me... It's better the harsh reality than false hope.."

"Well, I don't know what's going to happen, but I expect that he could let himself to be able to love."

"B-But... he could love a girl, easily. That's what he wants" Vash whispered.

"Mmm... you want it too, and you don't do it."

"But... I don't understand, he would... he also would need to be... sick as I am to be able to... love me that way."

"Except because it's not exactly a sickness."

"He thinks it is a sickness... "

"Mmmm... Well, maybe it is, I think he wanted to study that... mental medicine because of this."

"Wh-Whaat? You are telling me he... he is... also as I am... and he is covering it?" Vash blinked in confusion, looking at her intently.

"Mmm... repressing more than covering, he has not noticed yet."

"How... is that possible?"

"I don't know"

"But how can't he realize that... I mean, is that the reason why we sleep..." Vash stopped and blushed.

"What?"

"He does things... nothing bad. He is a fantastic friend" Vash blushed even more.

"Like what?"

"L-Like... well... I am not sure I should tell you."

"Why not?"

"I don't know... don't junk bad of us, eade... it's just that he... my bed is used by another thing and we have to sleep..."

"Ah, because of the violin, I know. He wrote to me to tell me, because I was worried when the violin disappeared"

"Y-Yes. Oh.. he told you?"

"Yes"

"What did he tell you? That we... sleep on the same bed?"

"Do you? He said just that... he solved the situation with efficiency as always"

"Oh... I shouldn't have told you that. It's... just... nothing really bad."

"Please, be patient with him."

"I-I am. I really don't... mind it's just that... do you really think that he could at some point..."

"Aha?"

"Be... with me? Do you think could do something? I-I could... l-love him.

"I hope yes."

"Wh-What should I do Mrs. Edelstein?" Vash blushed deeply.

"Just be patient, Based on what I see, I can say that you are doing well."

"J-Just that? Shouldn't I say something or... well, he thinks that I'm sick. I also think that I'm sick a bit..."

"Mmmm... I think it's early to say something. I know that can be exasperating, but... you aren't sick."

"Yo-You really think so... really?""

"Yes!"

"I-I... why? Do you know more people like... me?"

"Yes... but... It's a secret" she winked. Vash raised his eyebrows.

"Who? Does he... lives well? How? Please let me know just... how? How can I be happy being like this?"

"Yes, lives well... a bit hidden, but nothing bad really happens"

"He hides.. where? How? Does he have a... partner?"

"Yes, but they say that are friends"

"That's... nice to hear." Vash smiled feeling a bit of hope.

"Do you think it?"

"It makes me think that I can be happy even if I never... get normal."

"I hope that" she smiled.

"I can... be patient with him. I really do. I-If I'm able at some point to... be happy, could you help me with my parents?"

"Of course! We have to arrange a dinner all together!"

"A-A dinner, with... oh,.. well that's... I don't think you... I mean my parents are not as..."

"What? They don't eat?"

"They eat, yes but... well, they are not so elegant."

"Ah, that doesn't matter! Maybe they can come at home in Christmas"

"Oh... really?!" that sounded almost as if he had a friend! A true friend! One that even invited him and his family for... Christmas! For sure his parents were not going to believe it. He smiled.

"Yes, ask them and write me to know."

"They are not going to believe me... if needed, could you please write them too?"

"Of course!"

"You are nice..."

"Thank you!"

"Nicer than most of the people" he smiled thinking that he should do something nice for her. "I promise you no one will hurt Roderich, I will take care of him always."

"I trust you."

I'm not sure if Vash has even tried to dance just a bit all this time.

Yes, she... managed him to do it.

But he nodded, feeling a bit better... or maybe a little weird. He had talked with someone, and someone that was understanding, and also someone that gave him hope with Roderich... and also someone who told him that liking men was not that bad.

All this time, since he had discovered his problems with Roderich, he was trying to convince himself he was sick and this was a weird... Phase. But right now, Roderich's mother had made him think that... maybe it wasn't a phase, maybe he was going to have to live with it and... maybe it was not that awful. It was a whole new world for him. And a scary world again.

Roderich was just... innocent about all of this while he is talking with the teacher and Scott.

Vash tried to return with them, Gala went with him.


	26. Chapter 26

Vash actually went to the University telephone to find him. He is just waiting here for him.

"R-Roderich!" he still sounded shaken and was not able to look at him in the eye. "He-Here is your violin. Who were you calling?"

"My father. Let's go to look for my mother."

"Your... father? Why?" he asked, nervous, still hearing the echoes of Arthur's and Francis' moans in his head.

"To remove Francis of my bed."

"But your father is at home, isn't he? I mean, I understand that is absolutely... ehm... awful that your brother is in MY bed, but... can't we ask him to leave? And then change the sheets... ?"

"No."

"What is your fahter going to do? Ask your... mother? My father would kill me if I asked to do something I can do by myself..."

"Remove Francis from my violin's bed."

"A-Are you ok?" Vash sighed.

"No..."

"Are you worried about... Francis?"

"No" Roderich looked at Vash, taking his hand.

Vash squeezed softly his hand in a way too familiar movement, blushing a bit more.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked softly.

"Why he has to do that kind of things every time? He perfectly knows that that it's my bed!"

"Technically it is my bed... but well, I-I... I think that he thought that.. well, it was a safe place to do... that. With another... man"

"He obviously wants to get caught."

"Oh... does he? Why?"

"Because he is an exhibicionist"

(oh my god... didn't you bite your own tongue?! HA!

But he is just in the intimacy, it's diferent!)

"A-An exhibitionist*

"Yes, like me, but in a very inapropiate way"

"L-Like you? You are really saying that you are an exhibitionist?!"

"Well sometimes I supose, Luwding complains about it very often, but it's usually in my family as you could see"

Vash thought that well... it was true that Roderich was not precisely a very private person once you lived in his bedroom. He blushed AGAIN.

"S-So... at least you wouldn't like someone to see you have... sex"

"Of course not" just because you are virgin.

"But your brother likes that... what is your father going to do?"

"Scold him until he runs away to my granfather's arms." Well. that didn't sound THAT awful.

"W-What do you think of your brother having... intimacy with another man?"

"He is sick."

"Because he doesn't like women?"

"No, he does, but he is sick because he likes men too."

"But... well just... let's try to have an open mind about it, just hypothetically. We are going to become doctors, we should try to understand this... what if it is not a real disease?"

"What? It's obviously a mental disease."

"Well I'm not saying that it is not, but why if it is just a disease you have to live with..."

"Anyways we need more research about it."

"But probably a person like him does not need to be unhapppy or alone. What would you do you you were... that way?"

"Me? I'm not that way."

"I know, I know... but if you were. Hypothetically."

"What?"

"I-I'm just saying. Just imagine that you were... I can tell you what I would do if I were sick that way... if you tell me what you think too."

"What would you do?"

"I... would be scared all the time, thinking that if you found out you would stop talking to me..."

"Mmmm..."

"But I guess that after a while I would like to... be happy"

"And what would you do to be happy?"

"Well... maybe I find someone like me, someone that could love me..."

"Mmm... hard."

"What would you do, Roderich? I mean, if you were like your brother..."

"Try to be hapoy with a girl." That's your future, Vash.

"But if you liked man..."

"What?"

"You wouldn' like girls! How could you be happy with one? I mean, how could you... perform with a girl? Would you be thinking of a boy while... you know?" Vash blushed.

"My brother says that he liked both."

"Well yes, ok... but if you don't like both."

"Maybe I would submit me to treatment."

"In short, you would never be with a man."

Roderich shrugged. Vash sighed and then Roderich caressed his fingers without a reason. Vash got goosebumps but relaxed.

"Did you see any woman today that you liked?"

"No, I was talking with our teacher."

"What did they tell you?"

"Nothing important, they were with my mother, trying to not be so ridiculous and failing miserably."

"Oh... they are weird, they were fighting when I was with them."

"Really? Why?"

"Not seriously, I think they were playing... but they were saying that Scott would buy drinks to the professor to get better grades."

"Mmm... They are so strange"

"I also understood that they were playing regarding... well... weird things between them"

"Like what things?"

"Like... if they were playing to be together" Vash blushed thinking now that maybe he was subconsciously making himself see homosexuality even in things that were not that way.

"What? They too?"

"I-It's unlikely, isn't it?" He blushed even more.

"Sounds too weird. Why are we so... surrounded by that people?"

Maybe because we both are that kind of people... and it's just that we are just realizing, thought Vash.

"Maybe I was just seeing things" he confessed. "Do you feel a bit better now?"

"No, i'm still mad with my brother."

"And you didn't see all the things I saw..."

"What did you see?"

"They were... well, enjoying" In a very, VERY explicit way.

"Vash!" Roderich protested.

"Well, it's true!" He blushed. "I have never seen anyone doing... that."

"I don't want explanations of that!"

"Well... it was embarrassing!"

"I suppose."

"But I got your violin, and my box."

"What box?"

"My... my box. I have an important box."

"What? Why?"

"I have to... keep my important things somewhere. And my money."

"Important things like what? Your medical instruments?"

"No... important things for me, p-personal things."

"Oh... like what?"

"Like... pictures or things." Vash blushed even more.

"Can I see it?"

"Y-You... you want to see it? B-But..." he blushed even more.

"Yes, there are pictures of your family, aren't they? We could see them later in the hotel, in my mother's room"

"There are a few other things too..." things related to you... chan chan chaaaan.

"Oh... like what?"

"L-Like... things that for me are important. I'm sure you are going to thing that those things are stupid" Vash mumbled, nevous.

"Why? If they are important to you... I can understant the sentimental value. Maybe you could tell me the stories of that things."

"I... well, maybe you know some of them. So... will you not make fun of me?"

"No, not so much" he smiled and winked.

And he was soo handsome when he was that mix of bad and... playful. Vash smiled back and blushed idiotically.

And Roderich squeezed a little his hand and came in the bar again, looking for his mother, who was dancing with Wallace, who had never ever danced like this in his whole life! She was like... a ballerina! She was perfect and she moved smoothly.

Don't joke, he had never ever danced with a girl.

No! He had! In the dancing lessons that he took with old ladies

So lovely.

Shut up, Scott!

I could see that you loved from here.

Wallace was completely focused on Gala and did not notice that his son was back.

So he was being even more stupified.

Roderich walked to her directly. Vash followed Roderich, still hugging the violin and his box.

"Mamman"

She stopped. Wallace looked at Roderich and had to give a step back because... well, he was sooo close.

"Roro... what happens?"

Wallace blushed and ran a hand through his hair, nervously.

"Francis is... on our bedroom"

Vash looked at his feet thinking that well... Francis was not only in their bedroom, he was in his bed!

"Oh... do you want to sleep on my hotel? Just wait I will look for room's key"

Wallace lost aaaaaaaaaall hope with that declaration.

"Roderich" Vash whispered. He looked him sideways. "What about me? I cannot afford an hotel..."

"What?"

"If you go to sleep with your mother..."

"What?"

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"I don't understand what do you mean."

"Where should I go?" he looked at him so desconsolate.

"Where you want to go?"

"I don't know... Maybe I can sleep in the couch of your mother's room..."

"Why you want to sleep on the couch?"

"Well.. it's better than sleeping on the street."

"Are you suddenly having problems to sleep with me for some reason?"

"No... I like it. But your mother..." she's going to be there. He blushed.

"Yes... but she doesn't mind."

"Are you sure?" Vash looked at him, relieved.

"Of course"

"Thank you" he smiled. Roderich didn't pay atention while his mother gave him the keys.

"Thank you Mrs. Edelstein" Vash whispered softly once she did it.

"You are welcome, darling" she said, smiling.

Vash blushed knowing that she knew that he liked his son and even though she was going to allow them both to sleep there.

"I will rest here for a while, go to the hotel and take a bath before sleep if you want."

"Mamman, you don't have to tell us what to do!"

A bath with Roderich, great image. Thanks.

You're welcome.

The blush!

"I'm just saying because the bath is very big, seems like a pool. I think you both could fit in the same time."

"Ok, ok... maybe we will try" Roderich rolled his eyes.

Vash stared at him with an open mouth. Roderich doesn't pay attention. That was it. Goodbye Gala.

She winked to Vash, smiling. And the even winked!

Vash just squeezed a little Roderich's hand not even daring to look at his professor. Because she... knows.

Roderich pulled his hand to go and Vash let him pull him, walking outside, still with the idea of Roderich and himself... in the tub.

"I'm sorry for my mother saying that things."

"Wh-What things?"

"The ones about the bath... we don't have to take one if we don't want it... like we were babies."

"I-I-I... well..." He is not stupid. "Back at home there are thermal baths, I kind of miss them."

"Oh... so you want to take a bath, then?"

"O-Only if you want to."

"But... with me?" Yes, Vash, you have to say aaaaaall.

"O-Oh... I-I... well... " ugh ugh. "T-There is only one tub... right?"

"Yes. I think so."

"W-Well... she said it's like a swimming pool."

"Well, it's Ok, then" Roderich shrugged.

Vash looked at him quite impressed again. Were they REALLY going to bath together in a tub?! He blushed and became nervous almost instantly.

"Do you know where is the hotel?"

"We are walking there... you are a disaster with the orientation" Vash smiled, while nodded.

"Ah, perfect. I trust you, then... well are you still thinking that my family is so nice?"

"Well... yes. I mean, at least your mother is really nice."

"How you could say that after seeing my brother is doing... those kind of things?"

"W-Well... and in my bed. That's the major thing. I do not care if he does that anywhere else..."

"Well... it was the violin's bed, but I understand your point."

"It's... my bed" Vash whispered. Roderich rolled his eyes. "Well... if it is not, your bed is our bed"

"Do you really want us to argue about this?"

"No, no... it's ok. You didn't tell your mother your father was coming..."

"No, because she is going to warn Francis and then lie my father if I do"

"Oh... so she always protects him?"

"Yes and allows him to do everything he wants."

"But she does not seem to be tougher with you... I'm sure she allows you to do anything you want."

Roderich made a strange sound with his mouth like a protest but he really had nothing to say against it.


	27. Chapter 27

Vash actually went to the University telephone to find him. He is just waiting here for him.

"R-Roderich!" he still sounded shaken and was not able to look at him in the eye. "He-Here is your violin. Who were you calling?"

"My father. Let's go to look for my mother."

"Your... father? Why?" he asked, nervous, still hearing the echoes of Arthur's and Francis' moans in his head.

"To remove Francis of my bed."

"But your father is at home, isn't he? I mean, I understand that is absolutely... ehm... awful that your brother is in MY bed, but... can't we ask him to leave? And then change the sheets... ?"

"No."

"What is your fahter going to do? Ask your... mother? My father would kill me if I asked to do something I can do by myself..."

"Remove Francis from my violin's bed."

"A-Are you ok?" Vash sighed.

"No..."

"Are you worried about... Francis?"

"No" Roderich looked at Vash, taking his hand.

Vash squeezed softly his hand in a way too familiar movement, blushing a bit more.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked softly.

"Why he has to do that kind of things every time? He perfectly knows that that it's my bed!"

"Technically it is my bed... but well, I-I... I think that he thought that.. well, it was a safe place to do... that. With another... man"

"He obviously wants to get caught."

"Oh... does he? Why?"

"Because he is an exhibicionist"

(oh my god... didn't you bite your own tongue?! HA!

But he is just in the intimacy, it's diferent!)

"A-An exhibitionist*

"Yes, like me, but in a very inapropiate way"

"L-Like you? You are really saying that you are an exhibitionist?!"

"Well sometimes I supose, Luwding complains about it very often, but it's usually in my family as you could see"

Vash thought that well... it was true that Roderich was not precisely a very private person once you lived in his bedroom. He blushed AGAIN.

"S-So... at least you wouldn't like someone to see you have... sex"

"Of course not" just because you are virgin.

"But your brother likes that... what is your father going to do?"

"Scold him until he runs away to my granfather's arms." Well. that didn't sound THAT awful.

"W-What do you think of your brother having... intimacy with another man?"

"He is sick."

"Because he doesn't like women?"

"No, he does, but he is sick because he likes men too."

"But... well just... let's try to have an open mind about it, just hypothetically. We are going to become doctors, we should try to understand this... what if it is not a real disease?"

"What? It's obviously a mental disease."

"Well I'm not saying that it is not, but why if it is just a disease you have to live with..."

"Anyways we need more research about it."

"But probably a person like him does not need to be unhapppy or alone. What would you do you you were... that way?"

"Me? I'm not that way."

"I know, I know... but if you were. Hypothetically."

"What?"

"I-I'm just saying. Just imagine that you were... I can tell you what I would do if I were sick that way... if you tell me what you think too."

"What would you do?"

"I... would be scared all the time, thinking that if you found out you would stop talking to me..."

"Mmmm..."

"But I guess that after a while I would like to... be happy"

"And what would you do to be happy?"

"Well... maybe I find someone like me, someone that could love me..."

"Mmm... hard."

"What would you do, Roderich? I mean, if you were like your brother..."

"Try to be hapoy with a girl." That's your future, Vash.

"But if you liked man..."

"What?"

"You wouldn' like girls! How could you be happy with one? I mean, how could you... perform with a girl? Would you be thinking of a boy while... you know?" Vash blushed.

"My brother says that he liked both."

"Well yes, ok... but if you don't like both."

"Maybe I would submit me to treatment."

"In short, you would never be with a man."

Roderich shrugged. Vash sighed and then Roderich caressed his fingers without a reason. Vash got goosebumps but relaxed.

"Did you see any woman today that you liked?"

"No, I was talking with our teacher."

"What did they tell you?"

"Nothing important, they were with my mother, trying to not be so ridiculous and failing miserably."

"Oh... they are weird, they were fighting when I was with them."

"Really? Why?"

"Not seriously, I think they were playing... but they were saying that Scott would buy drinks to the professor to get better grades."

"Mmm... They are so strange"

"I also understood that they were playing regarding... well... weird things between them"

"Like what things?"

"Like... if they were playing to be together" Vash blushed thinking now that maybe he was subconsciously making himself see homosexuality even in things that were not that way.

"What? They too?"

"I-It's unlikely, isn't it?" He blushed even more.

"Sounds too weird. Why are we so... surrounded by that people?"

Maybe because we both are that kind of people... and it's just that we are just realizing, thought Vash.

"Maybe I was just seeing things" he confessed. "Do you feel a bit better now?"

"No, i'm still mad with my brother."

"And you didn't see all the things I saw..."

"What did you see?"

"They were... well, enjoying" In a very, VERY explicit way.

"Vash!" Roderich protested.

"Well, it's true!" He blushed. "I have never seen anyone doing... that."

"I don't want explanations of that!"

"Well... it was embarrassing!"

"I suppose."

"But I got your violin, and my box."

"What box?"

"My... my box. I have an important box."

"What? Why?"

"I have to... keep my important things somewhere. And my money."

"Important things like what? Your medical instruments?"

"No... important things for me, p-personal things."

"Oh... like what?"

"Like... pictures or things." Vash blushed even more.

"Can I see it?"

"Y-You... you want to see it? B-But..." he blushed even more.

"Yes, there are pictures of your family, aren't they? We could see them later in the hotel, in my mother's room"

"There are a few other things too..." things related to you... chan chan chaaaan.

"Oh... like what?"

"L-Like... things that for me are important. I'm sure you are going to thing that those things are stupid" Vash mumbled, nevous.

"Why? If they are important to you... I can understant the sentimental value. Maybe you could tell me the stories of that things."

"I... well, maybe you know some of them. So... will you not make fun of me?"

"No, not so much" he smiled and winked.

And he was soo handsome when he was that mix of bad and... playful. Vash smiled back and blushed idiotically.

And Roderich squeezed a little his hand and came in the bar again, looking for his mother, who was dancing with Wallace, who had never ever danced like this in his whole life! She was like... a ballerina! She was perfect and she moved smoothly.

Don't joke, he had never ever danced with a girl.

No! He had! In the dancing lessons that he took with old ladies

So lovely.

Shut up, Scott!

I could see that you loved from here.

Wallace was completely focused on Gala and did not notice that his son was back.

So he was being even more stupified.

Roderich walked to her directly. Vash followed Roderich, still hugging the violin and his box.

"Mamman"

She stopped. Wallace looked at Roderich and had to give a step back because... well, he was sooo close.

"Roro... what happens?"

Wallace blushed and ran a hand through his hair, nervously.

"Francis is... on our bedroom"

Vash looked at his feet thinking that well... Francis was not only in their bedroom, he was in his bed!

"Oh... do you want to sleep on my hotel? Just wait I will look for room's key"

Wallace lost aaaaaaaaaall hope with that declaration.

"Roderich" Vash whispered. He looked him sideways. "What about me? I cannot afford an hotel..."

"What?"

"If you go to sleep with your mother..."

"What?"

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"I don't understand what do you mean."

"Where should I go?" he looked at him so desconsolate.

"Where you want to go?"

"I don't know... Maybe I can sleep in the couch of your mother's room..."

"Why you want to sleep on the couch?"

"Well.. it's better than sleeping on the street."

"Are you suddenly having problems to sleep with me for some reason?"

"No... I like it. But your mother..." she's going to be there. He blushed.

"Yes... but she doesn't mind."

"Are you sure?" Vash looked at him, relieved.

"Of course"

"Thank you" he smiled. Roderich didn't pay atention while his mother gave him the keys.

"Thank you Mrs. Edelstein" Vash whispered softly once she did it.

"You are welcome, darling" she said, smiling.

Vash blushed knowing that she knew that he liked his son and even though she was going to allow them both to sleep there.

"I will rest here for a while, go to the hotel and take a bath before sleep if you want."

"Mamman, you don't have to tell us what to do!"

A bath with Roderich, great image. Thanks.

You're welcome.

The blush!

"I'm just saying because the bath is very big, seems like a pool. I think you both could fit in the same time."

"Ok, ok... maybe we will try" Roderich rolled his eyes.

Vash stared at him with an open mouth. Roderich doesn't pay attention. That was it. Goodbye Gala.

She winked to Vash, smiling. And the even winked!

Vash just squeezed a little Roderich's hand not even daring to look at his professor. Because she... knows.

Roderich pulled his hand to go and Vash let him pull him, walking outside, still with the idea of Roderich and himself... in the tub.

"I'm sorry for my mother saying that things."

"Wh-What things?"

"The ones about the bath... we don't have to take one if we don't want it... like we were babies."

"I-I-I... well..." He is not stupid. "Back at home there are thermal baths, I kind of miss them."

"Oh... so you want to take a bath, then?"

"O-Only if you want to."

"But... with me?" Yes, Vash, you have to say aaaaaall.

"O-Oh... I-I... well... " ugh ugh. "T-There is only one tub... right?"

"Yes. I think so."

"W-Well... she said it's like a swimming pool."

"Well, it's Ok, then" Roderich shrugged.

Vash looked at him quite impressed again. Were they REALLY going to bath together in a tub?! He blushed and became nervous almost instantly.

"Do you know where is the hotel?"

"We are walking there... you are a disaster with the orientation" Vash smiled, while nodded.

"Ah, perfect. I trust you, then... well are you still thinking that my family is so nice?"

"Well... yes. I mean, at least your mother is really nice."

"How you could say that after seeing my brother is doing... those kind of things?"

"W-Well... and in my bed. That's the major thing. I do not care if he does that anywhere else..."

"Well... it was the violin's bed, but I understand your point."

"It's... my bed" Vash whispered. Roderich rolled his eyes. "Well... if it is not, your bed is our bed"

"Do you really want us to argue about this?"

"No, no... it's ok. You didn't tell your mother your father was coming..."

"No, because she is going to warn Francis and then lie my father if I do"

"Oh... so she always protects him?"

"Yes and allows him to do everything he wants."

"But she does not seem to be tougher with you... I'm sure she allows you to do anything you want."

Roderich made a strange sound with his mouth like a protest but he really had nothing to say against it.


	28. Chapter 28

They got to the hotel and it was, for sure, unless you contradict me, the most elegant hotel in the city and expensive, of course. That kind of hotel Vash's parents would never ever stay. Because they are so rational and so much like Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Oh my... god" Vash looked around, impressed. He'd seen the hotel from the outside but never from the inside and it was ridiculously impressive.

"Ugh" protested Roderich because itdidn't have enough flowers.

"Ugh? It's like... too much, right?" commented Vash thinking that, well, at least he agreed with him.

"Definitely not."

"W-What?"

"Do you see it? I think the Swiss don't know anything about luxury."

"What?! The hotel is ridiculously.. huge and golden and... I've never been in a place like this before."

"The size isn't the only thing that makes something luxurious."

"It is part... also the golden things, and those curtains and the people around us, did you see how many people work here?"

"Would you like to pass here your wedding night?"

"Our... I mean, MY... ! Wedding night? I...well... I don't know."

"Of course not, neither me! That's exactly what I mean. Well... anyways, it could be worse, so, come on."

"Why wouldn't you want to spend your wedding night here? I would prefer a smaller cabin in the mountain or something like that..."

"Really? You are so cute..."

"It's not cute! It's just... what would you like?"

"I like you, but it's better a palace."

"M-Me..." he repeated, blushing.

"Yes."

"I-I... like you too more than a palace..." Vash whispered again

"Well, that's not so difficult because you don't like palaces" Roderich laughed.

"Well I like you more than cabins in the mountain too!"

"Do you?"

"Of course! I like you more than... " Vash stopped. FINALLY. "W-Well... I... "

"Aha?"

"You are my best friend."

"I know."

"That makes you... well... likeable"

Roderich smiled and Vash smiled too, sheepishly.

"So... which is our room?"

"It's room 207"

"Do you see? Not even the penthouse!"

"The Penthouse?! But that is for like... politicians."

"Well, VIPs"

"Yes, we are normal people."

"Maybe you. I have royal blood"

"That's ridiculous, you are normal, like me, I've seen and you don't have blue blood or anything" Vash rolled eyes.

"I have it"

"You don't! You have... Roderich's blood. And it is a special blood."

"Well, you are starting to understand."

Vash smiled again and rolled eyes.

When they, at last, arrived to the room. Room that was bigger than Vash's smaller than Roderich's one, against him. Well... the broom cupboard he really said. Dafuq. Francis agrees.

Vash thought that well... a night here and for free.. was fantastic! He was still sheepishly smiling while placing Roderich's violin and his box into one of the tables of the room.

Roderich went to see the bath.

A huge tub with bubbles! YEEES!

Except becuse it is still empty.

WEll... yes, we are just imagining it

Vash went after Roderich looking around and thinking of... why would Roderich's mother need a room THIS BIG to stay only with Francis.

"Wow... it really looks like a swiming pool, doesn't it?"

"Well..."

"Why do you keep complaining about everything! We could be only sleeping in our bed, this is better!"

"Ok, ok..."

"A-Are we really going to bath here?"

"You want it, don't you?"

"Well... I think it is a good opportunity and your mother said that we could..." Vash blushed. Guilty as charged!

"Get undressed, then."

"O-Oh..." Vash bluuuuuuushed even more "A-And you?" And suddenly he remembered... his awful problem. If he got undressed, he would for sure get excited. If he got excited Roderich would think about his disease.

"I... will go for some alcohol, do you want?"

"A-Alcohol. I... I have not drunk anything yet. Is it expensive to drink something here?"

"Who matters, I won't pay for it"

"S-So can I get one like yours for... free?"

"Yes, my father will pay."

Wow... this was a great day!

"Well... can you get me the same you are drinking? I can prepare the bath in the meantime..."

"Yes" Roderich went to find something.

Vash was in panic the instant Roderich left the bathroom.

They were going to BATH together. That was crazy and his private parts were starting to get happy with the idea.

"Here is only Champagne, do you like it?"

"Ehm... i don't know."

"OK, let's try it" Roderich took two cups and a bottle.

Vash went to the bath tub and started to fill it with ejem... very hot water, when Roderich came again and his glasses got foggy instantly and Vash of course still had all his clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm preparing the bath..."

"You just turned on the tap"

"W-Well..." he blushed even more because... well Roderich looked PERFECT with the champagne glasses and the bottle.

"Could you go for some towels?"

"Towels! Yes, yes... sure!" he nodded and went outside thinking that he could strip out of his clothes and cover with a towel... that way the process would not be so embarrassing. And well, that's exactly what he did in a very efficient way.

Well, when you come again Roderich will be laying on the tub surrounded by bubbles, trying to open the bottle of champagne

Vash looked at him with an open mouth and trust me... his manhood was not specially relaxed.

"Ah! I'm trying with this, can you come and help me?"

"I-I-I... yes" The best he could do was focus on something mechanical and easy, like opening a bottle.

But first... you have to drop you towel and get in the tub.

Vash was not thinking about getting into the tub, to be honest, he could open the bottle still with his towel. However the issue was that... he couldn't open the bottle with just one hand and he had to hold he towel.

"Could you close your eyes?" That was a stupid request, Roderich had seen him naked lots of times before... he had even measured him being excited.

"What? Why?"

And that was exactly the problem... he did not have a logical reason to request it... Vash blushed even more but dropped his towel and tried to quickly get into the tub... although his stupid private parts were... happy enough to be VERY visible!

"Are you arused again?" Asked Roderich because it was the only logical reason to be ashamed, but he didn't see anything.

"Nooo!" Vash almost fell inside the tub, going straight to covering his manhood, blushing eeeeven more, if possible.

Roderich rolled his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry..." Vash stuttered.

"Don't worry, it's not you fault"

It's yours, Vash thought, realizing again that he and Roderich were having very different moments right now. On one side, he was inside the tub with the person he liked and he was getting excited because it all was quite sensual. But on the other side, Roderich found his excitement a... nuisance.

"Well, that could be an opportunity" he smiled.

"A-An opportunity for what?" he asked softly, feeling quite stupid again.

"To see and analize your reactions"

It was again a sweet torture, just the idea.

"Maybe..." Vash nodded and scolded himself at once. What the hell was he doing. He was supposed to STOP this, not encourage Roderich to continue. He was a pathetic boy.

"Do you allow me?"

Say no, Vash Just shake your stupid pathetic head no and end with this stupid madness and... Vash nodded.

"OK, I want to try something a little bit strange. For sure I would prefer if it happens with a girl, but this could be interesting too. I want you to keep the image of that girl in your mind while I kiss you, because they say that the kisses make the arousal even bigger, but I want to prove if the same happens if the kiss is from a man. It's just to know how much the physical action affects the kiss versus the emotions."

Vash was unable to respond anything else, with the eyes completely open. He wanted to kiss him. To really kiss him. He thought of course that any conclusions Roderich got from this investigation were going to be wrong, because, of course, his own emotions and affection for him were going to control every single one of his reactions.

HE nodded again, without even bothering to scold him again, right now waaaay to worried about a hundred other things instead of himself being pathetic.

"If you get more excited, obviously the physical part it's the dominant and if the arousal stops, it's the emotions which rules. Anyway, try to not eyaculate and stop me if you feel that is going to happen, because I want to try more things, ok?"

Ejaculate! HE SAID EJACULATE!

Yes he did it.

Vash just nodded again, the only instruction he understood was: "do not ejaculate"

Roderich licked his own lips... and put his glasses off wich were anyways still fogged by Vash's hot... I mean hot then, in that moment he noticed that, even with the scientifical research excuse, it is not so easy to kiss a boy. He took a deep breathe and... slowly as hell, approached to him.

Vash was convinced at this point that well... he was going to wake up at any moment right now, that was the reason why Roderich was approaching so slowly.

Maybe someone of hotel's staff could interrupt knocking the door and giving them some strawberries.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Vash kissed Roderich before anyone could interrupt.

You did it again, Roderich.

As always.

Vash just pressed his lips against Roderich's, and opened his mouth a bit, also placing a hand softly on Roderich's neck. At this moment he was not even aware of his genitals... his heart was beating sooooooooo fast and Roderich's lips were so hot that he was completely distracted by this.

Roderich was taken by surprise at the first second because he was still preparing himself when Vash did it. But after it, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth a little.

Vash was a bit clumsy, yes, but he also was very careful and soft. He needed more contact, and more kiss. More Roderich. He did not even think for a second, just focusing in hugging Roderich with the other hand and searching him with the tongue.

And Roderich let him do because... fuck the science, Rod, you do not have any idea of what are you doing, you don't fool anyone.

The only thing that Vash could kind of think of was... well... that this was his favorite place in the world. Could he stay here forever?

No. Because suddenly was Roderich who pushed Vash strongly, and sepparated of him.

Vash raised his eyebrows and... to be honest he got scared instantly when he realized what he had done.

Roderich took air, sitting in the other side of the tub with his hands on his own excited manhood.

"I-I'm sorry" Vash whispered trying to catch his breath and collect himself, not even bothering to cover himself with his hands.

"No, no... keep calm, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I-I... just... a-are you ok?" he looked at him worried.

"Y-yes... that's not because of you" I don't know who was he trying to convince "I... I just... well, you are having a lot of action with our study, but not me... a-and obviously the physic stimulation rules, so... would you mind to give me some space and intimacy?"

So... how you dare? do you need space and intimacy?

Yes. Because he is not a horrible sick and homsexual pervert, just a overhomonate teenager and it makes all the difference!

Vash blinked slowly, trying to process everything that just happened and everything Roderich had just said.

"W-What?" sorry, Vash is just trying to understand the problem here. Roderich looked at him in the eye

"You. Leave. Now."

It took him just a fraction of a second to realize exactly what was Roderich asking, He was asking him to leave. And it took two more seconds to invent himself a theory of why he was asking him to leave. For sure he had realized that he had kissed him, and now... because he was STUPID, he was going to lose Roderich.

In panic he got out of the tub... excited, blushed, and scared.

"Sorry..." he mumbled again taking a towel and rushing out of the bathroom.

Roderich felt better when he went out, and again took a deep breath.


	29. Chapter 29

Vash just started to get dressed, shaking and in panic. His stupidity had him in such deep trouble! He was starting to feel that maybe he could not control it. Why did he have to kiss him that way? And hug him! For sure he had realized that this was not only a physical thing, and for sure he would hate him from now on.

The austrian boy tried to calm himself with the right moves, but the sensations of the kiss came again to his mind.

Vash considered the possibility of leaving the university to head home, but that would mean to reaaaally lose Roderich forever. And he did not want that. He had to tell him that he could control this shit...

Lovely... roderich thinking about the kisses.

Yeah... and it could help less..

Vash sat on the floor hugging his legs and feeling bad, in general, probably crying a little. And waiting for Roderich to finish touching himself and thinking of... the kiss!

"Vaaash" he called him. Vash jumped, surprised of hearing him.

"Wh-Wha-What?!"

"You... can come back."

Vash again hesitated a bit before... he dried off his face with his hand, and opened the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry..."

"What?"

"I-I didn't mean to... react that way and to be so... i-intense. I just... lost my mind but that should not... happen again. I can control it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you... mad at me?" Vash blinked in confusion.

"No"

"O-Oh... "

"Come on, why are you dressed?

"B-Because you told me to leave and I thought you were mad and... and..." he looked at him, red eyed.

"Why you think I was mad?"

"Because I was... I lost my mind."

"Do you want to come here again?"

"To... the... tub?"

"Yes."

"B-But..." Vash sighed "Ok.."

"But what?"

"If I get... that way again, please don't get mad."

"I don't get mad."

Vash got undressed again. Maybe Roderich could whistle him.

Vash turned to him and he laughed.

"Roderich!" he was not excited anymore, at least... but he was naked .

"I'm just kidding"

Vash got into the tub... I am guessing the tub that still had Roderich's... ehm... fluids.

Yes could take it, found a girl, and make your own little Roddie if you want, you weirdo.

UGH! And... he is not a weirdo!

Actually he was not even thinking about that when he got into the tub again, although this time he just hugged his legs in one side of the tub being careful of not touching Roderich at all.

"So, do you still want to taste the Champagne?"

Vash hesitated,but nodded softly.

"Bring here the glasses"

"Where are the glasses?"

He was without glasses so, he had no idea of where they could be.

But he brought them to the tub, right? Vash looked around and noticed that the bottle and the wine glasses were close to the tub but he had to reach for them... sighing, he did it, turning around and giving Roderich a perfect sight of his ass.. even without glasses.

He notices, but he didn't pay attention

You fool.

"Could you hold... the glasses while I open the bottle?"

"Give it to me."

At least Vash had opened other bottles like this in the past. Although he felt that everything was quite surreal, to be honest. At least he was strong, so quite easily he was able to open the bottle without knocking out Roderich with the cork.

"Are you ok?"

"I-I... I'm trying... "

"What happens, you hearts sounds slowet than usual"

"D-Does it?" Vash placed his hands on his chest.

"Yes, I heard it."

"Now is going faster again, as always I mention it, but..."

"I was... just... well... I... I thought you were mad, and that we were not going to talk again..."

"Why?"

"Because of what happened earlier."

"I told you it wasn't your fault."

"Y-Yes, you did... but... well I was not thinking clearly, I..." did not have enough blood...

"Well, everything it's OK, then?"

Vash nodded.

"Are... YOU ok?"

"Yes... yes" Roderich answered. Vash smiled a bit.

"Well.. then let's... drink champagne then"

"Do you want to toast with champagne?"

"That sounds... well... funny. You almost make me feel like a rich boy"

"I'm missing some strawberries with cream to feel that way."

"Strawberries with cream... I prefer strawberries with chocolate. Without the strawberries"

"Just... chocolate, then. I think I saw some chocolates in the bar, where I founded the bottle"

"Oh! Really?" he smiled "I could... well, no, I don't want to abuse of your father."

"Don't worry about that."

"I would feel better with some chocolate" he admitted then

"Ooook... I will go... that's just because you seem really sad, don't be used to it" Roderich adviced, standing up. See, Vash, that was a golden unicorn.

"Ohhh... th-thank you..." Vash raised his eyebrows and looked at him with an open mouth.

So... Roderich got out the tub without taking a towel and went to the bar.

Vash followed him with the eyes and even moved inside the tub to be able to look at him better.

He wasn't covering himself, looking for the chocolate Vash probably was standing on the tub trying to look at him better. But Roderich just let him do, and them came again.

Vash sat again on the tub, looking a bit guilty.

"Here, it is."

"Thank you" Vash smiled sheepishly again. "Do you want some?"

"The point now is... what are you going to do to be worthy of a little piece?" Roderich went to te tub again, smiling a bit mischevious.

"Being... oh. Aren't you going to give it to me?"

"Maybe... maybe not."

"What do I have to do to get it?"

"I don't know. Do nice stuff and maybe I will change my mind."

"Nice stuff? Like what? I want chocolate, tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Ok, Roderich, we are satrting to understand how works your suspicious and past outburst of kidness.

"I don't know... you left and ruined my today experiment so... I'm bored now"

"I... what? I didn't ruin anything! You kicked me out of the tub!"

"And what did you do when you where out?"

Vash blushed.

"I dried myself and got dressed and... well... I-I really wasn't crying."

Roderich blinked because that wasn't the answer that he expected.

"Really. I was just worried!" Ok Roderich... I believe you now can guess that he is still a ticking bomb.

"Ugh, you are disgustingly and unfairly sweet."

"Wh-What?" he looked at him so desconsolate because he said disgustingly.

"I can't play with you because you definitely deserve the chocolate... and all the best."

"All the best? Wait... is that bad? Don't you want me to be nice with you?" Vash still looked at him, confused. "I was going to offer you to wash your hair but if you want to play you can play with me, really!"

Roderich squeezed his eyes shut tight and laughed a bit because he was still nice.

"What? What am I doing wrong?"

"Ok... of course I want you to be nice" he pointed, before anything "and you are... that's why I will be the perverse and say that... this isn't enough."

"Oh... what isn't enough? To wash your hair? Or... what? Come on... " he got closer to Roderich and touched his arm softly. "I'll do anything you want" why are you always SO EAGER to please him?

"Be nice isn't enough" Roderich smiled naughtily. (And waved his tail)

"Ohh... then... what else can I do?"

"You should... fulfill all my desires" how you could say that like it wasn't exactly what always happens?

"D-Desires?" He blushed "And what do you desire?"

"Mmmm" Roderich did a certain movement with his hand and placed on Vash chest because he was not gay... but he wasn't dumb neither.

Vash twitched a bit but... Roderich's hand was warm and nice.

"Are you cold?"

"A bit... the water is getting cold."

"Open t hot water and come closer."

Vash did what he was told waiting for the water to get warm again before closing it and... hesitating if he should get closer or not.

Roderich raised his arm to let him come exactly where he wanted and well... Vash wasn't either a stupid guy... he blushed and got closer, nervously.

Roderch hugged him, then.

"You are really nice... for hugging me this way after what happened earlier. How can I compensate you?" Asked Vash softly, almost like a whisper in Roderich's ear.

"I don't understand why you insist about blaming it on you"

"Be-Because I forgot that I..."

"Mjm..."

"That you were... you. I guess. I just let things happen."

"I just told you. I got... that way... because I past so much time without action and... well, I'm a teenager at last. And that's why we decided that the main effects are just physical."

Vash sighed.

"I... know" he responded softly. "Who... were you... wait" he suddenly realized something.

"So don't freak out about it. What?"

"You were excited too!"

"What?" Roderich blushed a little because that was too direct.

"Oh! Oh..." Vash then realized Roderich was really saying that it was certainly not because of him and that again was a bit pathetic. "Were you thinking of someone else while we kissed?"

"Eh... no. But that's not important"

"No? were you thinking of... me?

"I don't know what I was thinking, while it happened, but I'm sure it wasn't anything worrying o weird."

Vash smiled a bit because he has gotten excited and he wasn't thinking of someone else.

"You kiss well."

"What?"

Vash shrugged, blushing again.

"Did you like it?... Did you end, then?" Why in the hell are you asking him if you plan to go right to check it with your hands?

"Ah!" Vas jumped ad, of course, with the hug and after being so close and relaxed, he was again... happy.

"You didn't!"

"N-No I... didn't" just because you backed off... Vash shivered with the touch.

"Oh! I thought you..." could you not smile in that way?

"W-W-What?" Vash still didn't understand what was happening, but he blushed deeper with that awful and exciting Roderich's smile.

"Do you want to try... some more things then?"

(Is he still touching his... thing?

Maybe not... maybe he is... caressing his thing.

OMG. You are SO gay.

Yes. But shhhh)

"Th-Things like... w-what" Vash was shaking again by this point, and getting excited ridiculously fast.

"Like try to monitor your response" Roderich would be excited just now if he hadn't been satisfied a few minutes ago.

Vash heard him, yes, but his words didn't make sense. He was SO focused on his hand in his manhood. Why was his hand there? No one knew... but it was exciting and embarrassing.

"Ro-Roderich..."

Every single one of us are asking the same, Vash.

Yes but the rest of you do not have his hand down there doing things!

Nop, that's true... this is just because... maybe the majority make you feel better.

To be completely honest, he was feeling absolutely great... his manhood in particular.

"Ro-Roderich... oh god..." Vash hid on his neck and trying with all his will not to feel or react but Roderich was doing things! RIGHT THERE!

"Ok, ok, breathe" he left the conflictive part, hugging him a little.

Ugh, no! Vash fought with the urge of reaching for his hand and taking him from the wrist to make him CONTINUE with the horrible and completely satisfying task of... masturbating him. He breathed.

"So... let see how intenses are your erogenous points"

Are you shitting me?...That's what Vash's brain asked.

"If all of them works correctly, your's is only a mental sickness. But if any of them fails... or maybe if it works too much... we will have something to focus on"

Suddenly Vash was trying to remember the erogenous parts of the body, just to figure out what awful and marvelous movements were coming his way.

"Please, try to think of me as a girl to keep the arousal so long it is possible"

The problem was that he could not think properly... although part of his brain told him that he should think of a girl just to try and stop reacting at this ridiculous speed.

"Where do you feel less intense? We could start here and go up"

But as much as he tried to think of ANY girl the other part of his brain told him that this was probably a one in a lifetime opportunity to have the boy he loved doing the exact things he wanted.

Oooh, don't be worried about it, little Vash, the base of the scientifical research is repeat, and repeat, and the repeat again.

The rational and realistic part of his brain just reminded him that Roderich didn't feel the same, and was only conducting an investigation with him. That made his heart hurt a little, and gave him just a small window to breathe.

"Eh? What happens? Anything that you are thinking, stop! Your heart is slowing down!"

He looked at Roderich sideways and wanted suddenly with all his heart to make him feel something for him too... aaaand Roderich's words stopped his train of thought.

"It's my voice, isn't it? I'm sorry, I will try to be silent."

"It's not your voice..." he whispered still trying to figure out what to do to connect with him. He reached out for his hand. "Go on, Roderich..."

"Where should I begin?" He asked in a whisper, sounding sweeter for some reason out of his control.

"I cannot recall the erogenous parts of the human body..." he sounded again more rational. Even if he was still excited, he was again in control. Sorry, Roderich, you are going to have to try again, from the beginning... well, kinda.

"Ugh... I'm ruining this, am I not? I'm sorry" Roderich caressed his face.

You could actually realize where the issue started if you thought about it... and it started when you introduced the idea of a girl.

Don't mock at him only because he has no idea of what he is doing.

"You will never ruin anything" Vash responded, sincerely. "I'm still excited, I just got distracted thinking that... I'm sick, and that is sad."

"It's... it's not sad, we will find a cure."

Vash scolded himself a bit because he was not even trying to find a cure. He didn't want to find a cure, he wanted to kiss Roderich.

"Y-Yes, I think we will find a solution" he whispered looking at Roderich's lips.

"I will study hard for you, I promise" Roderich smiled a little.

"I-I..." he caressed Roderich's abdomen a bit. You should stop, Vash.

He looked him in the eye. Vash licked his own lips and got a bit closer.

Roderich put his thumb on Vash's lips and Vash stopped still looking at Roderich's eyes for a few seconds before closing his eyes.

Roderich caressed the lips with his thumb, softly.

Vash opened his lips, obviously and he put the thumb on his mouth.

Vash licked the tip and absorbed a bit, just out of... reflex.

Roderich hissed a little. That sound went directly to Vash's manhood. Yes. Again.

Maybe Galia could come in on that moment...

And Vash still has not... finished.

It is going to hurt.

Yes. And it is going to return in the first chance.


	30. Chapter 30

So... Roderich blushed when she came because... well, he was in a tub with another man and she is... well, his mother, and all of it have a little complex concept of being caught.

I think Vash actually tried to drawn himself in the tub. Because he was excited and with Roderich and Gala KNEW that he liked him, and they had kissed and... he still wanted to kiss him so badly he was sure Mrs. Edelstein would notice it.

Roderich took the dry towel to wrap himself in it and went to open the door.

Vash was still with the head submerged in the water. And tried to remain that way until he had to let it out to breathe desperately.

He can hear Roderich and his mother talking

Vash wanted to die again... until he realized his clothes were here and not outside! In an instant he got out of the tub to get dressed.

Lucky you.

In less than five minutes Vash was fully dressed.

And came out?

I'm trying to convince him. He... tried to get out of the bathroom without being seen.

Roderich was stealing a Francis' pajama.

For sure is almost a new one... I'm sure he doesn't use them really often.

But anyway he carried it.

Yes... Vash tiptoed out of the bathroom.

"Ah, Vash... hello!"

Vash look at Mrs. Edelstein and blushed, opening his mouth.

"Did you enjoy the bath?"

"I-I-I-I..." Thank you, Vash, that's useful.

"No, maman, we didn't enjoy. Don't ask"

"Why not?"

Well that was not exactly true. He enjoyed some parts. Less than you, of course, seeing that he still had a half erected member...

"I said don't ask"

Gala looked Vash worriedI

Vash looked at Mrs. Edelstein for one second and blushed, looking at his feet.

"Thank you for letting me stay tonight..." he whispered.

"You are welcome"

Vash looked at her again just for a second.

"I can sleep wherever you tell me" oh Vash... a huge mistake

"Well... that bed is huge enough, isn't it?" Asked to Roderich who nodded. Vash AGAIN looked at them... in shock.

"Oh... b-but..."

"I do not have pajamas here... it would not be appropriate to sleep there with my clothes on"

"You can take one of my brother."

"Oh... A-Are you sure?" Vash looked at Mrs. Edelstein... and blushed again.

"Of course"

"Bur I don't understand really, there is only one bed..."

"Why not?"

"Well... there's three of us in one bed..."

"When we asked for the room, Francis and I were the ones who were going to share it."

"No, no... I mean I am not complaining or anything, I am just saying that you could be... uncomfortable if I slept there..." Vash, you sleep with Roderich daily... I'm sure you have learned NOT TO MOVE while sleepin.

"Don't worry, maman, he will hug me all nigth long."

"I will not!" protested Vash, blushing even more. Why was he saying those things? It was embarrassing enough that he actually hugged him usually all night long!

Roderich look at him with a serious and grave look.

"Well... I... " Vash looked again at his feet.

"You will do it and you know it" Roderich smiled a little.

"I... I'm sorry, I do it without thinking, I do it when I am asleep" Vash explained...

Roderich smiled without paying attention. Vash looked at Gala sideways and got closer to Roderich.

"Where can I find the pajamas?"

"Come with me" said Gala doing a gesture with her hand

Vash sighed, looked at Roderich for one more second before going with Gala.

He smiled to him. Vash thought that... no matter what, they were nice. They were sweet and nice with him! (and they both torture you, Vash!)

And he love them anyways.

he loves them, yes... ugh

And they love him.

That's nice to hear.

At last, a bit.

Just a bit?

Maybe

Just maybe?!

Ugh! You want too much.

Well... ok, ok, that's better than not being loved at all. He has to start somewhere!

Well... and then?

Vash went with Mrs. Edelstein fearing her questions.

"Are you Ok?"

"I-I'm... confused" he confessed.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure if you want to know... and I am not sure if it would be appropriate to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Your son is nice to me and he does... things that I like. But then I remember that he actually doesn't... really wants anything with me. It is confusing."

"Why you think that he actually doesn't really want anything with you?"

"He keeps saying it and reminding me that he... is thinking of girls."

"When?"

"When what? He is always telling me that I should think of a girl while... well. It doesn't matter."

"Maybe you should ignore him whe he say that things." She gave him a pajama.

"But that's the reality... in his head he is not like me. Thank you." Vash received the pajamas.

"Well, make him change his mind, then."

"Do you really think he can? He... doesn't like that his brother is... likes... well you know."

"I don't know, but..."

"I will try, I am trying!"

She caressed him on the face. Vash blushed.

"Have you ever talked to him? I guess you have for what he thinks..."

"What do you mean? He is my son."

"Talked about... girls."

"Yes"

"Here he only talks about them... but he gives me his attention, almost all the time" Vash explained almost like to justify himself and the reason why he insisted on thinking that they both had a special relationship.

"Mmmmm..."

"Wh-What?"

"Well, that is about your feelings."

"About my feelings? But not his feelings..."

"Yes, but it's a little more difficult to control his feelings."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Vash looked at her.

"Mmm... don't be direct and remain patient."

"Don't be direct" he repeated paying a lot of attention to her advice. "Does that mean never tell him exactly that I... that we... nothing?"

"Maybe never is too much time."

"Well, for now. At least until Christmas when I see you again and ask you"

She laughed a little.

"He didn't tell you not to... invite us, right?"

"Why would he do that?"

Vash smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Edelstein... really. You are nice with me without having to be "

"I like you as a son in law" she winked before she went away.

Vash blushed. Son in law! He started changing clothes to the pajamas she lent him, thinking of her as his mother in you can torture him again!

Vash retuuuurned to the bedroom feeling happy again and both, mother and son, were in the bed

Vash blushed, not knowing what to do.

They seemed to ignore him, while Rodeirch was aligning the sheet wrinkles with the universe.

"Oh... where should I... Ehm..." Vash hesitated. Then he decided to go to Roderich's side of the bed.

"Here, here" said Roderich patting the bed between him and his mother.

"Come, come" said Gala too.

"Th-There?" Vash blinked.

"Yes"

"But it is... between you two" small step towards him.

"Oh, well" Roderich glanced his mother "yes, because you always are cold"

"Well yes, because here it is cold all the time..."

"That's why you should sleep between us"

Vash sighed and... Ugh, there he went to the bed... between them. And both smiled to him, before turning off the lights

Vash just laid there, between them both, not moving at all. And he feared... exactly what happened next, that was that he was getting a bit excited with this.

When both turned to be closer to him and maybe hugging him a little

"Oh..." he whispered... and a double hug wasn't helping him.

Gala, when noticed her son hugging Vash, just gave him a kiss in the forehead, and let go.

Thank you... he blush madly with the kiss but relaxed just a bit when he let go, turning to Roderich and snuggling with him.

"Are you OK?" Asked Roderich in a whisper Vash nodded, although...

"I'm a bit... uncomfortable" he confessed.

"Why?"

"I... my... forget it, it's something physical."

"Oh... again? Because you..."

"N-Not... again. It's just that I... it's... physical."

"Oh, what? Do you have a headache?"

"No, no... Roderich! It has to do with the same... it is... well... yes again but it is just because..."

"My mother."

"No!"

"No?"

"No, it's... well, it's because I... because of what happened earlier. But do not worry"

"C-Could you..." Roderich licked his own lips.

"What?"

"Could you be... very very quiet?"

"While what? I can always be quiet" liar

Roderich wait some seconds, to heard carefully his mother. She was still awake, so he only heard.

Vash waited, puzzled

A few minutes after, when he considered that his mother is asleep, Vash could notice the hand of his best-friend going right into his undies.

Vash jumped. Omgomgomgomg. What he hell was he doing?!

"Shhhh, quiet. Don't wake up my mother" Roderich asked, and got closer.

Vash was shaking at this moment... completely and totally excited by now.

He hugged Roderich, and hid himself on his neck.

And he... well, he did it this time until the end.

Good lock with Vash being silent. He tried, and he ended up being more silent than... well...

And Roderich scolding him for not... being silent. But at least he finished, for the first time, in Roderich's hands and... he tried to kiss him in the end. Yes, in the lips.

Oh... it took Roderich by surprise, but... well, he didn't turn down Vash and once they were kissing, Vash fell asleep, tired.

Exhausted.

And Roderich sighed, laying on the bed looking the roof and thinking what is actually happening.

Oh! God Don't think! You will discover that you are gay! Vash still hugged him, smiling in dreams.

Roderich thougth that all of this seemed... strange, but he could understand everything rationally.

He can understand that his mother and his brother thought that Vash... well he is doing thing with him as Francis does usually, but he has a real motive to do it.

Vash was sick and he promised to be his doctor. It's obvious that Vash isn't thinking the way of his family do. Why is it so dificult to understand?

Vash is sick being the motto. Vash is sick is the phrase that explains everything. It isn't anything strange in want to help a friend.

Vash dreams of him being with Roderich and his mother in law being happy for them. Wait until tomorrow, dear, when you'll meet your lovely father in law.

At some point, Roderich fell asleep too and by the moment, Vash woke up being hugged by them two.

Vash tried in every single possible way to Get free of the hug without awaking them... he failed miserably because everytime he moved a little, both snuggled more in the hug

He spent the rest of the night with the eyes open, trying to figure out if this was a nightmare or an erotic dream

Oh... well, ok. Maybe... Roderich could have a obvious erotic dream while Vash is awake.

Vash didn't know he could have TWO INCREDIBLE erections in one night

Because whatever the heck Roderich was dreaming was affecting directly his... intimate parts.

And Roderich moaning in his ear could not help.

Not at all. Vash only begged that he didn't moaned another name... Maybe he could moan Vash's name... and then Ludwig's.

He didn't moan a name, he isn't Arthur!

I know that this seems a X-film, but we love toture you, so... without noticing, Gala placed her hand on the... manhood

Francis, to the box! Omg... Gala! Vash jumped and stopped thinking anything related to Roderich. WHAT THE HELL was she... doing?!

She was sleep thinking that you are... her husband. Maybe she was just half sleel, because started to open the shirt of his pajama.

Ok... now Vash needed to concentrate in not... coming. How on earth were they making his peaceful life such a hardcore movie?

Roderich was grateful for that because he prefers touch Vash's chest skin directly with his fingers.

The heck! They were like... moving like if they were one! Vash was trying with all his might not to moan or to move or to do anything, definitely not wanting to wake any of them up.

I will give you some wise words... if you fail in be quiet and silent and you... end, they will wake up. So... let's play.

Ugh! You are mean! Vash had to use both of his hands to quiet himself.

But... there are four hands to control.

(And one tail)

Almost drowning, shaking as little as posible. After a couple of seconds he realized he needed the hands. Actually he needed more hands. (Nooo! Shut up!) He was not site of this was heaven or hell.

Specially when Gala started to kiss him on the shoulder. And Roderich's hair tickled him on the face.

Was this a bloody joke? He shivered, got goosebumps and... NO! Roderich's hair NO! That's not fair! He loves his hair!

Could Roderich have lost his pajama's trousers at some point of the night because it was so hot and... be rubbing his erection against Vash's leg right now.

H-His erection?! REALLY? Vash... dared to... touch it.

Aha? He is having an erotic dream...

But.. but! Vash took Roderich's manhood with his hand... softly.

And he does the MOTHER of all the moan.

Vash took his hand away fearing hat Mrs. Edelstein would wake up. He waited a second in silence and to be honest he almost came just with Roderich's moan.

And she did a "mmm"s half awake

Vash got frightened and stopped moving, not daring to touch Roderich again, even if he could stop feel him ridiculously hot against his thigh.

She took a deep breath and fell asleep again.

Vash swallowed again and dared to touch Roderich's manhood softly. He wanted to make him feel good. He wanted him to enjoy with his hands as he has enjoyed with Roderich's.

Roderich wanted more action, so he rubbed again and moaned again whitout stopping himself.

"I love you... " whispered Vash moving the hand and trying to shut the stupid voice on his head telling him that for sure Roderich was thinking of someone else.

"Roro, are you OK?" Asked the voice of Gala because she is hearing the unusual sounds of his son, still with the eyes closed.

Vash stopped, still with Roderich's manhood on his hand.

"Mmmm?" Asked Roderich and raised a hand to rub one eye. Vash closed his eyes, not daring to move.

"You are doing strange sounds... I think you are having a nightmare, mon chou" she said.

Vash thought for a second that HE was having a nightmare.

So... Roderich literally climbed him half awake a lay on his chest so his mother could hug them both.

Bloody hell. Vash at least let go Roderich's parts and just.. hugged him.

But it was hard not to come with Roderich rubbing his manhood against... well, Vash's own manhood. He was sure it was impossible to have a more sexual night on his life.

Well, roderich came because... ugh the gauls luck. Vash bit his lip trying with all his might not to follow Roderich

And... well, again, when Roderich is... served, he doesn't matter about other issues.

And again, Vash was still RIDICULOUSLY excited and trapped below Roderich and inside Mrs. Edelstein hug. The only positive thing was that he, indeed, wasn't have cold tonight. He didn't sleep much either...

Sooo poor little thing. He just wants some love

He doesn't!

Yes, he doeeees

Not only that! Stop making him sound pathetic!

Ok... he wants some sex too? He wants to sound like a pervert too?

Nuuuu

Sooo?

His brain again suddenly reminded him that he just have had a Very, VERY intimate moment with tha man he loved... however the man he loved only had a dream and probably he wasn't even part of it.

What does he want?

To be loved back... but not in that creepy way you put it!

But he loves you... as a friend

U. G. H. But he... touched until he came! You don't do that to a friend! Or does he? Has he done it to Ludwig?!

Maybe...

Whaaaaat?! I'm not sure if the scream is from Vash or from Ludwig. Well, the thing is that suddenly someone knocked the door.

Mmmm... I don't know if anyone will notice.

Vash will. I think. But that's... not necessarily useful.

"R-Roderich..."

He just protested.

"Someone is knocking the door, Roderich."

"Isn't it"

"What? There is someone out there."

"Nnnn"

Vash sighed. He didn't even know the time... he caressed Roderich's back, softly.

"Wake up, please..."

He didn't move.

Ugh. Vash stood there, just thinking. And he thought of a thousand million different things in the next two hours...


	31. Chapter 31

When someone else knocked the door and for Vash's horror... got the door opened.

"Gala?" General Edelstein's voice filled the room and she... yawned.

"Roderich!" Vash whispered in panic.

"What?"

"Someone's here... Your father?"

"Ah, Roderich, you are here too... didn't you all get my telegram. I was expecting someone to come and get me at the station" why would he expect such thing knowing your wife and kids? A mystery...

Gala was a half awake an Roderich just.. snuggled more. Vash could only hear the strong and brisk steps of the man inside the room while Gala woke up in a veeeery slow way

German sat on the bed on Gala's side. She smiled at him and opened her arms to hug.

"I'm here..." said him as a greeting, getting a bit closer to receive his hug.

She pulled her husband, hugging him to make him lay ont he bed, and kissed him.

That's not fair! Not when you are Galia! Mr. Edelstein relaxed just a bit, and of course let her kiss him, kissing her back, although he didn't exactly lay on the bed. He caressed her cheek softly.

And she kissed him again. He smiled. Because his wife was his greatest weakness.

"Bonjour, mon amour."

And she was also almost the only source of some sort of disarray in his life. He usually let her do whatever she wanted.

"Good morning, Gala" he kissed her on the cheek.

"Did you come to kiss me good morning?"

He made a soft noise with the nose, as a small laugh, and smiled. Shaking his head no.

"You are the most romantic man on the world" she answered to avoid the possibility of a response because she knows that he would never do something like it.

"When you say those things you make me think that you married a different man, not me."

"Don't spoil ur all, who else could be so manly?"

"Stop filling my ears with sweet talk" he protested softly. "You know I'm mad enough if I had to ask for a special permission and travel all night just to come here for this nuisance"

She sighed deeply. He caressed her cheek because he didn't like to disappoint her.

"That doesn't mean that I didn't... miss you" he whispered, blushing.

"Well... what happened?

"Francis" short explanation.

"Oh, come on, he is hurting no one"

"So... you know where he is. And who is he with?"

She looked athim in the eye.

"Roderich said he is in his room, with... well, doing improper things."

"For sure he is not still in his room."

"I... came here to ask Roderich to bring me to his room and find out. He also said the boy in question is... English"

"Arthur, he is such a lovely boy" she nodded.

"Oh. And you also happen to know him!"

"Yes, he came with us yesterday"

German sighed.

"I'm going to take him home today, I got him a job" he stood up.

"What job?'

"One that neither him nor you will like, but it is what is needed... under the circumstances. Why don't you get dressed while I go and fetch him."

"German..."

"He alone is going to make so much drama about this, Gala, I do not think he will need your help on that department..." he offered her his hand to help her out of the bed. "Come on..."

"No, I'm sure he doesn't need my help, but anyway I want to know"

"It is a job in the army..."

"Doing what? He is not going to shoot anyone!"

"Gala..."

"No! This point is out of any negociation"

"Look, I should send him to the first line of fire... and we all now that. That's exactly what I intend to tell him. I even brought him a uniform"

"But he is not going to go."

"I should also KILL that... filthy boy he is sleeping with."

"Say that he is not going to go to the first line of fire!"

"You know well that he deserves it! He should at least believe that he is!"

"You can scare him if you think that it would help in your strange purposes, but you will not send him to it. I want to hear it!"

Roderich, who was listening while was laying in a bed and hugging another man without trousers, in the top of the cinism, rolled his eyes with that comment of his mother.

"If I send him to the first line of fire he will die in less than five minutes... and you know? That would be a much more honorable way of dying than to be hung for inappropriate behavior!"

Vash was SHAKING in terror. He said something about KILL Arthur!

"Of course he won't be hung!"

"Why? What do you think they will do to him... and not only him! To me, to Roderich... to you!" German sighed "Roderich, get dressed."

"I'm waiting to hear you"

Roderich didn't react so diligent as his father would like, but... anyway, he woke up. Mr. Edelstein pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I certainly do not want a dead kid... but Gala, you are too soft with him. I need a more efficient way to manage him"

"I'm not so soft, he was born this way and I love him like he is"

"He wasn't born in any way, he just does it to make me angry, to test my limits, to be a bloody rebel! He knows that I cannot do anything to him because he has... you and his... grandfather!"

"Tell me that this isn't again a power war with my father" She asked trying to be patient.

"It is not a power war! It is him in bed with a man! A british man! If at least it was a woman, I would be crossed, but I wouldn't even be here. Why are you minimizing this?" he protested, frowning. "Roderich, UP. NOW!"

"Who matters if he had a man or a woman in his bed? The bed things are something that just befalls the couple. Isn't it what you always tell my father?"

"Leave your father out of this conversation." German looked at her intently.

"Well, anyways, he is not trying to be a rebel or make you angry, he is such a sweet boy, he is just trying to know who he is and know what he likes!"

Meawhile, Roderich is dressing himself... slooooowly and Vash... fell off the bed and hid below it. Mr. Edelstein just got more impatient with Gala's words.

"I can tell you who he is. He is my son. And he has to behave, and to become a man!" he got one step closer to Gala.

"I know who he is much better than you, thank you."

"What's worse of this is that you are getting angry at ME, even if he did a less than respectful thing that is jeopardizing our family!" German frowned even more.

"Because I can't believe that you aren't able to promise me that my son will be safe!"

"He will be bloody safe, Gala! He and Roderich and you! Don't you know me?

Why can't YOU promise me that you will help me correct him?"

"Because I don't think that he is broken."

"Do you think that it's correct to come here, to his brother's university, meet a random British... man, and bring him to Roderich's bedroom?"

"I think it's correct to fall in love in just one second."

"Fall in... what?!" German took a deep breath. "He has been in love a million times with the girl of his life!"

"Yes, he has a very big heart and a lot of emotions."

German rolled eyes.

"Just like me"

He sighed again and placed his hands on her shoulders. She relaxed her frowned front.

"He needs to... be more respectful. He needs to take care of you instead of leaving you to go with someone..."

"I said that you could scold him and scare him if you think he needs to be scolded and scared, but don't hurt him"

"He certainly needs to be scolded and scared" German nodded. "You, on the other hand, don't need to be scared.."

She smiled a little.

"You look especially beautiful when you are angry..." he whispered and she smiled more. "Which is completely unfair"

"You are terrible and I missed you."

"Am I the terrible one? I traveled all night thinking thousands of ways to torture Francis, and it took you half an hour to distract me..." he smiled a little too. "You make me soft..."

"And you become stronger. Don't make much of a mess and when you come back we will try again to achieve a babygirl"

German blushed with the idea... but he had to admit it was a wonderful idea. He hugged her and placed a hand on her beautiful and... Gaul ass and she kissed him again.

"Vater..." that was Roderich, because he thought that his mother made his father so... soft. As usual, the austrian returning his father's brain to his head.

Mr. Edelstein, who had forgotten about Roderich for a second, separated himself from his wife, blushing more because she said about making that baby girl... and he usually wasn't discussing those things in front of his kids.

"Ehm... Roderich"

"We have to go, do you remember?"

"Yes. Yes. Of course. Go with... Francis, yes. We will be back, Galia"

She sent him a little kiss and a wink. General Edelstein ran a hand through his perfectly trimmed, short hair and cleared his throat, blushing a bit.

"Let's go, then..."

Roderich went to kiss his mother to goodbye before he took Vash's hand to follow his father. Mr. Edelstein looked at Vash, surprised.

"Hum... who are you?"

"I-I-I'm Vash Zwingli, Sir"

Roderich smiled to Vash, who blushed thinking of... Roderich's manhood on his hand.

"Oh, Mr. Zwingli. You are Roderich's friend. I didn't see you coming"

Vash blushed even deeper. Coming. Roderich saw him coming. Ugh.

"Is his room too" explained Roderich.

"Oh... you stayed here too. Of course, you share a room with my son. Ehm... well, I-I..." He was fighting with his wife in front of this boy, and kissing her... "I think we should go."

"Your son and wife were kind enough to invite to this room, I really appreciate it" whispered Vash, nervous because he was still holding Roderich's hand.

"And he and his parents are coming with us for Christmas."

"Oh... are they? That's... hmm... good. What does your father do, Mr. Zwingli?"

"He is a doctor, isn't he?" Asked Roderich "and his mother is a nurse"

"Your mother works? Hmm... I guess that's part of war. Soon, once Switzerland is annexed, we will find them use. I see you are blond"

Roderich frowned because he can't say things as... "once Switzerland is annexed" at least in that country.

"Wh-What?" Asked Vash confused.

"Ehm... its figured speech. Your family is modern, then "

"It isn't because of the war, is because they are poor." Vash blushed with that. Thanks for the clarification, Roderich.

"Oh... poor. But if your father is a doctor at least he is respectable."

"They are both very respectable, sir" Vash assured him. "And we are not that poor..."

German looked a Roderich.

"He likes the goats and that things" explained his son.

"Oh! Like farmers then, huh? For sure have a second studying medicine means progress to your family, Vash."

Vash frowned again, blushed.

"Yes... and he has a sister, who will be a nurse too." followed Roderich.

"Oh... a sister, huh? A working family. That's interesting."

"Maybe I will court her, she is very beautiful."

"Oh... the daughter of a farmer?" Mr. Edelstein didn't seem too convinced. You married the daughter of a farmer!

"Like mutter... but she is the daugther of a doctor."

Vash was quite offended with both of them. With Roderich because he was thinking of his sister, with his father because he kept talking about his family as if they were... poor and awful.

"Well yes, but Swiss"

"So, I will be pleased if you are nice with him because maybe we will be a close family... She wouldn't be Swiss if you didn't send me to Switzerland first"

"I'm being nice with him!"

"Don't call his father farmer in that tone." Roderich scolded his father.

"I'm just saying..." German looked at Roderich sideways. "How are you? How's the university?"

"It's nice, but we are just studying the main subjects, nothing interesting in the specialization."

"Hmmm... and the people? You do not have unlikeable people around you, do you?"

"Yes, but... it's a neutral space."

"For now... Ugh... but still. No one who can bother you, I guess. How are the teachers? Good? Not better than the one back home, that's for sure."

"You should meet our physiology teacher"

"Should I? Why?"

"I think it could be interesting... maybe later, with mutter"

"I wasn't planning to stay much longer... to be honest I wanted you to come and get me at the station and then come directly for Francis."

"Won't you stay for lunch?"

"I... think we'll stay the night at least..." sex as control of je nazi. Good, Gala... good.

"He would like to meet you, and too that senior student... maybe they will be with mutti when we come back with her"

"Well, I'll meet them, and all your friends. I'm happy to be here and see you"

Roderich smiled to him.

"So... what else can you tell me? Anything... interesting? Anything your mother or brother shouldn't hear?"

"Not... yet" he looked Vash sideways, who was silent, hearing them and still thinking of Mr. Edelstein saying he would kill Arthur.

"Oh... well. So, your brother. Did he really...?"

"Yes"

German sighed.

"Have you learned anything here about him? Could we... cure him?"

"I have only been here for a few, vater."

"I know, I know... but I need to find a solution for this, he could be the disgrace of our family."

"Maybe I could do some experiments with Arthur."

"Are you suggesting we keep him prisoner instead of killing him?"

"Mmm... yes."

"Do we know anything about his family?"

"I would prefer make the experiments with him instead of Francis... because if I fail with Francis, Mutti would scold me."

"And me, do not do anything bad to your brother. What if... it is a risky plan what I'm going to propose..."

"Aha?"

"I scold him, yes... but we kind of let them be. Then we invite the boy to our house during Christmas..."

"Aha..."

"If we are home I can help you with the experiments... and well, if something goes wrong..."

"Mmm... I would prefer something to distract Francis from Vash' sister." He nodded

"Well this boy can distract him, but... what we really need is to cure Francis"

"I know, I know, I'm focused on it. I have a physigiology project about the sexual arousal with him, because of that theory we have about his exceded desire"

"Well now you have to add this... taste for man. Verdammt... why does your mother defend him?"

"I don't know, but Vash will help us, won't you?"

Vash's officially terrified of Roderich's' father. Roderich caressed his hand

"Y-Yes..." he nodded.

"How is he going to help us?"

"Because he will become a doctor too."

"Will you also be a psychiatrist, Mr. Zwingli?"

"Yes, sir." Vash responded.

"Well, he is not sure yet" added Roderich because he didn't want his father puting Vash in problems with his own father.

"Is your father a specialist?"

"Ehh... no, he is the town doctor."

"I see..." Mr. Edelstein nodded imagining the family of Vash as very poor, the doctor of an isolated community of five people.

"Our room is that one, isn't it?" Roderich pointed not very sure.

"Yes, Roderich" Vash smiled at him a little, quite proudly and he smiled too.

"It seems a bit... rustic. A small door" Now you are just complaining because you can...

"You know well wich university is more luxurious than this one" answered Roderich still complaining about left his beloved native Austria.

"I know, but it's not safer than this one..." his father responded, directly. "Is Francis in there?" He added.

"Well then you... don't complain. I don't know"

"I complain because I want the best for you... do you have your keys?"

"This is not looked with a key" Roderich took the tie of the doorknod.

Vash squeezed Roderich's hand to get his attention.

"I'll go in first, then..." German indicated.


	32. Chapter 32

Roderich looked at Vash nodding to his father without paying atention.

"He is not going to kill anyone, right?"

"Unfortunately."

"Don't say that, who would you want him to kill?"

"Francis, maybe."

"He is your brother."

"So what?"

Vash wasn't scolding him, he was just confused.

"You don't mean it... it's just because you are mad!" he concluded.

"He deserve it a little."

"Not that much."

"Well..." he did a certain movement with his hand, waiting for his father opening the door of their room.

Mr. Edelstein took a deep breath and opened the door.

The dim light that came through the window did not allow Mr. Edelstein to understand immediately the scene.

But even if he did not understand, he knew there was a perfect way of making things happen inside the room. He went straight to the curtains to open them and used his Nazi general voice to say one simple word...

"Francis!"

At least, was Arthur who jumped like he was possesed by the devil. Francis almost had a heart attack. knowing exactly who was calling him. And of course, Mr. Edelstein opened the curtains and the light allowed eeeeveryone to see that they were naked as babies.

Francis got out of the bed almost in an instant, and looked at his father, confused and surprised with the face as pale as if he had seen a ghost.

"V-Vater..." Francis didn't even try to name him in french as he usually did.

Arthur didn't know what to do. He just looked Mr. Edelstein as he were a nazi general. Ah, and he was naked in another man's room.

"In your brother's room, naked, with another man" General Edelstein

listed with a cold voice, whatever was happening here as if he were listing war crimes to a man who was about to be hung. "Get dressed."

"I-I can explain" Francis whispered with a shaky voice. Arthur try to find his underwear, unsuccesfully.

"There is absolutely nothing you can explain with words that I have not seen with my own eyes, Francis. Get. Dressed" he almost froze Francis with the eyes, then turned to Arthur. "You. Name."

"W-What?" He hestiated.

Francis kept shaking but started searching for his clothes, completely terrified. It was the end. THE END. His father was going to disinherit him, he was to throw him away from home... or maybe he was going to report him. Make the crazi nazis come for him. Kill him.

"What is your name..." Mr. Edelstein paused looking at him with contempt, trying not to call him filthy, pervert, nasty little piece of shit "... boy"

"Ah..." he hestiated again, and looked Francis sideways, who, luckily, found his own pants at that moment. Arthur blushed a little, covering himself with the sheets

"Have you forgotten how to talk? Do you at least understand german? Verdammt, Francis" Arthur's attitude towards him made his blood boil, he looked at his son again. "You are a DISGRACE for this family, sleeping with a man, sleeping with the enemy!"

"What the hell?" At last, Arthur reacted. Francis looked at his father, hurt.

"He is not the enemy..." he whispered.

"I wadn't sleeping with him!" yelled Arthur.

Francis looked at him... come on, the strategy of deny everything was not very useful at this moment. His father had seen them both sleeping naked.

"There are so many wrong things with this, Francis, that I will not bother with fighting with you" decided Mr. Edelstein ignoring Arthur and taking his son by the arm. "You will go home with me, and you will fight and DIE with honor"

Arthur looked at him again and blushed.

"WHAT?" Yelled Arthur again.

"What?" Francis paled even more with that, looking at his father and feeling his knees failing.

Arthur's yell caught German's attention again, turning to him without responding to his son.

"I do not mind how much you yell, you fag" Mr. Edelstein almost spat that final word with disdain.

"Obviously because he won't go with you anymore" the british answered, furious.

Francis looked again to his father, because calling Arthur a fag, by extension, he was calling HIM a fag. A disgrace and a fag. His eyes filled with tears. He looked at Arthur, though, with that comment, through teary eyes. He felt a wave of love an affection for him, despite whatever his father was saying. He wanted to hug Arthur and stay there, and he would have done it if his father were not grabbing him by the arm with such force, that fighting against it was not even worth the try.

"Won't he? Watch him..." Mr. Edelstein started walking to the door, dragging Francis with him and Arthur jumped out of bed and kicked his big nazi ass with a knee.

Omg. This time he's going to win you, Arthur... Although let's face it... you have just surprised him. A LOT.

So, that's why the new movement, very fast is to bite him wherever he could.

Francis yelled when he realized what was happening, and Mr. Edelstein grunted in pain and pushing Arthur as hard as he could.

Arthur fell on the floor, but despite the pain, tried to go again

"Run away, Francis!" Arthur yelled.

"Don't hurt him, papa... " Francis begged, because he knew his father VERY well.

"Don't you dare run away!" ordered Mr. Edelstein, frowning to Arthur and walking towards him with every intention of leaving him KO with a good punch in the face.

Arthur tried to poke Mr. Edelstein eyes.

who didn't know what the hell was wrong with this boy. He didn't really wanted to hurt him, or... well, kill him. Once again he grunted in pain and pushed Arthur away from him. And again he fell to the floor.

"Stop! Stop! Please, papa, Arthur! Don't kill him, papa, do not kill him!" Francis hugged his placing himself between him and Arthur.

German pushed away Francis with the same strength than he had used against Arthur, trying to go again after him, getting more impatient and angry.

"No!" Arthur yelled when he saw that he pushed his son, and went again right to Mr. Edelstein trying to punch him in the stomach.

But Francis not only fell to the floor. He flew across the room to the wall, then fell to the floor like a ragged doll, not even moving.

The thing is that... even if Arthur was strong and had lots of ugly and naughty techniques, Mr. Edelstein was not an easy man to defeat.

However he... got quite scared of Francis and resolved to take arthur by the wrists.

"Stop! STOP!"

But the british was so scared to stop, thinking that Mr. Edelstein will kill him if he stops.

"Stop! I won't hurt you, verdammt! Francis is hurt!" Mr. Edelstein requested while trying to avoid Arthur's hits and... bites. DAFUQ! (he understood then why the english had defeated them in wwi...)

"You hurt him, useless arsehole!" Arthur yelled.

"It is your fault! CALM DOWN!" German yelled in return, when Arthur tried to kick his face with the feet.

"Verdammt!" Mr. Edelstein protested letting Arthur go with another push and went straight to Francis. Vash wondered seriously if they shouldn't go inside and do something...

Arthur coughed a few times and went again as soon as posible.

Bloody hell with Arthur! I think Mr. Edelstein will end up tightening him with the bed blankets. All sweaty, bloody and bruised, of course. Even more bloody and bruised than Arthur.

At least that's what he tried, while Francis sat on the floor, dizzy.

Arthur fought all he can and to be honest, Mr. Edelstein started to think that maybe he should offer Arthur a job in HIS army. (Where is the "off" button, asks Mr. Edelstein)

Francis got up and got closer to them, AGAIN, asking them both AGAIN to stop, pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaseeeee.

"Francis run! He wants to kill you!"

"I don't want to verdammt kill you! It was a lie, I will not send you to the war!" German protested. "What the hell is wrong with this boy? Stop him!"

Francis looked at them both. He felt ridiculously good because this werid boy was actually DEFENDING HIM from his father. And he was not exactly losing... nor winning.

But Arthur didn't stop because... well, he was scared and he didn't trust him and... well, he was a brit.

"Arthur... stop, please... " Francis got closer to Arthur and touched him on the shoulder, softly.

But Arthur didn't react with something so soft.

German is about to crash his skull with the floor... Ugh! Stooooop!.

"Arthur..." Francis got closer, and hugged him from the back.

Ok, that works.

"Verdammt!" German is completely tempted to knock out Arthur the second he stops. He only took a step back and looked at Francis, frowning.

Arthur blushed because he was still naked and Francis was hugging him!

But hey, this was effective, Arthur... Mr. Edelstein looked at Francis in the eye, angry with all this situation, and decided to change his strategy.

"Your mother and I will meet you at the hotel in an hour. Be there, or never, EVER come back"

Arthur looked Mr. Edelstein covering his manhood with his hands. Mr. Edelstein looked at him with disgust, turned to the door and left the room... watching his back.

Arthur didn't move. Francis started to shake and cry again as soon as his father stepped outside of the room

The british looked at him. The french hugged him with his legs too, and cried even harder, scared and sad and happy and... confused.

"Don't cry, don't cry, you are alive!"

"He hates me... and hates you... and you are SO brave! I love you... "

Arthur blushed. Francis kept crying and hugging him tighter.

"Y-you don't have to go with him"

"He said awful things... he... is mad, and he does not understand any of this..."

"He is going to kill you."

Francis cleaned his face with his hands, calming a bit.

"He... he is not. Mamman would never forgive him. But I don't know how... why is he here?"

"You don't have to go..."

"Why was he here? He was not supposed to be here, Arthur... He was home."

"I don't know."

"I thought he was going to kill YOU. How did you fight him... I think he was very mad he couldn't control you..."

"I-I... I wasn't trying to defend you."

"It was so brave of you..." Francis smiled. Arthur looked to other side. "Thank you... I never thought someone could face my father that way and not die trying."

"He is the nazi one and I'm a briton. We will win the war."

"Stop bringing the war to our personal life... He is your father in law, actually."

Arthur blinked with that.

"Whether he likes it or not... we should go to the hotel in one hour."

"M-my... w-what?" Welcome to the Gauls life, honey.

"Father in law. How do you feel... does... anything hurt from last night?"

"He wasn't... what... h-hurt?

"You know... your..." he raised his eyebrows realizing what they had done and smiled even more.

"I don't know."

"You were moving... up and down seated IN me... well, actually..."

"W-Whaaaaat?" Arthur just realized. Francis laughed a bit now, relaxing. "What? Why are you laughing?" He hestiated giving a step back.

"Because you are cute... It was amaaaaazing, if my father had said two hours instead of one I would tell you to repeat it."

"W-what?"

"You really should dress, mon amour" Francis looked around for his shoes.

"I-I..." he wasn't undestanding anything so he is going to run away in 3... 2...

"Come on!" Francis got closer to him and kissed him directly on the lips.

Arthur stopped himself on panic. Francis hugged him from the neck and deepened the kiss.

So he lost his mind in one second, letting go his man's parts.

And Francis lost it too, smiling and letting go, he will be late with his father. But his mother will be there. And his father is half as frightening when his mother is there.

The problem was the... Arthur reaction to the compulsory of the morning.

I'm sorry Roderich, they are going to do it again and this time it will not be on your Violin's bed... Well... if Arthur is willing to do it...

The big ben applaudes the idea, but I don't know if Arthur will be so... receptive.

Well, Francis pushes him into the bed as he has seen his mother do with his father lots of times. So, he fell, unable to fight. That is his turn off button, Mr. Edelstein.

A button he is definitely not willing to push!

Gott sei danke.

Ugh, shut up, Austria!


	33. Chapter 33

"Oh mein gott, Francis, not again" Roderich complained, entering to the room when his father was gone.

Francis continued kissing Arthur although the kiss became a bit... conscious.

So... the austrian boy, went right to them and... whipped Arthur's ass. Maybe without his expected response since he seemed to like it.

Did he like it?! Francis is in general, quite impressed (and jealous) Vash's eyebrows went to the SKY.

Anyways, Arthur stopped to kiss Francis because he seemed to have heard a voice.

And Francis who was quite aware of Roderich since he talked, move his head to look at his brother.

"Was it you?" he asked in soft french.

"Yes. Find another room."

"How... could you?" Francis asked looking at Roderich's eyes. "Did you see how mad he was... you... Roddie!"

"Me? How could you! Keep your... disgusting perversions far from me and I won't mind about you being a disgrace. But that one is my bed and you have been so insolent to force Vash and me to look for another place to sleep. Gott sei danke, mutter is in town."

"Don't call me a disgrace, Roddie, not you" Francis asked, hurt again. "Where else did you want me to go? You weren't using your room, I put my tie on the doorknob and I knew maman could receive you both for the night... "

"Maybe on Arthur's room, the place he should go now."

Arthur was searching his clothes over the floor and got blushed with it.

"He has a roommate... Roddie, papa will never love me again, why did you tell him?"

"His roommate could do the same we did."

"His roommate is not my brother! What's wrong with you?" Francis looked at him in the eye.

"Vash is not your brother, in the same line... but why bother one person when you could bother two."

Francis shut the eyes closed, not following the rational logic of his brother.

"Because I thought you would help me!"

"You know well that I hate those things and I hate you when you do them."

"You hate them when we are home and you have to be cold and thought like papa... but we are here and papa wasn't here! I thought..."

"I don't have to be tough like vater. I certainly am, everywhere I am. Your behavior is bad enough at home, but to come here, to my University and do the same things is an absolute lack of respect. What do you think that the people will say about me if they know that you... do those things?"

"Are you ashamed of me?" Francis looked at him again. "I didn't do anything improper, I just found a fantastic partner, and no one was supposed to know... or no one was going to know, but now we've made a scandal. Papa almost killed Arthur! He actually could have killed him! What would you think if I made papa almost kill Vash?"

"I can not understand why you are blaming on me when you was the one who started."

"I am blaming you for bringing papa here, because you knew! You knew that he was going to be insanely mad!"

"And you know too."

"I know now that you are capable of bringing papa here instead of you talking to me..."

"You seem to be taken by surprise."

"I-I... thought that there were a few things, the important things, where you were still..." Francis sighed, because Roderich was always so tough. "He could have sent me to war! To real war!"

"Don't be over dramatic, Francis. Mutter would prevent him to do it."

"He could have killed Arthur."

"Of course not, that would be murder, and he isn't an idiot" Roderich rolled eyes. Francis looked at him, frowning.

"Well he will never love me the same, EVER"

"That's something you choose. Face the consecuences of your acts."

Francis looked at him, quite devastated. Eyes filling with tears again.

"And now get out of my room." Roderich said absolutely cold hearted. Francis swallowed.

"You are just like me, even if you do not want to see it now. And I will never stop loving you for that! And if one day you are in my room and you need it, I will not be this awful!" Francis stood up and walked to the door.

"I will never be like you, fag"

Francis stopped walking for an instant, feeling as if Roderich had punched him on the stomach. He let out a little sob but did not turn to see him.

"Arthur?" He called hoping that he followed him.

I think he went out first. Ah, then forget it, Francis just leaves.

But maybe he is waiting for him. It would be great if he were there. Francis needs love! Is he there? He's bee T.

Yeeees

Francis hugged him again, directly, and started to cry again. Sorry.

Arthur blinked and blushed without knowing what to do.

"He called me fag... he doesn't love me anymore, like papa" he was particularly hurt by his family turning against him.

"Ehm" pat pat on the back.

"Come with me to the hotel, please..." Francis whispered.

"What? Are you really going to come back?"

"What do you want me to do if not come back? I have to come back, they are my family!"

"But they don't love you."

"Don't say that... they do love me. They loved me more, but they do love me. Maman loves me very much, and I love them all!"

"Well come back with them, then!" He pushed him. Francis almost fell to the floor with the push.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"Leaving you!" He yelled and the ran to his room.

"But Arthur! Noo! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

Arthur stopped for a moment and looked at him.

"Come with me! Please!"

And Arthur continued walking. Francis followed him.

So, he left the door of his room open. Francis opened the door softly

"Arthur?"

He did a gesture to invite him to come smiled and came in.

"Don't you want to come with me to the hotel? I... I actually do not blame you, after meeting my father. He will be much more relaxed with my maman there"

"He almost kills you!"

"He... pushed me, yes. I will let maman know. He has never touched me in the past, though... I think it was an accident" Francis sat on Arthur's bed while he got dressed.

"He is... sometimes very scary... and I know he is really mad at me, but... he is my papa."

"I don't know, if my mother someday tries to kill me... she won't see me ever."

"But if it were an acciedent?"

"This wasn't an accident"

"He was not trying to hit me... trust me, if he wanted to kill me he would have killed me in a second."

"Anyways!"

"But I need to go to the hotel... come with me, come on!"

"You don't need to go!"

"If I don't go my father would think that I will never be back... and when he thinks I will never be back he will sell my things and change the door key."

"And what's the matter?"

"What do you mean with what's the matter? What do you want me to do?"

"Come with me, run away."

Francis looked at him in the eye because that sounded SO romantic as aaaaaaalways.

"We can go to France, with my grandparents!"

"But... I have to finish my... studies"

"Well... I also have to finish highschool..." yes, highschool.

"What? H-Highschool?"

"Well... yes. I am a year younger than Roddie"

"Y-younger?"

"Well, yes... are you saying I look older than my brother?!" careful Arthur.

"You don't look like a Highschool kid!"

"I'm not a kid" he rolled eyes.

"Yes, you are! Oh my god!"

Francis laughed a bit of Arthur's reaction.

"I knew better than you how to do a few things... "

"No! But... no! Anyways!" He walked arround so worried.

"Of course I did... why are you so worried anyway? Come on, forget that part and let's go to the hotel... has an hour already passed?"

"No! How could I forget something like... this!? And you! You, last night... you took the drugs by yourself!"

"Don't tell my father about that!"

"I-I... I will blame you, you seduced me or... whatever! I HATE YOU!"

"What? You don't hate me! Come on, Arthur! It's late!"

"I will hate you all my life long! You are a cheats trickster!"

"What the hell, I am not a trickster or a cheater! Why are you mad? You never asked my age, but you knew I was the younger brother of Roddie... what do you expected?"

"Not a Highschool kid!"

"I'm finishing high school this year! I could enroll in the army! There are lots of men of my age that don't do high school, but get married at my age!"

"What the hell!"

"Arthur, I really need to go to the hotel, can you say all these whines while we walk"?"

"No!"

"Whyyy? I really need to go, come on" he stood up.

"Because... because..."

"See? You don't have a reason. Come on! You are now dressed" Francis took his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"No! I'm not going to see your father again! Not even in drugs!"

Francis sighed.

"I cannot blame you for it... what about I go with them and then we meet later on to eat or something?" Francis smiled and winked.

"W-what?" He blushed

"I will convince maman to allow me go. Where do we meet? Outside the hotel? Four pm?"

"I'm not going on a date with you, schoolkid!" You hadn't so much problems with that question when he was the kid.

"What?!"

"Forget it! Forget everything... this was the worst thing I could do"

"Wh-What? Why?"

"Because... all of this is wrong!"

"It is not! Stop with that idea."

"It is for sure... a-and you... I hate you."

"Four pm. Outside of the hotel."

"What? No!"

"I will be waiting."

"I'm not coming! You will wait forever!"

"Why wouldn't you come? It's stupid!"

"Because I hate you and all of this is stupid!"

"It is not stupid." Francis looked at him and frowned. "And you know it, and I know that you know it, so... be there at four!"

"You are a child."

"I am certainly not a child! And you know, if I was one... well... you made me a man last night" Francis smiled.

"What? I didn't do anything las night!"

"You had sex with me. So, four pm!"

"No! I hadn't" he blushed even more.

"See you later, Arthur" he smiled and went to the door.

"No! You won't!" He followed him.

"Yes I will" he sang, smiling when he saw him walking along.

"No!"

"Four pm... don't be mad if I'm late, I am always late... how do I get to the hotel?" he asked because he had... no idea.

"You won't be late! If you are late I won't wait!"

"I will try" Francis smiled even more.

"No, I'm talking seriously!"

"What's your time limit? Half an hour? Or you are just like Roddie that cannot wait not even 10 minutes before going nuts?"

"Nothing! Zero is my time limit!"

"Oh, come on! I waited a LOT for you to get dressed and get out of the room!"

"Because I couldn't find my clothes because of you!"

"It was not because of me! It was because of my brother"

"Who undressed me everywhere?"

"I did..." Francis smiled a perfect and a little evil smile.

"That's why is because of you!" Anyways he blushed

"Well... if that is the case, yes, but it is my fault in a good and nice way" he stopped and asked someone how to get to the hotel.

"Nothing that you do is a good in a nice way!"

"Shh, since you do not know where the hotel is I'm trying to find out" he raised a hand and listened to the boy.

Arthur rolled his eyes and crossed his arms snorting through the nose. Francis half heard whatever the guy was saying much more concentrated in watching Arthur sideways, and smiling him and winking...

Arthur was concentrated on ingoring him.

"Thank you" Francis smiled the guy and turned to Arthur, starting walking again. "Well, you never told me... if anything hurt you after yesterday..."

"I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Oh, so it hurts? I'm sorry Arthur! Maman should be able to tell us what to do" Yes, he is a nightmare

"I didn't say it!"

"Well you implied it!"

"NO!"

"So it doesn't hurt?"

"What about you?"

"Mmm... I don't think so. I think you were gentle and sweet..." and I do not know if you actually...

"I'm nothing of those things!"

"You are so weird" Francis laughed.

"No!"

"Yes, I like you... " Francis squeezed his hand.

"W-w-w.." well, that was trying to be a word, but...

"But we have to behave in front of papa..."

"Uh" keep trying, Arthur, you almost succed. Francis caressed Arthur's hand.

And then they arrived to the hotel.


	34. Chapter 34

Mr. Edelstein returned to the room frowning, sweaty, disheveled and with blood in the corner of his lips, his eyebrow and one hand.

Gala was taking her morning bath and... swiming like a mermaid. Mr. Edelstein knocked the bathroom door.

"Come iiin..."

German blushed a bit for both entering the bathroon with his wife inside, for sure naked and also because he had been kicked, bruised and in general... beaten by an homosexual KID.

Gala... to be honest, didn't know that he was her husband. German only grunted, getting his hands cleaned.

"Oh... mon amour, are you ok?"

"Of course I am ok, do you think a ridiculous boy can win me on a fight?" he asked, obviously fuming. "He cheated!"

"Why were you fighting with a kid?"

"Francis... Francis! He was indeed with another man, a CRAZY man who attacked me with no reason!"

"Oh... was he with Arthur?"

"Y-Yes, he was with that... excuse of a man! A FAG!" he assured. "Sorry..."

"German..."

"Your son has forty five minutes to get here if he wants to return to the house ever again."

"Quoi?"

"I have told Francis to come with me immediately, but this... boy. He's like a cat! He claws, he bites... I have a bite on the back, I'm sure, and another one on the thigh I think... he's like a little beast!"

"Oh... the kind of guy do you like, then... Francis is like you in a lot of aspects."

German turned to her opening his mouth, dumbfounded.

"He is NOT like me! HE is like... no one I know, he does not have any respect, he is sick, what he does is wrong, he had sex with a MAN! And a crazy man! I have never... I could never... what are you saying?!"

"Yes, yes... but ignoring his sexual exploration..."

"He is NOT like me... how is he like me? He is weak, he is insolent, he is not even punctual!" he is mad, come on Gala, touch him.

"He admires you and he likes strong and brave boys, like your best friends."

"He doesn't admire ME, he admires your father! And at this point I am not... I am not sure he is going to come."

"Of course he is going to come."

German sighed.

"What is he doing, Gala? Why? It's dangerous... It's disgraceful, it's stupid, it's nasty, it's pervert..."

"Is love..."

German rolled eyes.

"He is your son, he likes the dramatical and dificult relationships... I'm very proud of him, at last he could be with a person until morning"

"You say it as if I liked the dramatic and difficult relationships, Gala... "

"Have you forgotten how were you at his age? How you saw me on my father's vineyard, from far away, a silly peasant who didn't know anything of the city or the modern life... and you, a soldier in the enemy lands just for one day... it was dangerous, dramatic and difficult too."

German blushed deeply, because... well, it was true. As much as he liked to ignore it, he had fallen in love with the peasant in an instant, and he had ended up making her Mrs. Edelstein.

"You are not "a silly peasant" and have never been one. You were... a lady" he cleared his throat "Look, I wouldn't be this mad with him if this... beast of a man... were a woman. But he is a man, with another man, and if YOU would just tell him that it is not right..."

"But..."

Mr. Edelstein unfastened his tie and got closer to the tub.

"Gala.. this is a serious perversion... do you really not care?"

"Is not a perversion, my love, they are people."

"Sick people... Roderich says it too"

Gala sighed.

"Do not sigh, explain me... convince me" he sat next to the tub.

"I agree with Roro and you when it is about find a cure, but I feel that you will be unsuccesfull."

"Gala do you know how these people... how... I have to tell you something terrible."

"What?"

"But it might help you understand my repulsion to these acts... "

"Aha..."

"It is not a conversation to have with a woman like you, but... I think it is necessary." he blushed again, but looked at her in the eye, quite stiff" .. you know how you and me have... sexual intercourse... but as you know I do not have the... same... anatomy. Have you ever imagined how two man..."

"Why don't you come here with me and explain me?"

"The two of us in the tub... that's..." he bit his lip in an expression he did much as a boy but he had auto-disciplined himself not to do now... just because it make him look unsure and hesitant. "Francis would probably come soon... if he comes."

"Maybe he changes his mind" Gala made a gesture to convince him.

"If he changes his mind... you will never forgive me... and you will never ever will want me inside a tub with you" he started unbuttoning his shirt, though.

"I will love him anyways."

"Maybe you will not that much when you hear what he's done" pants off... tadaaa

"Why not?"

"Let me get in the tub, and I will explain you..." he smiled a bit. Weren't you angry, dear?

"Je ne peux pas attendre"

He blushed with the french.

"You shouldn't speak french..." ah, so mean... you like it, confess!

"I can, here. We aren't in Vienna anymore"

"I cannot understand you correctly..." oh, what a LIAR!

"It doesn't matter, it is just a girl who speaks"

"And a man who listens... it is not fair when you speak french and you are naked, you know?" I'm sure Gala can see Arthur's bites on his back.

"Oh, my god, come here"

"What?" and he came there as instructed, getting into the tub. (German wants to be loveed)

"Look at you" she stood up to see the marks

"Careful, careful... you could fell down" he took her hand "What do I have?"

"So hug me then" she asked and, anyways caressed his fight marks. He hugged her.

"I've had worse injuries... but I have never been bitten by someone. And a British... maybe he will infect me. Oh! What if whatever he has is contagious"

"What if you become a briton, now?" She laughed a little

"Ugh! That would be completely awful. Can you imagine? A filthy rat like them!"

She laughed even more.

"Eh! Don't laugh... it is worse than becoming a monster!"

"I know, I know, but maybe you will have to be less hard with this if you want to see our soon regulary."

"What are you saying, Gala... he will forget this stupid kid soon enough, what I do not want is the british kid talking. Augh! It hurts!"

"Well, that is what I saying, he passed all the night. It's the first time he do it."

"And I was explaining you how he did it if he actually had sex! But before that... has he been with another man before?"

"Yes, but in a diferent way I think."

"Mein got in himmel! Why can't he be more like Roderich?"

Gala sighed thinking about his first son and the tub affaire.

"What? Another sigh! Do you know what he told me? His friend, Vash..." he started, playing a bit with her hair.

"Yes?"

"He has a sister and he is interested in courting her"

"Really?"

"Yes. But YOUR son is having sex with a man... and now, do you know how is it done?"

"Explain me" She smiled like a cat. German blushed with the smile.

"I learned this in the army... " not personally I hope. "One of the two has to place his... manhood, Ehm"

"Aha?"

"In the only possible place available... which is completely disgusting."

"Wich place is that?"

"A-A place that is not... for that. A place that is completely dirty."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes! If our son really did that, it means a British man really... profaned his body"

"But how, I can't understand."

"Well, I am guessing that with force. A lot of force. And I'm sure things get dirty and ugly, for sure he was also hurt... why would he allow someone to put his... thing, there!"

"Where?"

"Back... there. In the other... hole"

"Do you mean... the arse?"

"Yes" German touched her lips.

"And you think all of this when we do it that way?"

Again, caught in the act.

"We don't... we do but... it is certainly not the same!"

"Why not?"

"You liked that way. You are always very clean and I... never ever hurt you. And it is not a complete perversion"

"Do you mean that Francis would be dirty?"

"I am clean too, and you are a woman!"

"For sure they should be clean or Francis would dislike it."

"But it is not natural, two men doing that! And..." He blushed because no matter how narrow-minded he was, he also could not fight simple logic.

"Well, at last they are human bodies."

"Why do I feel so disgusted with it?"

"Maybe you are imagining it worse than it actually is"

"It even makes me nauseous. It's an awful perversion, my son, my beautiful son has done something... horrible."

She kissed him. Ok... forget about the nausea. He kissed her back of course and then someone knocked the door.

"Verdammt! Ugh! I am going to kill Francis"

Except because he was Roderich.

"I want a baby girl, you promised!" Mr. Edelstein frowned and sighed.

"I won't go anywhere"

"You pretend is to have sex here while Francis is in the room?" He asked getting out of the tub.

"No, but you don't pretend run away after the lunch, do you?"

"I should... but if you ask me, I could indeed spend he night here. Roderich told me he wanted me to meet one of his teachers and some friends" he took one of the bathrobes.

"That sounds good, I met a lovely man the last night."

"A lovely man, huh? Someone I should get scared?"

"Scared? Non, non, mon amour. You don't have to be scared of anything if you do the thing you must do."

"And which thing is that?" He smiled

"Make me feel loved"

German sighed because that was a complicated one.

"I... I love you. And I'll do whatever you tell me to do... "

"Try to be nice with Arthur"

"I..." he sighed. "I will try."

"Thank you..." she smiled.

"Could you please talk with Francis and ask him to at least be... more careful?"

"Of course."

"And not to bother Roderich that much. Be more discreet at least... I will... try to understand him without killing him" he promised going out of the bathroom to open the door.

"Try to be nice with Vash too."

"He is not worrying."

"Anyways"

"Alright, alright!" He protested watching the clock and opening the door.


	35. Chapter 35

"Francis you are la... oh, Roderich."

"Heil."

Vash squeezed his hand, nervously and again he caressed his hand a little with his fingers. Which relaxed him like every single time.

"Your mother is... I was... we... Well your mother was, I... well... i was just... Ehm..."

"Oh were you taking a bath? She likes the tub, we took one yesterday night." said Roderich.

"Oh... did you enjoy it?" German asked thinking of course that he refers to Roderich and his mother.

"Well... yes."

Vash looked at Mr. Edelstein for a moment, then blushed and looked at his feet.

"Hmm. You don't seem too convinced."

"Because mutti came in before we ended."

Wasn't him with her, he wondered...

"Interrupted? I don't get it..."

Vash looked at Roderich sideways. Was he really going to tell his father? He swallowed.

"Forget it. Are we going to go somewhere? Do you want to know our campus?"

Vash breathed again.

"Ah, yes. But we have to wait your brother... do you know anything about him?"

"About Arthur?" Roderich sighed and entered in the room going to sit in a big leathered seat "He is Vash's friend."

Vash looked at Roderich with huge eyes.

"He is not such a good friend of mine!" He said quickly.

"Well, not a close friend like me, obviously" he answered shrugging.

"Hmm... what a friend, Mr. Zwingli... " Mr. Edelstein said, disgusted. "Is it common here to have those, Ehm, preferences openly?"

"No! No, sir, no. He doesn't have anything openly, I'm sure this is something that only happened with your son!" Vash assured.

"Oh, now you are saying this was my son's idea..." Mr. Edelstein didn't seem to like the response, frowning. Roderich smirked a little.

"No! I'm... I-I'm saying A-Arthur is not, he has never... I have never seen him do anything like this before."

"If you are a decent man, I don't see how could you see him do anything intimate..."

"I am, sir, really!" He looked at Roderich sideways, worried.

"Why you doubt about this being absolutely your son's idea, vater?"

"Because my son is not a pervert, obviously he's found a bad influence!"

Roderich stared his father above his glasses and his father sighed.

"I would think Francis should forget him as he has forgotten all of the ladies he has met back home... but your mother says..."

"Mutti always says."

"And she is usually right" German looked at Vash sideways. "Will Arthur talk? Or do I need to ensure he will not?"

Roderich looked to Vash.

"I-I don't think... he will" Vash responded, nervous. "He would damage his reputation..."

"Hmm... you will have to be careful and spy for us, Mr. Zwingli..."

"That sounds brilliant, could you do it, Vash?"

"S-Spy? Who, A-Arthur? Well I can... check if he... I... "he was certainly not happy with spying a friend. "If he talks, I'll come back and ensure he doesn't..."

"Anyways he is a briton, so... any information will be welcome."

Vash shivered with that... threat. Yes, you are now spying for the nazis

"Hmm..."

"Oh, come on... it's easy, don't you think?" Roderich stood up and walked to Vash smiling... and then caressed his face. Did it was necessary, you, gaul?

Vash blushed and nodded.

"I knew it. It's just because... is my brother, we want him to be safe. You want to be a doctor to protect people and make them safe..."

"Alright then, this is set!" Mr. Edelstein nodded. "My final question has, I hope, an obvious answer. Roderich, will Mr. Zwingli talk? Will he be discreet and loyal to us instead of to his "friend" Arthur?" Mr. Edelstein addressed the question to his son but looked at Vash with piercing eyes.

Vash, who was looking to Roderich and about to answer him, looked at his father confused of having him talk about him as if he were not there.

"He will talk with me, we don't have secrets between us, do we?" Roderich asked Vash directly this time, without stopping caressing his face.

"I-I... o-of course not, you know I-I am your b-best friend and I would never betray you!" He whispered. Roderich smiled in accordance with it.

"Hmmm... good. I value loyalty. I'm glad you've found a good friend here too..."

Roderich smiled to his father so proud... (and all the latins are trying to hit their heads because no one are noticing what is Roderich doing)

German is too used to it. Of course, with Ludwig. Then, Gala left the bath in a vapor cloud, as usually.

"It was not Francis, it was Roderich" Mr. Edelstein told her and blushed a little because she was beautiful and well, PERFECT

"Oh! Roro! Good morning" she got closer to them and hugged, first Roderich, and then Vash, who blushed a bit with her too.

Well, she ruined a little the magic of Roderich seducing him to be a nazi spy.

Ugh! And in front to his father!

Yes, that is exactly why the latins are trying to punch someones face. German got closer to Gala and smiled placing his hands on her waist.

"So, are you friends with Vash?"

"I am, yes... he is very helpful" Mr. Edelstein nodded. "I'm going to get dressed."

"Ah, I'm glad you like him." Said Gala.

"He is useful" Answered German

"And sweet" she winked to Vash who bluuuushed again.

"Hmmm I don't care if he is sweet or not, he seems to be a good friend of Roderich's"

"It's important to be sweet and nice."

"If you are you, yes... he also seem to be quite tough, physically" Mr. Edelstein analyzed Vash making him quite uncomfortable.

"I don't know if he is stronger than Ludwig" Roderich pondered.

"He cannot be stronger than Ludwig, have you seen how much he trains?" commented Mr. Edelstein.

"He does it too, every morning."

Vash blushed even more every second... since they seem to continue talking about him as if he were not here.

"He is too short."

"But... he has... Vash, take off your shirt." Ordered Roderich.

"Whaaat?"

"Come on, just so my father can..."

"B-But..." Vash hesitated, but Mr. Edelstein got closer to him, curious.

"You don't have to be ashamed, you have a perfect body" Roderich assured.

"Come on, Mr. Zwingli, we are all curious" Great, Roderich, that almost doesn't make Vash nervous.

"Well, not me, because I saw it before, but..." pointed Roderich

Was it necessary to tell everyone that he had seen him naked? Vash blushed even more but very obedient, he started unbuttoning his shirt

Better that way, because Roddie was close to do it by himself

Oh, god. Vash finished unbuttoning but still kept the shirt closed with his hands.

Ok, you want a bit of fun, Vash, we know it.

No he doesn't, it's just... it's not that easy!

Roderich took the neck of the shirt and begun to open it

"R-Roderich..." he whispered opening his eyes even more.

He smiled and passed his hands through his chest... don't you want to kiss him too?

Mr. Edelstein looked at them a bit suspiciously with half closed eyes, although he was not able to point what was the problem. Vash shivered and got goosebumps in the chest.

"Do you see?" He asked. No, nobody can see because you have your hands still on it.

"Not really. Are you hiding something? A scar maybe?" Asked Mr. Edelstein thinking that that would explain everything.

"Hiding?" He asked without moving the hands. Well or maybe moving for Vash's chest.

"With your hands..."

"Eh? nein..."

Vash placed his hands above Roderich's softly and Mr. Edelstein turned to his wife to confirm if she couldn't see anything either.

She smiled which always meant she understood something he did not.

Roderich smiled to Vash because that means that he wasn't unconfortable. Vash looked at him with huge eyes.

"What's going on..." asked Mr. Edelstein in a whisper to His wife.

"Nothing, every thing it's OK" she smiled

Vash caressed Roderich's hands softly, completely immersed in a bubble with him. He only touched you!

Someone will take them out of the bubble?

"Roderich?!" called Mr. Edelstein suddenly, feeling a bit nervous.

"Mjm?"

"Are the rest of us going to see his chest of only you are going to touch him?"

"Ah, well, I like to do it, but... Ok" he smiled to his father and removed the hands.

Vash blinked and blushed and took a step back, trying to cover himself up again.

"No, no, come here..." Mr. Edelstein did a movement with his hand asking him to get closer to him "You do have good muscles."

"Don't be afraid, I'm just here" Roderich took his hand. Vash squeezed his hand and relaxed as aaaalways.

"Thank you, sir."

"You do not get these muscles in one day or with little exercise in the mornings!" assured Mr. Edelstein quite impressed.

"I told you" Roderich answered.

"Well certainly I see that Ludwig is no going to have it easy against him."

"Maybe I will make them fight, when he come" fight for your love, won't they? Vash says he will win.

"Fight... well, it could be a good idea. I can also offer him a job if he wants..."

"Do you want a job with my father?" Asked Roderich to Vash

"A-A job... with your father" Vash hesitated. He needed a job, he always needed a job. But... he was affraid of Roderich's father. "But I am studying now..."

"Yes... he can't leave the University"

"Well... once you are finished, then"

"Where do you work, sir? If I may ask" asked Vash, curious.

Roderich licked his lips. German looked at his son, a bit taken aback that he had not yet told his "best friend" of his work.

"You know he works for the army"

"Well, yes, but I wanted to know specifically what was he planning for me" explained Vash.

"To fight, of course, for the best army in the world."

Vash looked at Roderich, sideways.

"We... will see. Thank you, sir" he responded neutrally.

Mr. Edelstein took the combination of Vash being their new spy and Vash probably working with him as a "Vash is a new Ludwig". He even smiled a bit.

Roderich smiled again because that was a good answer and that's when someone knocked the door.

"Mein gott in himmel, finally. I am going to dress before I receive Francis. Vash, could you open the door, bitte?"

"Ah, yes, yes, sir" he quickly buttoned his shirt thinking again that he was a bit out of place.

Roderich got closer to his mother.

Vash opened the door, softly, and Francis raised his eyebrows when he saw him.


	36. Chapter 36

Vash opened the door, softly, and Francis raised his eyebrows when he saw him.

"Mon dieu, you two are quick" he protested a bit.

Arthur sould have raised his eyebrows too if he were paying attention to anything else apart of Francis.

Francis ran to hug his mother once inside of the room.

"Maman!" the overdramatic kid hugged her as if he had not seen her in a few weeks or months and of course she did the same in return.

Francis cried. Yes, cried. Because his father and brother had done and said aaaaaaawful things.

Arthur hestiated uncomfortable when he noticed that... he followed Francis until his family was.

Vash looked at him and blushed a bit, but he... felt the obligation of being nice wit hhim. Gays united.

"Hi, Arthur"

"A... Ah... Ehm..." the british hestiated.

"Come on in, I am glad you are here, then I am not the only foreigner here..."

"I'm not here! I'm leaving!" He said, looking sideways .Vash took him from the wrist and pulled him inside, closing the door.

"No! What are you doing!?"

"I need company here, and you need to show them that you are normal, come on... shh!"

"B-but... I'm normal! What are you insinuating?"

"I know, I know that you are normal. It's just that he... is... well, we will talk about this later. Please?"

"Come with me."

"I can't now, but... we can meet... on Monday."

"Why not?"

"Because they are here and I promised Roderich. But on Monday they will be gone!"

"Roderich can live without you."

"But his family is here, his mother. Where do you want us to go?"

"Far far away"

"This is really not convenient. Stay here and act normal..." Vash turned to the family.

"But..." Arthur looked them and smiled nerviously.

"But nothing, this is much more important than what you think!"

"What the hell?"

"Really! For you and for me... we have to be good and convince him"

"Convince him? I won't convince anyone."

"Shh, you will!"

"I have nothing to convince anyone!"

"Are you my friend?"

"What do you mean?"

"I need you to stay here, and I need you to be normal, I need him to... accept you."

"Why? He won't do it."

"He has to do it... come on, just stay here."

"Why does he have to do it?"

"Because... I need him to do it. And... I will explain it to you later, ok? Now you just... be normal!"

"It's because you want to marry Roderich?"

"What! No! SHhh!" he covered Arthur's mouth with his hand and paled. Marry Roderich! MARRY!? Arthur looked him raising his eyebrows. "Don't... don't say that! Please, please don't do it here"

"Is that, then?"

"N-Not exactly" Vash blushed deeply.

"But, does he love you?"

"He... I... I... i-it is complicated" Vash swallowed.

"Why?"

"He... is not aware."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, he is just... he is different, he is not like... your Francis."

"W-what? F-Francis is not mine!"

"Arthur, it is really not a good idea to discuss things here, I know... everything."

"No! You don't know anything!"

"We don't really need to discuss this here, shush! He is watching us!"

"Oh, my god!"

"Do something very manly... "

"What?"

"I don't know, we have to convince him that we are normal persons."

"But what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, do... smoke! Do you have a cigarette."

"What? No..."

"Go there, let's... get a drink."

"At half past eleven of the morning?"

"Help me then, Arthur!"

"But how?"

"If you help me, I will help you, and TRUST ME, you will need help!"

"Me? I don't want to marry Francis!"

"You... don't?"

"No! He is a school kid! And I hate him!"

"Ugh... then what the hell are you doing here? Are you a spy? If you are a spy they will kill you..."

"I'm not a Spy I was... I just... I... I was arguing something important with that idiot before he went to cry on his mother's arms!"

"Why is he crying?"

"Who knows? Because he is an insufferable and dramatic crybaby"

"I still think you are a spy" Vash looked at him confused.

"Who in the hell I could be spying?"

"Who the hell knows! Them?"

"I'm spying you to acusse you as a homosexual"

"Shut the hell up! I am NOT!"

Arthur smirked.

"We... are going to... wait for all of you downstairs!" assured Vash, taking Arthur by the arm and pulling him to the door.

"Roderich, could you take Vash's hand for a moment?" Welcome to the brit family, Vash, you are oficialy a friend of Arthur.

Vash blinked.

"What? Do you want me to come?" Asked Roderich.

"I-I... w-well..." he looked at Arthur a bit confused. "Yes?"

Arthur blinked because he was trying to make Vash blushed. Sorry, but taking Roderich's hand is like breathing air. Push him a little more.

"What are you doing?" asked Vash confused. "He should not come!"

"But if he comes you could kiss him a little in the intimacy"

"Whaaaat? No! Arthur!" There you go, blushed and hysterical.

Arthur smirked.

"So, what are you two doing?" Asked Roderich

"Arthur..." Vash warned him, suddenly scared.

"Planning to run away from your father."

"Why do you want to run away?"

"He is quite scary..." mumbled Vash not looking at Roderich.

"He is absolutely crazy" Arthur said. Roderich rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say that!" assured Vash. "B-But you have to agree with us that he is... well, capable of killing"

"What? Because he was a little relentless with Francis?"

"A little?" Vash looked at Arthur sideways.

"A little?" Asked Arthur too.

"He didn't do anything more than scold him" Roderich explained.

"He almost killed him!" yelled Arthur.

"Well... " Vash thought that was a little too much from Arthur.

"Did you see how he punched him? He is like a little girl!"

"He punched him?" Vash asked, surprised

"Yes!"

"You are as dramatic as him" comolained Roderich.

"Has your father ever punched you?"

asked Vash thinking that... well, if he ever punches Roderich, he would kill him...

"Of course not!" And he won't do it if he knows what suits him...

"Well that explains why he is crying, maybe"

Arthur blinked with that.

"He is crying because he is a dramatic" said Roderich and surprisely, Arthur agreed.

"Maybe, yes, but that doesn't make your father less... scary. I understand why Arthur wants to run away"

"Then will you run away with the gay?" Roderich asked.

"I'm not gay!" Arthur complained. Vash looked at Roderich and raised his eyebrows not expecting such a direct accusation.

"I was just convincing him to stay!"

"But you are saying that my father is scary and you understand that he wants to run away"

"I'm not gaaay!" Insisted Arthur

"I understand it but, I was still trying to tell him that for him is much more convenient to stay, so we all know that he is just a normal guy!"

Vash ignored Arthur, nervous

"Why would we wanted to know that he is a normal guy?" Roderich ignored him too.

"I'm a normal guy! I'm not gay!" Arthur almost jumped.

"Well, because you want to treat everyone fairly... you are a doctor, aren't you? If he is just a normal guy, even if he is gay, you couldn't hate him or your brother..."

"He is not normal if he is gay. He is sick."

Vash blushed and looked at his feet with the constant reminder.

"Well we all have to deal with sick people... and accept them. Don't we?"

"We have to cure him... and be sure that it isn't contagious"

Vash sighed.

"What if there is no cure. If there is only part of him... if he is that way and it is irreversible?"

"I'm not sick!"

"Well, then we should proceed as in a cronich disease"

"That means, just accept him. Even more if he is going to date your brother, we better only talk to him and just act normally around them, we will end up even forgetting that we think they are sick"

"No, I don't think that is the way we should proceed."

"And what is the way we should proceed...?"

"Put him in observation."

"Which is exactly what we are doing..."

"Yes."

"What about your brother... is he sick too? You called him..."

"Yes, but my mother forbade me to do experiments with him"

Vash sighed again reminded that he is a complete experiment for Roderich.

"Nobody will do experiments with me!" Complained Arthur again.

"You like experimenting a lot..." Vash whispered.

"Yes"

Vash looked at Arthur and thought that they didn't need to do any experiments with him, Roderich had him to do all his experiments... as soon as he found out he was the homosexual.

"Let's talk on Monday. Arthur"

"Anyways, I'm done" The british said.

"Done? Are you leaving?"

"Yes"

Vash was not impressed at all... he would have wanted to leave too if someone's brother were bragging about experiments with me as the test subject.

But then Francis, softly and sweetly, called Arthur, who hestiated for a moment.

Francis made a gesture with the hand urging him to come, smiling a bit although he still had reddened eyes. Arthur shook his head

Francis smiled to his mother and walked towards Arthur, who blushed and took a step back.

"Let's go"

"I'm not going with you!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I hate you!"

Francis looked at himintently.

"Do you hate him?" Roderich asked.

"Of course he doesn't" Said Francis.

"Of course I do!"

"Arthur!" Protested Francis because he didn't need him to do this right now.

"What? I do!"

Francis rolled eyes and crossed his arms. He felt he had exposed completely to him, all his family was here.

"Well... if you act like this while hating me, imagine you loved me... oh, the things you will do..."

"What? For sure you would notice if I loved you!"

"That's exactly what I notice right now, dear."

"What? No! You are wrong!" Arthur blushed again because a few seconds ago, he had been talking with a nazi, who wanted to do experiments with him becaue of this, and he was imagining his body full of electrodes while Roderich took notes and asked Francis to excite him.

Hmm... that doesn't sound that bad, huh?

Whaaat? It sounds horrible!

"I can keep saying things here, but I am sure papa and Roddie will not like them" he whispered to Arthur and winked.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" he put his hands on Francis' mouth, histerically.

Francis licked his hand softly, feeling again that he was in charge.

"Waaah!" He removed them

And I have to say that Mr. Edelstein felt nervous again and he had been here for almost only ten seconds. He grunted with Francis' attitude..

Francis jumped with his father's grunt and turned to him, scared again in one instant.

"What the hell is HE doing here?"

"Eh... don't worry, sir, I'm leaving"

"Papa... "

"Do not "papa" me, Francis, this is not respectful to me or your mother!" Mr. Edelstein turned to his wife again... he was not expecting having to be nice with Arthur SO soon, although he had promised her...

She took Francis by his shoulders and stared at his husband

"A-Arthur... I believe my son and my wife would like you to stay and have lunch with us... "

"W-What?" Arthur almost pissed himself with that.

"I also think I should... get to know you better, so it will not hurt anyone. Just do not touch my son."

"NOBODY IS GOING TO MAKE EXPERIMENTS WITH ME!"

Mr. Edelstein blinked. I mean, this boy was quite crazy

Just quite?

Ok, ok... completely crazy.

"I am inviting you to have lunch with us, which is way more than I should considering your attitude in the morning... and now... you yell at me?"

"I'm not going on a date with him! I knew him yesterday and he is a little kid! I hate him! I'm not prepared for a lunch with all his family"

Francis sighed.

"I told you that we could meet after lunch and you were only whining!"

"I'm not going to date you!"

"Date?! Verdammt!" protested Mr. Edelstein pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why can't you two be friends like Roderich and Vash?!"

"You are ALREADY dating me!" pointed out Francis.

"What?" yelled Arthur.

"We are already... friends or whatever papa wants us to be. You linked your life with mine and there is nothing you can do!"

"I'm not... I didn't... I..."

"Mr... What's your last name, british boy?" asked Mr. Edelstein

"Kirkland" answered Roderich.

"Well, Mr. Kirkland. Are you going to come with us, or are you going to disappear from my sight?"

Francis frowned to Arthur because they were STILL discussing this, in front of everyone.

"I-I..."

"He is coming, papa..." Francis decided.

"What? No!"

"Arthur!"

"What?" He was yelling all the time. Francis got a step closer and took his hand, squeezing it.

"No!" He tried to let let go, not knowing what to do.

"What do you want?" he asked softly.

"To leave!"

Francis sighed again.

"Can I see you later?" he asked again, almost in a whisper. Arthur's heart was beating as he had been running a maraton.

"No!"

Francis looked at him, sadly.

If he wasn't so histerical, he could start to regret just now.

"Ok, then. Go" Francis raised his hand and pointed to the door. He had the most wonderful night of all nights, he felt a fantastic connection with someone, he felt loved... Arthur had fought for him against his father! And now he was being stupid, he was humiliating him in front of his family and he didn't even know why... and to be he was also really scared at the moment to even think of Arthur's feelings. Too scared to think straight. He wanted Arthur to... at least give him hope, and he was not doing it. Maybe Arthur was also too scared of his father... yes, for sure it was his father's fault! It was easier to think that it was his father's fault than to think that Arthur didn't really love him.

Arthur looked the door and swallowed

"Four o'clock" Francis whispered.

He blushed more but didn't move. Mr. Edelstein grew more impatient waiting for Arthur and his son to decide.

"Let's go, Gala" he decided taking her by the arm and making Roderich a gesture to ask him to move

Roderich went for Vash's hand who took it without complaining, of course.

"I hate these ridiculous scenes" commented Mr. Edelstein to his wife. "Come on, tell our son to come with us."

"Francis..." she asked. Francis looked at his mother a bit disappointed. "Come on"

Francis looked at Arthur sideways and... started walking towards his mother, hoping that Arthur would follow.

Arthur looked them as a puppy in the rain. Francis returned for him and took his hand, then pulled him to come with them.

And agaaaaaaaaain he started to complain because he did,'t want to go.

(And that is how German will go out to have a stroll in the university with his two gay sons and their couples)


	37. Chapter 37

Mr. Edelstein had forgotten a bit about his younger son, preferring to focus, quite happily, on the eldest one and the wonders (sort of) of his school. For sure this place was smaller and less majestic than the schools in Austria, but Roderich was adapted... and safer than back home.

So when he saw Arthur run away and Francis screamed after him he just thought that probably Francis had just written the end of another chapter of his over dramatic love life. He looked sideways to his wife and continued listening to Roderich, now about his teachers.

"Where are we eating?" He asked.

"Yesterday we ate on the University bar" Gala answered.

"Was it good?"

"Non!"

"Oh... why?"

To be honest Vash rolled eyes a bit because nothing seemed to be good enough for anyone in this family...

"I said the same the firts time, maman, but after a while, you will be used to the cheese and the simple recipes."

"But it is not simple to make the cheese!" Vash interrupted Roderich.

"Anyways, nothing could be compared with the cuisin françoise" Said Gala.

"I do not mind simple food, to be honest. I would love a good beer today" German smiled. "But yes, you are right, Roderich you must miss our cook being here. What do you usually eat?"

"Do you eat French food every day? Made by a cook?" Vash looked at Roderich quite impressed. Why do you still get impressed, dear?

"Yes, I miss it, because it's everything about basically cheese. And... well, how difficult could be put milk in a box with some mushrooms and let the nature be?"

"It's not just like that! We have several types of cheese and each one is unique, it takes time and it is not easy to prepare"

"With several types of mushrooms and yeast"

"Well yes, but you could not prepare it!"

"Can't I?"

"No, you don't have the strength to move the milk, or the recipes that are usually passed inside families for generations., the cheese you eat has a history and many loving hands doing it before you can eat it"

"As yours?" Roderich smiled.

"Yes, like mine! I can prepare perfect cheese"

"And when will I taste one made by you?"

"If you go home with me one day"

"Maybe you could ask to your sister that send us one"

"I could write her, yes. But I will not tell her that it is for you!"

"Send her my best regards"

Gala, by the way, went to Francis to ask what happened

"I will not tell her anything from you!"!

And hopefully Gala will give Francis good advice on what to do.

"Vash don't want me as his brother in law" Roderich explained to his father.

"Oh... why is that?" Mr. Edelstein asked, quite surprised.

"My... sister is younger than Roderich, she is still too small to be thinking on these things"

"Oh, well, when I met Mrs. Edelstein she was young too..."

"She is like three years younger, he is an exaggerated"

"I'm not! I just... she is pure, like an angel, she doesn't need a man like you!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Mr. Edelstein.

"Roderich doesn't even know her, sir" Vash looked at Mr. Edelstein, then turned to Roderich. "Stop trying to make her imagine that you will be good for her if you will not!"

"Vash thinks that his nephews will sprout from the earth"

German laughed.

"I don't... I don't think that! I just don't want them to be... I don't want you to be... part of this!"

"So you have to admit your problem is not her purity... it"s me"

"My problem is... it isn't... it..."

"I think he is just jealous, Roderich" said Mr. Edelstein. Vash looked at him with his mouth open in horror. He also blushed.

"Why?... Because I... believe me, all of us would have preferred that Francis were a girl."

"Well that's true" admitted Mr. Edelstein. "But what I mean is that, if he is your best friend, and you get married you two will not be able to go out and flirt with girls, for example"

"Anyways we aren't so much of go and flirt, are we?"

"Ah, no? Why is that?" Asked Mr. Edelstein. "You were quite success back home, not precisely like your brother but. Is it the same case than at home? No girl is clever enough, or beautiful enough?"

"Yes, well, yesterday I tried to talk with some at the bar, but... you know, they were like..." he did a gesture to explain.

"Not enough for my Roderich... yes, I can understand that" German laughed again.

"They were what? I didn't see you talking to anyone!" protested Vash

"You were dancing with my mother"

Vash blushed.

"Dancing with my wife, huh? Well, I prefer her to dance with Mr. Zwingli than with the rest of the men she usually attracts."

"Anyways... we passed the day with our teacher."

"The one you said I should meet?"

"Yes."

"We should meet him... although it is Sunday, I guess it is his off day."

"Anyways he usually stays in the University, I think."

"Do you know where does he stay or live or where can he be?"

Roderich looked at Vash.

"Well... Scott said the other day he were home all day when he wasn't giving lessons, and he mentioned casually where it is." The swiss answered

"Maybe we can visit him."

"Wouldn't it be a bit... well, I don't know. If you want I can lead you there."

"What do you say?" Roderich asked to his father.

"Let's go" decided him.

"Maybe mutter should come."

"Let me tell her... Gala?"

She was talking with Francis. Mr. Edelstein got closer to them.

"Are you better now?" She was asking him

Francis nodded softly and smiled a bit, kissing her cheek. She hugged him and looked her husband.

"Roderich says he wants us to go to meet one of his teachers. Are you coming?"

"Yes."

"Good. Francis... are you coming too or..." he paused still looking at Gala just to confirm if he was doing anything wrong.

"Do you want to come?" Asked her hugging him.

"I... maybe I should return to the hotel maman."

"No, I don't want you to be alone."

"I'll go. But... Roddie wants you to make fun of that teacher that was so interested in you" Francis sighed.

"Roro, come here and take your brother's hand. He is sad and needs to be cheer up."

"Mamaaaan" Francis protested. "I don't want to take his hand" What he just said!

"We are not babies, maman" Francis sighed.

"Come on, boys... for me" she asked.

"He said awful things, maman" Francis didn't tell her this before.

"What things?"

"Things. I don't want to talk to him anymore because he doesn't... he... well..."

"Rodie?"

"He was doing awful things, he deserved it."

"I didn't deserve it! You were offensive and broken my heart!"

"You were disrespectful and selfish and broken my stomach."

"I didn't say anything offensive to you, I told you, you are just like me, and you said... it was enough with papa saying it, you said it just because! And... you don't love me anymore"

"I didn't love you before neither. And OBVIOUSLY I'm not like you. I didn't DO offensive things on your bed."

Francis looked at him with the mouth open, completely heart broken. Roderich glared him with his arms crossed, relentless.

"Y-you... I... I love you, you are my brother... why don't you love me?" he was even shaking. (Spain where are youuuuuu?)

"Because you do that things without thinking in anybody else! Why do you need to go to bed with one student of my campus? You have all the girls you want! Everybody loves you! This was only to make me angry because I left home!"

"Why would YOU left home and left me there! You like them all, and I hate them but you are out of there and I'm still stuck there! I only thought that if I came here you could share with me, even just for a moment, a part of you perfect life! But you only hate me!"

"Because I'm not grandfather's boy like you. And I can't go to war, I need useful studies. Anyways, you came here and I introduced you to my friends, I share with you my classrooms and my room and how do you answered? Taking, as always, all what you want and then blaming on me all your problems"

"You are awful! And I still love you! I love you very, very much!" Francis was crying... again.

"Well, you need more than share my blood to deserve my love."

"Rodieee" Gala entreated to his son, hugging Francis.

"I don't only share your blood! I share you life!" Francis was sobbing, openly and dramatically.

"No, you obviously don't. You took a very very very different choice in some point. That is obvious."

"You became evil, and awful, and... you are saying horrible things! You cannot think those things! You are my brother!"

"Again... I were you brother when you weren't a selfish and... an homosexual."

Vash closed his eyes with that declaration. Francis just stood there, as if Roderich had kicked him or punched him.

"And don't forget that IT makes me sad and brokes my heart"

"You are also a homosexual, and you are blind! If I were you, Vash, I would run away because he, one day would love you, and the other day would DESTROY you!" Francis yelled, before going away.

Roderich rolled eyes and Gala followed Francis, worried.

"Please, Vash, forgive my brother, he is obviously sick and doesn't have any idea of what is saying"

"Don't worry about me..." whispered Vash thinking that one day Roderich is going to hate him too...

"He is AWFUL, maman, AWFUL! He cannot say those things! And he feels that way! It's papa's fault! I hate them, I hate nazis!" yelled Francis.

"Shhhhhh" Gala asked for some calm.

"He doesn't love me anymore! He hates me, maman! He means it!" Dear god, he is making a hell of a drama.

"Shhhh he is not talking seriusly, he is only hurt."

"He is talking seriously, maman. He will never love me again, he... he said he... he... he" Francis sobbed. Everything was falling apart. "He is stupid, he hates me for something HE IS!"

"He is not hating you, he is just frustrated, and don't know how to deal with it... and you father don't help with his way of think."

Francis wanted to believe it, he really did.

"P-papa said I was the disgrace of the family... and Roddie said it too. They both think it" he had not told Gala that part either.

"You know he is always doing the things like your father... and your father isn't always... right" she sighed.

"You should tell papa how Roderich REALLY is, maman. He only thinks he is perfect because he believes he is like him, that he'll get a girl... but Roddie will not, he is even worse than me, he's never been interested in one! It is not fair that he is seen as perfect and I'm seen like a disgrace!"

"You know that papa doesn't feel that things, is imposible to make him understand... no one of you are a disgrace"

"Where did they sleep last Night?" Francis frowned.

"Who?"

"Vash and Roddie. Were they here? Did something happen? I'm going to tell papa."

"Francis..."

"I'm going to tell him that his perfect Roderich is a fag TOO, and that he also deserves his hate!"

"Francis... don't you think that your brother's situation with Vash and your father is hard enough?"

"Is he thinking of how hard is MY situation with papa and Arthur?

She sighed, because all of this was going out of her control.

"Why can't he be nice... like he was with me when we were kids? I don't want them to hate me, maman..." he looked at her in despair, always so sensitive and fragile.

"I know, but... I think he is just scared."

"I'm scared too, maman, how... how can I fix this?"

"Maybe he will change when he notices that he loves Vash."

"If I were Vash I wouldn't be too hopeful" Francis sighed. "You should help him open his eyes!"

"I'll try, I'll try"

"He is stupid" he added. "I don't want to go with them anymore, I am going after Arthur"

"Don't say it..." She looked him saddly

"Don't give me that look, maman"

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"Nooon, non. Don't be sad, please. I'll go with you if you want"

"I don't want you to be hurt..."

"You cannot control if I'm hurt because of them, but I can control if you are hurt because of me... " he smiled and hugged her. She hugged him in return. "We will be back home tomorrow, and there will be no Roddie, and papa will be at work, and... I will prepare us a Soupe a l'oignon, and we'll open a bottle of wine, one from grand papa's, and we will talk and hug and we will be fine" he promised her.

"I know... je t'aime, mon chou"

"Je t'aime aussi, maman"

"Do you want to go to find Arthur?"

"Don't you think I should?" He asked, blushing a bit.

"Yes, let's go, we will go tomorrow, don't waste your time"

Francis smiled and laughed, nervously

"Wish me luck... any advice?"

"Just... be yourself and for sure he will love you."

Francis nodded and smiled, hopeful. She kissed him softly in the lips and caressed his face.

"Thank you, maman... for not hating me"

"I never ever ever could hate you"

"I know" dear lord with you both, you will only be apart for a few hours!

Anyway, Francis run away. Finally!


	38. Chapter 38

I am sure in the meantime Mr. Edelstein and Roderich are... strongly criticizing Francis... She returned after saying goodbye to Francis.

"Finally!" Mr. Edelstein smiled. She smiled in return.

"We were about to leave, I thought you were going with Francis..."

"No, it's better if he goes alone."

"Well... too much drama for the day..."

She sighed.

"Let's forget about Francis for a while, would we... I want to meet this Roderich's teacher he seeems to be very fond of him" Or you...

"Do you really want to meet him for that?"

"Well..." he blushed a little and cleared his throat. "Not necessarily."

"Well...

"I am just curious. Wouldn't you be curious if you could meet a girl that is interested in me... although no one is interested in me, but you understand the idea."

"You never notice when a woman is interested on you, anyways."

"Don't be cruel!" he laughed. "I noticed that you were interested in me, didn't I?" I'm sure you forced her a bit...

"After the third kiss..."

"Well, I needed to be sure..."

She laughed.

"I will be good with this... professor. If you think about it, it is good for him to know that I... exist. Did you tell him about me?"

"Of course, he knows I'm married."

"Good, then it will not be a surprise."

"Well I don't think that he was waiting for you today."

"He was probably waiting for you..."

"Mmm... no, I don't think so."

"It's a joke... I hope."

She sighed again becaus it is a bit bitter

"Would you... prefer that we didn't go?" Mr. Edelstein looked at her, serious.

"Yes..." And that's how Gauls always get away with things.

"Then we... should not go. But I thought that Roderich wanted me to meet him not for the same reasons I have."

"No? Why did he want you to meet him?"

"I don't know, because he is a good teacher?

"Mmmm... I don't think so, but he has some... project with Vash for his class."

"A project? About what?"

"Roderich, what is this project you have with Vash?" Gala asked to her son.

"What?"

"Your mother is telling me that you have an important project!" Mr. Edelstein said, merrily.

"Ehm... about what?"

"With this teacher of yours you wanted to visit. Is it an important project? You did not write me about it!"

"Well... yes... it's just a... class project like every one else's, but this is with Vash's colaboration"

"Oh, tell me about it. Are you two doing the research?"

"Yes" Roderich looked Vash's sideways

Vash... could not believe AGAIN that this conversation was taking place. D.

"What's the topic?" Asked Mr. Edelstein

"The human sexual arousal"

Mr. Edelstein eyebrows... went up to the sky. Roderich looked at him so cynical.

"Oh... i-interesting" his father mumbled, blushing.

"Yes... is the kind of subjects we study on medicine"

"Y-Yes, I-I see... Ehm... well, and you discuss these topics with your professor?"

"Yes... we call it lessons"

"I didn't know you... well, I thought you could learn about bones and injures before... those other things"

"Yes, but these are other subjects"

"I get it..." Mr. Edelstein mumbled. "Ehm... do you reallly think it is necessary to go and see your teacher of... these kind of topics?"

"We can see other teachers if you want, but they aren't interested in mutter"

"Your mother doesn't want me to meet him."

"Of course not."

"Why do you say "of course" that way?"

"Because it is obvious she doesn't want you to meet him"

"It is not obvious, she doesn't have anything to hide, I know he was interested in her"

"Well... Ok, then, do you want to lunch?"

Mr. Edelstein blushed a bit, looking Gala sideways and thinking if he shouldn't meet this man and trust his son instead of doing whatever Gala said. He sighed.

"Take us to the most decent restaurant around, please. I will invite you" take us to the restaurant where Dr. Wallace Hughes is eating, please. Much more natural.

"Vash?" Asked Roderich like he was... giving him the honor but a little bossy.

"Me? I have only eaten in the university cafeteria, I really do not know any other place" Vash looked at Roderich, concerned. "Maybe we can.. well, I don't know, I am sure there are other good restaurants around."

"You are the swiss"

"But I am not from here... I can ask if you like."

"OK, go and ask" random pompous gesture to hurry him.

Vash frowned a bit. Bossy Roderich was not the best version of Roderich.

But hell.. frowning, he went to ask.

Well... Vash returned with the information, walking fast as usual, just a couple of minutes later.

"Before you say anything... remember which was my mother's hotel, so nothing about goatherds restaurants" asked Roderich raising a finger.

"Don't call me a goatherd! And I never... I... ugh! Roderich! I am not going to propose anything like that!"

"I hope it"

"I have never taken you to a place with goats! Or anything like it! They told me how to get to a fancy restaurant. FANCY... expensive, but fancy. Like your mother!"

"You don't need to take me to a place with goats to know that you migth take me to a cabain in the mountain if I don't warn you"

"W-W-What do you have against cabins in the mountain! And it is not the same to take you there than to take your parents!" even if he protested he blushed deeply, because the cabin talk was about his wedding night!

"So, would you take me if we were alone?"

"I... Maybe. Just to make you angry."

"Why do you want to make me angry?"

"Because you want to make ME angry with this goatherd thing!" And because you look oh so beautiful when you are angry... and so dangerous. I want to kiss you while you are angry... and while you are happy...

"Well... maybe I wouldn't be angry then... Maybe I would be pleased"

"Oh, so now you are pleased while I am angry?"

"As always" Roderich smiled.

"That's not true! Or maybe it is... but this is not what we are discussing! You always say things as if I really were a goatherd, and I am not!"

The austrian laughed

"Don't laugh!" good Roderich, GOOD! "I am not a goatherd, I am the son of an important doctor and a wonderful nurse!"

"And you like goats and cheese."

"Well yes, but... you like cheese too!"

"Well... yes."

"You don't like cheese that much?!" Vash opened his mouth. "Why do you want to taste my cheese?! Just to say... "is... well, simple cheese"

"Just... to make you angry." Roderich quoted. Vash crossed his arms.

"That's not... very nice of you!"

"Well, you started with it."

"I did not! Taking you to a mountain cabin for our ho..." Vash stopped himself, covering his mouth with both hands.

"Our what?"

"Nothing!" the blonde started walking faster.

"No, you were going to say something"

"No! Forget it!"

"If you are planning something for my birthday, you should know that it's the next week."

Vash stopped completely and turned the head to look at him with wide open eyes.

"N-Next... that's it!"

"Well... I'm just saying."

"You just ruined the surprise" Vash blushed.

"Me? You almost said it! Anyways... Ludwig will come the next weekend, so we can't go anywhere."

"Oh..." he frowned but... well, he didn't have money to take Roderich to a cabin... He actually should have saved much more to buy him a present. He was inventing that but now he had to actually buy him something!

"Maybe for oktoberfest, if you want." They cannot go to a cabin in the mountains to get drunk and have a lot of homosexual sex... can them?

With his German love, yes, it's celebrated since 1810. Yes, they can. Gosh! Stop giving vash ideas!

"Are you going to celebrate your birthady in a cabin on the mountains?" Asked Gala then.

"I think so, Vash is saying that he will take me." Roderich answered and Vash blushed deeply.

"Take YOU to a cabin in the mountains? Oh, I'd like to see that. Is he going to carry you?" asked Mr. Edelstein.

"Well, maybe we could use a horse to arrive" Roderich said.

"Oh, that sounds super romantic, we should go to a cabin in the mountains some weekend" she asked to her husband.

"Romantic" repeated Mr. Edelstein and lowered his voice. "Maybe we could make that baby girl in the mountains."

Vash started to think... he will need a lot of money to rent a horse, and a cabin in the mountains. But maybe if he works at nights this week. The word "romantic" said by Mr. Edelstein cut his thoughts.

"Yes... when are you going to have a free weekend?" Gala asked.

"I don't think I'll get many free weekends in the next few months..."

She seemed disappointed.

"Well, maybe we can pay some part of your present, Vash, as a gift"

"P-Pay!" Vash was truly surprised, it was as if she could read his mind. "That... I... I-I..."

"Well, we have to give a present to Roro too."

"I also think a cabin here must be cheap... I need to get a weekend off" Mr. Edelstein concluded

"Well, but not in the same weekend" added Roderich.

"T-That might... help. Thank you, Mrs. Edelstein."

"Nein!" Mr. Edelstein blushed a bit. "Or we will need two cabins"

"Thank you, we prefer too don't hear you trying to give me a sister"

"Roderich!" that was his father.

"It's the turth, vater."

"Well I prefer not to hear you talking about us trying to give you a sister, thank you!"

"Well... Ehm... going back to the payment of the cabin..." whispered Vash.

"Of course not, if you want to talk about sex you are with your wrong son."

"Well you seem now to be the expert in human arousal..." German smiled, teasing his son.

"I am" he raised his chin, so proud.

"Well I don't have any problems in that department..." Mr. Edelstein admitted, blushing more but still smiling.

"Don't you? So how long does it take you to get erected? And how much time you can keep it that way?"

Ok, ok, Roderich wins. Vash looked at Roderich with an open mouth.

"W-What?" stuttered Roderich's father

"Because I took some notes about our subject of study... and I want to compare with a healty man."

"Oh, you really pretend that I answer you that! Ehm..."

"Of course... I would have asked Francis if he weren't..."

German cleared his throat soundly and looked sideways at his wife,m. If he lied... she would correct him. She smiled to him.

"Vater, it is for medical purposes! Don't look her"

"Ehm... well. I-I would... say that... it doesn't take too long. Normal time."

"Normal time doesn't mean anything to me."

"Ehm... it depends on a few things."

"I know."

"F-For example, for how long I haven't seen your... mother."

"Mmmm... what do you think?" Roderich asked to Vash.

"R-Roderich..." he whispered.

"Yes?"

"Do we really need to talk about this with your father?" he asked, blushing.

"Well... I think if we collect data of more than one man, we could contrast it better."

"But aren't you embarassed to know these things about him..."

"No. Since I'm asking as a doctor, not as his son."

"What are you whispering there?" asked Mr. Edelstein getting nervous. Roderich smiled to him.

"Ehm... so..."

"About that kind of information."

"Well do not whisper about that or I will stop answering your questions!"

"You didn't ever start."

"Well... I can go on just because you need it for school, but... do not whisper!" He warned them.

"Ok, ok" Roderich raised his hands, inocent.

"And question correctly"

"What do you mean?"

"Ask one easy direct question at time."

"Ok, how long does it take you to get excited?"

"I-I would say... ehm... as an average... a minute..." he looked at his wife, sideways

again.

"We aren't timing him, mon chou."

"Do you think you could do it in the future?"

"T-take... the time? isn't it enough for you just to have an approximate?"

"This is scientific research, vater."

"Alright, alright. I do not have a precise answer for you either on regards of how long... it endures. But I can tell you it is a long time!"

"Again, I need the exact time or we will need another healty man to try."

German blushed.

"I believe you do not realize that measuring the time is not precisely easy..."

"You are a healthy man, mon chou" pointed Gala.

"Although he does not have sex... or do you?" Mr. Edelstein looked at him intently

"W-What?" Roderich blushed.

"No, but he could be aroused anyways" added Gala.

Vash blushed again thinking of Roderich's... arousal rubbing against his leg... and his hand. The soft and sleeky sensation of his manhood against him. His breath on his ear. Oh... dear. He felt that the temperature had risen.

"Maybe you could time yourself, is what I say" explained Gala "what do you think, Vash?"

"I wasn't thinking of anything like that!"

Vash yelled a little, guilty and blushed.

"What?" Roderich was still blushed.

"I mean, you are part of my son's research, you do think it could help you?"

"We will not compare each other! What are you saying!?" Vash stop yelling, please.

"Who is your test subject?" asked Mr. Edelstein not reading the atmosphere at all. "You need to compare a man in the same circumstances."

"A-anyway, I prefer to ask Ludwig for that help."

"We can try and measure my time... do you think it is enough?" Mr. Edelsein whispered to Gala.

"Yes, but... don't tell him, for now."

"Why? You want him to believe that his father finishes in just a second and does not satisfy his mother?"

"No, because I prefer that he experiments and knows about his own body."

"Hopefully he will not experiment with any woman."

"He will do if he wants."

"No, he will wait until he finds a good woman to be married."

"So..." Gala tried to push them a little.

"This is the restaurant..." declared sighed with that answer.

"Anyways, Roro, you will only see Ludwig for a few times, I don't know if it will be enough."

Vash took Roderich's hand and squeezed it a little.

"I don't want Ludwig to know that I am sick..." the swiss whispered.

"He won't know."

"But how are you going to... do it? Don't you think..."

"What?"

"You could do it. Both... "

"Both what?"

"You and me..." he blushed "let's talk about it later..."

Roderich swallowed a little and nodded. Vash squeezed his hand and blushed because he had just proposed that whatever Roderich did to him... he would do the same... And he nodded.

That means that... you are ALLOWED to do to him whatever he do to you. Which is quite dangerous too!

Nah, he actually nodded to talk about it later.

That's what we thought in the first place! Do not mess with us!


	39. Chapter 39

So they entered to the restaurant behind Mr. and Mrs. Edelstein. Vash grunted.

Yes, he grunted!

So sweet. Well... when they came in the restaurant, the first to... smell the british aroma, was Gala.

I don't smell like a goat! I am not a goatherd!

Ahm... Vash, BRITISH aroma.

Oh... ugh. Shut up!

Which is some mixture of sweat, tea, alcohol, and broken dreams... Said Scott.

Wallace did not notice them, eating calmly and enjoying the absolutely delicious food that they served here (according to him at least.)

Was he alone? Well... of course he was, forget the question.

He was not alone, he was with his broken dreams. And not less important... with his alcohol.

That was part of him. His only permanent lover. His only lover...

He took his glass and emptied it, just because we are talking about it.

Emptied like his heart and like Scott's head.

Scott, if you want to eat with him, just go! Gala narrating

Scott declines because he was trying to flirt with the head of the secretaries of the University, so he was flitting arround the Offices. (The boss of the secretaries, who bens his age)

I am sorry Wallace, but you will die aloooone!

Well... no, because if she ask him, he will take that place as assistant teacher.

Oh, he should, then they could marry as Gala said.

No! Not them! Stop messing around!

Well... if Gala doesn't say or do anything... Wallace will continue eating and drinking without any notice.

No, Gala just sighed and squeezed stronger his husband's arm.

"Is everything ok?" asked Mr. Edelstein.

"Yes" she kissed him and Mr. Edelstein raised his eyebrows...

"Ehm... "

She smiled and leaded him to a table

"The place is nice. Quite small, though..." Mr. Edelstein looked around, once they were seated at the table.

"Well, anyways" she smiled.

Vash helped (don't ask) Roderich with his chair before sitting himself, looking around.

"Ok... let's see..." Mr. Edelstein reviewed the menu.

"Isn't that..." started Vash pointing towards their british professor...

"Mmm?" Asked Roderich.

"Look there... "

"Oh!" Roderich raised his eyebrows.

"What do you think?"

"We are very lucky"

"It is weird that he's here..."

"Why? He eats like anybody else... and... we want to meet him."

"But this is an expensive restaurant... "

"Maybe is his birthday"

Vash sighed thinking that it would be awful that it were his birthday.

"Hopefully it is not... we should not bother him"

"What you would do?"

"Nothing, sit here and eat and not even say hello."

"Don't be such a social misfit."

"It is not that, he is here, I am sure he does not want us to bother him."

"Maybe he doesn't want to eat alone."

"He would be here with his friend Scott!"

"Maybe Scott has a date with someone else."

Vash sighed looking at his professor.

"Do you really think Scott is his only friend?" he asked worryingly.

"Could be... but what about the other teachers?"

"See? For sure if he is here alone it is because he wants."

"Mmm, well, he can say that to us"

"Us? Are we going to talk with him?"

"Aren't we?"

Vash wasn't sure, to be honest

C

"Dr. Hughes!" Roderich waved his hand to him.

Wallace rolled eyes not recognizing the voice but thinking that, of course, this had to be one of his students... wasn't it supposed that the students were poor and didn't have money to come here for lunch? He didn't want to solve questions today. SO, he didn't turn around as if he hadn't heard Roderich.

"He is not looking us"

"Maybe he didn't hear you, not everyone has such a great ear as you do... Dr. Hughes!" Vash called him again

This time he turned around to see them

"Dr. Hughes Ohhh!"

"Hello!" said Roderich waving again.

Dr. Hughes, blushed ridiculously looking directly to Mrs. Edelstein.

"He-Hello... I... wasn't expecting to see you here..."

"Do you want to join us?" asked Roderich

Gala stared at him for a second, and then looked to his husband.

"I don't want to be a nuisance..." Wallace cleared his throat and stood up anyway.

Mr. Edelstein looked at his wife, sideways

"You aren't" answered Roderich

Dr. Hughes walked to the table.

"Ehm... I just finished my soup" he explained, ignoring for a moment the fact that Gala was sitting there with another man. "I guess I could be moved here. Ehh... Mrs. Edelstein. Good afternoon."

"Allô" said Gala samiling to him. He smiled too, and stared at her a bit longer than he should, blushing again.

"Ehm... I believe we have not been introduced..." pointed out Mr. Edelstein.

"Would you like to meet my father" said Roderich in a question formulation but in an afirmative way.

"Your father" Dr. Hughes' smile froze. Not because he didn't suspected it, but... well... now Roderich had confirmed it. Not that he didn't know about his existence, but his presence here made it clear that whatever stupid illusion he had with Gala, it was indeed... stupid.

Gala smiled to him again, a little forced.

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Edelstein. Your sons and of course your wife have talked a lot about you. I am professor Hughes," Wallace added, politely, offering him his hand.

Roderich stared to his mother, who sighed saddly without looking him at the eye.

"Professor Hughes" now was the turn of Mr. Edelstein to repeat, particularly interested. "You should sit with us, I would like you to tell me how my son is doing... among other things"

"Ehm... thank you" Wallace considered that this was... quite awful to be honest. He still couldn't stop thinking of the kiss and now he had to... sit here. Ugh. Maybe the two whiskeys he had already drunk were not enough.

So, no more than three minutes later, Dr. Hughes was sitting in hell... I mean, in the Edelstein's table, quite nervous because now that he looked Mr. Edelstein closer he was BIG and had this do-not-mess-up-with-my-wife-or-I-will-break-your-teeth look on his face that made Wallace think that coming here to eat was the worst idea ever.

"And... where is Scott?" asked Gala to make conversation.

"He had other plans... I mean, I don't... he... it is not that we eat together daily or anything like that..." Wallace blushed.

"You should..."

"I think he wanted to be alone with a girl, Mrs. Edelstein" Wallace did not dare to look at her while saying that, but again it was important that she stopped thinking that he and Wallace could be a couple. "Ehm... when did you get here?"

"Not soon enough for what I see..." mumbled Mr. Edelstein quite agressively, frowning.

"He came this norning for a familiar urgency" said Roderich.

"Oh, nothing serious, I hope" Wallace looked at Roderich.

"Well... serious enough to make him come. For something that happened yesterday."

Mr. Edelstein placed an arm on the back of Gala's chair, just to give a stronger message to this man.

"I am sorry, hopefully, Mr. Edelstein, you were able to solve the family urgency" Wallace smiled, aware of the movement and honestly hoping that the family urgency was not Gala kissing him. He looked at her in the eye for a second and she looked away.

Wooonderful. In a way, Wallace was thankful that Scott were not here, he was sure he would be laughing his head of.

"Yes, yes... I solved everything..." Mr. Edelstein nodded. "Why don't you talk to me about the subject we have in common?"

"Ahm... the... subject we have in common..." Wallace cleared his throat not thinking of Roderich, even for a second.

No one is thinking of Roderich except Vash.

Vash is not thinking of Roderich!

Of course he is, everybody knows.

Noooo!

Yes, because he is not paying attention to the conversation. He is paying attention to his beautiful violet eyes.

"Yes, you know what I am talking about" Mr. Edelstein smiled, now moving his hand to his wife's shoulder.

"Ehh... mmm... well, yes, yes... I can guarantee you that this... this is not exactly as you think" Wallace moved on his place, eeeeven more nervous. Gala looked at her husband sideways.

"Isn't it? All of them have told me quite a lot of things about it, even things that are a bit... uncomfortable" continued Mr. Edelstein, kind of talking about his son's work on regards of the sexual arousal. Or his wife.

"O-Oh... W-Well... I don't... ehhhm... know what they told you but..." Wallace was sweating now. Gala caressed her husband's chest.

Movement that, of course, fulfilled its purpose. Mr. Edelstein relaxed almost immediately and looked at her directly.

"Are you Ok?"

Wallace was a lot of things, but he was not precisely brave. Or strong. He stood up and excused himself saying that he needed to go to the toilet.

"I... I am fine" Mr. Edelstein whispered. "I was about to lose my mind, though"

"Why?"

Mr. Edelstein looked at Dr. Hughes as he ran away to the restroom.

"Maybe I would never realize if a woman were interested in me... but I am sure I know when a man is interested in you."

"Do you think it?"

"Don't you? He was looking at you all nervous. I have interrogated enough prisoners in my life to be sure he was thinking perverse things of you... maybe yesterday you gave him a wrong impression."

"I told him about you."

"I know... and actually, I always feel so proud of... knowing that other men envy me" he smiled even more. Your caress was useful Gala.

She kissed him in the lips for a moment.

"Let me go to the toilet"

German licked his own lips, still smiling.

"Alright..." he stood up gallantly.

She went to the bathroom to find Wallace. Who was shaking a bit there, to be honest.

When she opened the door of the men's bathroom and Wallace jumped about two meters.

"Are you Ok?"

"Oh my GOD! I thought you were your husband!"

"I... I'm sorry."

"N-No... No. Don't be sorry. He is just... scary. Are you ok? Please tell me I did not get you into any trouble.."

"I'm OK. I'm sorry you have to... meet him in that circumstances."

"Well.. the truth is that I did not expect to meet him, and if I met him I wanted to tell him that he was stupid for not being good enough for you" he told her, way to sincere. Hello, whiskey is talking.

She squeezed her own eyes shut.

"B-But then... I-I realize now that... he is your husband and I am just the pathetic weird person you met yesterday a-and... he knows that too. He is asking me things with a purpose" he added, whispering this time.

"You could rum away this time if you wanted"

"I... I think I will" he looked at his feet. "Gala... why did you come here to talk to me?"

"Because I was worried for you."

Wallace smiled and sighed.

"I... I wish you have a happy life with him. You should talk with him about your problems..." Wallace started, and then changed his mind about not saying her anything else. "You... will always have a secret admirer in me..."

She raised her eyebrows and smiled a bit

"Your kiss... was sweet and warming. I will always remember it" he took her hand, and kissed it.

"I hope you find somebody to love, she will be the luckiest girl on the world" she caressed his face with her fingers.

"I hope she thinks the same... if I am lucky enough to find her"

"I'm sure she will"

He smiled looking at her in the eye.

"You should return to the table... "

"Yes... I must "

"Until we meet again, then" he did a gesture with his hand to invite her out of the bathroom.

"That sounds sad."

"I am trying to sound mysterious and smart" he smiled just a bit.

"Oh" she smiled again.

"Just so, in a few years, you can talk about me as... "that nice professor of Roderich... what was his name? The one that was cute, mysterious and smart"... instead of "the professor that ran away from my scary husband""

She laughed a little. Wallace laughed softly too and blushed a little.

"That one that I would run with only if he would ask me to"

Wallace squeezed his eyes shut with that.

"Please don't say that..." he almost begged her. "Because a part of my brain, the stupid part, will believe you"

"Fortunately, he didn't do it"

He smiled and laughed again, having almost ran out of air.

"If you do not go in the next five seconds, I will ask you to run away with me, and make a fool of myself expecting you to say yes..."

She sighed.

"Good luck, Wallace" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Gala... " he closed his eyes but did not move, just waiting for her to leave and that is what she did

(Could you stop to do this dramatical as hell? You just meet YESTERDAY!)

Wallace sighed and waited just a few seconds before sneaking out of the bathroom... and of the restaurant. Leaving his pride behind.


	40. Chapter 40

Francis smiles as he tries to open Arthur's room door and realizes that it is not locked. And he could hear the ridiculous sobs of Arthur. He entered the room quietly and locked the door behind him.

Arthur was laying on the bed with his face on the pillow. Francis stood there for a few seconds, hearing him and watching him cry with a weird sensation on his belly.

He tried to take air and took another tissue to wipe his nose. Francis tiptoed to the bed and sat on it.

Arthur was paralized and looked at him when he felt someone sitting on his bed and then he froze.

"I was thinking on why did you... go" Francis whispered.

"Why are you here? Did you come to mock at me?" the briton frowned.

"No, I came here to recover you... To make you mine again, to make you love me... and to hug you and love you."

Don't you think, Francis, it would be easier to start slowly?

"W-What?" He moved his legs, sitting.

"I... I am... You... but... " he stuttered and closed his eyes, because he usually was very good at doing these kind of things with people but with Arthur it was not that easy. "Can we talk. Without you getting mad and without me trying just to say the right things to win you back?"

"I don't want to know anything about you" he responded turning his back on Francis. "And I wasn't crying for you."

Francis laid on the bed too, looking at Arthur's back.

"I am trying. I am trying to understand you, and what is the meaning of... whatever you say and whatever you do... but it is not that easy" he explained. "Half of the time you are saying that you hate me"

"ALL THE TIME! Because I DO IT!"

"I am starting to fear that it is true... and I really don't know how to fix that. Because I... at moments I feel stupid and I am scared... "

Arthur... looked at him again.

"What we did last night was wonderful and it felt good. Not just physically... I felt things... in my heart. And I still feel these things. And today in the morning it was scary, but you were great with my father. You fought for me... and what I felt last night felt even stronger"

"I didn't figth for you" Arthur blushed.

"And you said things like... that we should run away together" Francis continued, trying not to hear him. "And those made me believe that you and I could be... happy together, even if we are weird. But you keep saying awful things too... like you hate me, and you don't want to be with me... and that confuses me. Then I lie and try to say the same things to you, but you actually believe me... "

"Because I hate you!"

"I don't hate you... even if you hate me."

Arthur swallowed

"But I... I secretly think that you don't hate me... although, part of me thinks that it is what I want to believe, just because I like you, and I want so bad that you like me back. I don't even know why"

Arthur licked his own lips because it was nice, and warm, but he was awful and hurting and he didn't undersand and he was just the popular and pretty guy who will mock at him in the end. He was sure.

"I talked with my maman... and she told me that non of this was going to be easy. You and I... we do not only have the regular problems of couples. We will also have to fight against people like my father or my stupid brother. But if we are together... we are strong. I-I need... to know that deep down you do not hate me that much. Maybe you are just scared... "

Arthur kissed him, because he was absolute unable to say something good, but... he though that he deserve it because all of this made him feel better

Although he shouldn't trust him, and he knew.

A kiss was worth more than a thousand words. Francis kissed him back, feeling a bit better too. Allowing himself at least for now to fall head over heels for him.

That kisses which fix everything

I warn you, Arthur... he will not stop kissing you until tomorrow, I think. Or at least until you both fall asleep

And so the love/hate story begins.

Yes. Matthew Williams try to enter to his room and when he see that, he decides to past the night playing somewhere else.

Poor Mathieu. Francis says he will compensate him. Maybe giving him Vash's little sister.

Arthur threat that if he though that other things, he would stop of kissing him.

Nah. Francis doesn't even know who the hell IS Mathiew. Shut up and continue kissing him.

Hum!

Francis loves him even more with that hum! And waits for him to blush after saying it

"He is not going to do it" he does anyways.

Little laugh and he hugs him even more.

Ugh! He deserves a punch on the nose!

Or another kiss

Yes. NOOOO.

He said yes

He is not going to deserve another kiss in a milion years! He is bad, and mean, and awful, and horrible, and terrible, and...

Francis kisses him.

Thank you.


	41. Chapter 41

And just as they came... they went away to leave behind a mark less dramatic than he thought. Roderich's mother cried a lot in the train station, yes, but life afterwards was not precisely different: they still slept on the same bed, walked on Monday hand by hand and... well, even if the Edelsteins left Francis behind, there had been two days and they had not heard of him... yet. Vash was quite worried, Roderich wasn't.

Vash, though, finished the weekend quite exhausted. He was not used to having so many social activities. He also was quite worried about having to pay the cabin for Roderich's birthday.

Roderich sighed when the train was finally out of the station.

"Are you ok?"

"Eh? Yes, yes..."

"It was a long weekend, wasn't it?"

"Yes... but we survived."

"Hardly. Ehm... a-are we ok? You and me? Do you think your father liked me?"

"Why wouldn't we be ok?"

"I don't know, I was just checking" Vash shrugged.

"Yes... I think my father likes you."

"He is somehow like my father."

"Really?"

"Yes, even if my father is not in the army he has the sort of... mentality. Quite rigid and serious. Even more than your father."

"More?"

"Yes, your father makes jokes, for example."

"And? Yours not?

"No, he is quite serious. Both of them... you will see when you meet them."

"Well, they will like me. I'm serious."

"You are not serious! You laugh all the time!"

"What? That's not true."

"It is true, and I like... well, ehm... I like that you laugh."

"Well, that must be because you say silly things to make me laugh all the time."

"I do not say silly things... at all!"

"Yes. It must be your fault" Roderich smiled a little.

"It is not my fault... and it is not a bad thing, to be honest, I like to be able to make you laugh."

"So... it's or not you fault?

"I... I think I prefer it to be my fault. But not because I say silly things, just because you like to spend time with me."

"Mmmm... no. Everything or nothing, not just the part of your convenience"

"Ugh... then it is my fault" he agreed blushing because he... he liked his smile and his laugh.

"Then you will have to be quiet when they come for christmas" Roderich smiled again, so proud.

"They will like you anyway I think. Or well, maybe they would think that you are a bit..."

"Aha?"

"A bit... well... mmmm pompous."

"What?"

"Well... yes."

"Why? I'm not" he did a certain movement of the hand... Without noticing.

"Look at yourself and your movements. You... look like a princess or at least a prince. My mother... will roll her eyes to you all the time" and blush.

"What? Why? Be a prince is good"

"It is quite... obnoxious."

"It's better than seem a goatherd."

"Excuse me?! I do not seem like a goatherd!"

"Insist on that won't make you seem less."

Vash blushed.

"Why do you say I look like one? What makes you think of a goatherd when you see me?"

"Your... movements and..." another vague gesture.

"My movements? What movements?"

He smiled, because he was only quoting him.

"I do not have goatherd movements!"

"Don't you?"

"No. I don't have ridiculous pompous movements either. I have normal movements of a man."

"Who loves goats."

"Yes, but loving goats doesn't make me a goatherd... as acting like a ridiculous prince does not make you one."

"What do you mean? Of course it maked me one!"

"No, it doesn't! You are not a prince, you are a normal boy like me."

"I prefer Kaiser."

"Kaiser!? I cannot continue with this conversation!"

Roderich laughed.

"I prefer to talk to you about what we said we would talk."

"What we said we would talk?"

"About the experiment... and you being part of it as a test subject"

"I don't think that It is a good idea."

"Why? I actually think it is a perfect idea."

"Who is going to take notes?"

"Me."

"Mmmm... but you will have to be there then."

"Well, yes. As you are when I am... well, you know."

"But I'm the doctor."

"I am a doctor too, you would be a... subject in an investigation."

"But we need an objective mind."

"What are you trying to say?" Vash frowned.

"That I couldn't be a subject."

"I am an objective mind! You can be a subject and I can take your measurements of a... healthy man, as you take me as a sick one!"

"Anyway. I prefer to try with Ludwig."

"I don't, Ludwig will only be here for one weekend, and he will not have the same levels of intimacy that we already have because... of me."

"But we only have to take notes once."

"On a lot of different situations. If you are the subject... well... we could see how you do not react to situations I do react... like when we kissed. Ludwig has nothing to do there."

Roderich frowned with that example. Vash blushed.

"Or in other situations, we concluded with that one that it was a physical thing, nothing to do with me..." he whispered.

"We will discuss about it."

"What is Ludwig going to say when he realizes... that I am sick."

"But... we said that we aren't going to tell him."

"Are you really going to measure him, as you measure me... ?" he looked at him sideways.

"Why not?"

Vash sighed. Of course there was no reason at all why the things that hapened with him... could not happen with anyone else.

"I think he will be less submisive than you."

"Less... submissive?"

"Yes. It will take more effort to convince him"

Vash blushed even more.

"It is not that I am submissive! I am just sick and I trust you... maybe Ludwig doesn't trust you."

"He does it... but he is not sick, and this is a little strange between men."

"But you know I am sick, and you know the reasons... that's why we should not ask him and do it yourself" Vash blushed even more.

"I don't understand your logic."

"If he will not be happy with this and will think this is weird...you should not ask him."

"I still prefer to ask him than doing it by myself."

"I don't."

"Well..."

"I guess that no matter what I say you would still use Ludwig."

"Yes."

"Are you ashamed of... do these things in front of me?" Vash frowned.

"What? Of course"

"But you make me do all those things in front of you..."

"It's different."

"Is it? I-I am ashamed too..."

"Yes, I know."

Vash was not happy AT ALL of thinking of Roderich measuring Ludwig's manhood. He was jealous... ridiculously jealous.

"Where is Ludwig going to sleep while he is here?"

"I don't know... in a hotel? Or maybe we could put a mattress in our room... if you want, for that two nights, the violin could be kept in the wardrobe and you could have all the bed for you"

"Or he could sleep with you, why not... " he frowned.

"Yes, that is what I say, it's logical that he sleep with me, we did it before."

Vash opened his mouth and looked at him in complete shock.

"Unless you want to sleep with him for some reason."

"No! But I cannot believe you prefer to sleep with... ok, you know? Do whatever you want, I don't care" he crossed his arms.

"What? Why are you mad now?"

"Because you do whatever you want and you prefer Ludwig that is not sick as I am... ok, do that" he knew he was being childish...

"What? I just say that if someone has to share beds..."

"And why can't we share bed as we do DAILY?"

"Because I can't keep the violin in the guardrobe daily."

"I hate you sometimes."

"Why?"

"Because your violin will be fine in a cupboard for two days!"

"Yes, for two days."

"I don't get you, Roderich, but fine, if you want to sleep with Ludwig, fine."

"And what do you want?"

"He can sleep in a hotel, isn't he millionaire like you are? Or he can sleep on my bed."

"I thought that you prefer to have the bed just for you for a couple of nights"

Vash blushed.

"I... well... I... I don't want Ludwig to bother you."

"Bother me?"

"Roderich!"

"What?"

Vash grunted because he was not able to say the reason why he was so... angry.

"Let's go to our bedroom, I want to study"

Roderich rolled his eyes.

"I guess you are happy that your best friend is here... maybe you would like to be alone with him."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, maybe you don't want me to know him and be with you two, maybe you want to be alone" Vash... really, stop.

"Why I shouldn't want you to meet him?"

"You should but I don't know if you want now" He looked at him sideways and squeezed his hand.

"Is you who are saying."

"You are not going to stop being my friend, right?"

"Maybe if you continue acting like crazy."

"I'm sorry..." He shut his mouth and looked at his feet.

"So, what is happening?"

"I am just nervous."

"Why?"

"Because you are my best friend and... I am stupid."

"Why? What are you imagining?"

"That he will come here and... well I don't know. Maybe you will remember why is he your best friend instead of me... "

While, inside Vash's mind... Roderich hugged Ludwig arround his strong neck and kissed him on the lips, raising a foot.

Exactly. And then Ludwig will carry him through the threshold of their bedroom and have sweet sex in his own bed with him hearing them in the bed next to his.

And Roderich moans loud as him. Or as yesterday with him. Louder than that and very concious.

"I'm better than him!" he half screamed suddenly.

"What?"

"You cannot... do with him the same things that we do! I'm... better!"

"Better in what? What do you mean?"

Vash covered his face with his hands because... to add insult to injury, the idea of him moaning again was awful and made him jealous, and also was... sexy.

"This is a disaster!"

"What?"

"I am sick."

"It' happening again?"

"Noooo"

"Then?"

"Yes..." he said with a small voice. Having a sudden idea. If they had gotten this far in just a few days, maybe if Roderich kept experimenting with him through the week, they would even get closer. In one week. But that meant he had to force things a bit... and he was not good at all at lying.

"Mmmm... OK" Roderich scrutinized the train station, it was almost empty...

You, Vash, don't know yet who are you dealing with.

"Come..."

It was a risky situation, he was not sure yet that Roderich could make him react whenever he, Vash, wanted. He always resisted so much... maybe it wouldn't work if he wanted.

"Maybe now that we get to our room, you could take some notes and... continue the experiment" Vash proposed innocently, still thinking that they would wait until then.

"No, I want to try in a public space to know how it affects to you."

Vash stopped on his tracks.

"Wh-What? A-A public... what?"

"A public space, come, come to a discreet corner"

"But how... are going to do this on a public space, someone could see us!"

"Yes, that's the point."

"I-It's... dangerous."

"Yes."

Vash swallowed. Did you really thought you were not going to resist?

"I-I'm sure I will not react"

"Why not? You think you will be too worried?"

"Y-Yes!" your body is not precisely agreeing with you.

"That's why I think it could be interesting to try."

Vash thought that he would definitely need to control himself. That this was the golden test. A small voice in Vash's head told him that he could not resist. No matter what he did. He swallowed again.

"Try not to look suspicious"

"B-But what are you going to do?"

Roderich put his hands on Vash shoulders and pushed a little.

"Touch you" he wishpered on his ear.

He shivered immediately, and got goosebumps with a direct and unmistakably warm feeling on his manly parts.

"B-But..." he wanted him to touch him. And he hated the idea. Both in a very powerful way.

"What?" He pressed him a little against a wall, looking away, and licking his own lips because he liked this more than just to do experiment, and he didn't know.

Vash's heart..., he was sure it was going to come out. Even he was able to hear it. He could feel Roderich's proximity... he could smell the soft remanents of his lavender soap. He placed a hand on his chest but he was not capable of stoping him... he didn't even want to do it.

"I-I-I..."

"Shhhh, calm down, you heart doesn't let me hear if someone approaches" he lied, smiling at him.

"I-I'm... trying" Vash really tried, but oh god, that smile! His heart didn't even try.

"So..." Roderich swallowed a little, because that blushed and urged face.

"R-Roderich..." He looked directly to his lips and it took all his might not to kiss him.

The brown-haired boy had to close his eyes and shake a little his head.

Vash looked up to Roderich's eyes and realized he had closed them. If he closed his eyes he would think of someone else.

"Nooo..." he moaned. Needy, urged.

He blinked. Vash bit his lips, not because he said no, but because the moan was... too much.

"What?"

"N-Nothing..."

He shiged, and took a step back. The blonde followed him with a small step and still maintained the hand on his chest.

"Maybe it's better..."

"Wh-What?" Vash was trying to catch his breath.

"Comte to our room"

"I'm sorry... I just couldn't be quiet" Vash nodded. It was his fault, of course.

"What?" Roderich was not paying attention, doing a movement with a leg because something was a little hot. But it's obviously that... it's situation's fault.

Vash of course was so worried about his own problems that he didn't realize Roderich had issues to. He took Roderich's hand and tried to hide his own problems with the other hand.

"Let's go"

The austrian nodded

"Are you ok? Sorry if I made you uncomfortable"

"Yes, yes, don't worry... I just... I remembered something"

"Ohhh what?"

"Ehm... about Francis, and the kind of things he does"

Vash froze again with that comment and Roderich looked him.

"Th-The awful and nasty things he... does"

"Well... yes."

"And you remembered all those things while..." Vash sighed.

"It's just because we were in a public space, it was a little pervert."

"I know. I think no one saw us... hopefully. But...you are not like your brother" A little?, thought Vash

"Am I not?"

"You are nicer and more clever."

"Do you think it?"

"I am sure" he caressed his hand.

Roderich smiled.

"You don't have to worry about him or by anything people may think of you after meeting him."

"Why not?"

"Because even if he is your brother, you are you, and you really do not act like him. It is easy to separate you two."

"Well, yes, looked that way."

"That's another problem... where is he going to sleep? Or what are we going to do with him while he is here."

"That is the minor of my worries."

"Is it? I think... well, he is your brother and you heard your mother..."

"I won't take care of him."

"But he needs food... and a place to sleep."

"That is his problem, not mine."

Vash sighed knowing that his brother will return at some point, and that they will have to do something for him. Roderich knows too, but...

"I think I will have to work every night in the next two weeks."

"Eh? Why?"

"I have things to pay..." he blushed.

"Which things?"

"You know what things, Roderich"

he whispered, a bit ashamed.

"I don't."

"It's your birthday..."

"Oh... but we will go to te cabin, won't we?"

"Yes... well. We will go if I work every night."

"But my mother said that they will pay"

"Well yes, she was saying that but then someone changed the subject and they didn't give me any money."

"Well, just write them and they will send it to you."

"Isn't it too... wouldn't they think bad of me?"

"No."

"Then I will write them... and will not have to work every day, maybe just a few days then" he smiled.

"Ask them for all the money, nobody will know."

"I wish my parents had all that money... " Vash looked at him sideways.

"How expensive it could be?"

"I don't know. For you and your parents I am sure it will not be expensive" admited Vash thinking that a night in the cabin will be way less expensive than a night on that beautiful hotel.

"Then, it's OK."

"It must be great to be rich..."

"Well... yes."

"I will be rich one day... "

"Making cheese?"

Vash blushed and frowned.

"I will be a doctor. A good one. Maybe a surgeon. I could work in an important hospital!"

"Don't you want to specialize on psychriaty?"

Vash squeezed his eyes shut.

"Yes, I am not sure I will do, but that's what I want and I could work on a good hospital too as a psychiatrist"

"You will have to go to war and be a militar doctor."

"I don't want to go to war."

"But you are that kind of man."

"I will go to war if I need to, I just hope Switzerland remains neutral until the end of war."

"It sounds... I don't know."

"I like to cure people, not hurt them!" he opened the door to their room.

"But if you go, you will have to cure them."

"Or hurt them if needed. I don't know. I prefer that the war stays out of my house, I do not like conflicts."

"Anyways... i don't know what really could keep Switzerland to get away from the nazis..."

"We are strong, and neutral. We will not be annexed like the Austrians or I hope"

"What do you mean" Roderich frowned.

"That we... can remain neutral. I really hope so."

"But austrians are weak and useless."

"I didn't say that. Austrians are... less neutral than us. Look at your father"

"Anyways" he looked sideways. Vash bit his lip. "So... now you know"

"I... already knew. You mean... about your... father?"

"About... everything."

"To be honest I... I would have liked you to tell me all before meeting them."

"It's something difficult to say, here."

"I know... and I can get why you didn't tell me, but I... would have liked to know your point of view... I actually would like to know it. About the war and about... going to war. Are you here to avoid war?"

"Yes."

"I am glad. I don't want you to go to war."

"I won't go"

"You can stay here" Vash smiled.

"No. I will be a head on the movement"

"A master mind behind the war? Really?"

"Yes."

"That's dangerous."

"No, it's office work."

"But... you could stay here and play the violin."

"No, I couldn't."

"Why? Think about it..."

"Because my father"

"Will he force you to go there?"

"Yes."

"Maybe your mother could convince him."

"No... it doesn't matter."

"Well we first have to finish the school" Vash smiled.

"Yes..." he sighed

"You would look good with an uniform, though" what on earth are you thinking, Vash?

"Do you think? Not really, because I am very thin."

"But you are tall. You would look less thin on one."

"No near to Ludwig or my father."

"You say that Ludwig has a good body."

"Yes."

"And does he looks wonderful in his nazi uniform?"

"Well... yes."

"I'm reailly curious to meet him. I can't wait" Again; Vash grunted

"Oh, you will like him."

"Do you think? Why? Are we alike or something?

"Mmm... in some things."

"I will try to become his friend" he announced solemnly.

"That's fine."

"For now, we can return to our routine" He smiled

"Yes."

"Which I think is great!"

"Something you like, at last."

"You say it as if I never liked anything...Maybe we could go play your violin" Vash sighed but smiled a bit.

"What time is it?"

"Seven twenty three" Vash took out his watch.

"Yes, let's go."

Vash smiled even more, clearly happy. He was going to be able to think while Roderich played! He went straight to his bed to get the violin.

To think about how atractive he is

Of course. He will spend all the time thinking how beautiful he looks and how well he plays. And that he is super beautiful and smart and clever and... god, you are soooooo in love

Roderich winked

Vash bluuuuushed even more, but he still smiled like the idiot he is. You do not have a most loving fan. Trust me. Vash claps happily once he finishes one of the pieces.

And he smiled, because he though too that it was perfect. Enough he scolded Vash to clap even when he makes some mistakes.

But it was perfect!

"You will be the best musician in the world one day" Vash said.

Roderich smiled even more, so proud... a little of modesty won't kill you, do you know?

I don't think he knows that word. Gauls...

Vash has not thought even for a second about his current situation. Too busy with admiring Roderich loooovingly

That was his idea. It worked.

Not so much, he had to think!

At least it relaxed him. I thought you said it was Roderich's idea not to let him think

You know how evil he is. He and his tail.

Which tail!?

He has one, he only doesn't know about it

Is Roderich going to pursue any further investigation tonight?

He could see the tail dancing while he plays the violin?

We all could. Uugh!

Nothing was the same since that day. Since we discovered he had a tail. Ugh. Vash hides below a table with a trash can on his head

And he let it fall... and waved

To wave is forbidden

Make it dance?

Forbidden too. Nothing sexy, he cannot do anything sexy with it like dance at the same rhythm of his hips...

He could stay here... existing or is too much?

Don't make fun of Vash! He will dream with the tail tonight and it will be your fault. Don't laugh! It will have serious consequences!

Which ones?

He will wake up tomorrow again excited

That are de consecuences? Maybe it's not going to happen

What? You don't think those consequences are enough?

Nop.

Maybe he will kiss Roderich while sleeping.

Mmm...

Maybe he will wake up Roderich excited and asleep.

Maybe them will do something before to sleep

What? That's not fair!

Why?

Well it... what are they going to do before going to sleep? It depends on what if it is fair or not.

Maybe let him more urged. But with love

Vash whimpers.

Vash is a crybaby.

He is not! He cries... but silently!

Roderich hear him anyways.

Not true. He stops whimpering immediately, clears his throat and gets into the bed with his pajamas on.

He will take out it soon

Vash hugs himself and doesn't move at all.


	42. Chapter 42

"Do you know what?" Asked Roderich when he ended brush his teeth, looking at the mirror.

"What?"

"I was thiking in that article you read to me the last day."

"Which one?"

"That about how affects to a test the observation of the subject."

"Oh, well... yes. The mind helps. What were you thinking about it?"

"I think we could experiment with it."

"Oh... ohhh! Do you want me to close my eyes?"

"Mmmm... not exactly, but if you think it could change something we can try with a blindfold"

Vash hugged himself even tighter.

"You having complete control and me not knowing what are you going to do?"

"Do you mean... as always."

"No! But the rest of the times I see you!"

"And?" Roderich smirked.

"And it's different, at least I can... I... see what your intentions are and if you are mocking me or not"

"Sounds good."

"But if I can't see you... maybe I will not react at all."

"Do you think so? I think you could imagine better that I'm... well, who you want"

Vash squeezed his eyes shut

"For example, maybe it could work for me."

Of course... Vash thought AGAIN that he was stupid. Of course a Roderich would want to think of someone else and it would be easier for him not to see him... instead of see him. To think he was someone else.

"You are right... it should work better with my eyes closed" Vash whispered a little sad again.

"It's not what I had in mind but if you want to try."

"What's not what you had in mind?"

"Don't worry about it"

"I will close my eyes, then?"

"I think we could use some... t-shirt to make sure you are blind." Not your scarves then?

"A t-shirt? Ok... hm... take one out of my drawer, please. Or we could use one of your scarves!" He thought suddenly. His scarves smelled like him.

"They are not scraves, they ar cravats" he went for one

"Those things!"

Roderich showed him one and smiledand Vash... blushed.

"I prefer one of them" he confessed.

You little pervert.

"Ok..." he got closer.

"Could you... p-please don't laugh of me while I'm not seeing you"

"Laugh of you?"

"If I get... excited"

"I never laughed of you for it"

Vash smiled and sat anyway because it was true. Roderich smiled a little and caressed his face. He followed the movement

"Are you ok?"

"Yes... I just missed these moments when we were relaxed and alone"

"Well, we are here"

Vash nodded and closed his eyes getting closer so he could knot the cravat on his head.

That is exactly what he did, fondly.

Vash put a hand on Roderich's leg while he did it, and didn't realize that he was getting used to this. He was less nervous than he should be.

"Do you see something?"

He shook his head to say no and... quickly got quite nervous, more of the excitement than our of fear. Francis says that this is known as sexual games, not medical experiment.

Roderich took his notebook.

"Could you describe how do you feel?"

"I feel... I-I... maybe... expectant and nervous."

"Mjm...?" He wrote it down.

"W-What are you going to go do?"

"The unexpected is the point here."

Vash tried to dry his hands on his pajama pants.

"Maybe we should undress you"

"U-Undress me?! But it's... cold!" you are just justifying yourself.

"Yes" he answered, but started to do ... well, he didn't stop him

"Just your chest and your hips" I'll let you keep you socks. Thanks.

Naaah. He means he is not going to take off all his pants or his arms.

Vash stood there, letting him do, nodding.

But of course his manhood will be exposed to the fresh air.

"Eh-What are you doing?"

"It could be a little strange at the beginning..."

But in the last experiments... Roderich started to learn how, where and when touch him, as if he was a little violin. Vash moved the hands, trying to search him.

"D-Don't do anything weird..." he stuttered.

"It's weird try to excite another man, but it's for the science" he caressed his chest with more interest than only the scientific.

"It's weird..." he repeated thinking that... well Roderich was quite good at it to think it was so weird and of course it didn't take that long to get Vash a little excited, just Roderich's hands roaming around was enough.

"But I know you like it."

"Wh-What?!"

"And you can't hide it or deny it."

"I-I-I... I don't like it!" Yes, yes... your excited manhood is a proof of it.

"Let's see" he... blowed on it

"Ahh!" that was half a moan!

"I told you" he smiled and came to the chest again

"What are we... why... I-I... I..." Vash was breathing heavily by now.

"It's Ok, it's ok..."

"What are you going to do?" Vash asked again

"What do you think?"

"I-I-I don't know..."

"Well, then I could just... keep doing this."

"N-No... I... l-let me concentrate" in him or in something different to him?

"Ok, you say"

The problem was that being there half naked in front of Roderich and without being able to see him prove to be a bigger obstacle than he had expected

proved.

He felt quite pervert, and his heart started to go faster, concentrating on the man that was in the same room than him.

He, anyways continued caressing his chest.

It has sexy as hell, he allowed himself to imagine for a moment that Roderich was naked too. Naked and excited, but he was unable to touch him. Only Roderich could touch him.

He wanted, really, not to get excited. He faaaaailed, only with a few moments and caresses on his chest.

So, Roderich started to go down, near the dangerous zone and Vash started to tremble a bit, but just bit his lip and closed his covered eyes and his hands. He wanted Roderich to touch him. And kiss him. And he wanted desperately to touch Roderich too.

"Ok, wait now... could you describe what are you feeling and your thoughts?" Roderich took the notebook again.

"De-Describe? N-No!"

"No?"

"I-I can I-imagine things... more things... being th-this way" Vash blushed.

"Mjm?"

"B-But I'm... at your mercy..."

He smirked with it, taking the note and then, unexpectedly, touching him on his manhood with the pen.

"Aaah!"

"So..." he continued as it never had happen.

"You... you..." he covered himself with his hands

"Tsk!" He scolded him flicking a little in his hands with the pen.

"You... touched!"

"Yes, and I will do it again... so... let it go, and tell me."

"T-tell you what?" Vash swallowed again, but let him do it.

"About your feelings and your thoughts right now"

"I-I'm thinking... that..." he didn't know what the hell to invent. "It's unfair that I'm the only one naked. I-I mean..."

"Does it really matter? I mean, anyway you can't see me"

"Your hands are soft and delicate" Vash took a deep breath.

"Are you imagining me naked?"

"J-Just to make things e-even" Vash bit his lip and blushed.

"Aja?"

"I'm thinking I... I... Your cravat smells like you"

"What if someone come in just now" he caressed again.

"They would have a wrong impression..."

"Would you feel unconfortable?"

"Yes. And scared" he exhaled and tried to reach out to him to touch him.

"And... more excited?" Not everybody are an exhibicionist like you.

"No... not really. Why would I feel more excited?"

"Maybe because someone else catches us."

"It might be a disaster, they would think we are... a couple."

"And what do you think about it" this is evil, you monster!

Is there a good answer for that question?

Vash breathed deeply, pondering his options.

Could you let him think instead of touching him, Roderich!?

"I... ahh... I think... there are a lot of... worse things in the world that people may think about me than that"

"Like what?" Seriously?

"L-Like... like... " those stupid hands, he hated them! They were too distracting. "Like that I'm a criminal, o-or di-dishonest..."

"What kind of criminal?" Don't lie! You are just doing this to distract him

"A-Any... loving you is not a crime" Vash... be careful with your words...

"Isn't it?"

"D-Do you think it is?"

Roderich frowned, because he is a little too much concentrated according to him, but Vash has absolutely no idea of what he is telling you. Anyways, Roderich intensified the touch.

Vash squeezed his eyes shut even harder and moved to lay on the bed completely.

He felt for a second that Roderich was just enjoying this as much as he was, admiring his body and getting excited, and didn't stop himself of thinking it.

"So... to love me?"

"Yes... very much" Vash whispered and hugged him a bit to get him closer.

Roderich raised his eyebrows and stopped. Vash made a gutural sound.

"What?"

"What what... ?"

"What did you say?"

"Say?"

"Yes"

"Wh-What did you... ask?" he was quite impatient to get over this and continue with ... Roderich touching him.

"About love."

"You didn't!"

"And you said very much."

"I didn't" Vash paled.

"Yes, I heared you."

"W-We-Well obviously I didn't know what I was saying. I wasn't even hearing you! Why would I tell you... anything about LOVE!"

Roderich licked his lips and this time Vash was afraid of uncovering his eyes and see Roderich's expression. He just laid there, terrified, scolding himself silently.

"Well..."

Vash swallowed.

"I-I'm sorry... I don't know why I said that" the blonde whispered feeling the urge of covering himself again. Because Roderich had seen a part that he should never see.

"Maybe you were imagining something"

"I was imagining someone touching me... if you talked about love then maybe I... just got carried away" he covered his manhood with both hands scolding himself again for being reckless.

Roderich sighed.

"I'm sorry" he repeated rolling to give him the back and hugging his legs.

Roderich moved looking to the ceiling, and then got the notebook again.

Vash still was not brace enough to take the cravat off his head, he just kept telling himself he was an absolute IDIOT.

Why were they talking about love anyway? Why would Roderich ask him that?

Brave.

Roderich looked to the ceiling thinking, he shouldn't stop. Vash swallowed again.

"Please don't get mad at me...".

"What?"

"Don't get mad at me... "

"I'm not mad at you, I was thinking"

"About what?"

"I think you lost too much your awareness when you get excited."

"Yes... well, that's normal, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's why you say things with no sense"

Vash relaxed seeing that Roderich had found a logical explanation.

"When I'm that way I'm... just that way. I can't think."

Roderich looked at him

"I'm I sick for that too? Can you think straight while... you do just?"

"Well, i'm not sure, but I think it's normal."

"I have an idea..."

"What?"

"You do that while I ask you things."

"W-What?" Roderich blushed.

"Just to se how... sick I am."

"I told you that it's normal."

"You said you "think""

"Yes..."

"Well, we can prove it. I will not see anything and I am sure you are super quiet."

"What?"

"We can prove that you also get... absorbed by your brain and you don't think."

"The problem is that you will be her"

"We could try..."

"You still will be here."

"You were here too..." Vash sighed.

"Yes, but is different."

"Is it? I can imagine it is, if I'm here you will not... relax and get excited, right?"

"I will be uncomfortable and ashamed"

Vash sighed again, because this was a not so subtle reminder that Roderich didn't like him.

"Yes, for sure you would" he went to his head and took off Roderich's cravat. "I'm also uncomfortable and ashamed."

"I know but... you are braver than me."

"Braver..." he repeated and then smiled softly because that didn't sound that bad.

Roderich looked the ceiling again and licked his lips.

"I am sure you could be brave too"

"No one was here before when I did it."

"You... did it? When? I never know when you do that. I feel that you know EVERYTHING, and I do not know anything"

"I mean while I was... I..."

"You were... excited? When?"

"Sometimes... at my life long"

"You are talking about here. Look, you were saying that maybe I should get excited if someone found us. Can't you think I'm someone who found you while you... you know."

"It happened once..."

"While I was here?!"

"No, not with you."

"Then?"

"With Ludwig... he never noticed that I was..." You evil man. Ludwig blushes.

"You dared with Ludwig but not with me?!"

"He didn't notice"

"Was it exciting?"

"Well... yes, but not for him."

"But it was for you... it wasn't for him because he didn't realize."

"I mean, the situation was stimulating."

"Because he didn't know. If he had known..."

"It would had been diferent"

"Different how? Different exciting?"

"I don't know, I mean... he could react... "

"L-Like what? Getting excited too?"

"What? No, I don't think so."

"So you didn't want him to know..."

"Mmm..."

"You wanted him to know!"

"Well, no."

"I don't understand you..."

"What is it that you don't understand?"

"You wanted him to know but at the same time you didn't want... "

"Yes... so so"

"Mmmm... that's weird."

"Why?"

"Because you found that exciting, the possibility. I understand that, but... I don't understand what you could do if he actually happened, so I think you did not want it to happen"

"Of course not, but... the rush of adrenaline."

"Mmmm... and why don't you enjoy the same the rush of adrenaline of touching yourself while I'm here but I can't see you, so I don't know if you are doing it or not?"

"But you know."

"Well... in the end you are going to end up knowing everything about me, and I will know nothing" Vash sighed again.

"And?"

"And I would like this to be more... even. It would make me feel less sick."

Roderich licked his own lips

"But I also understand if you don't want to..."

"You do it?"

"Yes, I... well, I get it"

"I don't know, it us strange."

"Everything is strange for me lately... just a few days ago I didn't even knew that I was... sick"

"Yes... I know"

"And suddenly everything is... different in my world. Different and lots of things are out of my control, which make me nervous. I also have gotten closer to you, which is good but... well, it is weird"

"What is out of your control?"

"Everything. Me, my body and whatever it is doing" and you and your sexual games.

"Well, I will be here the major part of the time to help you with it."

"Yes, that's right" Vash touched Roderich to search for his hand. "If you were not here, I would not survive this."

"It could be strange if you achieve to make me aroused"

"It could prove one thing..."

"Which thing?"

"That anyone could get excited with anything as long as it is physical."

"Well, yes, that's true."

"Which is exactly what happens to me..."

"Yes, yes, I know"

Vash raised his hands to finally take off rodeich's cravat

"Wouldn't you... like to know how your body reacts to certain things?"

"W-well" he hestiated a little. Vash caressed his arm softly. "So?"

"Do you want to experiment with yourself or not, Roderich?"

"I..."

Vash placed a hand on Roderich's chest.

"It's part of the experiment. If you are not sick you will not react... I think."

And I will... well, I will confirm again that I am stupid and have absolutely no opportunity with you... he thought.

"Mmm... I think that it is not like this."

Vash sighed deeply again.

"I mean, if it is... physic" Roderich added.

"Aha?"

"It could happen anyways"

"Or not... you would know it is me" Vash looked at him. "Roderich... "

"What?"

Vash hesitated a moment.

"Maybe we should go to sleep..." he decided, blushing. Roderich sighed, thinking that is Vash's fault that way. But it was OK because Roderich was ashamed anyways. Then, that way he could blame on Vash.

Vash thought that clearly Roderich did not want to do anything with him, not even try... anything. He didn't know how to force him a bit, to make him try. Maybe he could put more pressure... or be less permissive with him. It was true that there was not one single thing that Roderich had wanted that they didn't try.

So well... Vash reached out to turn off the lights. Maybe he should start putting some distance between himself and Roderich.. in the end Roderich did not want to share anything personal with him. He did not want to share anything about his family, he didn't want to tell him his secrets, and he wanted to know everything about him. That made him a bit sad again.

Last night they were kissing and hugging, and today... he had said something stupid about love... and had managed to stop Roderich on his experiment.

Roderich stood there thinking too. Maybe he should let Vash do it today, because he had done it yesterday so today he may not react. Or maybe he could wait until Vash fell asleep and do it then.


End file.
